Rescue Our Queen
by Prissycatice
Summary: Kisah penyelamatan seorang ratu penguasa waktu, di antara kegelapan dan takdir. SiChul. ChangKyu. YunJae. HaeHyuk. Taemin. Minho. dll. Genderswitch. chappie 25 nih! :D
1. Chapter 1

Title: Rescue Our Queen

Chapter: 1

Author: Cndy Prissycatice

.

.

.

Warning : Man character became woman

.

Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya.

Satu lagi. Jika dari pertama anda sudah merasa tidak cocok dengan couple-nya, sebaiknya tidak usah melanjutkan membaca, karena anda akan merasa sangat kesal jika tetap membacanya.

-######-######-

.

.

.

Di negeri yang sangat damai dan sejahtera, terdapatlah sebuah kerajaan besar yang terletak di bagian utara yang dipimpin oleh seorang ratu yang memiliki paras yang sangat cantik. Ratu itu sangat disukai oleh seluruh rakyat di negerinya. Sang ratu memerintah dengan adil dan bijaksana sehingga negeri itu sangatlah makmur, semua berjalan secara adil, sumber daya alamnya pun melimpah ruah sehingga rakyat tidak takut akan kelaparan. Seluruh rakyat di negeri itu hampir tidak pernah menunjukkan wajah sedih, yang ada hanyalah senyuman yang menampakkan kegembiraan. Setiap pagi seluruh rakyat saling menyapa kepada siapa saja yang mereka temui. Benar-benar keadaan yang sangat menyenangkan.

_**Pagi hari di kerajaan utara..**_

Dayang yang setiap harinya selalu ditugaskan untuk membangunkan sang ratu tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar milik ratu. Ia mengetuk pintu itu secara perlahan "Bolehkah hamba masuk baginda?" Tanya sang dayang sopan. Setelah cukup lama tidak ada jawaban, sang dayang memutuskan untuk membuka pintu. "Maaf baginda, hari sudah pagi." Sang dayang berjalan menuju tempat tidur ratu lalu membuka kelambu berbahan sutra yang membingkai seluruh tempat tidur yang besar itu secara perlahan.

Dan betapa kagetnya dayang itu ketika menemukan tempat tidur ratu yang kosong. Dengan cepat ia menjelajahi kamar ratu yang sangat besar dan luas, namun ia tidak juga menemukan sang ratu yang dicarinya. Kemudian ia langsung berlari keluar dari kamar sang ratu dan berteriak "Ratu tidak ada di kamarnya!"

Seketika semua mata langsung melihat ke arah dayang itu. "Kau yakin Jessica? kau sudah mencari ke seluruh sudut kamarnya belum? kamar ratu kan luas sekali" ucap panglima perang di kerajaan utara yang bernama Donghae.

"Sudah! aku sudah mencarinya ke mana-mana! tapi ratu tidak ada!" panik Jessica.

"Kau tenanglah dulu. Mungkin saja ratu sedang berada di salah satu ruangan yang terdapat di istana. Kau tahu sendiri kan ratu kita itu walaupun baik dan cantik, tetapi juga sangat iseng dan menyebalkan. Biar kusuruh pasukan untuk mencarinya ke seluruh penjuru istana" ucap Donghae. Jessica hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Ternyata setelah dicari ke seluruh penjuru istana, ratu tetap tidak ditemukan. Dan hal ini membuat Donghae menjadi turut panik juga "Bagaimana ini? apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Donghae pada dirinya sendiri. "Ah! Changmin! dia pasti mengerti harus melakukan apa di saat seperti ini!"

Dengan cepat Donghae menuju ke ruangan Changmin yang notabennya adalah penasehat kerajaan dan merupakan orang yang termasuk ke dalam deretan orang paling penting bagi istana. "Changmin! keadaan gawat!" Donghae mendobrak pintu ruangan Changmin

"Ya lee Donghae! ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk!" bentak Changmin kesal.

"Haaaeeeee~!" seorang wanita tiba-tiba saja melompat memeluk Donghae, dan dengan refleks Donghae menangkap tubuh wanita itu.

"Hei Eunhyuk! kau itu sedang kulatih! jangan main-main!" marah Changmin kepada wanita yang sekarang tengah digendong Donghae.

Wanita yang bernama Eunhyuk itu menatap Changmin kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Pelit sekali. Aku kan jarang bertemu dengan Hae. Sebentar saja tidak apa-apa kan?" pinta Eunhyuk kepada Changmin.

"Iya Min, sebentar saja tidak apa-apa kan? aku juga merindukan Hyukkie" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum menatap Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk balas tersenyum lalu memeluk erat Donghae "Senangnya~ ternyata Hae merindukanku juga. Hyukkie senang!" manja Eunhyuk dengan suara riang yang selalu menjadi ciri khasnya.

Changmin hanya bisa menghela nafas "Tadi kau ingin memberitahuku tentang apa Hae?" Tanya Changmin sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sudut meja, tangannya menyilang di depan dadanya.

"Oh iya! hampir saja lupa! ini tentang ratu!" jawab Donghae.

"Ratu? memangnya ratu kenapa Hae?" Tanya Eunhyuk menatap Donghae.

"Ratu tidak ada di kamarnya, Hyukkie" jawab Donghae ramah sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak ada di kamarnya? memangnya ratu kemana Hae?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi dengan wajah yang super polos.

Donghae mencubit hidung Eunhyuk gemas "Maka dari itu aku tidak tahu Hyukkie" ucap Donghae. Eunhyuk hanya tertawa.

"Hei! kalian jangan bermanja-manja di sini dong!" kesal Changmin "Kau sudah cari ke seluruh penjuru istana?" Tanya Changmin.

"Ya, sudah kucari. Tapi ratu tetap tidak ditemukan" jawab Donghae.

"Hmm.. biar kutanya pada Kyu, mungkin dia tahu. Hei, aku titip ruanganku sebentar" kata Changmin pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk lalu keluar dari ruangannya. Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk.

_**-Depan kamar Kyuhyun-**_

"Kyu, boleh aku masuk?" Tanya Changmin sambil mengetuk pintu, sedetik kemudian dia langsung membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil melemparkan bantal ke wajah Changmin. "Keluaaaar!" tambahnya sambil menutupi tubuhnya yang tidak berpakaian.

"Apa sih?" kesal Changmin sambil menurunkan bantal yang baru saja menghantam wajahnya. Dan sedetik setelah itu, kembali sebuah bantal menghantam wajahnya dengan sempurna.

"Keluar! keluar! keluar kau!" Kyuhyun masih terus melempari Changmin dengan segala sesuatu yang terdapat di kasurnya.

"He.. hei! hei! kenapa sih? hei!" Changmin masih berusaha menghindar dari benda-benda yang dilempari Kyuhyun ke arahnya. Namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar dan menutup pintu "Hei! aku ingin bicara!" teriak Changmin dari luar pintu.

"Kau itu diajari sopan santun tidak sih!? kalau mau masuk kamar seorang wanita itu harus ada etikanya!" teriak Kyuhyun balik dari dalam kamarnya.

"Tadi aku sudah ketuk pintu kok!"

"Tapi belum ku ijinkan kau untuk masuk!"

"… maaf.. hei Kyu, kau lihat ratu pagi ini?" Tanya Changmin

"Tunggu aku sampai selesai memakai baju dulu baru kita bicara!"

_**-Setelah beberapa menit-**_

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya "Mau bicara apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang masih sedikit kesal, bahkan rambutnya yang panjang saja tidak sempat disisirnya.

"Kau sudah mandi kan? kok tampangmu kucel begitu?" heran Changmin saat melihat Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun langsung memukul lengan Changmin "Ini kan gara-gara kau! ayo masuk saja, aku mau menyisir rambutku" ajak Kyuhyun sambil berlalu masuk ke kamarnya. Changmin hanya mengikuti dari belakang.

"Kenapa dengan ratu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyisir rambut panjangnya.

"Donghae bilang ratu tidak ada. Dia sudah mencari sampai ke seluruh istana. Kupikir kau melihatnya" jawab Changmin yang tengah memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada? hm.. kemana ya?"

Changmin berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun yang duduk dikursi riasnya. "Rambutmu selalu disisir dengan model yang sama. Sekali-kali diubah dong, bosan tahu aku melihatnya" ucap Changmin mengambil beberapa helai rambut Kyuhyun.

"Ah berisik kau! ini rambutku! terserah aku mau diapakan!" balas Kyuhyun ketus.

"Kau ini jadi wanita kok galak sekali. Seperti ratu saja. Nanti tidak laku loh" ledek Changmin

"Ikh! bawel! aku kan cantik, pasti laku! kau tidak tahu apa berapa banyak pria yang menungguku di luar istana sana?"

"Sayangnya tidak tuh.. sudahlah. Hei, bagaimana ini? kira-kira ratu kemana ya?" Changmin mulai berpikir.

"Kenapa kau tidak minta Eunhyuk saja? instingnya kan kuat sekali. Siapa tahu saja ia mengerti di mana ratu berada" saran Kyuhyun.

"Ah! tumben kau cerdas juga! ternyata wanita sepertimu ini sekali-sekali ada gunanya juga ya!" ucap Changmin "Makasih ya nona pengatur istana, atau aku juga harus memanggilmu jendral?"

"Kau ini kenapa cari ribut terus denganku sih?! sudah sana pergi, bikin aku kesal saja" usir Kyuhyun sambil mendorong tubuh Changmin.

"Ye, kalau marah-marah terus, nanti jadi jelek dan keriput loh!" Changmin kembali meledek.

"Aku akan jadi jelek kalau kau terus ada disini! sekarang keluaaaarrr!"

-####-

_**-Ruangan Changmin-**_

"Yack! sudah kubilang jangan bermanja-manja di sini kan!" kesal Changmin saat melihat Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang masih saja ber-akrab ria.

"Guru pelit sekali. Hyukkie sebal sama guru! Hyukkie sayang Hae!" ketus Eunhyuk sambil memeluk Donghae.

Donghae terkikik. "Hyukkie manja sekali ya" Donghae mengelus-elus pipi Eunhyuk.

"Kau lah yang membuatnya begitu. Harusnya Eunhyuk itu jadi prajurit super hebat kalau kau tidak membuatnya jadi manja seperti ini" ketus Changmin menyalahkan Donghae.

"Tapi wanita kan lebih manis seperti ini. iya kan Hyukkie?" Tanya Donghae. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Terserahlah" pasrah Changmin "Hei, Hyuk. Bisa kau gunakan instingmu untuk mencari ratu?" Tanya Changmin pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibirnya "Mencari ratu? ini permainan ya Hae?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Donghae hanya tersenyum lalu berkata "Ya, kita akan bermain. Kalau bisa menemukan ratu, kau akan jadi pemenang"

"Kalau Hyukkie menang, Hyukkie dapat apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Dapat apa ya.. mm.. nanti kau boleh main denganku" jawab Donghae.

Eunhyuk langsung tersenyum lebar "Benarkah? bermain dengan Hae? Hyukkie mau!" seru Eunhyuk girang.

"Ok! ok! sekarang cari di mana ratu" perintah Changmin yang sudah sangat jengkel. Eunhyuk segera memejamkan matanya, membiarkan instingnya mulai bekerja.

"Sepertinya ke arah sini.. ya! Ke sini!" seru Eunhyuk yang langsung berlari keluar ruangan Changmin.

"Kenapa ratu bisa membawa pulang makhluk liar seperti dia ya? nemu di mana dia?" Tanya Changmin heran. Donghae hanya tertawa.

"Tapi Hyukkie itu sangat berguna loh. Insting yang dia miliki itu benar-benar hebat, dan satu lagi. Dia wanita terlincah dan termanis yang pernah kulihat. Walau otaknya agak sedikit bodoh" ucap Donghae. "Kau tahu kan ratu kita tidak pernah salah membawa orang ke dalam istana? beliau pasti tahu bahwa Hyukkie adalah orang yang sangat penting bagi negeri ini"

"Ya, aku tahu. Ratu kita memang seperti itu. itulah sebabnya ia menjadi wanita terhebat di negeri ini. benar-benar menakjubkan bisa bertemu dengan orang sepertinya. Tapi kalau soal sifat.. aku menyerah menghadapinya"

_**-10 menit kemudian-**_

"Ini gawat! aku sudah tahu keberadaan ratu! dia diculik!" panik Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan Changmin yang disusul oleh Eunhyuk.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" Tanya Changmin

"Eunhyuk memberikan semua kode-nya kepadaku! dan aku juga sudah mengetahui siapa yang menculiknya!"

"Nona jendral kita memang hebat" Changmin bertepuk tangan "Lalu siapa yang menculik ratu?"

"Raja kegelapan!" jawab Kyuhyun

-#######-

_**-Istana raja kegelapan-kamar raja-**_

Seorang wanita yang sangat cantik tengah tertidur di sebuah ranjang besar milik sang raja kegelapan. Wanita yang sangat cantik menggunakan gaun tidur putih berenda dengan sutra sebagai bahannya itu tampak sangat damai dalam mimpinya. Wanita itu sebenarnya adalah sang ratu yang tengah dicari-cari oleh Changmin dan kawan-kawannya.

Sang raja kegelapan, pria yang bisa dibilang sangat tampan itu berjalan perlahan menuju tempat tidurnya. Ia duduk di pinggiran ranjang, hanya berjarak beberapa cm dari ratu yang tengah terlelap di ranjangnya. raja kegelapan mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya ketubuh sang ratu, lalu dikecupnya kelopak mata ratu sehingga ratu menggeliat. "Nggghhh" gumam ratu merasa risih. "Aku akan bangun 10.. ah, tidak, 20 menit lagi.. jangan ganggu aku dulu Hyukkie.. main sama Hae dulu sana.." ucap ratu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan cantiknya.

Raja kegelapan hanya bisa tersenyum "Aku tidak mau menunggumu selama itu ratuku" bisiknya ditelinga ratu.

Merasa tidak mengenal suara itu, perlahan-lahan ratu mulai membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sepasang mata yang sangat indah yang tengah menatapnya "Mm.. mata yang indah.." pujinya masih dalam ambang batas alam mimpi dan nyata. Ratu mulai menggerakkan tangannya dan menyentuh wajah sang raja kegelapan "Tampan.." pujinya lagi.

Raja kegelapan hanya tersenyum. Ia meraih tangan ratu lalu mengecup punggungnya lembut "Terima kasih. Suatu kehormatan aku bisa dipuji oleh wanita yang menjadi primadona di seluruh pelosok negeri"

"Mm.. terima kasih kemba.. tunggu! siapa kau! kenapa kau bisa ada di dalam kamarku? ah! ini bukan kamarku! dimana aku sekarang?" Tanya ratu setelah ia benar-benar ada di alam nyata dan merasa asing pada tempat di mana ia berada sekarang. Sang ratu langsung bangun dan duduk. Ia memperhatikan baik-baik ruangan yang tidak dikenalnya sama sekali.

"Tenanglah ratuku, ini kamarku. Sekarang kau ada di sini, bersamaku" sang raja kegelapan menyunggingkan senyuman termanisnya.

"Kau? aku kenal kau.. kau raja kegelapan! Benar kan?!"

_To be continued.._


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Title: Rescue Our Queen

Chapter: 2

Author: Cndy Prissycatice

.

.

_Warning : Man character became woman[Genderswitch]_

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya._

_Satu lagi. Jika dari pertama anda sudah merasa tidak cocok dengan couple-nya, sebaiknya tidak usah melanjutkan membaca, karena anda akan merasa sangat kesal jika tetap membacanya._

-######-######-

.

.

Raja kegelapan hanya tersenyum. Ia meraih tangan ratu lalu mengecup punggungnya lembut "Terima kasih. Suatu kehormatan aku bisa dipuji oleh wanita yang menjadi primadona di seluruh pelosok negeri"

"Mm.. terima kasih kemba.. tunggu! siapa kau!? kenapa kau bisa ada di dalam kamarku? ah! ini bukan kamarku! Di mana aku sekarang?" Tanya ratu setelah ia benar-benar ada dialam nyata dan merasa asing pada tempat di mana ia berada sekarang. Sang ratu langsung bangun dan duduk. Ia memperhatikan baik-baik ruangan yang tidak dikenalnya sama sekali.

"Tenanglah ratuku, ini kamarku. Sekarang kau ada disini, bersamaku" sang raja kegelapan menyunggingkan senyuman termanisnya.

"Kau? aku kenal kau.. kau raja kegelapan! benarkan?!"

-##########-##########-

.

.

_**-Kerajaan Utara-**_

_**.  
**_

"Raja kegelapan? pria yang sangat tampan itu?" Tanya Donghae

"Begitulah. Si pria super tampan itu" jawab Kyuhyun

Changmin langsung memutar otaknya "Tapi tunggu, untuk apa dia menculik ratu kita? bukankah di istananya sudah banyak sekali wanita yang cantik?" Tanya Changmin heran.

"Mungkin tujuannya bukan cuma itu. kau tahu kan dari dulu dia sudah berusaha untuk menguasai dunia? dan kalian juga pasti tahu betapa istimewanya ratu kita kan? pasti raja kegelapan menginginkan kekuatan ratu, kekuatan yang hanya dimiliki satu orang didunia ini" ucap Kyuhyun menjelaskan pendapatnya.

"Benar juga, kekuatan ratu kita itu ya.. ya.. benar.." setuju Changmin.

"Lalu bagaimana? Hyukkie ingin bertemu ratu. Hyukkie ingin main dengan ratu" rengek Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba saja merasa kesepian.

"Tenanglah Hyukkie, nanti kita jemput ratu ya. Hyukkie mau kan menjemput ratu?" Tanya Donghae. Eunhyuk tersenyum sembari mengangguk lalu melompat memeluk Donghae.

"Changmin, kakakku ada di sini?" Tanya seorang gadis cantik yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam ruangan Changmin.

Semua mata langsung menuju ke sumber suara "Putri Jae? kakak anda? maksud anda baginda ratu?" Tanya Changmin

"Tentu saja, memangnya aku punya kakak lain selain dia?" Tanya Jaejoong balik. "Tadi aku ke kamarnya untuk meminjam jepit rambut, tapi dia tidak ada"

"Anda perlu jepit rambut? biar saya pinjamkan" ujar Kyuhyun

"Tidak mau. Aku mau pinjam yang punya kakak. Yang motifnya kupu-kupu biru dengan permata perak ditengahnya itu. aku sudah lama mengincarnya" balas Jaejoong sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Jadi kau lihat tidak?"

"Mm.. begini putri. Baginda ratu.. kakak anda.. beliau diculik" ucap Kyuhyun ragu-ragu.

Jaejoong terlihat kaget mendengarnya "Apa? kakakku diculik? bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Jaejoong tidak percaya. "Kakak kan super hebat. Bagaimana bisa dia diculik?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi

"Beliau diculik malam hari saat beliau tidur"

"Tapi seharusnya dia tetap terbangun! aku saja kalau masuk ke kamarnya diam-diam saat dia sedang tidur, dia pasti sadar lalu terbangun!"

"Masalahnya kali ini bukan orang sembarangan yang menculiknya. Ratu diculik oleh raja kegelapan" Changmin berusaha menjelaskan.

"Raja kegelapan?" Pekik Jaejoong "Untuk apa dia menculik kakakku?! awas kalau dia sampai berbuat sesuatu kepada kakak! kalian juga! cepat jemput kakakku dong!" perintah Jaejoong kesal.

"Ini juga sedang kami bicarakan. Tenanglah putri Jaejoong, jangan gunakan kekuatanmu dong. Aku takut nih melihat pohon-pohon diluar sana yang sedari tadi seperti mengamuk" ujar Changmin sambil melihat ngeri keluar jendela.

"Ups! maaf! tidak sengaja. Hehe" Jaejoong tersenyum, seketika, pohon-pohon yang tadi terlihat seperti sedang mengamuk itu kembali tenang pada posisinya "Pokoknya jemput kakak secepat mungkin ya! ah, aku ikut deh! bosan kalau tidak ada kakak" ucap Jaejoong sambil berlalu menuju pintu dan keluar dari ruangan Changmin.

"Kekuatan putri Jaejoong juga tidak kalah menakutkan ya. Kekuatan mengendalikan tanaman yang dimilkinya itu terkadang membuatku takut. Ingat waktu beliau marah lalu pohon-pohon di sekeliling istana meruntuhkan setiap bangunan di dekatnya? benar-benar mengerikan" ucap Changmin.

"Aku juga takut. Tapi kalau dibandingkan dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki ratu, itu sih belum apa-apa. Beliau jauh lebih mengerikan" ucap Kyuhyun yang tubuhnya mulai gemetar saat mengingat kekuatan sang ratu.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita bicarakan siapa saja yang akan menjemput ratu"

-######-

.

.

_**-Istana kegelapan-kamar raja-**_

_**.  
**_

"Choi Siwon, sang raja kegelapan. Untuk apa kau menculikku?" Tanya ratu kepada raja kegelapan yang sebenarnya bernama Siwon.

Siwon hanya tersenyum "Aku merasa sangat tersanjung anda bisa mengenalku" balasnya santai.

Ratu turut menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya "Tentu aku tahu siapa kau. Siapa sih yang tidak kenal dengan Choi Siwon si raja kegelapan yang sangat tampan?"

"Aku tidak enak kalau anda puji terus seperti itu" balas Siwon "Mau kubuatkan teh?" tawar Siwon ramah.

"Boleh saja" jawab ratu tidak kalah ramah

Siwon segera menjentikkan jarinya entah untuk apa. "Senang sekali aku bisa bertemu langsung dengan ratu secantik anda. Ratu yang begitu dipuja dan dihormati oleh hampir seluruh kerajaan yang ada termasuk kerajaanku"

"Terima kasih. Kau membuatku tersanjung raja kurasa aku tidak sehebat ucapanmu" ucap ratu santai. "Mm.. ngomong-ngomong, ini masih malam ya? Ah! bodohnya aku. Ini kan kerajaan kegelapan"

"Tidak kok, anda sangat pintar malah. Orang lain pasti tidak akan sadar secepat itu" puji Siwon. "Ah, ini teh untuk anda" Siwon menyodorkan secangkir teh kepada ratu yang entah ia ambil dari mana. Ratu mengambilnya "Pastikan tidak ada racunnya dulu sebelum anda meminumnya" ucap Siwon memperingatkan sambil tersenyum ramah.

Ratu balas tersenyum "Haruskah aku memastikannya? kau berniat untuk meracuniku? kurasa kau hanya akan mendapatkan kerugian besar jika kau melakukan hal itu" balas ratu santai.

Siwon tertawa "Aku kagum sekali dengan sifat santai dan super cuek yang anda miliki. Tapi kumohon pastikan dulu. Aku memang tidak akan meracuni anda, tetapi yang membuat teh ini bukan aku, melainkan para dayang. Jadi aku tidak tahu. Atau… boleh aku yang memeriksanya?" Tanya Siwon.

"Sifatmu jauh sekali dengan apa yang diperbincangkan oleh masyarakat di luar sana. Tidak kusangka raja kegelapan bisa bersikap sebaik ini kepada orang lain" balas ratu.

"Sejujurnya, aku memang tidak bersikap seperti ini kepada orang lain. Bolehkah?"

"Oh? kau mau mengecek teh ini? silahkan" ratu memberikan cangkir teh yang tengah dipegangnya kepada Siwon. Siwon meminumnya sedikit untuk memastikan tidak ada racun di dalamnya.

"Kurasa aman. Tapi, apa aku tidak lancang jika memberikan teh yang sudah kucicipi ini kepada anda?" Tanya Siwon

Ratu hanya tersenyum "Tidak masalah. Aku tidak terlalu peduli pada hal seperti itu. mm.. boleh kutahu kenapa kau membawaku ke kerajaanmu?"

"Ah, itu. aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan anda. Namun karena anda terlalu sibuk, jadi kuputuskan untuk membawa anda secara diam-diam. Silahkan tehnya"

Ratu mengambil cangkir teh kembali lalu meminumnya seteguk "Kau sangat pintar. Kau menculikku di malam hari dengan kekuatanmu. Tentu aku tidak akan sadar kalau aku sedang diculik. Padahal biasanya suara tikus kecil yang tengah berjalanpun bisa membangunkanku" ucap ratu "Dan untuk alasanmu itu, sangat tidak masuk akal jika kau hanya ingin bertemu denganku. Pintu istanaku selalu terbuka untuk siapapun yang ingin masuk, tidak ada alasan kau harus menculikku."

Siwon bertepuk tangan "Anda memang ratu yang sangat hebat. Tidak salah semua orang menghormati anda"

"Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk pujian itu." ucap ratu "Kau menginginkan kekuatanku. Apa aku salah ?" Tanya ratu sembari menyunggingkan senyuman termanisnya dan menatap Siwon.

-######-

.

.

_**-Kerajaan Utara-**_

_**.  
**_

"Jadi yang akan berangkat adalah Donghae selaku panglima perang utama kerajaan, Eunhyuk tombak perang utama kerajaan, putri Jaejoong, dan aku" ucap Changmin menjelaskan.

"Hei! aku mau ikut!" kesal Kyuhyun karena namanya tidak disebut "Lagipula mana bisa pergi dengan orang sesedikit itu! memangnya kau pikir kerajaan kegelapan itu mudah untuk dimasuki? kerajaan kegelapan adalah kerajaan yang paling berbahaya!"

"Nona jendral tidak perlu ikut" balas Changmin.

"Pokoknya aku ikut! dan biar aku yang memutuskan siapa saja yang akan pergi!" ucap Kyuhyun tegas. "Pokoknya Ryeowook harus ikut! dia aset terpenting yang harus ada jika kita mau pergi ke istana kegelapan. Lalu Key juga! dan Jessica juga lumayan berguna. Siapa lagi ya? ah! Victoria, Krystal, dan Taemin juga ikut!" ujar Kyuhyun

"Taemin ikut?" bingung Changmin "Kurasa Taemin tidak memiliki kekuatan khusus"

"Tapi ratu sangat memperhatikan Taemin! dia pasti punya keistimewaan!" balas Kyuhyun.

"Eheeem! maaf menyela, tapi Yunho ingin ikut, bolehkah?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Pangeran Yunho dari kerajaan Timur? tentu saja boleh. Kita membutuhkan banyak orang untuk menghadapi kerajaan kegelapan. ya, orang-orang dengan kekuatan istimewa." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Ini pasti gara-gara beliau khawatir kalau anda pergi sendiri tanpa dirinya kan?" goda Changmin pada Jaejoong

"Ya Changmin! kau membuatku malu!" protes Jaejoong yang wajahnya kini tengah memerah.

-######-

.

.

_**-Kerajaan Kegelapan-Kamar Siwon-**_

_**.  
**_

"Ya, aku membutuhkan kekuatan anda, untuk menaklukan dunia ini" ucap Siwon pada ratu.

"Percaya aku akan membantu?" Tanya ratu

"Kurasa aku bisa mengerti sifat anda. Tidak akan semudah itu kan?"

Ratu memberikan cangkir tehnya pada Siwon lalu ia merebahkan tubuh rampingnya yang masih terbalutkan gaun tidur di kasur Siwon "Jujur saja. Aku tidak terlalu suka sesuatu yang merepotkan. Mm.. kasurmu empuk sekali. Membuatku jadi mengantuk saja" ucap ratu yang tengah memeluk beberapa bantal yang sangat empuk.

Siwon mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh ratu "Anda boleh tidur sepuasnya di ranjangku kalau anda mau" bisik Siwon tepat ditelinga ratu yang tidur membelakangi dirinya. Tangannya memenjara tubuh ratu.

"Apa kau tidak terlalu dekat denganku?" sindir ratu kepada Siwon tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

Siwon tersenyum "Kurasa tidak. Aku suka jarak seperti ini." jawab Siwon santai. Siwon lalu mengangkat rambut ratu dan mengecup tengkuk leher ratu. "Leher anda indah sekali. Putih dan sangat halus" puji Siwon.

Ratu tetap tidak membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Siwon "Kau orang pertama yang berani mencium tengkukku, raja Siwon"

"Snda tidak suka jika aku melakukannya?" Tanya Siwon. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari ratu, Siwon sedikit menurunkan gaun yang sedari tadi menutupi bahu ratu lalu mengecup bahu tersebut.

masih tetap pada posisinya, ratu berkata "Kau benar-benar orang terberani yang pernah kutemui. Belum pernah ada yang berani membuka bajuku seperti ini sebelumnya"

"Kalau begitu suatu kehormatan besar bagiku, karena aku menjadi yang pertama" balas Siwon lembut.

Ratu membalikkan tubuhnya, wajahnya hanya berjarak sekitar 5 cm dari wajah Siwon yang sedang tersenyum menatap dirinya. "Kau pikir aku akan memperbolehkannya begitu saja? kau terlalu percaya diri pada wajahmu." Ucap ratu. Tidak ada kegetiran sedikitpun di dalam hatinya walau kini ia tengah berhadapan dengan orang yang paling ditakuti.

Siwon sama sekali tidak peduli dengan perkataan ratu "Bibir anda bagus sekali. Boleh aku menciumnya?" Tanya Siwon yang tengah memperhatikan bibir soft pink milik ratu.

"Hei ratu brengsek! kau apakan kakakku?!" bentak seorang wanita dari ujung pintu kamar Siwon "Menjauh darinya! dasar wanita jalang!" tambahnya yang kini mulai berjalan masuk dan mendekat ke arah ranjang Siwon.

Siwon dan ratu langsung melihat siapa yang datang. "Gadis yang sangat cantik. Siapa dia?" Tanya ratu pada Siwon.

"Adikku" jawab Siwon singkat.

"Menjauh dari kakakku! kau mau menggodanya hah?!" ucap gadis itu lalu ia mendorong tubuh ratu yang sedang berada dalam penjara lengan Siwon di ranjang.

"Yoona! hentikan bersikap tidak sopan seperti itu!" bentak Siwon kesal pada adiknya.

"Tapi kak! dia ingin menggoda kakak! aku tidak suka! dasar ratu tidak tahu malu!" balas Yoona berusaha membela dirinya.

Ratu segera membenahkan posisinya, yang tadinya sedang berbaring menjadi duduk "Namamu Yoona?" Tanya ratu "Nama yang bagus sekali. Wajahmu juga cantik. Aku heran, orangtua kalian pastilah orang yang sangat hebat karena bisa melahirkan anak yang berwajah sangat indah seperti ini" puji ratu sambil tersenyum

"Tidak usah bicara yang tidak perlu! jangan coba-coba dekati kakakku!"

"Yoona!" bentak Siwon. Seketika ruangan menjadi sangat gelap. Tanpa sadar, Siwon menggunakan kekuatannya.

"Hei. Tidak perlu marah seperti itu" ucap ratu mencoba menenangkan Siwon. Mendengar ucapan ratu, ruangan kembali menjadi seperti semula "Brother complex ya?" Tanya ratu cuek. "Wajar sih, habisnya kakaknya setampan ini"

"Maafkan kelancangan adikku ya" pinta Siwon kepada ratu. "Yoona, kau tahu dengan siapa kau sedang bicara?" Tanya Siwon dengan nada penekanan pada setiap kalimat yang ia lontarkan kepada Yoona.

"Aku tahu! dia ratu kerajaan utara kan? ratu Heechul yang memiliki kemampuan istimewa itu kan? lalu kenapa? aku tidak peduli! siapapun yang berani mendekati kakak pasti tidak akan selamat!" ancam Yoona kesal.

"Jaga bicaramu!" bentak Siwon lagi.

"Wah wah, apa aku seterkenal itu ya?" Heechul memegangi pipinya "Sudahlah. Kalian ini kan adik-kakak, masa bertengkar. Lagipula raja Siwon. Kau tidak kalah dari Yoona dalam hal yang tidak sopan. Buktinya kau seenaknya menculikku" ucap Heechul cuek. "Dan maaf ya jika aku terlihat sedang menggoda kakakmu tadi. Oh iya, aku mau memberitahu kalian satu hal"

"Mm?"

"Sepertinya pasukanku akan segera datang kemari untuk menjemputku" ucap Heechul tenang.

Siwon tersenyum "Anda tidak boleh pulang dulu ratu. Aku masih ingin bermain-main dengan anda" bisik Siwon di telinga Heechul

"Menarik! semua akan mati di tanganku! lihat saja!" seru Yoona "Jangan sentuh kakakku atau kau akan mati ratu brengsek!" ancam Yoona sebelum ia keluar dari kamar Siwon.

"Adikmu itu cantik tapi agak menakutkan ya. Hmm.. aku iri padanya. Ia benar-benar gadis yang cantik" ucap Heechul.

Siwon kembali tersenyum mendengar ucapan Heechul "Anda 1000 kali lipat lebih cantik darinya. Anda 1000 kali lipat lebih mengagumkan dan 1000 kali lipat lebih menarik" kata Siwon. Ia mendorong tubuh Heechul sehingga Heechul kembali berbaring di ranjang. Kemudian dengan perlahan Siwon menurunkan baju Heechul

"Boleh aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan raja Siwon?" Tanya Heechul yang tentunya dengan maksud menyindir.

.

.

.

.

_To be continued.._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_ayo yang minta ff ini pada ripiuw~  
_


	3. Chapter 3

siapa yang minta update ff ini~?

.

.

.

Title: Rescue Our Queen

Chapter: 3

Author: Cndy Prissycatice

.

.

_Warning : Man character became woman_

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya._

_Satu lagi. Jika dari pertama anda sudah merasa tidak cocok dengan couple-nya, sebaiknya tidak usah melanjutkan membaca, karena anda akan merasa sangat kesal jika tetap membacanya._

-######-######-

.

.

.

"Menarik! semua akan mati ditanganku! lihat saja!" seru Yoona "Jangan sentuh kakakku atau kau akan mati ratu brengsek!" ancam Yoona sebelum ia keluar dari kamar Siwon.

"Adikmu itu cantik tapi agak menakutkan ya. Hmm.. aku iri padanya. Ia benar-benar gadis yang cantik" ucap Heechul.

Siwon kembali tersenyum mendengar ucapan Heechul "Anda 1000 kali lipat lebih cantik darinya. Anda 1000 kali lipat lebih mengagumkan dan 1000 kali lipat lebih menarik" kata Siwon. Ia mendorong tubuh Heechul sehingga Heechul kembali berbaring di ranjang. Kemudian dengan perlahan Siwon menurunkan baju Heechul

"Boleh aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan raja Siwon?" Tanya Heechul yang tentunya dengan maksud menyindir.

-##########-##########-

.

.

.

_**-Kerajaan Utara-**_

.

"Butuh waktu berapa hari untuk sampai di sana?" Tanya Donghae pada Kyuhyun

"Mm.. kira-kira 5 hari mungkin" jawab Kyuhyun setelah ia menghitung.

"5 hari? apa tidak terlalu lama?" Tanya Donghae lagi

"Kerajaan kegelapan berada di wilayah paling selatan, sedangkan kita ada di wilayah di ujung utara. Jadi tentu saja memakan waktu" jawab Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tapi kenapa raja kegelapan bisa membawa ratu dalam jangka waktu semalam saja?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Itu karena dia melakukannya di malam hari. Kegelapan adalah kunci utamanya. Lagipula kekuatan raja kegelapan itu sangat hebat" kali ini Changmin yang menjelaskan. "Oh ya Hae, tolong beritahukan pada semua yang akan ikut untuk segera bersiap-siap ya. Kemungkinan besar kita akan berangkat malam ini"

"Baiklah. Akan segera kuberitahu"

-#####-

.

.

.

_**-Istana Kegelapan-Kamar Siwon-**_

.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan hal ini raja Siwon" ucap Heechul sambil menahan tangan Siwon yang terus berusaha menurunkan gaun tidurnya. Kini gaun itu sudah turun sebatas dada atas Heechul.

Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Heechul lalu mengecup pipi Heechul "Habisnya anda sangat menggoda sih, yang mulia ratu"

Heechul tersenyum "Kau bukan siapa-siapaku. Dan tidak ada pria yang boleh menyentuhku sebelum aku mutlak menjadi miliknya" balas Heechul santai. "Sudahlah, aku ingin mandi nih. Kau punya baju salinan untukku kan? atau, kau akan membiarkanku mengenakan gaun tidur ini sepanjang waktu?" Tanya Heechul.

Siwon tersenyum "Anda akan selalu menarik mengenakan pakaian apapun. Anda ingin mandi? boleh aku menggosok punggung anda?" Siwon mulai bertingkah nakal.

Heechul balas tersenyum "Mau menggosok punggungku? boleh saja. Tapi nanti, setelah bumi telah berhenti berputar ya" ledek Heechul. Siwon hanya tertawa kecil. "Sudah ah, kalau kau terus menindih tubuhku seperti ini, bagaimana aku bisa pergi ke kamar mandi?"

"Biar kuantar" tawar Siwon. Ia bangkit lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Heechul. Heechul menyambut uluran tangan Siwon. "Mau kugendong?" tanya Siwon.

"Tubuhku tidak seenteng kelihatannya loh" ucap Heechul. "Uwaaa!" tiba-tiba saja Siwon mengangkat tubuh Heechul dari atas ranjang dan menggendongnya layaknya seorang putri.

"Anda tidak berat sama sekali. Sangat ringan malah. Mari kuantar" Siwon berjalan menuju kamar mandinya.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku. Bisakah kau turunkan aku?" Tanya Heechul saat keduanya telah sampai di kamar mandi.

Siwon mengecup pipi Heechul sekilas sebelum ia menurunkan Heechul "Sudah berapa kali kau melakukannya padaku? hah.. pipiku sudah tidak semurni kelihatannya" ucap Heechul mengelus-elus pipinya. Siwon langsung tertawa.

"Kuharap pasukanmu akan lama untuk sampai ke sini" ucap Siwon.

-#####-

.

.

.

_**-Malam Hari-Kerajaan Utara-**_

.

"Maaf terlambat. Tadi ada sedikit gangguan"

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang "Tidak apa-apa kok Yunnie. Yang penting kau baik-baik saja" Jaejoong langsung berlari memeluk kekasihnya.

"Putri Jaejoong bahagia sekali ya. Haahh.. aku juga ingin seperti itu" ucap Kyuhyun

Changmin yang sedari tadi berada di samping Kyuhyun langsung menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun "Itu tidak mungkin. Kau kan tidak laku" kebiasaan buruk Changmin muncul.

Dengan kesal Kyuhyun memukul lengan Changmin "Jangan bilang aku tidak laku! lihat saja nanti! aku pasti akan punya kekasih yang 1000 kali lipat lebih baik darimu!" teriak Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Changmin. karena teriakan Kyuhyun sangat kencang, semua mata langsung melirik ke arahnya.

"Tidak usah pakai teriak segala dong. Aku kan tidak tuli" Changmin mengelus-elus kupingnya.

"Mm.. min, boleh kutahu bagaimana calon kakak iparku bisa sampai diculik?" Tanya Yunho tiba-tiba. Seketika wajah Jaejoong memerah.

Jaejoong memukul lengan Yunho pelan "Yunnie! masa kau panggil kakakku dengan sebutan calon kakak ipar sih?" malu Jaejoong

"Memang benar kan?" Tanya Yunho "Oh iya min, aku tidak datang sendiri. Aku membawa adik dan saudaraku. Kupikir pergi ke kerajaan kegelapan bukan hal yang mudah. Bolehkan?" Tanya Yunho pada Changmin.

"Justru kami sangat terbantu!" ujar Kyuhyun

"Hei nona jendral. Yang ditanya kan aku, kenapa kamu yang jawab?" Tanya Changmin heran. Kyuhyun yang merasa malu langsung memukul lengan Changmin, dan Changmin hanya bisa meringis. "Soal bagaimana ratu bisa diculik, kami tidak tahu pasti kronologisnya. Yang pasti raja kegelapan sendirilah yang menculik ratu"

"Jadi begitu" gumam Yunho "Oh ya, boleh aku memperkenalkan dulu adik dan saudara yang kubawa?" tanya Yunho. Semua hanya mengangguk.

"Ini adikku, seohyun" Yunho memperkenalkan adik perempuannya. Seohyun hanya tersenyum lalu membungkuk memberi salam "Yang ini sepupuku, Onew dan Junsu" Yunho memperkenalkan dua orang laki-laki di sebelah SeohyUn.

-######-

.

.

.

_**-Kerajaan Kegelapan-Kamar Siwon-**_

.

"Anda ingin makan di kamar saja? biar kusuruh pelayan mengambilkannya untuk anda" tawar Siwon kepada Heechul yang sedang membaca buku yang dipinjamkan oleh Siwon sambil bersandar di bantal empuk yang dirapatkannya pada kepala tempat tidur. Kini Heechul sudah menggunakan gaun indah berwarna merah darah yang Siwon pesan pada penjahit khusus kerajaan, bukan lagi gaun tidur yang dipakainya pagi hari tadi. Sementara itu Siwon duduk tepat disamping Heechul sambil sesekali memainkan rambut panjang Heechul. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Siwon

"Kalau boleh meminta. Aku ingin makan di meja makan keluargamu, boleh?" Tanya Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Siwon.

"Tentu saja boleh. Tapi boleh kutahu alasannya juga?" Tanya Siwon sedikit bingung.

"Kalau kau mengantarkan makan malam padaku. Dan aku makan di ranjangmu, bukankah itu terlalu istimewa? biar bagaimanapun, aku ini orang yang kau culik. Ingat itu?" Heechul tersenyum manis pada Siwon.

Siwon balas tersenyum "Anda adalah wanita paling tenang yang pernah kutemui. Apa anda tidak merasa takut pada keluargaku? anda pasti tahu bahwa anggota keluarga kerajaan kegelapan mempunyai sikap yang tidak bersahabat kan?" Tanya Siwon.

"Benarkah seperti itu? kalau semua anggota kerajaan kegelapan memiliki sikap yang tidak bersahabat, bagaimana bisa kau bersikap begitu baik terhadapku? dan yang kutahu, kedudukanmu disini adalah kedudukan tertinggi. Jadi, untuk apa aku merasa takut?" balas Heechul santai. Ia menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya lalu meletakannya di atas kasur di sampingnya.

Siwon terlihat kagum mendengar ucapan Heechul. Memang baru kali ini ia melihat wanita yang tidak memiliki rasa takut seperti Heechul. Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Heechul "Bolehkah aku mencium anda? bibir anda terus menarik perhatianku" bisik Siwon saat bibirnya hanya berjarak 2cm dari bibir Heechul.

Dengan cepat Heechul menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Siwon "Maaf raja Siwon. Belum pernah ada laki-laki yang menyentuh bibirku. Dan aku masih ingin seperti itu untuk sekarang" jawab Heechul tidak menghilangkan senyuman dari bibirnya.

Siwon balas tersenyum, lalu mengecup pipi Heechul "Kalau hanya ini boleh kan?" Tanya Siwon.

Heechul memegangi pipinya yang baru saja dikecup oleh Siwon. "Sebenarnya hanya adikku Jaejoonglah yang boleh melakukannya. Tetapi kau turut melakukannya juga. Itulah sebabnya kukatakan bahwa kau tidak kalah dengan Yoona dalam hal yang tidak sopan" jawab Heechul.

Siwon tertawa mendengarnya "Anda memang hebat. Anda bisa tersenyum saat mengatakan hal yang jelas-jelas akan membuat hati orang sakit mendengar ucapan anda langsung di depan orang yang bersangkutan"

"Jadi aku menyinggungmu, raja Siwon?" Tanya Heechul

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan "Anda boleh mengatakan hal sekejam apapun padaku ratuku" bisik Siwon di telinga Heechul "Mari kuantar anda ke ruang makan. Aku tidak mau anda jatuh sakit hanya gara-gara telat makan malam" Siwon mengulurkan tangannya pada Heechul

"Kurasa kau terlalu baik kepada sanderamu" ucap Heechul menerima uluran tangan Siwon

"Tentu tidak akan seperti ini jika orang itu bukanlah anda"

-######-

.

.

.

_**-Kerajaan Utara-Gerbang Istana-**_

.

"Semua sudah siap? loh? Di mana Taemin?" Tanya Donghae sambil membolak-balikkan kepalanya mencari sosok si mungil Taemin. Semua yang ada di sana juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Maaf terlambat!" seru Taemin yang buru-buru berlari ke pintu gerbang istana.

"Kau ini Tae. Sudah kubilang pukul 7 malam kan? bagaimana bisa kau sampai terlambat ?" Tanya Donghae heran.

Taemin mencoba mengatur nafasnya "Maaf.. tadi aku membantu nona Hyoyeon mengangkat karung roti di dapur. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf panglima!" Taemin membungkukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Donghae.

Eunhyuk menghampiri Donghae dan Taemin. Dengan cepat Eunhyuk memeluk tubuh Taemin "Sudahlah Hae! jangan marahi Tae-tae lagi! kan kasihan Tae-tae. Nanti Hyukkie nangis nih" ucap Eunhyuk dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca menatap Donghae. Taemin yang melihatnya jadi ikut-ikutan sedih dan ingin menangis juga.

Donghae menghela nafasnya berat "Baiklah-baiklah. Aku tidak marah kok. Jadi kalian jangan nangis ya" ucap Donghae sambil mengusap-usap kepala Eunhyuk dan Taemin. Eunhyuk dan Taemin langsung tersenyum mendengarnya. keduanya langsung memeluk Donghae dengan perasaan gembira.

"Hei. Mau sampai kapan kalian seperti itu? dan kau Taemin. Kau itu laki-laki. Harus berapa kali kukatakan padamu untuk tidak menjadi anak yang cengeng? apa yang ratu katakan padamu?" tanya Changmin pada Taemin

Taemin segera melepaskan pelukannya "Ratu bilang, Taemin harus jadi anak yang kuat! tidak boleh cengeng dan tidak boleh jadi anak yang pengecut, guru!" jawab Taemin sambil berdiri tegap

"Wah. Taemin sudah jadi anak yang hebat ya" puji Kyuhyun sambil mengelus-elus kepala Taemin. "Guru galak sekali ya. Seharusnya kan tidak perlu seperti itu. ya kan Taemin?" Kyuhyun sengaja menyindir Changmin.

Yang disindir hanya memajukan bibirnya kesal. "Taemin itu sudah 17 tahun nona jendral. Jadi wajar saja jika aku mendidiknya dengan cukup keras. Apalagi dia laki-laki. Tapi cukup aneh juga. Aku ini kan penasihat kerajaan, tapi kenapa aku ditugaskan untuk melatih calon-calon prajurit pilihan ratu juga sih?" Tanya Changmin merasa heran dengan perintah Heechul.

"Ratu selalu melakukan hal yang benar tahu. Mungkin saja beliau sangat percaya kepadamu, tuan penasihat kerajaan" ucap Kyuhyun. Mata Changmin terbelalak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Baru kali ini aku mendengarmu memujiku. Ini sungguhan, atau hanya mimpi?" Tanya Changmin tidak percaya. Ada kebahagiaan kecil di hatinya.

Kyuhyun yang baru sadar bahwa ia baru saja memuji Changmin, langsung berusaha keras memutar otaknya "I.. itu bukan pujian tahu!" bantah Kyuhyun malu. Wajahnya kini terlihat memerah "Kenapa aku harus memujinya sih? dasar Kyuhyun bodoh!" pikir Kyuhyun.

-#####-

.

.

.

_**-Kerajaan Kegelapan-**_

.

Siwon memandu Heechul dengan menggenggam tangannya menuju ruang makan keluarga kerajaan. "Anda memang paling pantas mengenakan pakaian berwarna merah darah seperti ini. membuat anda terlihat semakin cantik saja." Puji Siwon.

"Terima kasih. Aku juga suka warna merah seperti ini" setuju Heechul. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sudah sampai diruang makan. Hampir Semua anggota keluarga kerajaan kegelapan telah terkumpul disana, terlihat banyak sekali makanan yang telah tersaji diatas meja. Dan semua mata serentak langsung menatap sinis ke arah Heechul. Terutama Yoona yang pada dasarnya cemburu bila melihat sang kakak dekat dengan wanita lain selain dirinya.

"Wah, kita punya tamu istimewa" ucap salah satu keluarga kerajaan yang bernama Yesung.

Siwon yang tidak peduli dengan perkataan saudara laki-lakinya itu terus menuntun Heechul menuju meja makan panjang keluarganya. Siwon menarik sebuah kursi tepat di samping kursi istimewanya. "Silahkan" ucap Siwon. Heechul tersenyum lalu duduk di kursi itu.

Yoona yang duduk tepat di sebelah Siwon, di kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan Heechul, langsung meremas garpu yang tengah dipegangnya kuat-kuat. Perlahan-lahan garpu itu mulai meleleh di tangan Yoona "Kakak! kenapa sih kakak baik sekali kepada ratu menyebalkan itu?!" bentak Yoona kesal pada Siwon.

"Sepertinya kakakmu sudah jatuh cinta padanya Yoona" ledek seorang pria bernama Yoochun sambil terkikik geli di kursinya.

"Diam kau Yoochun! kulelehkan mulutmu nanti!" ancam Yoona sambil menatap tajam ke arah Yoochun.

"Kau ini cari gara-gara dengan Yoona saja Yoochun. Hihihi" kata seorang wanita yang duduk di hadapan Yoochun. "Kau tahu kan Yoona itu menyeramkan. Hihihi" tambahnya.

"Diam kau Yuri!" bentak Yoona. Wanita yang bernama Yuri itu kembali tertawa.

"Yoona, bisa kau jaga mulutmu itu? mereka itu kakak-kakakmu!" ucap Siwon kesal dengan perilaku adiknya. "Maaf kalau hal ini membuat anda jadi tidak selera makan." Siwon meminta maaf pada Heechul

Heechul hanya tersenyum "Makan malam yang menyenangkan" ucap Heechul.

"Dia benar-benar seperti apa yang diperbincangkan selama ini ya! benar-benar tidak punya rasa takut!" ucap Yesung. semua orang langsung tertawa mendengar ucapan Yesung kecuali Yoona.

.

.

.

.

.

_To be continued.._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

__ayo pada ripiuw~

love you all yang ripiuw~ XD

makin banyak yang ripiuw, makin cepet update, makin dikit, berarti makin lama

hohohoho

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

saya update nih. sedih sih ya yang komen dikit. tapi gapapa lah u.u

lets read~

.

.

.

Title: Rescue Our Queen

Chapter: 4

Author: Cndy Prissycatice

.

.

.

_Warning : Man character became woman_

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya._

_Satu lagi. Jika dari pertama anda sudah merasa tidak cocok dengan couple-nya, sebaiknya tidak usah melanjutkan membaca, karena anda akan merasa sangat kesal jika tetap membacanya._

-######-######-

.

.

.

"Kau ini cari gara-gara dengan Yoona saja Yoochun. Hihihi" kata seorang wanita yang duduk di hadapan Yoochun. "Kau tahu kan Yoona itu menyeramkan. Hihihi" tambahnya.

"Diam kau Yuri!" bentak Yoona. Wanita yang bernama Yuri itu kembali tertawa.

"Yoona, bisa kau jaga mulutmu itu? mereka itu kakak-kakakmu!" ucap Siwon kesal dengan perilaku adiknya. "Maaf kalau hal ini membuat anda jadi tidak selera makan." Siwon meminta maaf pada Heechul

Heechul hanya tersenyum "Makan malam yang menyenangkan" ucap Heechul.

"Dia benar-benar seperti apa yang diperbincangkan selama ini ya! benar-benar tidak punya rasa takut!" ucap Yesung. semua orang langsung tertawa mendengar ucapan Yesung kecuali Yoona.

-###########-###########-

.

.

.

"Maaf datang terlambat" ucap seorang pria yang tiba-tiba saja duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah Heechul. Pria itu menoleh ke arah Heechul "Loh? kenapa ada ratu kerajaan utara di sini?" Tanya pria itu tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau selalu saja berwajah datar" kata seorang wanita yang juga entah datang dari mana dan langsung duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah Yoochun.

"Kalian dari mana? tumben sekali orang seperti kalian datang terlambat, Kibum, Sulli" Tanya Siwon pada kedua orang sepupunya.

"Hanya pergi jalan-jalan sebentar. Dan.. membuat sedikit keributan di kota" jawab Sulli sambil tersenyum manis.

"Lagi? apa kalian tidak bosan?" Tanya Siwon.

"Tentu tidak. Aku dan Kibum sama seperti kakak dan Yoona. Kurasa kalian malah lebih parah. Aku dan Kibum hanya membuat sedikit keributan. Sementara kakak dan Yoona? membunuh orang kan?" jawab Sulli santai.

Heechul hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. semua orang langsung melirik ke arah Heechul dengan tatapan heran "Kenapa anda tertawa?" Tanya Yesung.

"Kalian ini lucu sekali. Kebiasaan buruk saja dibanggakan" jawab Heechul masih tetap tertawa.

"Kalian lihat kan? dia itu sangat berbeda dengan kita! dia tidak akan nyambung dengan pembicaraan kita!" kata Yoona nyaring sambil menunjuk Heechul.

"Yoona, harus berapa kali kakak bilang padamu untuk berbicara yang sopan?" ucap Siwon. "Anda suka menu ini? kalau anda tidak suka, biar kusuruh pelayanku membuatkan menu makan malam lain untuk anda" Tanya Siwon pada Heechul.

"Wah.. baru kali ini kulihat kakak bisa bicara selembut itu kepada wanita. Kepada Yoona saja tidak pernah" heran Sulli. Dalam sekejap, Sulli sudah berada di samping Heechul. Tetapi Heechul sama sekali tidak kaget, ia malah tersenyum memandang Sulli "Ternyata aslinya memang cantik sekali ya. Baru kali ini aku melihat ratu utara sedekat ini. wah, kulitnya putih sekali" ucap Sulli, tangannya mulai mendekat ke wajah Heechul

"Jangan sentuh dia, Sulli" larang Siwon tepat saat jarak tangan Sulli ke wajah Heechul tinggal beberapa cm lagi. Siwon menatap Sulli datar namun cukup menakutkan.

Sulli langsung menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan dalam sekejap mata, ia telah kembali duduk di kursinya semula "Pelit sekali sih. Aku kan hanya ingin menyentuhnya" rajuk Sulli.

Heechul menatap Siwon "Kenapa kau melarangnya menyentuh wajahku? aku tidak keberatan kok" ucap Heechul tenang.

Siwon membalas tatapan Heechul "Tapi aku tidak" Siwon menarik dagu Heechul lalu mencium pipi Heechul lembut

Melihat hal itu, Yoona refleks menggebrak meja dengan sangat keras "Kakak sudah keterlaluan!" teriak Yoona yang langsung berlari pergi dari ruang makan. Semua anggota kerajaan kegelapan langsung memandangi kepergian Yoona.

"Marah deh. Susah loh membujuknya. Aku tidak bisa bayangkan berapa orang yang akan mati malam ini" ucap Yoochun santai lalu kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya. Semua orang di sana melihatnya seakan-akan hal itu adalah hal yang wajar.

"Raja Siwon, kurasa kau sudah keterlaluan. Kasihan Yoona" ucap Heechul sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Dia memang selalu seperti itu. Ayo makan"

-#####-

.

.

.

_**-Hutan-**_

.

"Hae~ Hae~ Hae~" panggil Eunhyuk manja sambil melompat-lompat kecil. Donghae yang berjalan di depan bersama Yunho, Seohyun, Krystal dan Changmin hanya bisa terkikik kecil. Di belakang mereka ada Jaejoong, Junsu, Key, Victoria, dan Onew. Dan dibelakangnya lagi terdapat Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Taemin, Ryeowook, dan Jessica.

"Sebaiknya kau jalan di belakang sana. Aku pusing mendengarnya memanggilmu setiap saat" kata Changmin sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Biarkan saja. Aku senang dia memanggilku seperti itu" balas Donghae masih sambil tersenyum.

"Guru! Hyukkie pinjam Hae dong! Hyukkie kangen nih!" teriak Eunhyuk dari belakang. Kyuhyun yang ada di sebelah Eunhyuk hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Sementara itu Taemin mulai menguap

"Donghae, tukar posisi deh, biar aku jalan di depan. Kasihan Hyukkie tuh dari tadi memanggilmu" kata Kyuhyun menarik baju belakang Donghae. Donghae akhirnya menyerah lalu mundur, mensejajarkan diri dengan langkah Eunhyuk.

"Yeiy! Hae! Hyukkie bersama Hae!" gembira Eunhyuk memeluk Donghae. Donghae masih terus tersenyum. Sementara itu, langkah Taemin mulai tidak beraturan karena ia mulai berjalan sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Tae-tae? kau kenapa? ngantuk ya?" Tanya Eunhyuk saat melihat Taemin. Taemin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Sini biar kugendong" tawar Eunhyuk yang langsung menggendong Taemin.

Donghae yang melihat itu langsung mengambil alih menggendong Taemin "Jangan kau yang gendong, biar aku saja. kau itu kan wanita, Hyukkie. Serahkan pekerjaan berat pada pria" ucap Donghae.

"Tapi Hyukkie kuat kok Hae. Tubuh Tae-tae kan ringan" balas Eunhyuk.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!" larang Donghae "Biar aku saja ya Hyukkie?" Tanya Donghae. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Donghae.

"Mereka terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Changmin.

Changmin menghela nafasnya "Kenapa nona jendral jadi di depan sih? padahal aku kan mau dekat dengan putri Seohyun" Changmin mendengus. Seohyun yang berjalan di samping Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum ramah.

Kyuhyun yang merasa terusir langsung memukul lengan Changmin kesal "Kenapa sekarang kau jadi memanggilku nona jendral terus sih? biasanya kau panggil aku Kyu!" protes Kyuhyun. "Jadi aku mengganggu? kalau begitu biar aku kembali saja ke belakang!" bentak Kyuhyun lalu kembali mundur. Ia bahkan berada di posisi paling belakang sendirian. Ia berada di belakang Eunhyuk, Donghae, Jessica, Ryeowook, dan Taemin.

Kata-kata Changmin barusan entah mengapa dan bagaimana benar-benar membuat hatinya sedih. Kyuhyun terus memandang ke arah samping. Memandang lebatnya pepohonan di dalam hutan malam.

-######-

.

.

.

_**-Kerajaan Kegelapan Kamar Siwon-**_

.

"Belum mau tidur yang mulia ratu?" Tanya Yoochun yang masuk tanpa permisi ke dalam kamar Siwon. Di kamar itu hanya ada Heechul yang tengah duduk di tempat tidur dan melanjutkan membaca buku yang tadi dipinjamkan Siwon kepadanya. Heechul melirik ke arah Yoochun lalu tersenyum.

"Mencari Siwon? dia sedang tidak ada. Tadi dia bilang ada urusan sebentar" ucap Heechul ramah. Yoochun berjalan mendekati Heechul. Ia naik ke tempat tidur dan duduk di sebelah Heechul

Yoochun mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Heechul. Heechul tidak bergeming "Bau darah anda segar sekali" Yoochun mulai mengendus di sekitar leher Heechul. Ia mulai membuka mulutnya. Terdapat taring di sana karena sejujurnya Yoochun masih termasuk ke dalam keturunan vampir. Ia hendak menggigit leher Heechul sebelum tepat Siwon masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Berhenti di sana atau aku akan membunuhmu" desis Siwon marah. Kamar Siwon kini menjadi sangat gelap dan bersuasana mencekam. Mungkin hanya dengan menghirup hawa yang ada di kamar Siwon saat itu, orang biasa akan menjadi sesak nafas kemudian mati.

Yoochun langsung menghentikan aksinya melihat kedatangan Siwon lalu tersenyum "Tidak jadi kok Won, tenang saja. Lehernya belum tersentuh sedikitpun oleh taringku" ucap Yoochun meyakinkan. Ia bicara dengan nada yang cukup santai.

Siwon mendekat ke arah Yoochun lalu mendesis layaknya ular di depan wajah Yoochun "Kalau sampai kucium bau darahnya sedikit saja. Kau-akan-mati.." ancam Siwon. Yoochun hanya mampu menelan ludahnya takut. Namun ia masih mencoba tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti. Aku mengerti" Yoochun berjalan menjauh dari Heechul lalu keluar dari kamar Siwon.

Seketika udara di dalam ruangan menjadi normal kembali. Siwon naik ke tempat tidur dan mendekati Heechul "Anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Siwon

"Baru kali ini aku lihat spesies vampir asli. Biasanya yang kutemukan hanyalah spesies dari korban vampir saja, yah.. walaupun mereka juga punya taring yang sama" ucap Heechul

Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Heechul lalu menciumnya sekilas "Bau darah anda terlalu menyengat bagi kaum vampir. Baunya begitu menusuk" ucap Siwon sedikit berbisik. Kemudian ia mencium leher Heechul lagi.

"Kau bisa mencium bau darahku? memangnya tercium ya?" Tanya Heechul heran.

Dengan nafas yang memburu, Siwon berkata "Ya.. bau darah anda sangat lezat. Darah orang biasa tidak akan tercium selezat ini. baru kali ini aku mencium bau darah yang begitu menggiurkan seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu. Artinya kau seorang vampir juga bukan?" Tanya Heechul. Ia menarik dagu Siwon yang tengah menciumi lehernya. Heechul menatap bibir Siwon lekat-lekat. "Aku benar kan?" Tanya Heechul lagi.

Siwon tersenyum "Ya. Anda benar. Akupun adalah keturunan vampir" jawab Siwon berbisik

Heechul menyentuh bibir Siwon dengan jari-jari lentiknya "Boleh aku lihat taringmu?" Tanya Heechul. Sejujurnya, Heechul sangat ingin melihat taring dari spesies vampir berdarah murni. Ia memang memiliki rasa penasaran yang cukup tinggi. Ia ingin tahu apa perbedaan taring dari spesies 'murni' dan 'korban'.

"Kusarankan jangan. Aku takut tidak bisa menahan gejolak keinginanku untuk meminum darah anda. Bau darah anda.. aku sudah berusaha menahannya. Jadi kusarankan jangan" jawab Siwon masih dengan nafas memburu. Ia bisa mencium bau darah kental Heechul hanya dengan jari Heechul yang kini tengah menyentuh bibirnya. Bau darah segar yang sangat kuat.

"Jadi itulah sebabnya kau sangat suka menempel padaku? jadi selama ini kau mencoba menahan diri hanya dengan mengecup pipiku? malangnya" kata Heechul. Heechul yang memang pada dasarnya tidak takut, semakin iseng memainkan jemarinya di depan hidung Siwon. Membuat darah Siwon bergejolak lebih kuat mencium bau darah Heechul. Heechul tersenyum melihatnya. Ia merasa seperti sedang menjahili anak kucing yang manja.

-#####-

.

.

.

_**-Hutan-**_

.

"Nah, kita istirahat di sini saja" ucap Yunho

Semua orang mengangguk setuju. "Jessica. Siapkan semuanya" perintah Kyuhyun. Jessica hanya mengangguk. Ia mulai berjalan ke lahan kosong yang cukup luas. Lalu dari tangannya ia mengeluarkan beberapa tenda yang telah rapih berdiri dengan sendirinya.

"Semua sudah siap nona" lapor Jessica kepada Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk. Yunho dan anggota keluarganya hanya bisa terbengong-bengong melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Ba.. bagaimana bisa? dia keluarkan tenda-tenda itu dari tangan kosongnya?" Tanya Yunho tidak percaya.

"Jessica itu adalah dayang pribadi ratu. Ia dipilih khusus oleh ratu dan sudah dilatih selama bertahun-tahun oleh ratu. Dan karena ratu sendirilah yang menangani Jessica. Sekarang Jessica benar-benar menjadi dayang paling hebat dan sempurna. Jessica bisa mengeluarkan benda apapun dari tangannya. Kekuatan yang ditanamkan ratu pada Jessica adalah peminjaman dan juga penyimpanan. Dia bisa menyimpan banyak benda di dalam tubuhnya, ia juga bisa meminjam berbagai macam benda di manapun benda itu berada. Namun ada sedikit kelemahan jika ia meminjam benda. Keadaan fisik Jessica tidak akan mampu bertahan karena pada dasarnya benda itu hanya pinjaman. Dan setiap benda yang dipinjam harus dibayar. Dan bayaran untuk setiap benda yang dipinjam adalah kekuatan fisiknya. Semakin besar benda yang dipinjam, akan semakin besar menyerap tenaga" Changmin memberikan penjelasan.

"Oh. Calon Kakak iparku itu memang hebat sekaligus menakutkan ya" ucap Yunho.

"Baiklah. Biar kukatakan pembagian kamarnya." ucap Kyuhyun "Tenda yang pertama ini ditempati oleh pangeran Junsu, Onew, Ryeowook, dan Yunho. Yang disebelahnya akan ditempati oleh Jessica, putri Jaejoong, Krystal dan putri Seohyun. Tenda yang ketiga ditempati oleh Changmin, Taemin dan Donghae. Dan tenda terakhir akan ditempati oleh aku, Victoria, Key dan Eunhyuk" Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

Semua mengerti dan langsung masuk ke tendanya masing-masing karena sudah cukup lelah berjalan dan hari memang sudah malam. Namun Kyuhyun masih bertahan di luar. Matanya belum lelah, dan ia masih cukup kesal dengan perkataan Changmin tadi. Ia terus saja menatap pepohonan yang kini samar-samar terlihat karena Kyuhyun hanya ditemani oleh api unggun yang dibuat oleh Donghae.

"Hei nona jendral! kenapa masih di luar?" Tanya Changmin di telinga Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dari belakang. Tentu saja itu membuat Kyuhyun kaget bukan main. Ia hampir saja ingin menampar Changmin, namun dengan cepat Changmin menangkap tangan Kyuhyun. "Hei, tenang dulu dong. Ini aku, Changmin"

Kyuhyun langsung menghela nafasnya lega. Dengan cepat ia langsung melepaskan tangannya yang dipegang oleh Changmin. "Kenapa masih bangun? tidur sana!" bentak Kyuhyun kesal.

Changmin duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun "Sendirinya saja belum tidur." Balas Changmin "Hei Kyu. Kau marah padaku?" Tanya Changmin lembut. Kyuhyun enggan menjawab. "Hei Kyu. Jawab dong" Changmin menyenggol bahu Kyuhyun dengan bahunya.

"Berisik! tidur sana!" usir Kyuhyun

Changmin menghela nafasnya "Dari dulu kau galak sekali padaku. Nanti tidak laku loh" ledek Changmin. Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi dan terus diam. Changmin yang tidak betah diabaikan langsung memainkan rambut panjang Kyuhyun "Rambutmu sudah panjang ya. Pertama kita bertemu rambutmu kan pendek ya"

Kyuhyun melepaskan rambutnya dari jemari Changmin "Anda tidak punya kerjaan ya tuan penasihat kerajaan?" sindir Kyuhyun

"Jangan marah dong. Lagipula kenapa sih kau marah padaku?" Tanya Changmin heran. "Ah, kau cemburu ya aku akrab dengan putri Seohyun?"

"Cih! untuk apa? toh kau bukan siapa-siapaku" balas Kyuhyun. "Tidak memanggilku nona jendral lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun menyindir.

"Tadi kau menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu Kyu. Kau lupa? ah! kau marah gara-gara itu? ya ampun Kyu. Kukira kau marah karena apa"

"Aku tidak marah padamu! sana masuk ke tendamu!" suruh Kyuhyun

"Tapi kau kelihatan tidak mau bicara padaku"

"Bukankah tadi kau sendiri yang tidak ingin aku ada di dekatmu? tadi kau mengusirku kan? lupa?" kini Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

.

.

.

_To be continued.._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

big thanks buat yang udah bersedia baca trus review ^^_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

saya tahu ff saya abal. hiks... u_u

.

.

.

Title: Rescue Our Queen

Chapter: 5

Author: Cndy Prissycatice

.

.

.

_Warning : Man character became woman_

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya._

_Satu lagi. Jika dari pertama anda sudah merasa tidak cocok dengan couple-nya, sebaiknya tidak usah melanjutkan membaca, karena anda akan merasa sangat kesal jika tetap membacanya._

-######-######-

.

.

.

"Jangan marah dong. Lagipula kenapa sih kau marah padaku?" Tanya Changmin heran. "Ah, kau cemburu ya aku akrab dengan putri Seohyun?"

"Cih! untuk apa? toh kau bukan siapa-siapaku" balas Kyuhyun. "Tidak memanggilku nona jendral lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun menyindir.

"Tadi kau menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu Kyu. Kau lupa? ah! kau marah gara-gara itu? ya ampun Kyu. Kukira kau marah karena apa"

"Aku tidak marah padamu! sana masuk ke tendamu!" suruh Kyuhyun

"Tapi kau kelihatan tidak mau bicara padaku"

"Bukankah tadi kau sendiri yang tidak ingin aku ada di dekatmu? tadi kau mengusirku kan? lupa?" kini Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

-##########-###########-

.

.

_**-Kerajaan Kegelapan-Kamar Siwon-**_

.

Siwon dengan cepat menjauhkan jemari Heechul yang tengah bermain-main di depan hidungnya. "Kumohon berhentilah merangsangku. Aku sangat ingin mencicipi darah anda jika anda terus melakukan hal seperti tadi." Pinta Siwon sambil beberapa kali menelan ludahnya.

Heechul tersenyum melihatnya "Sebegitu menggodakah bau darahku? mm.. jangan-jangan kau menculikku karena ingin meminum darahku? ah, bukan itu. ada hal yang lebih kau butuhkan dariku. Aku sampai lupa" Heechul tertawa kecil saat mengatakannya.

"Anda belum lelah? belum ingin tidur?" Tanya Siwon mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sebenarnya dari tadi aku ingin bertanya. Malam ini aku akan tidur di mana ya?" Heechul meletakkan jari telunjuk di tengah bibirnya dan memasang mimik berpikir.

Siwon langsung membaringkan tubuh Heechul yang tadinya duduk, lalu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Heechul "Tentu saja di sini. Bersamaku" Siwon tersenyum nakal saat mengucapkannya.

"Apa tidak masalah jika seorang Sandera tidur di tempat tidur istimewa sang penculik?" Tanya Heechul

"Aku akan sangat bahagia jika hal itu terjadi, yang mulia ratu" Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya hendak mencium Heechul

"Sudah kukatakan padamu bahwa aku belum ingin bibirku tersentuh bukan?" ucap Heechul cepat. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukannya kini hanyalah berbicara karena kini tangannya sedang dikunci oleh Siwon.

"Bibir anda terlalu merah di wajah anda yang seputih susu ini. membuat bibir anda terlihat sangat menggoda" ucap Siwon.

"Mengingatkanmu pada darahku?" Tanya Heechul. Siwon membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan Heechul. "Mm.. karena kau sudah berbaik hati membiarkanku menginap di istanamu, bagaimana kalau kuberikan setetes darahku sebagai bayarannya?" Tanya Heechul menawarkan dangan ekspresi menggoda.

Siwon hanya terus menelan ludahnya. Darahnya mulai bergejolak hebat membayangkan darah Heechul. "Bo.. bolehkah..?" Tanya Siwon ragu dangan nafas yang memburu.

"Apa kau pernah meminta izin sebelumnya raja Siwon? ini kan kerajaanmu, bukan kerajaanku" jawab Heechul santai. "Tapi hanya setetes" tambah Heechul lagi.

Heechul lantas membuka mulut Siwon yang kini masih berada di atas tubuhnya lalu memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam mulut Siwon. Siwon kembali menelan ludahnya. Heechul mulai meraba gigi Siwon dan mencari taring yang bersembunyi di antara gigi-gigi itu. setelah menemukannya, Heechul tersenyum. lantas ia menekan jari telunjuknya dengan keras di taring Siwon, membuat kulitnya sedikit sobek. Perlahan-lahan darah merah Heechul mulai keluar. Sangat perlahan namun pasti. Heechul segera memposisikan jari telunjuknya itu di atas lidah Siwon, sengaja tidak menyentuhnya. Ia membiarkan setetes darahnya jatuh diatas lidah Siwon, kemudian ia menarik kembali jarinya dan langsung mengemutnya, berusaha menghentikan aliran darahnya agar tidak keluar lebih banyak.

Siwon langsung menutup mulutnya. Mengecap bibirnya, Merasakan lezatnya rasa darah Heechul. "Maaf hanya memberikan darahku setetes saja. Aku pelit sekali ya" Heechul tertawa nakal namun penuh wibawa layaknya seorang ratu.

"Tidak. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Darah anda memang benar-benar berbeda. Setetes darah anda saja seperti sudah mewakili darah dari 100 orang yang telah menjadi korbanku. Benar-benar luar biasa" puji Siwon jujur. "Rasa hausku hilang"

"Aku tersanjung mendengarnya" balas Heechul "Mm.. kenapa aku jadi mengantuk ya?" Tanya Heechul mengucek-ngucek matanya lalu menguap kecil.

"Itu pasti karena obat tidur yang terkandung di dalam taringku" jawab Siwon.

"Oh, pantas saja korban vampir selalu ditemukan dalam keadaan pingsan ya" Heechul tertawa saat mengatakannya. "Selamat tidur raja Siwon" Heechul mulai memejamkan matanya.

Siwon ikut berbaring di samping Heechul lalu mengusap rambut Heechul lembut. "Bolehkah aku memanggil anda dengan nama asli anda sekali saja?" bisik Siwon di telinga Heechul yang sudah hampir masuk ke alam mimpinya. Heechul hanya mengangguk lemah. "Selamat tidur Heechul" bisik Siwon lagi.

-####-

_**-Hutan-**_

.

"Bukan begitu Kyu. Tadi kan hanya bercanda. Masa aku benar-benar tidak mau kau ada di dekatku sih? kau kan tidak beracun" ledek Changmin. Kyuhyun hanya diam

"Kyu, Tidurlah. Ini sudah sangat malam" pinta Changmin. Kyuhyun tetap tidak menjawab. "Penyakit insomniamu kambuh lagi ya?" Tanya Changmin khawatir. Kyuhyun memang memiliki penyakit insomnia yang sudah tidak bisa dibilang tingkat rendah lagi. "Kyu. Tidur dong. Biar aku yang jaga deh" bujuk Changmin.

"Kau berisik sekali. Kalau mau tidur ya tidur saja." Balas Kyuhyun ketus.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu nona jendral. Aku tahu kau ingin melindungi semuanya, tapi tidak berarti kau harus mengorbankan kesehatanmu kan?" Tanya Changmin.

"Aku sudah biasa. Kau tahu kan hampir tiap malam aku tidak tidur. Aku sama sekali tidak mengantuk"

Changmin menghela nafasnya berat "Andai ratu ada disini. Dia pasti bisa membuatmu tertidur lelap. Kadang-kadang ingin kutanyakan padanya bagaimana cara ia bisa membuatmu yang menderita insomnia cukup parah ini bisa sampai mengantuk dan tidur pulas."

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar kata-kata Changmin "Apa itu artinya kau peduli padaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ia memandang Changmin yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Rasa kesalnya pada Changmin mulai hilang, ia malah merasa gembira sekarang.

"Kalau kau sakit, kita semua akan repot Kyu" ucap Changmin masih menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku akan membaca sebuah mantra, siapa tahu saja kau bisa mengantuk" tambah Changmin sambil melihat ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu akan tidur, nona jendral yang galak ini akan segera mengantuk dan jatuh tidur" setelah selesai berbicara, Changmin mengusap-usap rambut Kyuhyun. Tadinya Kyuhyun sempat cemberut saat dibilang 'nona jendral yang galak', namun ia langsung tersenyum saat Changmin mengusap kepalanya.

"Belum ngantuk tuh! week! kasihan deh mantranya tidak berhasil" ledek Kyuhyun mengeluarkan lidahnya. Changmin langsung cemberut dan Kyuhyun langsung tertawa. "Maaf ya. Aku memang benar-benar tidak mengantuk sih"

"Ya sudah. Biar kutemani. Tapi, lepaskan dulu pelindungnya. Kau menghabiskan tenagamu saja" ucap Changmin menunjuk dinding kaca tembus pandang yang memutari tenda yang sengaja dibuat oleh Kyuhyun.

-#####-

_**-Pagi Hari-Kamar Siwon-**_

.

"Mmhh.." gumam Heechul saat merasakan pipinya yang perlahan-lahan mulai basah. Heechul membuka matanya dengan malas dan menemukan Siwon yang sedang mengecupi pipinya.

"Selamat pagi" sapa Siwon sambil tersenyum manis. Ia mengusap-usap rambut Heechul yang masih belum terlalu sadar.

"Pagi raja Siwon. Hhh.. kau seperti Eunhyuk saja" Heechul meregangkan tangannya masih dalam posisi berbaring. "Bolehkah aku tidur sedikit lebih lama lagi?" pinta Heechul lalu membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Siwon dan memejamkan kembali matanya.

Siwon memeluk tubuh Heechul dari belakang. "Yang selama ini selalu kudengar adalah anda selalu bangun pagi. Apa aku salah?" Tanya Siwon sambil mencium lembut tengkuk leher Heechul.

"Justru karena itu. aku jarang sekali bisa beristirahat. Apalagi ditambah sifat dasarku yang selalu terbangun mendengar suara sekecil apapun. Jadi bisakah?" pinta Heechul lagi.

"Apapun yang anda inginkan ratuku" jawab Siwon

"Mm.. tapi kenapa tadi malam aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak sekali ya?" Tanya Heechul bingung masih sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Mungkin karena pengaruh obat tidur di taringku" jawab Siwon.

Heechul sedikit bergeliat "Benar juga. Mmhh.. oya, aku hanya ingin bilang.. bahwa kau benar-benar pria paling tidak sopan yang pernah kutemui, raja Siwon" ucap Heechul.

Siwon tertawa mendengarnya "Begitukah? karena aku berani memeluk anda seperti ini?" Tanya Siwon.

"Kau benar sekali." Heechul membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Siwon. Ia membuka matanya yang dari tadi terpejam, kemudian mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Siwon. "Pria pertama yang berani mencium pipi dan leherku, dan kau juga pria pertama yang kuperbolehkan untuk tidur satu ranjang denganku semalaman"

Siwon kini hanya memperlihatkan senyuman iblisnya "Senang bisa mengetahui hal itu" balas Siwon lembut. Ia menciumi telapak tangan Heechul "Bau darah anda di pagi hari begitu menyegarkan"

Heechul tertawa mendengarnya "Kenapa kau tidak meminum darahku saat aku tertidur tadi malam?" Tanya Heechul.

"Itu akan sangat tidak sopan" jawab Siwon "Dengan mencium aromanya seperti ini saja sudah membuat tubuhku terasa ringan"

Heechul menatap Siwon pilu. "Kenapa ia harus begitu baik kepadaku?" tanya Heechul dalam hatinya "Raja Siwon. Apa kau benar-benar menginginkan kekuatan yang kumiliki?" Tanya Heechul

Siwon menatap Heechul dalam. "Kurasa begitu. Anda keberatan?"

"Aku belum bisa menyerahkan kekuatanku kepada orang lain. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan tugasku sebagai seorang ratu. Aku harus memimpin kerajaan utara seperti apa yang kulakukan selama ini. andaikan adikku Jaejoong, atau penasihat kerajaanku Changmin, atau bahkan jendral kerajaanku Kyuhyun sudah dapat menggantikanku untuk memimpin kerajaan utara, aku pasti bersedia menyerahkan kekuatan ini padamu" ucap Heechul pelan. "Tapi belum bisa untuk saat ini. belum ada yang bisa kuangkat menjadi penggantiku. Maafkan aku. Atau.. kau ingin mengambil kekuatanku secara paksa saja? mumpung saat ini aku sedang berada di kerajaanmu. Di mana kau yang memiliki kuasa di dalamnya?"

"Heechul.. kenapa anda katakan hal yang menyakitkan diri anda seperti itu? tolong jangan buat diri anda menjadi sedih seperti ini" Siwon membelai lembut wajah Heechul.

Heechul tertawa kecil "Sekarang kau sudah berani memanggilku dengan nama asliku. Benar-benar tidak sopan" kata Heechul. "Biar bagaimanapun, aku ini lebih tua darimu loh. Oh ya, apa kau tidak berselera untuk menciumi pipi wanita lain yang jauh lebih cantik dan muda dari pada diriku? aku ini sudah tua loh"

"KAKAAAAAKKK!" tiba-tiba saja Yoona mendobrak pintu kamar Siwon. Membuat Siwon dan Heechul agak tersentak "Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Tanya Yoona marah "Kau pasti menggoda kakakku lagi! dasar wanita jalang!"bentak Yoona super kesal.

"Keluar!" bentak Siwon balik. Seketika tubuh Yoona terdorong keluar, pintu kamar langsung tertutup dan terkunci sendiri dari dalam.

Yoona menggedor-gedor pintu dengan keras dari luar "Kakak! aku tahu darah wanita sialan itu sangat menggoda! tapi itu bukan berarti kakak harus memperlakukan dia secara istimewa! hisap saja darahnya lalu bunuh dia!" teriak Yoona keras-keras.

"Ternyata semua anggota keluargaan kerajaan kegelapan asli adalah keturunan vampir berdarah murni ya" Heechul menyimpulkan apa yang ia tangkap dari kata-kata Yoona. "Jadi itu alasannya kau selalu berusaha melindungiku saat anggota keluargamu yang lain mendekatiku?" Tanya Heechul pada Siwon.

"Anda terlalu pintar untuk batasan seorang wanita. Apa anda takut sekarang?" Tanya Siwon balik.

"Untuk apa? aku tidak pernah merasa takut untuk mati. Hanya saja mungkin aku akan sangat sedih bila hal itu sampai terjadi. Karena jika aku mati, itu berarti aku tidak bisa menjadi seorang ratu yang baik bagi kerajaanku" ucap Heechul.

"Kenapa anda tidak keluar saja dari sini? aku yakin dengan kekuatan yang anda miliki, anda bisa dengan mudah keluar dari istanaku"

Heechul tersenyum manis "Sekali-kali aku ingin dijemput oleh pasukan kerajaanku. Lagipula, aku ingin melatih kartu jokerku saat ini" jawab Heechul.

"Kartu joker? bolehkah aku menghambat perjalanan mereka untuk sampai ke sini?" Tanya Siwon

"Silahkan saja." Jawab Heechul "Nah, karena aku tidak jadi tidur. Aku mau mandi saja!" kata Heechul bersemangat "Sekarang lepaskan pelukanmu. Kita jadi seperti suami istri saja"

Siwon kembali mengecup pipi Heechul "Anggap saja memang begitu. Selama anda berada di dalam kerajaanku, anda adalah permaisuriku. Dan itu berarti, anda panggil aku Siwon, dan anda akan kupanggil Heechul" ucap Siwon seenaknya.

"Aku tidak cocok menjadi permaisuri seorang raja tampan sepertimu" balas Heechul tertawa.

"Kau memang permaisuri yang paling nakal" gemas Siwon lalu mulai menciumi leher Heechul. Dan tanpa sadar, Siwon meninggalkan bercak merah keunguan di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Siwon? kenapa kau membuat tanda di leherku?" Tanya Heechul kaget sambil memegangi lehernya. "Aku seorang ratu, dan kau adalah seorang raja. Ah, biar kuhapus saja" Heechul hendak menggunakan kekuatannya.

"Jangan!" larang Siwon cepat "Kumohon biarkan saja untuk beberapa hari ini ya. Paling tidak sampai pasukanmu datang menjemput. Aku ingin membuatmu terlihat seperti milikku" ucap Siwon. "Kumohon.. ya?"

Heechul Nampak berpikir kemudian berkata "Baiklah. Sampai mereka datang. Tapi akan kuhapus nanti karena Jaejoong bisa menjerit-jerit jika melihatnya" ucap Heechul. Siwon langsung tersenyum senang.

"Permaisuriku yang cantik" Siwon kembali mengecup pipi Heechul.

.

.

.

.

_To be continued…_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

__Makasih banyak ya buat yang udah bersedia review ff ini ^^


	6. Chapter 6

saya datang~

monggo dibaca

.

.

.

Title: Rescue Our Queen

Chapter: 6

Author: Cndy Prissycatice

.

.

.

_Warning : Man character became woman_

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya._

_Satu lagi. Jika dari pertama anda sudah merasa tidak cocok dengan couple-nya, sebaiknya tidak usah melanjutkan membaca, karena anda akan merasa sangat kesal jika tetap membacanya._

-######-######-

.

.

.

"Kau memang permaisuri yang paling nakal" gemas Siwon lalu mulai menciumi leher Heechul. Dan tanpa sadar, Siwon meninggalkan bercak merah keunguan di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Siwon? kenapa kau membuat tanda di leherku?" Tanya Heechul kaget sambil memegangi lehernya. "Aku seorang ratu, dan kau adalah seorang raja. Ah, biar kuhapus saja" Heechul hendak menggunakan kekuatannya.

"Jangan!" larang Siwon cepat "Kumohon biarkan saja untuk beberapa hari ini ya. Paling tidak sampai pasukanmu datang menjemput. Aku ingin membuatmu terlihat seperti milikku" ucap Siwon. "Kumohon.. ya?"

Heechul Nampak berpikir kemudian berkata "Baiklah. Sampai mereka datang. Tapi akan kuhapus nanti karena Jaejoong bisa menjerit-jerit jika melihatnya" ucap Heechul. Siwon langsung tersenyum senang.

"Permaisuriku yang cantik" Siwon kembali mengecup pipi Heechul.

-##########-##########-

.

.

.

_**-Hutan-**_

.

"Yunnie, aku ingin mandi" Jaejoong bergelayut manja di lengan Yunho.

"Mandi? ah iya, sampai lupa. Wanita itu harus selalu memperhatikan hal-hal seperti itu ya" Yunho membalas ucapan kekasihnya.

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Yunho. "Kenapa kau berkata seolah-olah hal yang kulakukan itu merepotkan sih?" Tanya Jaejoong sedikit kesal. ia berhenti bergelayut di lengan Yunho.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku tidak berkata bahwa mandi itu hal yang merepotkan kan? yang kumaksud adalah, kami para pria tidak terlalu mempedulikan hal seperti itu seperti kalian" Yunho mencubit hidung Jaejoong.

"Jadi Yunnie tidak mau aku mandi? jadi maksud Yunnie kami harus bisa seperti kalian?"

"Tidak seperti itu juga Honey. Aku senang kok kau lakukan hal itu. kau ingin tampil cantik untukku kan? maka dari itu aku senang" jawab Yunho. "Tapi kalau kau ingin tampil cantik untuk laki-laki lain, aku akan melarangmu untuk mandi, bahkan seumur hidup kalau perlu"

Wajah Jaejoong tersipu malu, kemudian ia memukul manja dada Yunho dan berkata "Kau ini gombal sekali sih!"

Sementara Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang bermanja-manja ria, yang lain sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk dimakan nanti.

"Kyu, kau tidak mau mandi seperti putri Jae?" Changmin bertanya kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sedang menyiapkan beberapa buah yang tadi sempat dipetiknya pagi-pagi sekali langsung menoleh ke arah Changmin "Memangnya kalau aku mau mandi harus bilang-bilang dulu padamu? ah! kau mau mengintip ya!? huh, padahal bilang aku tidak menarik, tapi ternyata kau mau mengintipku" tuduh Kyuhyun.

"Enak saja! masa penasihat kerajaan yang hebat sepertiku mau mengintip cewek tidak seksi sepertimu sih? yang benar saja. Kalau aku mau melakukannya, mending kulakukan pada Jessica atau putri Seohyun. Atau malah mungkin Eunhyuk, biar liar seperti itu, tubuhnya indah sekali" ledek Changmin sambil pura-pura membayangkan tubuh wanita yang tadi disebutkannya. Kyuhyun langsung merengut.

Sebuah pukulan mendarat mulus di punggung Changmin sehingga membuat Changmin meringis kesakitan "Jangan pernah mengintip Eunhyuk, Min. awas kalau kau sampai melakukannya. Dan jangan kau lakukan hal itu kepada yang lain juga" ucap Donghae, orang yang tadi memukul Changmin. Kyuhyun tertawa melihat Changmin yang masih merintih.

"Kak Key, Taemin mau pipis" Taemin merengek kecil di hadapan Key yang sedang sibuk memotong beberapa roti. Taemin melompat-lompat kecil untuk menahan rasa ingin buang air kecilnya.

"Ya ampun Tae, jangan lompat-lompat seperti itu. nanti malah ngompol bagaimana?" Key segera menghentikan Taemin melompat. "Duh, di mana ya kau bisa pipis" Key menoleh ke berbagai arah. Maklumlah Key bingung, toh dia wanita. Jadi Key masih sempat memikirkan di mana Taemin bisa buang air, padahal bisa saja Taemin melakukannya di sembarang tempat karena Taemin itu laki-laki.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Onew yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah aneh Key dan Taemin.

Saat mata Key bertemu pandang dengan mata Onew, entah mengapa wajah Key memerah dalam sekejap "Ah, ini. si Taemin ingin buang air kecil, pangeran" jawab Key agak gugup. Sementara itu Taemin sibuk menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Oh, ayo ikuti aku" ajak Onew sambil menunjuk ke arah hutan. Key dan Taemin mengikuti Onew masuk ke dalam hutan.

-#####-

.

.

.

_**-Kerajaan Kegelapan-**_

.

"Anda ingin sarapan apa pagi ini?" Tanya Siwon kepada Heechul yang tengah menyisir rambut panjang hitamnya.

"Para dayangmu membuat apa? aku di sini kan sebagai sandera, aku akan makan apa yang penculikku berikan" jawab Heechul santai sambil terus menyisir rambutnya di atas ranjang Siwon.

Siwon yang sedari tadi berada di depan pintu kamarnya berpindah tempat ke atas tempat tidurnya dalam sekejap mata. "Bukankah sudah kubilang selama anda di sini, anda adalah permaisuriku?" Siwon membelai lembut wajah Heechul

-#####-

.

.

.

_**-Hutan-**_

.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba mereka menyerang?!" Kyuhyun berteriak.

Sedang terjadi perkelahian sengit di hutan. Rupanya orang-orang suruhan Yoona sudah sampai di tempat Kyuhyun dan kawan-kawan. Changmin, Yunho, Onew, Key, Junsu, Seohyun, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Krystal, dan Victoria sedang melakukan perlawanan balik. Sementara itu, Jessica, Jaejoong, Ryeowook, Taemin dan Kyuhyun tengah berada di dalam dinding kaca pelindung yang dibuat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ugh! kenapa mereka kuat sekali? dan kenapa jumlahnya sebanyak ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memperkuat pertahanan kaca pelindung yang dibuatnya. Jumlah penyerang yang disuruh oleh Yoona sangat banyak, mungkin ada sekitar seratus orang.

Taemin menangis ketakutan, dan Jaejoong sedang memeluk mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Semenara itu Ryeowook dan Jessica memperhatikan jalannya perkelahian sambil mempersiapkan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi nanti.

Eunhyuk terlihat melompat dari pohon ke pohon sambil menyerang lawannya satu persatu. Yunho hanya memukuli lawannya dengan tangan kosong karena ia tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya di dalam hutan seperti sekarang ini. kekuatan Yunho adalah api, dan itu tidak akan berdampak baik bagi tumbuhan di hutan, dan satu hal yang paling jelas adalah, Jaejoong sangat benci melihat tumbuhan tersakiti.

Krystal dan Seohyun mengeluarkan panah udara dari tangannya yang langsung menyerang tepat ke arah musuh-dalam artian lain, keduanya memilki jenis kekuatan yang sama. Onew dan Key terlihat sedang bekerja sama melawan musuhnya. Donghae pun demikian, ia mempercikan air yang akan terasa bagai sebuah serangan peluru jika air itu mengenai tubuh lawannya.

Victoria dan Junsu tidak menggunakan kekuatan khususnya, ia hanya menyerang lawannya dengan cara normal orang menyerang. Sedangkan Changmin? ia hanya bersandar pada satu batang pohon besar sambil memperhatikan yang lain. Bukan dalam artian dia tidak ikut bertarung. Kekuatan Changmin adalah pikiran dan angka, mirip seperti Kyuhyun, tapi bedanya jika Changmin bisa mengendalikan seseorang dengan angka, tidak dengan Kyuhyun, ia hanya bisa mengetahui sesuatu dari angka-angka itu.

"Huaaaaaaaaa!" tangisan Taemin makin keras saat ia melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah nampak kelelahan. Wajar saja, Kyuhyun tidak tidur semalaman, dan ia harus menggunakan kekuatannya saat keadaan tubuhnya sedang tidak baik seperti itu. Seketika, amarah Jaejoong memuncak melihat Taemin yang makin kencang menangis. Ia langsung menggunakan kekuatannya.

Dengan cepat, akar-akar dan sulur-sulur pepohonan di hutan itu melilit tubuh para musuh yang langsung merintih dan mencoba kabur. Namun percuma, Jaejoong sudah sangat marah, lilitan para pohon itu semakin kuat dan lawan makin merintih kesakitan. Setelah semua lawan sudah kalah, Jaejoong berhenti menggunakan kekuatannya dan Kyuhyun segera melenyapkan pelindung yang dibuatnya.

Semua yang tadi bertarung langsung menuju ke tempat Jaejoong dan yang lain. Yunho langsung memeluk tubuh Jaejoong "Kenapa gunakan kekuatanmu sekuat itu? kau pasti lelah sekali, ayo istirahat" Yunho membawa Jaejoong masuk ke dalam tendanya.

Wajah Kyuhyun sekarang pucat, Changmin yang melihat itu segera mendekati Kyuhyun "Kau sih! kan sudah kubilang untuk tidur semalam! kekuatanmu itu butuh tenaga yang besar! begini kan jadinya kalau kau tidak istirahat yang cukup!" Changmin mengomeli Kyuhyun dengan rasa khawatir.

"Apaan sih? aku baik-baik saja kok" balas Kyuhyun sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja! wajahmu pucat begini! Ryeowook! cepat obati Kyuhyun!" perintah Changmin pada Ryeowook yang sedang memeriksa keadaan yang lain. Ryeowook segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeriksa keadaannya.

Setelah merasa cukup, Ryeowook meletakkan telapak tangannya di depan perut Kyuhyun tetapi tidak sampai menyentuhnya "Maaf jendral, aku harus melakukan ini" dari tangan Ryeowook keluar cahaya dan tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merasa mual dan akhirnya muntah.

Kyuhyun yang tidak tahan langsung mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa digenggamnya untuk membantunya. Dan tangannya terhenti ketika ia telah menemukan telapak tangan Changmin. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Changmin kuat-kuat sambil terus muntah. Changmin yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menggenggam balik tangan Kyuhyun untuk mencoba membantunya.

-#####-

.

.

.

_**-Kerajaan Kegelapan-Malam Hari-Kamar Sulli-**_

.

"Sulli! coba perlihatkan bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang!" perintah Yoona kepada Sulli yang tengah sibuk menyiksa kelinci yang ditemukannya di pekarangan istana.

"Ya ampun Yoona, kau tidak lihat aku sedang asik bermain dengan si kecil ini?" Tanya Sulli yang makin asik mengerjai si kelinci. Perlahan, tubuh kelinci itu mengurus dan mengkerut, lalu kembali lagi seperti semula dan Sulli membuatnya terjadi bolak-balik sampai si kelinci merintih-rintih lirih dalam keadaan sesak nafas.

"Aku bilang perlihatkan keadaan mereka sekarang!" bentak Yoona kesal. Sulli langsung berhenti menyiksa si kelinci. Sulli menggembungkan pipinya, dan menatap Yoona agak kesal.

Si kelinci langsung kabur entah kemana "Nih, lihat!" Sulli menempelkan telapak tangannya ke sebuah cermin besar yang ada di kamarnya. Dan dengan cepat, cermin itu memperlihatkan apa yang terjadi di tempat Kyuhyun dan yang lain berada.

"Bagaimana bisa seratus orang yang kukirim kalah mudah oleh orang-orang brengsek itu?!" Yoona menggeram kesal.

"Mereka kan dari kerajaan Utara, jadi wajar saja. Kau tahu ratu Heechul mendidik pasukannya dengan sangat baik kan?" Sulli menendang-nendang kecil kakinya sambil duduk di atas pinggiran tempat tidur. "Apa lagi dibantu oleh pangeran Yunho dan saudara-saudaranya dari kerajaan Timur"

"Dasar sialan! huh, apa kubunuh saja ya ratu menyebalkan itu?" Yoona memegang dagunya.

"Tidak akan bisa. Ratu Heechul itu tidak akan bisa dibunuh semudah itu. lagi pula kakak pasti tidak akan membiarkannya"

"Cih! ini menyebalkan!" Yoona menggerutu kesal.

-#####-

.

.

.

_**-Hutan-**_

.

"Kenapa dengannya?" Onew menghampiri Key yang sedang menggenggam tangan mungil Taemin yang sedang tidur.

"Eh? ini.. tidur Taemin sepertinya tidak nyenyak. Dari tadi tubuhnya terus berkeringat dan sesekali ia memanggil-manggil nama ratu" jawab Key.

Malam ini para pria tidak tidur untuk mengantisipasi jika terjadi serangan mendadak. Dan Onew ditugaskan oleh Yunho untuk memeriksa keadaan setiap tenda. Kini semua pria kecuali Onew, Changmin dan Ryeowook berada di luar tenda untuk berjaga.

.

_**-Di luar Tenda-**_

.

"Kenapa begitu mendadak seperti ini?" Tanya Yunho bingung. "Apa mereka sudah tahu kita sedang menuju kesana?"

Donghae menghela nafasnya "Ini sih pasti ulah ratu. Dia pastilah orang yang memberitahu kita akan datang" jawab Donghae.

Mata Yunho dan Junsu terbelalak "Kenapa dia harus beritahu? apa dia tidak peduli pada adiknya sendiri?" Tanya Yunho.

"Ratu itu cepat bosan. Beliau juga sangat iseng. Dan untuk masalah putri Jaejoong, beliau tahu persis bahwa putri Jaejoong tidak akan terluka dalam hutan yang menjadi sumber kekuatannya." Jawab Donghae.

"Calon kakak iparku itu memang mengerikan" Yunho agak merinding.

"Umm.. Hae.." Eunhyuk keluar dari tendanya sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya dan sesekali menguap.

Donghae menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk "Loh? kok bangun? kenapa? mimpi buruk?" Tanya Donghae. Eunhyuk terus berjalan ke arah Donghae. Lalu dengan seenaknya ia menyamankan kepalanya di paha Donghae sambil membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Loh? kenapa tidur di sini? ayo tidur di dalam tenda" ajak Donghae.

"Emmm.. tidak mau. Di dalam tenda tidak ada Hae. Lagi pula guru dan Kyu-Kyu sedang bersama. Huaaammhh~" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Eunhyuk tertidur.

"Changmin sangat menghawatirkan keadaan jendral Kyuhyun ya" Yunho tersenyum

"Sebenarnya walau mereka selalu bertengkar. Satu sama lain saling menyayangi" balas Donghae sambil mengelus-elus lembut rambut Eunhyuk.

.

_**-Di Tenda Taemin-**_

.

"Apa perlu kuambilkan obat?" Tanya Onew cemas saat melihat Taemin yang tidak juga berhenti berkeringat.

"Em.. tidak perlu. Ratu sudah bilang kepadaku jika Taemin seperti ini, aku hanya harus menggenggam tangannya sampai ia tenang" jawab Key sambil mengelus-elus kepala Taemin sambil tersenyum manis. Kini Key sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang Taemin sambil menggenggam erat tangan Taemin.

Agar tidak bingung, kuberitahu. Tenda yang disusun oleh Jessica memang Nampak kecil dari luar, namun di dalamnya terdapat fasilitas yang sangat lengkap dan masing-masing orang mendapat tempat tidur sendiri.

"Begitukah?" Tanya Onew, Key hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

_To be continued.._

.

.

.

review? klik tombol di bawah ini XD_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

ok, saya kembali membawa ff yang kurang jelas ini :D

lets read~

Title: Rescue Our Queen

Chapter: 7

Author: Cndy Prissycatice

.

.

.

_Warning : Man character became woman_

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya._

_Satu lagi. Jika dari pertama anda sudah merasa tidak cocok dengan couple-nya, sebaiknya tidak usah melanjutkan membaca, karena anda akan merasa sangat kesal jika tetap membacanya._

-######-######-

.

.

.

"Em.. tidak perlu. Ratu sudah bilang kepadaku jika Taemin seperti ini, aku hanya harus menggenggam tangannya sampai ia tenang" jawab Key sambil mengelus-elus kepala Taemin sambil tersenyum manis. Kini Key sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang taemin sambil menggenggam erat tangan Taemin.

Agar tidak bingung, kuberitahu. Tenda yang disusun oleh Jessica memang Nampak kecil dari luar, namun didalamnya terdapat fasilitas yang sangat lengkap dan masing-masing orang mendapat tempat tidur sendiri.

"Begitukah?" Tanya Onew, Key hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

-##########-###########-

.

.

.

"Kalau kutinggal tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Onew memastikan sebelum ia memeriksa tenda lainnya.

Key langsung menoleh ke arah Onew. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali Onew menemaninya selama ia menjaga Taemin. Tetapi Key tidak boleh egois. Onew harus memeriksa keadaan yang lain. "Kurasa kami akan baik-baik saja. Terima kasih telah memeriksa keadaan kami, pangeran" ucap Key memberikan senyuman termanisnya.

"Tidak perlu pakai pangeran. Aku agak aneh mendengarnya. lagi pula umurmu dan umurku sepertinya tidak berbeda jauh. Jadi panggil saja aku Onew" balas Onew. Key hanya tersenyum.

-#####-

.

.

_**-Tenda Kyuhyun-**_

.

Changmin tetap terjaga untuk memperhatikan keadaan Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun masih terlihat pucat. Changmin sedih sekali melihatnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan nona jendral?" Tanya Onew begitu masuk ke dalam.

Changmin menoleh "Seperti yang kau lihat, wajahnya masih agak pucat. Wajar saja. Dia ini sudah tidak tidur beberapa hari" jawab Changmin.

"Dia punya penyakit?" Tanya Onew lagi

"Insomnia"

"Oh.. pantas saja. Tidak kusangka jendral Kyuhyun akan jadi seperti ini. padahal sewaktu kita berangkat, dia terlihat sangat sehat"

"Ya. Dia memang selalu begitu. Kalau tubuhnya sudah benar-benar tidak kuat barulah kelihatan" ucap Changmin "Mm.. tadi kau ke tenda Taemin kan? bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Tubuhnya tidak berhenti berkeringat. Tapi sepertinya nona Key bisa menjaganya. Dia terlihat sangat menyayangi Taemin" jawab Onew.

"Syukurlah kalau Taemin baik-baik saja. Karena jika dia kenapa-napa, bisa gawat urusannya" Changmin menghela nafasnya lega.

Onew mengerutkan keningnya "Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Onew penasaran.

"Taemin itu anak yang sangat diperhatikan oleh ratu. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi setahuku, Taemin tidak memiliki kekuatan yang bisa diandalkan"

-#####-

.

.

_**-Kerajaan Kegelapan-**_

.

Heechul tengah memandangi langit hitam kelam dari beranda yang ada di kamar Siwon. Gaun panjang berwarna merah darah dan rambut hitamnya yang juga panjang menjuntai hingga ke lantai. Sesekali Heechul memejamkan matanya.

"Belum ingin tidur permaisuriku?" Tanya Siwon yang tanpa permisi memeluk tubuh ramping Heechul dari belakang. "Sedang melihat apa sih?" Siwon mencium tengkuk leher Heechul.

Heechul sedikit menolehkan kepalanya "Pasukan suruhan Yoona sudah menyerang" ucap Heechul lembut.

"Oh ya? lalu bagaimana?" Tanya Siwon.

"Dia sama sekali belum menunjukkan perkembangan"

"Siapa? kartu jokermu?"

Heechul tidak menjawabnya. Ia diam untuk beberapa saat sebelum angkat bicara "Kurasa aku tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini" ucapnya "Sudahlah Siwon. Kau ingin tidur?" tanya Heechul sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Siwon. Tangan Siwon masih melingkar di pinggang Heechul. Keduanya saling bertatapan. Siwon semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, namun saat ia mengingat larangan Heechul, wajahnya berbelok menuju leher Heechul.

"Aku tidak akan tidur sebelum permaisuriku ingin tidur juga" jawab Siwon sambil menciumi leher Heechul.

-######-

.

.

_**-Hutan-Pagi hari-**_

.

"Apa tidak masalah jika kita lanjutkan perjalanan sekarang?" Yunho mencoba memastikan.

"Yang kemarin itu belum apa-apa, orang yang dikirim hanyalah rakyat biasa dari kerajaan kegelapan" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Orang biasa. Tapi kau sampai muntah-muntah" ucap Changmin. Kyuhyun langsung menatap tajam Changmin.

"Lanjutkan saja. Taemin ingin segera bertemu dengan ratu. Taemin tidak ingin membuat ratu menunggu" Taemin angkat bicara.

"Benar tidak apa-apa Taemin? semalaman tidurmu tidak nyenyak loh" Key sangat menghawatirkan keadaan Taemin.

"Tidak apa-apa kak Key" jawab Taemin.

"Baiklah. Jessica, bereskan semua ini" perintah Changmin. Jessica hanya mengangguk lalu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke arah tenda dan dalam sekejap, tenda itu bagaikan tersedot masuk ke dalam telapak tangan Jessica.

"Kalau begitu, kita lanjutkan perjalanan!" Yunho memberi komando.

-#####-

.

.

"Emhh.." Heechul membuka matanya saat mendengar suara burung yang berkicau merdu. Tangan Siwon masih melingkar di pinggangnya. Semalaman penuh Siwon memeluk tubuhnya. Heechul menyentuh lembut tangan Siwon yang melingkari tubuhnya. "Aku bukanlah dewi keberuntunganmu" batin Heechul lemah sambil menatap sendu wajah Siwon. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Heechul mengangkat tangan Siwon dari tubuhnya secara perlahan. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan Siwon. Namun lain kenyataan, Siwon tetap saja terbangun. "Mm.. selamat pagi" ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum menatap Heechul.

-#####-

.

.

Sudah 4 hari pasukan dari kerajaan utara berjalan menuju kerajaan kegelapan. Dan selama empat hari itu pula mereka terus bertarung dengan orang-orang yang dikirim oleh Yoona untuk mencelakai mereka.

Semakin lama, orang suruhan Yoona semakin kuat. Meskipun pasukan dari kerajaan utara tergolong pasukan yang kuat, namun banyaknya jumlah orang suruhan Yoona mampu membuat mereka kehabisan tenaga. Bahkan Seohyun, Krystal dan Key sampai mendapatkan luka ringan.

Dan semua akan ditentukan besok, hari di mana mereka akan tiba di wilayah kerajaan kegelapan..

-#####-

.

.

**-Next Day-**

.

"Jadi di sana wilayah kerajaan kegelapan?" Seohyun bertanya saat pasukan utara telah berada di depan kaca pelindung hitam yang menandakan batas wilayah kerajaan kegelapan.

Kaca tembus pandang yang berwarna hitam kelam. Sengaja dibuat karena semua yang ada di wilayah itu membenci cahaya.

"Ya, kalau kita memasuki kaca pembatas ini, kita akan berada di wilayah yang paling berbahaya yang ada di negeri ini" jawab Changmin.

"Ayo kita masuk!" ajak Jaejoong sambil berjalan mendekati batas pelindung.

"Tunggu dulu putri." cegah Kyuhyun. "Saat aku membaca tanda-tanda di sekeliling pembatas ini.. masuk ke sana sangatlah berbahaya"

"Tanda? tanda apa? dari tadi tidak ada tanda apapun" ucap Junsu bingung.

"Kemampuanku adalah menganalisis melalui angka. Dan semua benda memiliki angka semu tembus pandang yang tidak akan disadari oleh siapapun. Dan lewat angka-angka itulah aku bisa mengetahui segala sesuatu" kata Kyuhyun.

"Angka? semua benda punya? wow. Dari mana kau dapatkan kemampuan itu? apa itu memang kemampuan khususmu?" Tanya Yunho agak takjub.

"Ya, kemampuan khususku. Tapi ditanamkan oleh ratu di tubuhku. Jika ratu tidak menanamkannya di dalam tubuhku, aku juga mungkin tidak akan bisa memiliki kekuatan istimewa ini." jawab Kyuhyun

"Wow! aku juga jadi ingin" ucap Yunho agak iri.

"Jangan Yunnie!" larang Jaejoong. Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong bingung.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya "Kusarankan jangan. Karena kekuatan yang ditanamkan oleh ratu.. kekuatan yang tidak alami di tubuh kita.. pokoknya saat ratu memasukkan kekuatan itu ke dalam tubuhku, rasanya seperti berada di neraka" ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara yang bergetar karena mengingat apa yang dulu terjadi pada dirinya.

Semua yang ada di sana langsung menelan ludahnya "Ne.. neraka?" Tanya Taemin takut.

"Ya. Sakit sekali. Nafasku menjadi sesak, tubuhku rasanya berat dan tidak dapat kugerakkan, tenggorokanku kering, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain berbaring lemah di atas tempat tidurku sambil mencari oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Saat itu yang ada di benakku hanyalah pikiran bahwa aku akan mati. Bahkan setelah satu bulan pun aku masih merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di sekujur tubuhku. Jessica juga merasakan hal yang sama. Benar begitukan Jessica?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ah.. em.. ya. Rasanya bagai berada di neraka" jawab Jessica setuju.

"Sudahlah! kapan kita akan menyelamatkan ratu? kalau tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya, kita bisa dikerjai habis-habisan nanti" ucap Changmin.

"Hampir semua masyarakat di dalam kerajaan kegelapan adalah vampir. Jika kalian memasukkan ujung jari kalian saja, semua yang ada di sana sudah bisa merasakan hawa kehadiran. Hanya hawa kehadiran, mereka belum bisa mendeteksi keberadaan kita. Namun tidak berlaku untuk keluarga kerajaan. Mereka akan selalu mengetahui keberadaan kita karena mereka adalah keturunan vampir berdarah murni. Jadi sebaiknya hati-hati" Kyuhyun menjelaskan sebelum akhirnya mereka masuk melewati kaca pembatas.

-#####-

.

.

_**-Ruang Keluarga Kerajaan Kegelapan-**_

.

"Mereka sudah sampai" Yoochun mendesis sembari menghirup udara.

"Ya. Aku juga bisa merasakannya" Yesung dan Yuri tersenyum bagaikan iblis.

"Tapi tetap saja bau darah mereka tidak seenak bau darah ratunya" ucap Yoochun. Yesung dan Yuri hanya tertawa. "Bagaimana kalau kita kerjai mereka sebelum mereka semua dibunuh oleh Yoona?" ajak Yoochun.

"Kalau mau melakukan sesuatu yang seru jangan tinggalkan aku dong!" protes Sulli yang entah dari mana datangnya dan tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk manis di atas macan raksasa peliharaan Siwon.

"Si tukang siksa datang" ucap Yuri "Kenapa bawa-bawa Rui segala? nanti kakak marah loh"

Sulli turun dari tubuh macan raksasa bernama Rui itu, lalu dielusnya tubuh Rui tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun "Rui kan juga ingin bermain ya? bukan begitu Rui?" tanya Sulli pada Rui. Rui hanya mengaum kencang. "Lagipula kakak sedang sibuk dengan ratu utara"

"Benar juga. Oh ya, mana Kibum dan Yoona?" Tanya Yesung.

"Kibum sedang bermain dengan si kecil Taeyeon di halaman belakang. Kalau Yoona sih, aku tidak tahu. Mungkin dia sudah pergi duluan menuju ke tempat pasukan utara" Sulli mengangkat bahunya.

"Yah, kalau Yoona sudah sampai duluan, tidak seru dong. Nanti kita tidak kebagian" keluh Yoochun

"Taeyeon ya? si kecil itu kekuatannya juga mengerikan ya" ucap Yuri.

"Apa yang kalian ributkan?" tiba-tiba saja Yoona datang. Semua mata langsung melirik ke arahnya. "Kalian pikir aku bodoh? apa untuk langsung pergi ke sana?" Yoona mendengus sombong.

"Tidak akan ada artinya kalau mereka tidak mati dengan cara tersiksa. Kalau dengan kekuatanku, mereka pasti akan langsung mati, dan itu tidak menarik" ucap Yoona

"Muncul deh sifat sadistik Yoona" ledek Yoochun dan Yesung bersamaan.

"Maka dari itu, kita buat mereka merasakan penderitaan karena telah berani masuk ke dalam wilayah kerajaan kegelapan"

"Bilang saja kau ingin membuat sang ratu menderita" ucap Sulli cuek.

Yoona menatap angkuh Sulli. Sulli hanya memainkan bola matanya "Sulli.. kemampuanmu sangat berguna untuk melaksanakan rencanaku" Yoona mendekati Sulli.

"Ya aku tahu. Selama pekerjaanku menyiksa sih akan kulakukan dengan senang hati" balas Sulli yang kemudian menggelitiki Rui iseng.

"Yuri, kau juga, dan tentunya tuan kesedihan kita, Yesung" Yoona memberikan senyuman merendahkan kepada kedua kakak sepupunya.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Katakan saja apa rencananya dan semua pasti beres di tanganku" kata Yesung. Sebenarnya ia ingin bermain-main dengan caranya sendiri, namun di istana tidak akan ada yang berani melawan perintah Yoona kecuali Siwon. Karena biar bagaimanapun, Yoona memiliki kekuatan yang mengerikan.

"Ada satu orang pelindung ya di sana?" Tanya Yuri.

"Aku belum tahu. Tapi akan kutanyakan pada si kecil Taeyeon nanti. Dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Yoona.

"Di halaman belakang. Bermain bersama Kibum" jawab Sulli yang sedang asik menaiki tubuh besar Rui.

"Ini akan menyenangkan. Panggil Kibum dan Taeyeon ke sini" perintah Yoona. Sulli yang tahu pasti bahwa ialah yang disuruh langsung menghilang dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

_To be continued.._

__ok, saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada semua yang telah Review, tapi maaf saya tidak bisa membalas review kalian saat ini. oh iya, sekali lagi saya informasikan bahwa ini adalah ff lama, dan saya tidak ada sedikitpun niatan untuk merubah ceritanya. mohon dimaklumi ^^


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

Title: Rescue Our Queen

Chapter: 8

Author: Cndy Prissycatice

.

.

_Warning : Man character became woman_

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya._

_Satu lagi. Jika dari pertama anda sudah merasa tidak cocok dengan couple-nya, sebaiknya tidak usah melanjutkan membaca, karena anda akan merasa sangat kesal jika tetap membacanya._

-######-######-

.

.

"Tidak akan ada artinya kalau mereka tidak mati dengan cara tersiksa. Kalau dengan kekuatanku, mereka pasti akan langsung mati, dan itu tidak menarik" ucap Yoona. "Ini akan menyenangkan. Panggil Kibum dan Taeyon ke sini" perintah Yoona. Sulli yang tahu pasti bahwa ialah yang disuruh langsung menghilang dari tempat itu.

-#####-#####-

.

.

"Kau menghawatirkan mereka? wajahmu kelihatan tidak bersemangat" ucap Siwon lembut sembari menempelkan wajahnya di pipi Heechul. Keduanya kini tengah duduk nyaman di atas ranjang super besar di kamar Siwon. Dengan seenaknya, Siwon menempatkan Heechul tepat di atas pangkuannya. Gaun super panjang dan lebar Heechul menutupi hampir seluruh permukaan tempat tidur.

"Aku harus mengkhawatirkan mereka" jawab Heechul pelan.

Siwon mencium pipi Heechul "Kau berkata seakan kau tidak ingin menghawatirkan keadaan mereka" ucap Siwon.

Heechul menghela nafasnya "Jujur aku benci harus mencemaskan sesuatu. Tapi itulah tanggung jawabku" balas Heechul.

Siwon mencium lembut tengkuk leher Heechul berulangkali. Ia bahkan menurunkan sedikit kain yang menutupi bahu Heechul sehingga bahu putih itu terlihat dengan jelas. Kemudian Siwon menciumnya lembut. "Kenapa tidak kau hilangkan saja pikiran itu? bukankah sudah kubilang selama kau di sini kau adalah permaisuriku? kini kau bukanlah ratu utara, tapi permaisuriku"

Heechul menutup kedua matanya, merasakan bagaimana bibir Siwon bermain nakal di bahu putihnya. "Aku tidak bisa tidak memikirkannya. Aku boleh saja bermain-main denganmu selama aku berada di sini. Namun aku tetap tidak bisa melepaskan predikatku sebagai ratu utara" jawab Heechul. Ia menyentuh kepala Siwon yang masih menempel erat di bahunya. "Kau berbuat seperti ini.. apakah ini salah satu caramu untuk menutupi rasa haus akan darahku?" Tanya Heechul.

Siwon mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mata Heechul yang kini terlihat sendu. "Bolehkah aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan barusan?" Tanya Siwon balik.

"Siwon, kumohon minumlah darahku" pinta Heechul.

Mata Siwon terbelalak mendengar apa yang baru saja Heechul ucapkan "A.. apa yang?"

"Kumohon. Aku merasa sangat berhutang budi padamu"

"Hutang budi? apa maksudmu?" Tanya Siwon tidak mengerti "Aku bahkan menculikmu. Bagaimana bisa hal itu disebut hutang budi?" Tanya Siwon

"Justru karena kau telah menculikku" ucap Heechul. Tiba-tiba saja Heechul menggigit kencang jari telunjuknya sehingga darah segar mengalir keluar dari bagian kulitnya yang telah tersobek. Nafas Siwon langsung memburu ketika mencium bau darah kental Heechul yang semakin terasa jelas. Siwon kini bahkan tidak bisa bernafas menggunakan hidungnya. "Aku tahu kau sangat menginginkannya" ucap Heechul lemah.

"Tidak.. tidak boleh.." Siwon berusaha menolak.

Heechul kembali menutup kedua matanya. Ia menggigit sendiri bibir bawahnya. Air mata terlihat jelas menggenang di sudut matanya. Heechul memutar-mutar jari telunjuknya yang masih mengeluarkan darah di bahunya. Darah merah kental itu kini menutupi sebagian kecil bahunya. Siwon semakin tak kuasa menahan gejolak keinginan dalam dirinya. "Jangan bermain-main dengan darahmu. Aku yakin baunya akan tercium jauh sampai keluar istana" bisik Siwon masih dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan.

Heechul menarik kepala Siwon mendekat ke bahunya yang telah terlumuri darahnya sendiri. "Minumlah darahku. Kumohon!" pinta Heechul. Siwon yang semakin kehilangan daya kontrolnya langsung mengigit keras bahu Heechul.

"_AAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!"_

-#####-

.

.

"Hah?!"

"Em? ada apa Taemin?" Tanya Key bingung saat melihat Taemin yang agak tersentak.

"Tadi.. aku seperti mendengar teriakan ratu" jawab Taemin dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Kau bercanda Taemin? aku tidak mendengar apapun dari tadi" ucap Changmin

"Sungguh guru! tadi aku mendengar teriakan ratu" Taemin mencoba meyakinkan.

"Kyu, Hyuk, kalian ,mendengarnya?" Tanya Changmin melihat kedua orang yang disebut namanya.

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya. Sementara Kyuhyun melihat ke sekitarnya "Tidak" jawab Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk bersamaan.

Taemin langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Ia yakin benar bahwa ia tadi mendengar suara teriakan sang ratu. Namun apa boleh buat. Insting yang dimiliki Eunhyuk yang sudah sangat peka saja bahkan tidak mendengarnya, dan Kyuhyun juga tidak mendapatkan tanda-tanda apapun. "Maaf guru, mungkin tadi Taemin salah dengar" ucap Taemin.

"Jangan sedih begitu" ucap Onew dan Key bersamaan secara tidak sengaja. Keduanya langsung saling menatap. Dan wajah keduanya serentak memerah.

"Sudahlah, ayo jalan lagi" ucap Yunho. Semua pun mengangguk.

"Hai! kalian sedang bersenang-senang ya? kok aku tidak diajak sih?" suara imut Sulli terdengar. Semua pasang mata langsung mencari sumber suara dan menemukan Sulli sedang duduk manis di atas pohon besar yang ada di depan Yunho sambil tersenyum.

Seketika, Taemin langsung menyembunyikan tubuhnya di belakang Key dan Onew. Jaejoong langsung menggenggam kaki baju Yunho. Seohyun dan Krystal langsung mengeluarkan panah udara dari tangan mereka dan membidik tepat ke arah Sulli. "Gggggrrrrr" Eunhyuk menggeram. Victoria dan Junsu langsung memposisikan tubuh mereka di hadapan Ryeowook dan Jessica. Sementara itu Changmin langsung menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. wajah Kyuhyun memerah seketika.

"Apaan sih!?" Tanya Kyuhyun malu sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan Changmin.

"Aku kan Cuma mau melindungimu" ucap Changmin

"Wow! wow! tidak kusangka aku akan mendapat sambutan semeriah ini. hehehe" Sulli tertawa kecil. "Oh ayolah. Kalian mau menjemput ratu kalian kan? bagaimana kalau aku antar kalian ke sana? jauh loh.. jarak dari batas pelindung untuk sampai ke istana" ucap Sulli.

"Apa maksudmu mengantar kami?" Tanya Yunho agak waspada.

"Aduh.. pangeran kerajaan timur ternyata bodoh juga ya.. masa mengantar saja tidak tahu. Kya ha ha ha ha" Sulli meledek. Tiba-tiba saja ia menghilang dari tempatnya semula berada. Semua pasukan utara langsung bersiap siaga.

"Dimana dia? hati-hati" ucap Yunho.

"Mmppphh.." tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara orang dibekap.

"Jessica!" teriak pasukan utara bersamaan saat melihat Sulli telah menyekap Jessica. Jessica terus berusaha memberontak, namun kekuatan Sulli lebih kuat. Sulli hanya tersenyum iblis.

"Lepaskan dia!" bentak Donghae. Seohyun melepaskan panahnya ke arah Sulli. Namun tiba-tiba saja Sulli dan Jessica menghilang dari tempatnya berada.

"Uuupppsss.. hati-hati dengan panah udara itu. jika kena, tubuhku bisa berlubang kan? hi hi hi" ucap Sulli yang kini telah berada di atas salah satu pohon. "Aku tidak suka kejutan, putri Seohyun" tambah Sulli.

"Aaaakkkhhh!" tiba-tiba saja Seohyun merintih. Ia memegangi lengannya.

"Ada apa Seohyun?" cemas Yunho.

"Tanganku. Aaaaaaakkkhhh!" Seohyun kembali merintih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku?!" teriak Yunho. Sulli hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum licik.

"Aku agak benci padamu, pangeran Onew" tiba-tiba saja Yesung sudah berada di samping Onew. Onew langsung menoleh dan menjauhkan diri dari Yesung sambil menarik lengan Taemin dan Key.

"Mau kemana?" bisik Yesung di telinga Onew.

"Hati-hati dengannya! kemampuannya adalah mengontrol kerja tubuh orang lain dan ia dapat mengatur tanah!" Kyuhyun berteriak setelah ia meneliti angka yang ada di dalam tubuh Yesung.

"Oh.. jendral Kyuhyun.." dalam sekejap Yesung sudah berada di depan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung membulatkan matanya kaget. "Wanita hebat yang selalu menarik perhatianku" ucap Yesung menampilkan mimik merendahkan.

"Menjauh darinya!" bentak Changmin sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan menyembunyikan tubuh Kyuhyun di balik tubuhnya. "Pasang pelindungmu Kyu!" perintah Changmin. Kyuhyun segera membuat dinding kaca tembus pandang yang melindungi tubuhnya.

"Changmin.. penasihat kerajaan utara.. kau lah yang selalu mengganggu hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun… kau penghalang yang tidak kubutuhkan!" bentak Yesung. Sedetik kemudian tanah yang sedang dipijak Changmin membumbung tinggi kemudian meledak. Seketika Changmin terlontar.

"CHANGMIN!" teriak Kyuhyun. Jaejoong yang melihat hal itu langsung mengontrol sulur pohon untuk memukul Yesung, namun tidak berhasil karena Yesung langsung menghilang entah kemana.

-#####-

.

.

"Aaaahhh.." Heechul mendesah pelan. Siwon masih saja meminum darahnya. Wajah Heechul kini sudah bisa dikatakan pucat. Tubuhnya melemas tak bertenaga. Matanya sayu dan mulutnya terbuka mencari udara.

Saat mendengar desahan Heechul, Siwon segera tersadar dan berhenti meminum darah Heechul. Ia melepaskan taring yang masih bersemayam di dalam bahu Heechul. Darah langsung mengalir keluar dari lubang bekas gigitan Siwon. Siwon menyeka bibirnya cepat sambil menelan sisa darah Heechul yang masih ada di mulutnya.

Heechul langsung ambruk. Tubuhnya terbaring lemas di atas pangkuan Siwon. Nafasnya melemah. Siwon mulai panik melihatnya. "Heechul? kau baik-baik saja? Heechul!" Siwon memeluk tubuh Heechul. Di pegangnya wajah pucat Heechul. Matanya menatap cemas kedua bola mata Heechul.

Heechul tersenyum. Ia memegang tangan Siwon yang menyentuh wajahnya. Matanya menatap mata Siwon lemah "Aku akan segera baik-baik saja. Kenapa wajahmu kelihatan cemas seperti itu? raja kegelapan tidak cocok menghawatirkan hal-hal kecil seperti ini" ucap Heechul dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar.

"Maaf.. maaf.. maaf aku tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku.. aku.."

"Ssstttt…" Heechul menempelkan jemarinya di bibir Siwon "Aku baik-baik saja" bisik Heechul. Lubang di bahu Heechul perlahan mulai menutup. Heechul memejamkan matanya. Warna mukanya sedikit demi sedikit mulai kembali. Setelah beberapa detik, Heechul membuka matanya lalu mendudukkan dirinya. Ditatapnya Siwon sambil tersenyum "Sudah kubilang kan? aku akan baik-baik saja" ucap Heechul.

Siwon langsung bernafas lega. Diletakkannya kepalanya di bahu Heechul. Beberapa saat tadi ia benar-benar cemas bukan main. "Kukira aku akan membunuhmu" bisik Siwon pelan.

Heechul tersenyum mendengarnya "Aku belum mengizinkan diriku untuk mati, jadi aku tidak akan mati" balas Heechul. Dengan lembut Heechul mengusap kepala belakang Siwon. "Terima kasih telah memenuhi permintaanku"

Siwon mendorong tubuhnya dari pelukan Heechul "Tolong jangan meminta hal seperti itu lagi dengan cara merangsangku. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu ada di dalam bahaya. Apalagi jika bahaya itu berasal dari diriku sendiri" Siwon mencoba memperingatkan Heechul.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji" ucap Heechul "Aku tahu batasan kekuatanku. Selama aku tidak mati tidak masalah untukku. Seperti hal tadi, aku memang harus melakukannya" tambah Heechul

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya bingung "Maksudmu?"

Heechul tertawa kecil "Sudahlah lupakan saja. Karena kau telah berbaik hati memenuhi permintaanku, bagaimana kalau kukabulkan satu permintaanmu? tentunya selain memberikan kekuatanku"

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku" balas Siwon. Heechul kembali tertawa kecil. "Permintaan ya.. mmhh.." Siwon mulai berfikir. Tiba-tiba saja ia tersenyum licik "Sudah lama aku ingin melakukan hal ini. aku ingin merasakan bibirmu" bisik Siwon di telinga Heechul dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat semenggoda mungkin.

-######-

.

.

"Agghh!" entah kenapa Sulli tiba-tiba meringis. Ia memegangi lehernya, lehernya berdarah. Ia melihat telapak tangannya _"DARAAHH?!"_ pekik Sulli kaget.

"Kenapa Sulli?" Tanya Yesung agak tidak peduli.

"Aku berdarah!" teriak Sulli agak panik. Wajar saja, Sulli jarang sekali terluka, apalagi sampai berdarah. "Siapa yang melakukannya?" Tanya Sulli benar-benar marah.

"Bukan mereka. Aku tidak merasakan apapun dari mereka. Mereka saja sudah tidak berdaya" ucap Yesung. Kini semua pasukan kerajaan utara sedang berada di dalam batas pelindung yang dibuat oleh Kyuhyun kecuali Yunho, Donghae,Eunhyuk dan Junsu.

Jessica masih berada di dalam genggaman Sulli. Tubuhnya terikat sesuatu yang tidak tampak oleh mata. Yesung dan Sulli kini tengah bersembunyi di balik dedaunan di atas sebuah pohon besar. "Ikh! sial! darahnya tidak mau berhenti!" kesal Sulli sambil terus memegangi lehernya.

"Coba kulihat. Ini aneh.. seperti bekas gigitan.. apa kau digigit?" Tanya Yesung setelah melihat leher Sulli.

"Tidak ada yang pernah menggigitku! akulah vampirnya! jadi aku yang menggigit korbanku!" jawab Sulli setengah membentak.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang dulu. Aku mau menanyakan hal ini pada Taeyon" ucap Yesung. Sulli hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Kami akan kembali lagi! saat itu kita akan bersenang-senang lebih dari ini!" teriak Sulli menampakkan dirinya, Yesung dan Jessica lalu menghilang dalam sekejap.

"Hei! lepaskan Jessica!" teriak Yunho.

"Dia berdarah.." ucap Eunhyuk. Donghae, Yunho dan Junsu langsung menatap Eunhyuk bingung.

"Berdarah? siapa? Jessica?" Tanya semuanya.

"Bukan.. tapi gadis mungil itu.." jawab Eunhyuk.

"Dia berdarah?" bingung semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

_To be continued.._

.

.

.

big thanks buat semua yang udah bersedia review :D

btw, ada yang tau ga kalau doc yang dihapus pake shift+delete itu nyasarnya kemana? tolong kasih tau dong TTwTT


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, I'm back~**

**ternyata yang review ff ini sedikit ya, ff ga laku nih XD**

**yoweslah~**

**silahkan dibaca jika berminat**

* * *

**Title: Rescue Our Queen**

**Chapter: 9**

**Author: Cndy Prissycatice**

* * *

_Warning : Man character became woman_

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya._

_Satu lagi. Jika dari pertama anda sudah merasa tidak cocok dengan couple-nya, sebaiknya tidak usah melanjutkan membaca, karena anda akan merasa sangat kesal jika tetap membacanya._

-######-######-

.

.

.

"Dia berdarah.." ucap Eunhyuk. Donghae, Yunho dan Junsu langsung menatap Eunhyuk bingung.

"Berdarah? siapa? Jessica?" Tanya semuanya.

"Bukan.. tapi gadis mungil itu.." jawab Eunhyuk.

"Dia berdarah?" bingung semuanya.

-######-######-

.

.

.

"Kalian baik-baik saja? kau tidak apa-apa Seohyun?" Yunho bertanya cemas kepada adiknya yang masih memegangi tangannya. Seohyun hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho "Ryeowook, bisa kau lihat keadaan Seohyun?" pinta Yunho pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook segera menghampiri Seohyun. Terlihat bercak besar berwarna biru di tangan Seohyun. Dengan cepat Ryeowook menempelkan telapak tangannya di bagian itu. seperti sebelumnya, seberkas sinar menyelimuti tangan Ryeowook. "Maaf, tapi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Aku tidak tahu, tapi bercak biru ini sangat sulit untuk dihilangkan. Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah menetralkan aliran darah putri Seohyun" ucap Ryeowook.

"Itu berarti adikku tidak akan kenapa-napa kan?" Tanya Yunho cemas. Ryeowook mengangguk dan Yunho segera bernafas lega.

"Aaaww! sakit Kyu!" Changmin mengaduh saat Kyuhyun memukul dadanya kencang.

"Kau membuatku khawatir! kukira kau akan mati!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Tadi aku hanya terlontar. Aku tidak mengira ia akan menyerangku secara tiba-tiba. Tapi kekuatannya hebat. Aku tidak merasakan getaran apapun pada permukaan tanah dan tiba-tiba saja tanah itu meledak." Ucap Changmin.

"Makanya kubilang hati-hati!" omel Kyuhyun. "Kita kehilangan Jessica"

"Ratu.. darah.." tiba-tiba saja Taemin berbicara tidak jelas. Semua mata langsung melihat ke arah Taemin.

"Kenapa Taemin?" Tanya Key.

"Darah! ratu berdarah!" ujar Taemin dengan wajah panik.

"Apa maksudmu?" heran semuanya.

-######-

.

.

**-Kerajaan Kegelapan-**

.

"Ukh! sial! kenapa aku bisa berdarah seperti ini!?" Sulli berteriak nyaring. Darah masih belum berhenti mengalir keluar dari lehernya.

"Aneh.. seharusnya vampir berdarah murni seperti kita tidak akan bisa tergigit seperti ini. apalagi kau bilang kau memang tidak pernah digigit" Yuri juga ikut bingung.

"Lalu bagaimana? aku bisa kehabisan darah!" kesal Sulli. "Hei kau! kau tahu siapa yang melakukannya?!" Sulli membentak Jessica. Jessica hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Yoochun, panggil Taeyeon ke sini" suruh Yuri. Dalam sekejap, Yoochun menghilang dari tempatnya lalu muncul lagi dengan Taeyeon di sampingnya. "Taeyon, bisa beritahu aku kenapa Sulli bisa sampai seperti ini?" Tanya Yuri ramah. Di kerajaan kegelapan, hanya Taeyeon lah yang selalu mendapatkan sikap yang ramah dari semua orang. Hal itu disebabkan karena Taeyeon jarang sekali mau bicara. Agak aneh memang, namun Taeyeon juga tidak pernah membantah apapun yang diperintahkan oleh kakak-kakaknya dalam hal apapun.

Gadis mungil berumur 10 tahun itu berjalan ke arah Sulli. Ia melihat dua lubang di leher Sulli yang tidak berhenti mengeluarkan darah. Taeyeon menyentuhnya, Sulli sedikit meringis. Perlahan luka itu menutup lalu Taeyeon menjauhkan jemarinya dari leher Sulli.

"Taeyeon, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yesung sambil membelai rambut Taeyeon. Sementara itu Sulli langsung melompat-lompat riang setelah tahu ia sudah sembuh.

Taeyeon menatap Yesung lalu menggelengkan kepalanya "Anak ini kenapa tidak pernah mau bicara sih?" Tanya Yesung bingung.

"Dia terlalu banyak bermain dengan Kibum makanya jadi seperti itu" ucap Yoochun.

Sulli tertawa "Tapi Kibum tidak separah Taeyeon yang sama sekali tidak mau bicara loh. Taeyeon sayang, kenapa sih kau hanya mau memperdengarkan suaramu kepada kakak?" Tanya Sulli. 'Kakak' yang dimaksud oleh Sulli adalah Siwon. Ya, Taeyeon hanya mau berbicara kepada Siwon. Ia bahkan tidak mau berbicara kepada Yoona.

-#####-

.

.

"Merasakan bibirku?" Tanya Heechul memastikan. Siwon hanya tersenyum nakal

"Kau bilang aku boleh minta apa saja asalkan bukan kekuatanmu kan?" Tanya Siwon balik.

Heechul menatap mata Siwon lama "Baiklah" akhirnya kata-kata itulah yang terucap dari bibir Heechul. Seorang ratu tidak mungkin menarik kata-katanya kan?

"Kau yakin aku boleh melakukannya?" Tanya Siwon lagi. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Heechul.

"Kau bertanya seperti itu tapi kau sudah hampir melakukannya" ucap Heechul menyindir. Siwon tertawa kecil. Siwon makin mendekatkan bibirnya.

Perlahan Siwon menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Heechul. Siwon melakukannya sambil menutup matanya, berlawanan dengan Heechul, entah mengapa ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memejamkan matanya. Baru kali ini Heechul merasakan sentuhan bibir orang lain pada bibirnya, namun entah mengapa ia sama sekali tidak terkesan. Siwon yang menyadari hal itu menghentikan ciumannya.

"Kau tidak suka aku menciummu? maafkan aku" ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum pilu.

"Aku tidak berkata demikian kan? lakukan saja. Bukankah kau ingin merasakan bibirku?" Tanya Heechul.

Siwon tersenyum kecut "Aku tidak mau melakukannya jika kau terlihat tidak menyukainya" ucap Siwon. Dibelainya wajah Heechul dengan lembut.

Heechul menggenggam tangan Siwon yang tengah membelai wajahnya. Dan sedetik kemudian, Heechul menempelkan kembali bibirnya pada bibir Siwon. Siwon membulatkan matanya agak terkejut. Heechul melepaskan bibirnya "Aku belum pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Jadi sebuah kecupan sudah cukup kan?" Tanya Heechul.

"Bukankah tadi aku bilang aku ingin merasakan bibirmu? jadi itu belum cukup" ucap Siwon. Dengan cepat ia mendorong tubuh Heechul sampai Heechul terbaring "Biar kuberitahu apa yang dimaksud dengan ciuman" ucap Siwon nakal.

-#####-

.

.

"Kenapa kalian kembali? kalian belum lakukan tugas kalian hingga tuntas kan?!" Yoona bertanya kepada Yesung dan Sulli dengan sedikit membentak.

"Tadi Sulli berdarah" jawab Yesung

"Bullshit! kapan si gadis sok cantik ini bisa terluka!? dia tidak pernah terluka!" kesal Yoona. "Dan apa ini!? kenapa hanya pelayan seperti ini yang kalian bawa ke sini!? seharusnya kalian membawa Ryeowook! bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau tidak ada Ryeowook mereka akan lebih kesulitan?!" Yoona menendang Jessica yang terduduk di lantai masih dengan posisi tubuhnya terikat oleh benda transparan.

"Tapi tadi leherku benar-benar berdarah!" balas Sulli "Dan itulah sebabnya kami tidak sempat membawa Ryeowook" Sulli menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Taeyeon, apa yang dikatakan oleh mereka itu benar?" Tanya Yoona kepada Taeyeon. Taeyeon hanya mengangguk. "Cih! kalau begitu serang mereka lagi malam ini. aku yakin kekuatan kita akan jauh lebih unggul." Perintah Yoona "Tapi.. bagaimana mungkin kau bisa sampai terluka?" Yoona memicingkan matanya ke arah Sulli sambil memaksa otaknya untuk bekerja.

-####-

.

.

"Kakak" Yoona membuka pintu kamar Siwon tanpa permisi seperti biasanya. Mata Yoona langsung terbuka lebar saat dilihatnya Siwon dan Heechul sedang berciuman di atas tempat tidur dengan posisi Siwon yang berada di atas tubuh Heechul. "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" teriak Yoona marah.

Siwon melepaskan ciumannya lalu menatap ke arah Yoona yang semakin mendekat ke arah ranjang "Harus berapa kali kakak bilang padamu untuk bersikap sopan?!" bentak Siwon marah.

"Aku tidak peduli!" bentak Yoona balik. Ditariknya tubuh Heechul dan.. **_PLAAAKKK!_** sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi putih Heechul "Rasakan itu wanita brengsek! beraninya kau menyentuh bibir kakakku!"

Heechul menyentuh pipinya yang kini berwarna merah tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun. Pahal tamparan Yoona tadi sangat keras dan tidak bisa terpungkiri ada rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh Heechul. Namun Heechul tetap tidak menunjukkan ekspresi, baik itu marah, terluka ataupun sakit. Heechul bahkan tidak meringis sedikitpun.

Siwon langsung menatap tajam Yoona. Perlahan, Yoona merasa nafasnya semakin sesak. Ia tahu bahwa Siwonlah yang membuatnya seperti itu "Ka.. ka.. kak.. hhh.." Yoona memegangi lehernya. Mulutnya terbuka untuk mencari oksigen, ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas.

"Siwon.. hentikan" pinta Heechul sambil menyentuh lengan Siwon. Tadinya Siwon enggan, namun karena Heechul terus menatapnya, akhirnya Siwon membiarkan Yoona bernafas kembali. Yoona langsung jatuh ke lantai dan terduduk lemas. Nafasnya memburu tak karuan.

Heechul turun dari ranjang dan menghampiri Yoona. Ia berjongkok di hadapan Yoona "Sekali lagi aku minta maaf telah menyakiti hatimu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf" ucap Heechul

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf padanya. Dia memang harus dididik dengan keras agar bisa menjadi wanita yang punya sopan santun" ucap Siwon yang kini duduk dengan sangat angkuh di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Kenapa kakak selalu membelanya?! aku ini adik kakak! seharusnya kakak membelaku!" Yoona berkata dengan cukup histeris. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Tidak ingin Heechul melihat dirinya yang lemah, Yoona segera berdiri dan lari keluar dari kamar Siwon. Siwon tentu tidak peduli, tapi Heechul tidak.

Heechul berdiri dan menghampiri Siwon, Siwon menarik lengan Heechul lalu memeluk tubuhnya walau hanya sebatas pinggang "Kau tahu seberapa besar dia menyayangimu? dia hanya ingin mendapat sedikit perhatianmu. Seharusnya kau memperlakukannya dengan lebih lembut" ucap Heechul.

"Aku sudah memperlakukannya selembut yang kubisa. Tapi sikapnya semakin hari semakin tidak baik, itulah sebabnya aku harus mendidiknya dengan lebih keras" balas Siwon

-#####-

.

.

"Kali ini aku tidak mau Yoona marah lagi padaku" Sulli berbicara pada Yuri dan Yesung. Kini ketiganya sedang berada di atas sebuah pohon besar di dekat tempat yang menjadi tempat singgah pasukan utara [tepatnya di sebuah hutan yang ada di wilayah kerajaan kegelapan].

"Kau tahu kan kalau Yoona memang selalu marah-marah" Yuri membelai rambut Sulli.

"Hah… lupakan dia. Sekarang fokus, kita harus membawa Ryeowook" ucap Yesung. "Oh, kenapa nona Kyuhyun harus ada di dekat si Changmin itu sih?" Yesung memandang kesal ke arah Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang sedang melakukan pertengkaran kecil.

"Aku cukup kasihan pada mereka, karena si Jessica itu sudah kita tangkap, mereka sampai harus beristirahat dengan pepohonan seperti itu" ucap Yuri.

"Masih untung kita tidak membawa putri Jaejoong, kalau kita turut membawanya, kini mereka sudah tidur di atas tanah!" ledek Sulli.

"Oke, sekarang jemput Ryeowook, Yesung" ujar Yuri. Dalam sekejap, tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook seperti tersedot ke bawah tanah. Semua paskuan utara sudah mencoba menyelamatkan Ryeowook, tapi Yesung lebih cepat.

"Hallo Ryeowook" sapa Sulli ketika Ryeowook sudah tiba di atas pohon dan dengan cepat Yuri langsung mengikat dan membungkam mulut Ryeowook dengan benda yang kasat mata.

Ryeowook langsung membulatkan matanya melihat siapa orang-orang yang menculiknya. "Sekarang tugas kalian" ucap Yesung "Biar kujaga pria manis ini di sini"

Sulli dan Yuri segera melompat turun "Hallo" sapa Sulli sembari melambaikan tangannya sementara Yuri hanya menampakkan wajah angkuh.

"Kalian!" kesal Yunho. "Kalian bawa ke mana Ryeowook dan Jessica?!"

"Waw, ada wanita cantik di sini" ucap Changmin saat melihat Yuri. Ia sengaja mengatakan hal itu untuk menyindir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung menatap Changmin kesal.

Yuri menjentikkan jarinya dan seketika lengan Junsu tergores "Kudengar kau pria yang mempunyai suara indah, pangeran Junsu.. mari bandingkan denganku" ucap Yuri. Goresan di tangan Junsu langsung mengeluarkan darah.

"Tutup telinga kalian!" perintah Changmin. semua langsung berusaha menutup telinga, namun sayang terlambat untuk Krystal dan Onew. Keduanya langsung terpental saat Yuri mulai bernyanyi. Tubuh Onew dan Krystal tanpa sengaja menghantam tubuh pohon, keduanya langsung mengeluarkan darah dari mulut masing-masing.

Changmin berjalan cepat ke arah Yuri masih sambil menutupi telinganya. Dicekiknya leher Yuri "Maaf, aku memang suka suara indahmu, tapi aku benci suara yang dapat membunuhku" bisik Changmin di telinga Yuri.

Yuri tersenyum "Tidak kusangka kau mengerti bagaimana kekuatanku. Kau cukup tampan juga" Yuri membelai lembut wajah Changmin. Tanpa disangka, Yuri mencium bibir Changmin cepat dan melumatnya. Changmin agak tersentak lalu mendorong tubuh Yuri. Sementara itu Kyuhyun mulai memanas di belakang sana.

"Aaawwww!" Yuri merintih saat kakinya tiba-tiba saja tergores, gaun pendek yang dipakainya juga agak terkoyak.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka wanita agresif" ucap Changmin. Yuri hanya tersenyum menggoda Changmin.

"Jangan main-main lagi" ucap Sulli. Dalam sekejap Sulli menghilang. Sedetik demi sedetik setiap orang pasukan utara merintih, dan terdengar tawa Sulli yang masih tidak terlihat.

"Aku tidak bisa mengetahui keberadaannya" ucap Seohyun yang mencoba membidik panahnya ke segala arah.

Kyuhyun mengamati sekelilingnya "Di belakang putri Jaejoong!" teriak Kyuhyun. Yunho langsung mengeluarkan api ke belakang tubuh Jaejoong.

"Aakkhh!" rintih Sulli. Kini wujudnya nampak kembali dan terlihat lengannya sedikit terbakar.

"Kau yang jangan main-main. Ha ha ha" kini gantian Yuri yang meledek. Keduanya lantas menghilang kembali. Semua pasukan utara langsung bersiap siaga.

"Oh, tidak usah tegang begitu. Ini akan menyenangkan! ha ha ha ha" hanya terdengar suara tawa dari Yuri dan Sulli yang masih tidak terlihat wujudnya.

"Kyuhyun!" seru Changmin

"Aku tahu!" balas Kyuhyun sambil menajamkan matanya ke segala arah.

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_To be continued.._

* * *

**big thanks to: summerchu, lovelovechulie, Aoi Ko Mamoru, ANEmonE, hani, dewi anggraeny, dan kim heera  
**

**yang udah bersedia baca sampai chap 8 plus reviewnya :D**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**klik kotak reviewnya ya~ XD  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back! lets enjoy this!**

* * *

Title: Rescue Our Queen

Chapter: 10

Author: Cndy Prissycatice

* * *

_Warning : Man character became woman_

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya._

_Satu lagi. Jika dari pertama anda sudah merasa tidak cocok dengan couple-nya, sebaiknya tidak usah melanjutkan membaca, karena anda akan merasa sangat kesal jika tetap membacanya._

* * *

"Kau yang jangan main-main. Ha ha ha" kini gantian Yuri yang meledek. Keduanya lantas menghilang kembali. Semua pasukan utara langsung bersiap siaga.

"Oh, tidak usah tegang begitu. Ini akan menyenangkan! ha ha ha ha" hanya terdengar suara tawa dari Yuri dan Sulli yang masih tidak terlihat wujudnya.

"Kyuhyun!" seru Changmin

"Aku tahu!" balas Kyuhyun sambil menajamkan matanya ke segala arah.

* * *

"Di depanmu!" teriak Kyuhyun kepada Changmin. Changmin segera mengepalkan tangannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja Yuri menampakkan dirinya lalu menjilat pipi Changmin dan kembali menghilang sambil tertawa.

"Ukh! sial!" Changmin mengelap wajahnya yang basah.

Kyuhyun makin geram melihatnya "Akan kubunuh wanita brengsek itu! akan kubunuh!" batin Kyuhyun, ia berjalan ke arah Changmin dan _PLAAAAAKKK!_ sebuah tamparan keras berhasil menyentuh pipi Yuri yang masih tidak terlihat oleh orang lain.

Dalam sekejap Yuri terlihat, ia langsung menatap tajam Kyuhyun. Baru kali ini ada yang berani menampar pipinya. "Kau kira aku tidak bisa melihat kalian!?" Tanya Kyuhyun singit kepada Yuri "Di belakang pangeran Junsu!" seru Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yuri yang masih memegangi pipinya.

Seohyun segera melepaskan panahnya ke arah Junsu dan _"AAAKH!"_ Sulli meringis kesakitan. Wujudnya juga Nampak sekarang. Bahunya berdarah terkena panah udara Seohyun.

"_Sssshhh!" _desis Yuri dan Sulli bersamaan sambil memperlihatkan taringnya. Dengan cepat Jaejoong mengatur sulur pohon untuk menangkap keduanya. "Apa ini!? akh! lepaskan aku!" teriak Yuri dan Sulli. Keduanya berontak hebat, namun semakin mereka berontak, Jaejoong semakin kuat mengendalikan sulur-sulur pohon itu.

_PLAAAAAKK!_ sekali lagi Kyuhyun menampar Yuri "Kau terlalu genit untuk batasan seorang wanita!" marah Kyuhyun

Changmin memegang bahu Kyuhyun "Hei, kalian kan sama-sama wanita. Jangan menggunakan kekerasan dong" ucap Changmin. Kyuhyun langsung menatap tajam Changmin dan _BUUGGGHH! _Kyuhyun menonjok perut Changmin. seketika Changmin merintih kesakitan sembari memegangi perutnya. Kyuhyun yang masih kesal langsung berjalan menjauhi Changmin.

"Kenapa sih dia? sedang datang bulan ya?" Pikir Changmin bingung. ia mendekati Yuri yang masih terikat dengan sempurna oleh sulur-sulur Jaejoong. kini Yuri tersenyum melihat kedatangan Changmin "Hei, kenapa kalian tidak berhenti menyerang kami? Di mana kalian sembunyikan Ryeowook dan Jessica?" Tanya Changmin.

Yuri hanya tersenyum licik, dengan cepat ia memajukan tubuhnya lalu mengecup bibir Changmin. "Yack! kau ini apa-apaan sih!?" Changmin langsung memundurkan tubuhnya, menjauh dari Yuri. Sementara itu Yuri langsung menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu langsung mengepalkan tangannya, sudah habis kesabarannya kali ini menghadapi wanita bernama Yuri yang tidak punya rasa malu. Diambilnya sebuah batu yang ada di dekatnya lalu dilemparnya batu itu ke arah Yuri. Dengan bidikan yang sangat tepat, batu itu sukses menghantam kepala Yuri.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" bentak Yuri kepada Kyuhyun. kini kepalanya sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Yesung! apa yang kau lakukan!? cepat selamatkan kami! aku muak berada di antara orang-orang ini!" teriak Sulli

"Yesung? dia ada di sini?" Tanya Yunho

"Oh? apa kalian pikir kami itu bodoh? tentu kami punya banyak kesempatan untuk lolos!" ucap Sulli angkuh. Dalam beberapa detik, Yesung muncul, namun tidak sendiri, ia bersama Yoochun dan bahkan Yoona.

"Senang bisa menyiksa orang bodoh seperti kalian" angkuh Yoona. Jaejoong langsung merengut kesal.

BRAAAAKK! tiba-tiba saja tubuh Key menghantam sebuah pohon besar dengan cukup keras. Seketika, ia jatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri "Kak Key!" teriak Taemin mengahampiri Key. Kyuhyun juga langsung berlari ke arah Key.

"Aku benci melihat wajanya. Sudah jelas aku jauh lebih cantik darinya, masih saja tidak tahu diri untuk menatap mataku" ucap Yoona angkuh.

"Wanita macam apa dirimu!?" Tanya Yunho kesal

"Bebaskan Sulli dan Yuri" perintah Yoona pada Yesung dan Yoochun. Dengan cepat Jaejoong mengontrol sulur pohon itu. kini Sulli dan Yuri sudah berada di depan Jaejoong dan Yunho

"Tidak semudah itu, kembalikan dulu Jessica dan Ryeowook kepada kami" ucap Yunho. Yoona menatap kesal Yunho, namun Yunho tidak peduli "Kau mau mereka kembali kan?" Tanya Yunho.

_DUAAAAKK!_ tiba-tiba saja Eunhyuk menendang punggung Yoochun dari belakang "Kau punya pertahanan yang buruk!" ucap Eunhyuk saat melihat Yoochun terjatuh. Dengan cepat Yoona mencekik leher Eunhyuk

"Hei! jangan macam-macam dengannya!" bentak Donghae sambil berjalan maju ke arah Yoona

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum menatap Yoona "Mau adu kekuatan denganku? boleh saja" ucap Eunhyuk memegangi tangan Yoona. Yoona balas tersenyum, dalam sekejap tangan Yoona menjadi hitam pekat "A.. apa ini!?" panik Eunhyuk saat warna hitam itu perlahan menjalar ke lehernya.

"Lepaskan dia!" bentak Donghae. Ia mencoba memukul Yoona dengan air dari telapak tangannya, namun Yoona sudah terlanjur berpindah tempat. Eunhyuk seketika terduduk sambil memegangi lehernya, Donghae langsung menghampiri Eunhyuk "Kau baik-baik saja Hyukkie?" Tanya Donghae cemas

"Hae.. leherku.. aneh.. akh!"

"Untuk apa adu kekuatan dengan orang yang tidak punya kecerdasan?" ledek Yoona sambil tersenyum licik "Hei, kau membuatku malu Yoochun"

"Maaf, habis dari tadi nona Kyuhyun terus menarik perhatianku sih" ucap Yoochun

"Hei! dia milikku!" bentak Yesung. Yoochun hanya menaikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Aakkkhhh!" Yuri dan Sulli merintih. "Sakit! hentikan! Yoona! tolong kami!" teriak Sulli. Saat ini Yunho tengah menggenggam tangan Yuri dan Sulli, namun dengan api yang menyelimuti tangannya sehingga perlahan tangan Yuri dan Sulli terbakar.

"Aku tidak pernah mau melakukan hal ini kepada wanita, tapi kau yang memaksaku!" bentak Yunho ditujukan kepada Yoona.

"Aku tidak peduli mau kau apakan mereka. tapi temanmu si Eunhyuk itu akan segera mati. Racunku sudah menjalar di dalam tubuhnya, tinggal tunggu waktu saja" ucap Yoona "Hei, ayo kembali ke istana" ajak Yoona kepada Yoochun dan Yesung.

"Tapi Yuri dan Sulli?" Tanya Yoochun

"Biarkan saja mereka. Tidak berguna!" jawab Yoona. Sedetik kemudian mereka bertiga menghilang.

"YOONA!" teriak Yuri dan Sulli kencang sambil menangis. Yunho langsung berhenti membakar tangan Yuri dan Sulli. Sulli dan Yuri langsung menatap Yunho bingung

"Jae, aku menyakiti wanita.. pria macam apa aku?" Yunho berbicara sambil menutupi wajahnya.

Jaejoong segera memeluk tubuh Yunho "Itu bukan salahmu Yunnie, kau hanya mencoba melakukan yang terbaik" ucap Jaejoong.

"Hyukkie! bertahanlah!" panik Donghae saat melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang semakin memucat. Dipeluknya tubuh Eunhyuk.

Jaejoong, Yunho, dan Changmin langsung berlari menghampiri Eunhyuk dan Donghae "Andai Ryeowook ada di sini. Kalau begini apa yang kita bisa?" Tanya Jaejoong. kini air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Aku memang pemimpin pasukan yang buruk" keluh Yunho pada dirinya sendiri

"Aku akan mengobatinya" tiba-tiba saja Taemin berjalan ke arah Eunhyuk. Mata Taemin menatap kosong entah kemana

"Mungkin Taemin bisa mengobati! dia menyembuhkan Key, Onew dan Krystal!" teriak Kyuhyun yang masih memegangi tubuh Key sambil tersenyum. Kini Key, Kristal dan Onew sudah sadar dari pingsannya. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh Taemin, namun memang ia yang menyadarkan ketiganya.

Dengan cepat Donghae membaringkan tubuh Eunhyuk di atas permukaan tanah. Taemin meletakkan telapak tangannya di perut Eunhyuk. Dia tidak melakukan apapun, matanya menerawang entah kemana, Taemin hanya diam. Tapi perlahan-lahan leher Eunhyuk yang sudah berwarna hitam pekat kembali berwarna normal seperti sediakala.

Semua orang langsung berpandangan kaget, terutama Changmin "Bukankah Taemin tidak memiliki kekuatan khusus? jangan-jangan inilah yang selama ini ratu sembunyikan dari kami" Pikir Changmin yang terus memandangi Taemin "Tapi kenapa tatapan matanya kosong? dimana pikirannya saat ini?" Pikir Changmin lagi

"Dia memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan Taeyeon!" bisik Yuri kepada Sulli. Sulli hanya mengangguk. Keduanya bertatapan "Apa arti dari semua ini?" pikir mereka. Dan tiba-tiba saja tubuh keduanya seperti dihisap ke dalam tanah, dan sulur pohon yang mengikat tubuh mereka juga putus tanpa sebab yang jelas. "Aaakkkkhh!"

Semua pasang mata langsung melihat ke arah sumber suara "Kemana dua orang itu?" Tanya Changmin. yang lain hanya menggeleng tidak tahu dengan ekspresi bingung.

-#####-

_**-Istana Kerajaan Kegelapan-**_

.

"Sandiwara yang buruk" ucap Yoona angkuh saat melihat kehadiran Yuri dan Sulli. Yuri dan Sulli langsung merengut

"Ya, buruk sekali. Kau membuatku terluka!" kesal Sulli sambil memegangi tangannya yang terbakar dan bahunya yang berdarah.

"Sudah lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan?" Tanya Yoona. Diputar-putarnya gelas anggur yang kini tengah dipegangnya.

Yuri duduk di sebuah sofa lalu menatap tajam Yoona "Sudah, sebentar lagi juga si wanita liar itu akan kehilangan pendengarannya. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja" jawab Yuri

"Kalau kau?" Tanya Yoona melirik Sulli

"Aku sudah buat aliran darah di tubuhnya jadi kacau. Kau ingin agar ia tidak bisa melihat kan? itu gampang. Dan aku juga sudah membuat putri Jaejoong itu kehilangan keseimbangannya seperti apa yang kau perintahkan" jawab Sulli "Cepat sembuhkan aku dong! sakit nih!"

"Taeyeon" panggil Yoona, Taeyeon segera menghampiri Sulli dan Yuri "Ini akan menarik, tanpa adanya Ryeowook di sisi mereka, mereka akan tamat" ucap Yoona sembari tersenyum licik lalu meneguk gelas anggurnya.

"Tapi ada satu masalah. Di sana ada anak yang memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan Taeyeon, namanya kalau tidak salah Taemin.." ujar Yuri.

Yoona segera menatap tajam Yuri "Memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan Taeyeon?" Tanya Yoona. Yuri dan Sulli mengangguk "Cih! bagaimana bisa ada anak seberbahaya itu di sana?"

-#####-

"Sebegitu pentingnya kah anak yang bernama Taemin itu bagimu?" Siwon bertanya kepada Heechul yang tengah menyisir rambut pangjangnya di atas tempat tidur Siwon. Siwon mendekat ke arah Heechul. "Sebenarnya siapa dia?"

Heechul menatap mata Siwon dalam lalu berhenti menyisir rambutnya "Kau mengetahuinya?"

"Kau menggunakan kekuatanmu setiap tengah malam. Kau memberhentikan waktu untuk menemui mereka, apa aku salah?"

Heechul menghela nafasnya sembari memalingkan wajahnya "Kau menyadarinya selama ini? atau kau mengikutiku?"

"Kau juga memberhentikan waktuku. Jadi tidak mungkin aku bisa mengikutimu. Tapi kau tidak menghapus memori itu, kegelapanlah yang mengatakannya padaku. Kau meninggalkan begitu banyak memori di dalam kegelapan malam. Awalnya aku sempat bingung apa maksud semua ini. mimpi? tapi kini kusadari bahwa itu nyata. Memori tersembunyi yang tidak akan bisa di temukan oleh siapapun. memori dalam ruang kosong yang kau buat" jawab Siwon

"Tapi kau dapat menemukannya. Itulah mengapa kita memang ditakdirkan untuk saling terhubung" bisik Heechul "Tidak seorangpun dapat mengetahui kenangan yang kubuat saat aku menghentikan waktu. Tapi ternyata aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikannya darimu. Ini agak menyebalkan" ucap Heechul sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau ke sana bukan untuk menemui pasukanmu. Yang diberitahukan kepadaku adalah bahwa kau hanya ke sana untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan anak bernama Taemin itu"

"Taemin adalah kunci dari semuanya. Dia juga berhubungan denganmu"

"Aku?" Siwon heran mendengarnya "Aku bahkan baru kali ini melihat wajahnya" ucap Siwon

"Kau memang belum boleh mengetahuinya sekarang. Ini belum waktunya. Batas dunia sudah di tentukan. Tapi ada segelintir orang yang ingin mengubahnya, dan untuk itulah, perang ini ada" ucap Heechul sambil tersenyum masam kepada Siwon.

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti apa arti dari ucapan Heechul "Kata-kata yang kau rangkai tidak dapat kupahami sama sekali. Kau menyusunnya seperti rantai berduri yang bisa saja melukai siapapun sewaktu-waktu"

"Tepat sekali." ucap Heechul "Itulah aku, tugasku, dan arti dari keberadaanku di dunia ini" gumam Heechul pelan "Aku bukanlah dewi keberuntunganmu"

Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencium bibir Heechul "Kau adalah waktuku. Pusat seluruh dunia." Bisik Siwon di sela-sela ciuman mereka

Heechul menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Siwon "Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau aku tidak akan membantumu?"

Siwon tersenyum "Aku tahu. Tapi selama pusat dunia berada di tanganku, selama itu pula dunia akan bertekuk lutut di bawah kuasaku" jawab Siwon. Ditariknya kembali wajah Heechul dan dilumatnya kembali bibir Heechul

Heechul memejamkan matanya "Kau akan menyesal saat mengetahui semua kenyataannya Siwon. Sudah kukatakan kalau aku bukanlah dewi keberuntunganmu kan? _**karena aku, adalah rantai berduri yang akan mengikatmu**_" batin Heechul

.

.

.

To be continued..

.

.

* * *

**Chul:** ok, sekarang saatnya menjawab review. hm... **"kira-kira kenapa ya Sulli bisa berdarah gitu?"**

itu karena... menurutmu karena apa Wonnie?

**Won:** eh? entahlah, aku juga tidak terlalu peduli

**Chul:** aish... ok, selanjutnya **"Kira-kira kekuatan Taemin itu apa ya?"**

kekuatan Taemin? kalian bisa lihat di chap ini kan?

**Won:** katanya updatenya disuruh cepet, jangan seminggu sekali *nengok ke Ichul*

**Chul:** authornya miskin pulsa modem. udah gitu yang reviewnya dikit, dia jadi depresi sampe ngurung diri di kamar

**Won:** bukannya dia emang ga pernah keluar dari kamarnya?

**Chul:** aish kuda! biar kesannya dramatis gitu!

**Won: "Kenapa TBC lagi?"**

itu karena authornya senang dengan kata-kata itu, makanya hobi nulis yang begituan

**Chul:** ada yang minta Sichul momentnya lebih panas lagi

**Won:** *smirk* kayaknya bakalan asik tuh

**Chul:** *wink*

**Won: "Chullie tuh suka ga sih sama Won?"**

nah, coba jawab hyung

**Chul:** hm... bagaimana ya... begini saja. itu ra-ha-si-a~

**Won: "Taemin bilang ratu berdarah. maksudnya apa?"**

mungkin Heechul hyung lagi PMS

**Chul:** yeah yeah. wateper

ok, lumayan panjang juga yang balasan reviewnya. yah pokoknya sampai jumpa di review berikutnya~

* * *

.

.

**With Love,**

**Cndy**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo, I'm back!**

**langsung ajalah~**

* * *

**Title: Rescue Our Queen**

**Chapter: 11**

**Author: Cndy Prissycatice**

* * *

_Warning : Man character became woman_

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya._

_Satu lagi. Jika dari pertama anda sudah merasa tidak cocok dengan couple-nya, sebaiknya tidak usah melanjutkan membaca, karena anda akan merasa sangat kesal jika tetap membacanya._

* * *

Heechul menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Siwon "Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau aku tidak akan membantumu?"

Siwon tersenyum "Aku tahu. Tapi selama pusat dunia berada di tanganku, selama itu pula dunia akan bertekuk lutut di bawah kuasaku" jawab Siwon. Ditariknya kembali wajah Heechul dan dilumatnya kembali bibir Heechul

Heechul memejamkan matanya "Kau akan menyesal saat mengetahui semua kenyataannya Siwon. Sudah kukatakan kalau aku bukanlah dewi keberuntunganmu kan? _**karena aku, adalah rantai berduri yang akan mengikatmu**_ batin Heechul

* * *

_**Next day..**_

.

"Akh! Ahhhhh! ukh.."

Pagi-pagi sekali pasukan kerajaan utara sudah mendengar suara rintihan dan erangan. Dengan cepat semua pasang mata terbuka dan mencari sumber suara. Setelah dicari, ternyata yang merintih adalah Eunhyuk. Donghae yang ada di sampingnya langsung menatap cemas Eunhyuk "Hyukkie? kau kenapa!? ada apa!?" Donghae bertanya dengan cukup panik.

Eunhyuk hanya terus merintih sembari memegangi kedua telinganya "Eunhyuk, ada apa? katakan pada kami!" perintah Yunho cemas.

"Kupingku! Aaahhhh!" tiba-tiba Eunhyuk berteriak keras. Dari telinganya mengalir darah segar. Semua pasukan kerajaan utara langsung membulatkan matanya dan berlari cemas ke arah Eunhyuk. Donghae langsung menghapus darah dari telinga Eunhyuk yang sudah sampai menuju lehernya. Namun darah itu masih belum berhenti mengalir juga. Eunhyuk merintih tanpa henti sambil menangis.

"Hyukkie! apa yang terjadi!? kenapa dengan.. bertahanlah Hyukkie!" Donghae kini turut meneteskan air matanya.

"Apa yang? loh.. tu.. tunggu.. aku.." kini giliran Kyuhyun yang kebingungan dan panik.

"Ada apa jendral? tolong jangan buat kami lebih cemas lagi!" begitulah kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir manis Key. Wajahnya nampak cemas.

"Mata.. mataku! aku tidak bisa melihat! aku tidak bisa melihat apapun!" Kyuhyun berteriak histeris sembari tangannya mencoba meraba-raba apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Jangan bercanda Kyu! masalah Eunhyuk saja belum selesai!" Changmin berkata dengan nada marah.

"Aku tidak bercanda Min! aku tidak bisa melihat apapun! aku buta!" teriak Kyuhyun untuk kedua kalinya. Kini air matanya mulai mengalir deras. Kyuhyun terduduk lemas di atas permukaan tanah.

Key langsung menutup mulutnya tidak percaya, ia juga turut menangis. Changmin yang kini sepenuhnya percaya dengan ucapan Kyuhyun langsung mendekat ke arahnya dan berjongkok. Disentuhnya wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja.. percaya padaku.. aku akan melindungimu.. percayalah.." Changmin mencoba meyakinkan Kyuhyun. matanya menatap sendu wajah Kyuhyun yang berlinangan air mata.

Kyuhyun masih terus menangis "Aku ingin mati saja.. aku lebih baik mati dari pada tidak bisa melihat! bunuh aku Min! bunuh aku!" untuk kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun berteriak histeris. Changmin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Dipeluknya tubuh Kyuhyun yang terus gemetar.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membunuhmu. Aku ingin kau hidup! kau harus hidup!"

"Hyukkie? kau baik-baik saja?" kini Donghae bertanya setelah darah telah berhenti mengalir dari telinga Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk hanya menatap Donghae. Matanya menyipit tidak mengerti "Hae? kau mengatakan sesuatu? kau bicara apa?" Eunhyuk malah balas bertanya.

Dengan cepat otak Donghae dapat mengerti dengan sangat jelas bagaimana kondisi yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Hyukkie? kau yakin kau tidak mendengar suaraku?"

Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya bingung "Kau berkata apa Hae? aku tidak bisa mendengarmu. Kau sedang bicara?"

Mendengar itu tubuh Donghae seketika melemas. Sudah jelas semua ini. Kyuhyun kini tidak bisa melihat, dan Eunhyuk kehilangan pendengarannya…

-#####-

.

.

_**-Istana-**_

.

"Sudah bekerja" Yuri tersenyum sinis sambil melihat ke arah Sulli. Sulli hanya balas tersenyum "Sekarang harusnya Yoona sudah bahagia" tambahnya.

Sulli hanya terkekeh geli "Aku senang melihat mereka tersiksa. Lama-lama aku bosan juga menyiksa rakyat biasa, ternyata menyiksa orang-orang kerajaan utara lebih menyenangkan" balas Sulli.

-####-

.

.

"Siwon.. bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku sebagai permaisurimu?" Heechul bertanya pada Siwon. Kini ia dan Siwon seperti biasa sedang berada di ranjang Siwon.

Siwon menatap Heechul bingung "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Siwon

Heechul yang tadinya menatap Siwon, memalingkan wajahnya "Aku tidak suka kau panggil seperti itu" jawab Heechul

Siwon menarik wajah Heechul mendekat ke wajahnya. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat wajah cantik sang ratu utara itu "Kau tidak suka menjadi permaisuriku?"

"Masalahnya aku bukanlah permaisurimu. Aku kasihan pada calon permaisurimu kelak. Bagaimana kalau ia sampai tahu bahwa sebelum kau menikahinya kau telah lebih dahulu memanggil gadis lain sebagai permaisurimu? Aku yakin ia pasti kecewa"

Siwon menatap Heechul tajam "Lalu kau juga tak ingin calon suamimu kelak mengetahui fakta bahwa aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan permaisuriku sebelum kalian menikah?" Siwon bertanya dengan nada yang cukup kesal saat ini.

"Mm.. kurasa begitu" jawab Heechul

"Kalau begitu kau harus jadi permaisuriku. Dengan begitu semua beres kan? tidak ada lagi yang harus dipikirkan" setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Siwon mengecup bibir Heechul

"Harus kukatakan berapa kali kalau aku bukanlah dewi keberuntunganmu?" Heechul menatap sendu mata Siwon

"Kau dewi keberuntunganku! waktuku! pusat seluruh dunia! jadilah milikku.. selamanya"

-######-

.

.

"Kali ini kuakui kerja kalian bagus" Yoona memuji Yuri dan Sulli walau masih dengan mimik angkuh.

"Sekarang sudah puas? sudah kukatakan aku memang hebat" itulah balasan Sulli

"Belum.. ini hanya permulaan. Aku ingin mereka lebih tersiksa" Yoona mendesis

-#####-

.

.

Pasukan kerajaan utara mencoba bertahan di sebuah hutan karena kondisi Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun. kini mereka bingung harus melakukan apa. Kyuhyun kini tidak bisa melihat dan Eunhyuk tidak bisa mendengar. Jadi mereka menghentikan perjalanan untuk beberapa hari.

Donghae kini terus mencoba mengajarkan berbagai macam bahasa tubuh kepada Eunhyuk. Sementara itu Changmin kini lebih sering menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun bahkan memeluknya. Kalau biasanya Kyuhyun akan marah tidak tertahan saat Changmin melakukan hal itu, kini tidak. Kyuhyun menggenggam balik tangan Changmin. ia bahkan tidak keberatan jika Changmin memeluk tubuhnya. Malah sebaliknya, kini Kyuhyun tidak ingin jauh sedikitpun dari Changmin. Saat Changmin melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun akan mulai panik dan terus memanggil-manggil nama Changmin.

Sementara itu Jaejoong kini sering menangis di pelukan Yunho. Key, Onew dan Junsu kini terfokus pada keadaan Taemin yang jadi sering mengosongkan pikirannya. Mata Taemin sering kali tak menatap, pikirannya kosong entah kemana. Sesekali ia memang akan sadar, namun sangat jarang untuk saat-saat ini.

"Min, kau lelah menjagaku?" Kyuhyun bertanya lirih pada Changmin yang masih menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Kenapa bicara seperti itu? tentu saja tidak. Mana mungkin aku lelah menjagamu. Aku akan selalu menjagamu. Seumur hidupku kalau perlu" jawab Changmin serius

Wajah Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit merona mendengar perkataan Changmin "Terima kasih"

-######-

.

.

_**-Malam hari-**_

.

"Kau masih benci mendengar panggilanku?" Siwon bertanya serius pada Heechul yang tengah ada di atas pangkuannya, posisinya membelakangi tubuh Siwon

"Aku tidak membencinya.. aku hanya tidak mau kau memanggilku seperti itu" jawab Heechul

"Tapi kenapa? kau benci padaku?"

Mata Heechul mulai berkaca-kaca saat mendengar pertanyaan Siwon. Heechul menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit kamar Siwon yang jauh tinggi di atasnya. "Justru karena aku terlalu mencintaimu.." Heechul bergumam lirih dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar.

"Kenapa suaramu begitu pelan? aku tidak dengar apa-apa" keluh Siwon. Tiba-tiba tubuh Heechul terangkat ke udara, berbalik dan perlahan turun kembali ke atas pangkuan Siwon. Sekarang Siwon bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah Heechul. Pipi Heechul kini telah basah oleh air mata, matanya terpejam tanpa celah

Siwon menjilat air mata di pipi Heechul "Kalau sampai air matamu jatuh, hujan akan turun kan?" ledek Siwon. Heechul menghela nafasnya "Kau membenciku?" Siwon bertanya ulang

Perlahan Heechul membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah mata Siwon yang tengah menatapnya sendu "Aku mencintaimu Siwon.. sangat.." jawab Heechul lirih.

Siwon mengembangkan senyumnya "Akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku menunggu, kata-kata itu keluar juga dari bibirmu" ucap Siwon gembira

"Kata-kata itu adalah racun Siwon.. semua kata yang keluar dari bibirku adalah malapetaka bagimu.." Heechul kembali meneteskan air matanya sembari memejamkan matanya

"Sssstttt.. tidak ada racun pada kata-katamu.. sejauh yang kudengar, kata-kata itu bagai pencerahan dalam hidupku" Siwon kembali menjilat air mata Heechul. Perlahan dari pipi, lalu naik ke pelupuk mata Heechul.

Dengan cepat Heechul memeluk tubuh Siwon "Maafkan aku Siwon.."

"Permaisuriku tidak boleh menangis.. wajahmu terlalu cantik untuk terlihat sedih.." Siwon membujuk Heechul sambil mengusap-usap punggung Heechul

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kelak Siwon! kau tidak boleh mencintaiku!" tiba-tiba saja Heechul melepaskan pelukannya

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti "Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Apa salah aku mencintaimu?"

"Salah! mencintaiku adalah sebuah dosa! aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan! kau akan celaka jika terus bersamaku!" Heechul semakin histeris menangis

"Aku raja kegelapan! aku tidak akan celaka! tidak akan ada yang bisa membunuhku!" ucap Siwon mencoba meyakinkan Heechul. Dipegangnya wajah Heechul dengan kedua tangannya

"Kau bisa terbunuh! kau akan mati jika terus bersamaku!" Heechul bersikeras

"Siapa? siapa yang bisa membunuhku? tidak ada seorangpun di dunia ini yang mampu membunuh—"

"AKU! akulah yang akan membunuhmu!" Heechul memotong ucapan Siwon

Siwon menatap Heechul tidak percaya. Matanya membulat besar "Apa maksudmu Heechul? aku ti—"

"Aku! akulah yang membunuhmu.. akulah.. aku Siwon.. aku.." Heechul bicara disela-sela isak tangisnya yang deras. Ia menunujuk-nunjuk dadanya sendiri dan akhirnya mencengkram baju Siwon dengan tangan yang gemetar. Heechul menundukkan kepalanya, rambutnya yang panjang terjuntai lurus menutupi wajahnya yang cantik. Suara tangisan memenuhi setiap ruangan di kamar Siwon

Siwon memang belum bisa menyingkirkan rasa kagetnya, namun dengan pikiran tenang, ia mencoba mengatur kerja otaknya. Ditariknya dagu Heechul ke atas lalu ditatapnya baik-baik mata Heechul yang telah basah oleh air mata "Tidak masalah kalau itu terjadi.. kalau kau yang membunuhku, aku tidak keberatan. Lagipula itu masih masa depan, aku bisa menghabisakan banyak kebahagiaan bersamamu sebelum aku mati nanti.." Siwon tersenyum manis meski hati kecilnya sedikit tidak merelakan kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirnya.

Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya "Tidak Siwon.. aku tidak ingin kau mati.. aku mencintaimu.. aku tidak ingin melihatmu mati.. di tanganku.." Heechul kembali bicara dengan suara yang parau

"Sekarang saja kau membuatku seakan sudah berada di surga. Kau tahu? sejak awal aku menculikmu itu karena aku mencintai ratu utara, aku mencintai dirimu" Siwon berbisik mesra di telinga Heechul

"Aku tahu itu.. aku tahu kau mencintaiku.. tapi aku sudah melihatnya… aku tidak ingin melihatmu mati.. Siwon kumohon, aku memutar balik waktu ke masa ini untuk mencegah hal itu.."

"Memutar balik waktu? jadi kau repot-repot kembali dari masa depan hanya untuk mencegahku mencintaimu? terlambat Heechul.. aku sudah mencintaimu berjuta-juta hari yang lalu"

"Bukan.. aku kembali ke masa ini bukan untuk melarangmu mencintaiku... tapi aku sedang melatih anak itu.." balas Heechul

Siwon kembali tidak mengerti "Anak itu? Taemin maksudmu? Kau latih dia untuk apa? memisahkan kita ? aku akan terus menahanmu di sisiku. Tidak akan semudah itu dia merebutmu dariku" kecam Siwon

"Aku melatihnya bukan untuk menjauhkanku darimu Siwon... tapi aku melatihnya untuk bisa membunuh diriku" ucap Heechul

Siwon kaget akan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Bahkan kata-kata Heechul barusan lebih membuat Siwon kaget dari pada kata-kata bahwa Heechul akan membunuh Siwon

.

.

.

**To be continued..**

.

.

.

* * *

**kali ini balasan reviewnya ditiadakan karena Heechul dan Siwon sedang sibuk**

**Review adalah penentu cepat atau lambat update**

**dan makasih buat para readers baik hati yang udah bersedia review**

**sampai jumpa~  
**

* * *

**with Love,**

**Cndy**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: ok, saya sudah berusaha mengeditnya sedetail mungkin, tapi bukan berarti tidak akan ada typos**

**yah, cuma ingin memberitahu aja**

**lets check it~**

* * *

**Title: Rescue Our Queen**

**Chapter: 12**

**Author: Cndy Prissycatice**

* * *

_Warning : Man character became woman_

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya._

_Satu lagi. Jika dari pertama anda sudah merasa tidak cocok dengan couple-nya, sebaiknya tidak usah melanjutkan membaca, karena anda akan merasa sangat kesal jika tetap membacanya._

* * *

"Aku tahu itu.. aku tahu kau mencintaiku.. tapi aku sudah melihatnya.. aku tidak ingin melihatmu mati.. Siwon kumohon, aku memutar balik waktu ke masa ini untuk mencegah hal itu.."

"Memutar balik waktu? jadi kau repot-repot kembali dari masa depan hanya untuk mencegahku mencintaimu? terlambat Heechul.. aku sudah mencintaimu berjuta-juta hari yang lalu"

"Bukan.. aku kembali ke masa ini bukan untuk melarangmu mencintaiku.. tapi aku sedang melatih 'anak itu'.." balas Heechul

Siwon kembali tidak mengerti "Kau latih anak itu untuk apa? memisahkan kita? aku akan terus menahanmu di sisiku. Tidak akan semudah itu dia merebutmu dariku" kecam Siwon

"Aku melatihnya bukan untuk menjauhkanku darimu Siwon.. tapi aku melatihnya untuk bisa membunuh diriku" ucap Heechul

Siwon kaget akan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Bahkan kata-kata Heechul barusan lebih membuat Siwon kaget dari pada kata-kata bahwa Heechul akan membunuh Siwon

* * *

Seeeeettsssss…

.

Tiba-tiba saja muncul seseorang di samping ranjang Siwon. Seorang pria tampan berparas layaknya malaikat. Mata Heechul membulat melihat kehadiran sosok itu….

.

Ngiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

.

Suara bising yang memekikkan telinga itu menggema di kamar Siwon. Dan dalam sekejap, waktu telah berhenti berputar. Tak ada gerakan, tak ada suara, bahkan tak ada hembusan nafas…

"Wah, hebat. Sangat jenius seperti biasanya ya North Queen" puji sosok itu. Heechul hanya menatap tajam mata pria yang sedang bicara dengan dirinya. Pria itu menyunggingkan senyuman, senyuman yang amat licik. Diraihnya dagu Heechul, lalu sedikit diangkatnya. "Tidak perlu melihatku seperti itu My Queen" tambahnya "Atau, lebih cocok kupanggil sebagai permaisuri pengkhianat?" Tanya pria itu

"Leeteuk… kenapa kau muncul tiba-tiba?" Tanya Heechul

Pria bernama Leeteuk itu naik ke atas ranjang Siwon, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Heechul, lalu mencium singkat bibir Heechul "Aku datang karena melihat ratuku menangis" jawab Leeteuk

Heechul mengenyahkan tangan Leeteuk yang tengah memegang dagunya "Aku tahu bukan hanya itu alasanmu kan?" Tanya Heechul

"Oh well.. aku memang tidak pernah berhasil menipumu" ucap Leeteuk. Leeteuk mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Heechul lalu berbisik "Kau memberitahu alasan mengapa kau memutar balik waktu.. kau melanggar perjanjian..."

Mata Heechul kembali melebar. Ditatapnya segera wajah Leeteuk dengan ekspresi takut "Lee… aku bisa jelaskan! aku tidak—"

"Ssssssstttttt…." Leeteuk menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Heechul "Aku tidak ingin mendengar sebuah alasan. Kau telah melanggar perjanjian. Dan itu berarti kau harus menerima konsekuensinya" ucap Leeteuk dengan suara khas orang licik

Heechul menggenggam erat tangan Leeteuk "Aku terima konsekuensinya. kau boleh lakukan apapun terhadapku" ucap Heechul

"Ups~ maaf honey. Yang kali ini akan kuhukum adalah Siwon.." balas Leeteuk

"Tidak! kenapa harus Siwon yang mendapatkan hukumannya!? hukum saja aku!" protes Heechul

"Tidak sayang. Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah menghukummu" ucap Leeteuk yang kemudian menjilat pipi Heechul

Heechul mendorong tubuh Leeteuk "Dasar iblis! kenapa wajahmu malaikat tapi hatimu iblis!? Siwon tidak bersalah!" marah Heechul

"Kau Tanya kenapa aku seperti ini?" Leeteuk menunjuk dadanya sendiri "Aku berubah dari malaikat menjadi iblis karenamu! kau! kau lah yang menyebabkannya!" ucap Leeteuk "Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu! dari dulu Heechul! jauh sebelum kau mengenal Siwon! beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu sudah aku mencintaimu!"

Heechul menelan ludahnya "Leeteuk.. aku.."

"Harusnya kau jadi permaisuriku! takdir sudah memutuskan seperti itu! tapi kau mengacaukan segalanya! sedemikian hebat kau permainkan waktu, kau manipulasi semuanya! kau obrak-abrik pengaturan dunia! kau buat aku tidak berdaya! itu semua gara-gara dia! pria brengsek ini telah merebutmu dariku!" ucap Leeteuk kencang

"Leeteuk.. aku tidak bermaksud... aku mencintainya Leeteuk! aku mencintai Siwon!" balas Heechul

"Tapi kau mengacaukan takdir kita! kejeniusanmu! kejeniusanmulah yang mengacaukannya! kau memang begitu hebat! sangat sempurna! tapi kau gunakan kesempurnaan itu untuk menyakitiku!" marah Leeteuk "Harusnya kita jadi pasangan sempurna! semua orang menunggu hal itu! sang Takdir dan Waktu yang bersatu! kita itu satu Heechul! waktumu, dan takdir yang kubuat akan mengatur dunia ini! tapi apa? kau lebih memilih raja kegelapan! sang pria terkutuk yang bahkan sangat dibenci oleh semua orang! kau malah memilihnya!"

Airmata Heechul kembali menetes "Aku tahu itu Leeteuk.. maafkan aku.. tapi aku mencintainya… aku tahu aku begitu bersalah.. aku memang membuat dunia jadi kacau.. maafkan aku.." Heechul meremas baju Leeteuk dengan tangan yang gemetar

Mata Leeteuk mulai berkaca-kaca, ia gigit bibir bawahnya sendiri "Aku mencintaimu Heechul.. lebih dari apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Karena itulah... aku tidak bisa menyakitimu meskipun kau telah menolak takdir yang telah kubuat. Hanya kau.. hanya kaulah..." kini airmata Leeteuk ikut mengalir

Heechul yang melihatnya langsung memegang wajah Leeteuk "Maafkan aku Leeteuk.. aku tahu kau telah meneteskan begitu banyak air mata hanya untuk menutupi semua kesalahan yang telah kubuat. Aku bahkan membuat semua takdir yang telah kau susun menjadi kacau.. maafkan aku.."

"Sudahlah. Sekarang aku harus melakukan tugasku" ucap Leeteuk. Leeteuk menghampiri Siwon. Heechul sebenarnya ingin sekali menghalangi Leeteuk. Namun ia tidak kuasa untuk melakukannya. Dengan cepat Leeteuk menempelkan jari telunjuknya tepat pada bola mata Siwon. Dan dalam sekejap, darah mulai keluar mebasahi dan menutupi bola mata indah itu. Heechul makin menangis melihatnya

"Aku bahkan membiarkanmu menikah denganya. Bukankah aku sungguh baik?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan air mata yang masih mengalir keluar dari kelopak matanya "Rasa cintaku terhadapmu telah membuatku menjadi begitu bodoh. Mataku seakan tertutup oleh semuanya. Aku bahkan memperbolehkanmu memutar balik waktu agar kau bisa kembali menolak takdir yang telah kubuat? aku benar-benar sudah gila..." ucap Leeteuk yang kemudian tertawa kecil. Tawa yang mengikat penuh rasa derita.

"Maafkan aku Leeteuk... maafkan aku..." Heechul memeluk tubuh Leeteuk

"Aku memang tidak akan bisa menghakimi semua apa yang akan kau lakukan. Aku tidak akan sanggup melakukannya. Aku tidak akan sanggup melihatmu menderita. Tapi takdir juga tidak memperbolehkanmu hidup bahagia bersamanya. Kau telah melanggar ketentuan takdir. Itulah sebabnya mengapa begitu banyak masalah dalam kehidupanmu bersamanya. Dan sayangnya, aku juga tidak bisa merubah takdir itu" ucap Leeteuk

"Tidak.. kau sudah terlalu baik Leeteuk. Aku memang harus mengalaminya. Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah kau lakukan untukku. Terima kasih banyak" ucap Heechul

Leeteuk melepaskan tangan Heechul yang melingkar di tubuhnya. Ditatapnya wajah Heechul baik-baik. Hatinya miris setiap melihat wajah wanita yang begitu dicintainya itu. Leeteuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Heechul. Diciumnya bibir Heechul lalu dilumatnya dengan lembut. Heechul dan Leeteuk saling menutup mata mereka. Dan setelah beberapa saat, Leeteuk menghentikan ciumannya lalu keduanya kembali membuka mata "Aku mencintaimu" bisik Leeteuk yang kemudian menghilang dari hadapan Heechul

"Terima kasih Leeteuk" ucap Heechul. Heechul menoleh ke arah Siwon. Ia menghela nafasnya melihat keadaan Siwon "Maaf Siwon. Kau harus mengalami kejadian ini" gumam Heechul

.

Ngiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiing…..

.

Waktu kembali berputar dan

"Aaaaakkhhhh!" Siwon meringis sembari menutupi matanya. Heechul kembali menangis namun tanpa suara kali ini

"Heechul? Heechul, kau di sana? Aaakkhh!"

"Siwon.. maaf.. maafkan aku.. aku.." Heechul mulai mendekat ke arah Siwon lalu menggenggam erat tangan Siwon

"Heechul.. ada apa dengan mataku? apa yang terjadi? sedetik sebelumnya aku baik-baik saja.. ada apa denganku?" Tanya Siwon bingung

Heechul menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam "Kau tidak bisa melihat.. aku.. aku yang menyebabkannya. Aku membuatmu buta" ucap Heechul

Siwon tertawa kecil "Ayolah Heechul. Aku sadar aku tidak bisa melihat apapun saat ini.. tapi bukan kau yang melakukannya. Aku tahu pasti hal itu" ucap Siwon

Airmata Heechul kini mengalir deras "Aku yang melakukannya Siwon.. aku yang membuatmu buta.. aku.." ucap Heechul di tengah derasnya airmatanya

-####-

.

.

"Taemin? Taemin?" Key mengibaskan tanganya di depan mata Taemin

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Onew

"Masih belum.. aku tidak tahu.. di mana pikirannya saat ini sebenarnya?" Key menghela nafasnya saat melihat mata Taemin yang menerawang kosong entah kemana

Onew menepuk pelan bahu Key "Tenanglah. Aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja" ucap Onew berusaha menenangkan Key. Key hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil

Jaejoong berjalan kecil mendekati Yunho "Yun, aku—"

Bruuuuukkk!

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong jatuh terduduk di atas tanah. Yunho yang kaget langsung menghampiri Jaejoong kemudian berjongkok mensejajarkan dirinya dengan tubuh Jaejoong

"Kau baik-baik saja? kenapa tiba-tiba kau jatuh?" Tanya Yunho cemas

"Aku tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja kakiku lemas" jawab Jaejoong sembari tertawa kecil. Jaejoong mencoba berdiri, namun tubuhnya tidak bergerak sama sekali "Yun.. kakiku.." ucap Jaejoong dengan mata yang membulat

"Mm? kenapa Jae?" Tanya Yunho

"Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan kakiku" jawab Jaejoong

-#####-

.

.

"Oh, hebat Yuri. Aku kagum kau telah membuat aliran darah di tubuh Jaejoong jadi kacau seperti itu" ucap Yoona sambil tersenyum layaknya iblis

"Itu sih mudah saja" balas Yuri tak acuh

"Sekarang Jaejoong tidak bisa berjalan. Menarik ya! adik yang begitu disayang oleh ratu utara jadi seperti itu. Ckckckck" Sulli menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum

-#####-

.

.

"Siwon. Bisa kau panggil anak yang bernama Taeyeon ke sini?" Tanya Heechul

"Mm? untuk apa?" Tanya Siwon balik

"Aku mau memintanya untuk mengobatimu" jawab Heechul

"Mm? mata ini? kau sudah memperbannya kan? kurasa Taeyeon tidak akan bisa membuatku melihat kembali" ucap Siwon

"Dia bisa" yakin Heechul

Siwon bingung mendengarnya "Kenapa kau begitu yakin Taeyeon dapat melakukannya?" Tanya Siwon

"Firasatku" jawab Heechul singkat

"Aku masih tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana aku bisa sampai buta jika kuingat sedetik sebelumnya aku sungguh baik-baik saja. Namun aku tidak akan percaya jika kau bilang kaulah yang telah membuatku seperti ini" ucap Siwon

Heechul hanya bisa diam "Memang bukan aku yang melakukannya. Tapi akulah penyebabnya. Tentu kau tidak akan tahu karena kali ini aku membuat ruang kosong pada siang hari. Malam takkan mampu menerawang jauh dan melewati batas keberadaannya" batin Heechul

"Memanggilku?" tiba-tiba saja si kecil Taeyeon muncul di ambang pintu kamar Siwon

"Ya Taeyeon, kemarilah" perintah Siwon. Taeyeon masuk ke dalam kamar Siwon lalu menutup pintu kamar Siwon. Heechul tersenyum melihat kedatangan Taeyeon

"Kenapa mata..."

"Jangan cemas. Aku Cuma kehilangan pengelihatanku saja kok" ucap Siwon memotong kata-kata Taeyeon "Nah Heechul. Aku sudah memanggil Taeyeon ke sini"

"Taeyeon. Bisa kau obati mata paduka raja?" Tanya Heechul pada Taeyeon "Sini, naiklah" tambah Heechul sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat tidur Siwon

"Taeyeon tidak pernah memanggilku paduka raja, Heechul" Siwon meralat ucapan Heechul

Taeyeon naik ke tempat tidur Siwon. Ditatapnya mata Siwon baik-baik "Aku tidak bisa mengobati keseluruhannya. Hanya bisa memperbaikinya sedikit demi sedikit" ucap Taeyeon

"Kalau begitu, bisa kau lakukan? itu akan sangat membantu" ucap Heechul ramah. Taeyeon mengangguk lalu meletakkan tangannya di depan mata Siwon. Seberkas sinar melingkupi tangan Taeyeon

"Aku sudah melakukan sebisaku" ucap Taeyeon sembari menurunkan tangannya

"Terima kasih Taeyeon" ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum

Taeyeon balas tersenyum. Kemudian ia berbalik menatap Heechul. Mata Taeyeon mulai berkaca-kaca. Heechul mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud agar Taeyeon memeluknya. Siwon hanya diam, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena ia masih belum bisa melihat. Perlahan tapi pasti Taeyeon mendekati Heechul lalu memeluk tubuh Heechul. Air mata mulai mengalir dari kelopak matanya

Heechul tersenyum dan dipeluknya balik tubuh Taeyeon. Taeyeon memejamkan matanya dan memeluk tubuh Heechul lebih erat dari sebelumnya "..aku merindukanmu.. ibu.." bisik Taeyeon sangat pelan. Siwon tidak dapat mendengarnya, hanya Heechul yang mendengarnya.

"..ibu juga sayang.." balas Heechul tidak kalah pelan

.

.

.

To be continued…

.

.

.

* * *

**sorry aku belum bisa jawab review kalian saat ini. tapi terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca juga mereview ff ini**

* * *

**review setelah ini sangat diizinkan :)**

* * *

**with Love,**

**Cndy**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Rescue Our Queen**

**Chapter: 13**

**Author: Cndy Prissycatice**

* * *

_Warning : Man character became woman_

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya._

_Satu lagi. Jika dari pertama anda sudah merasa tidak cocok dengan couple-nya, sebaiknya tidak usah melanjutkan membaca, karena anda akan merasa sangat kesal jika tetap membacanya._

* * *

"Terima kasih Taeyeon" ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum

Taeyeon balas tersenyum. Kemudian ia berbalik menatap Heechul. Mata Taeyeon mulai berkaca-kaca. Heechul mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud agar Taeyeon memeluknya. Siwon hanya diam, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena ia masih belum bisa melihat. Perlahan tapi pasti Taeyeon mendekati Heechul lalu memeluk tubuh Heechul. Airmata mulai mengalir dari kelopak matanya

Heechul tersenyum dan dipeluknya balik tubuh Taeyeon. Taeyeon memejamkan matanya dan memeluk tubuh Heechul lebih erat dari sebelumnya "..aku merindukanmu.. ibu.." bisik Taeyeon sangat pelan. Siwon tidak dapat mendengarnya, hanya Heechul yang mendengarnya.

"..ibu juga sayang.." balas Heechul tidak kalah pelan

* * *

Taeyeon menoleh ke arah Siwon, sebentar, lalu ia kembali menatap Heechul "Aku tidak tega melihat keadaan ayah, bu" bisik Taeyeon

Heechul mencium kening anaknya "Tenanglah, dengan kekuatanmu. Ibu yakin bahwa ayah akan baik-baik saja" balas Heechul

"Kalian sedang bicara? wah, tidak mengajakku nih. Jahat" ucap Siwon

Heechul tersenyum miris melihat Siwon "Taeyeon bilang ia sedih melihat keadaanmu" beritahu Heechul

"Taeyeon. Sini, mendekat padaku" ucap Siwon. Taeyeon beringsut mendekati Siwon. Ia menatap mata sang ayah yang terbuka namun tidak dapat melihatnya itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Siwon mengelus lembut rambut Taeyeon, bagaimanapun, Siwon masih dapat mengetahui keberadaan seseorang melalui aroma darah dari tubuh mereka. "Kudengar kau tidak mau mengeluarkan suaramu di depan kakak yang lain ya? kenapa?" Tanya Siwon

Taeyeon mengambil tangan Siwon lalu menempelkannya di pipinya "Aku.. tidak ingin bicara selain dengan aya.. mm.. dengan kakak" ucap Taeyeon

"Tadi aku mendengar kata 'aya'.. siapa aya?" Tanya Siwon

Taeyeon ingin menangis mendengarnya "Ibu, hentikan waktu. Sebentar saja, aku mohon" bisik Taeyeon pada Heechul. Dan dalam sekejap waktu berhenti. Dengan cepat Taeyeon memeluk tubuh Heechul lalu menangis "Kenapa ini harus terjadi ibu? hiks.. aku tidak ingin seperti ini.. hiks.."

Heechul menatap lemah rambut Taeyeon "Taeyeon sayang. Ini adalah takdir yang harus ibu jalani.. ibu telah melanggar ketentuan sang takdir.. ibu harus menerima hukuman dari perbuatan ibu" balas Heechul

"Tapi kenapa salah satu dari kalian harus mati? tidak bisakah kita bersama? aku tidak peduli, mereka boleh mengambil kekuatan yang kupunya, tapi aku tidak ingin kehilangan ayah dan ibu!" histeris Taeyeon

-#####-

.

.

"Yunho.. sebaiknya kau tinggalkan saja aku di sini. Aku hanya akan merepotkan kalian" ucap Jaejoong

"Kau ini bicara apa?!" kesal Yunho

"Kakak, kenapa bicara seperti itu? kakak kan kelak akan menikah dengan kakakku, jadi bersemangatlah" ucap Seohyun menyemangati

"Tapi.."

"Jae, kau bagian dari hidupku. Jadi mulai sekarang jangan bicara seakan-akan kau adalah beban dalam hidupku" ucap Yunho tegas. Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Hatinya agak tenang mendengar kata-kata itu

"Ssssssss…. Gggggrrrrr!" tiba-tiba saja Eunhyuk menggeram

"Ada apa Hyukkie?" Tanya Donghae

"Wah, percuma dong aku membuatmu tuli, ternyata kau masih bisa mendeteksi keberadaan kami" tiba-tiba saja Sulli menampakkan dirinya tepat di depan wajah Jaejoong. saat Jaejoong ingin memukulnya, Sulli kembali tidak nampak

"Kemana dia?!" Tanya Jaejoong kesal

"Kau tahu aku di mana pun, tidak ada gunanya kan?" ledek Sulli yang kini sudah berada di atas salah satu dahan pohon sambil tersenyum meremehkan "Aaaaaaaaaakkkkkhhh!" tiba-tiba saja sebuah sulur pohon mengikat kencang tubuh Sulli "Apa ini? aaakkkkhhhh!"

Jaejoong tersenyum "Kau lupa bahwa hutan adalah sumber kekuatanku? berani sekali kau duduk di atas salah satu pohon dengan santai begitu" kini Jaejoong balas meledek

"Dasar wanita sial… aaaakkkhhh!" sulur yang mengikat tubuh Sulli makin kencang.

"Kembalikan kakakku sekarang!" bentak Jaejoong

"Kakakmu? si ratu super cantik yang kecantikannya masih kalah jauh denganku itu? dia sudah mati bodoh!" bentak Sulli balik. Sesekali ia meringis menahan sakit akibat sulur pohon yang melilit tubuhnya. Perlahan, darah mulai keluar dari setiap bagian tubuhnya yang terikat oleh sulur-sulur itu

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya mendengar apa yang baru saja keluar dari bibir Sulli "Kau bohong!" teriak Yunho, Key, Junsu dan Victoria bersamaan. "Jae, jangan dengarkan dia!" ucap Yunho sambil merangkul tubuh Jaejoong

"Kakakku tidak mungkin mati kan Yun… tidak mungkin.. kakak… hiks…" dengan cepat, Jaejoong memeluk tubuh Yunho. Ia menangis, tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit bila Heechul benar-benar seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Sulli.

"Yuri!" teriak Sulli

"Berisik" dalam sekejap Yuri sudah berada di samping Sulli dan dengan cepat sulur yang melilit tubuh Sulli terlepas "Kenapa ke sini? Yoona sudah sangat marah menunggumu" ucap Yuri

"Yoona menungguku? ayo cepat pulang!" balas Sulli takut. Dan kedua gadis itu menghilang dari tempatnya semula

-#####-

.

.

PLAAAAAAKK!

Tangan putih Yoona mendarat mulus di pipi merona milik Sulli, meninggalkan jejak kemerahan luka disana. Sulli segera memegangi pipinya yang sudah terasa sakit itu. matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Perlahan Sulli menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri lalu menangis.

"Yoona.." Yoochun merasa sedikit iba melihat keadaan Sulli

"Dasar gadis sampah!" maki Yoona di depan wajah Sulli "Apa aku bilang untuk menyerang mereka hah?! harus berapa kali kukatakan jangan seperti anak kecil yang bisanya hanya bermain-main! kau sudah merusak rencanaku!" tambah Yoona. Sulli semakin kencang menangis. "Diam atau kubunuh kau!" Yoona menjambak rambut panjang Sulli, membuat gadis itu makin merintih kesakitan

"Yoona hentikan! biar bagaimanapun, dia adikmu!" ucap Yuri menghampiri

"Adik? siapa? dia?!" Tanya Yoona lebih menarik rambut Sulli "Dia bukan adikku! dia bukan keturunan murni seperti aku dan kakak! kalian juga! jangan sekali-kali mengaku-ngaku sebagai pemilik darah yang sama sepertiku!" dengan geram. Yoona melepaskan jambakan rambut Sulli dan membuat Sulli jatuh tersungkur di dekat kaki Yuri

"Sekali lagi kau melakukan kesalahan, bisa kupastikan bahwa kau tidak akan bisa merasakan udara" ancam Yoona yang lalu pergi

Yuri berjongkok, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sulli "Sulli… kau tahu Yoona memang seperti itu.. jadi kumohon jangan bertindak bodoh lagi.." ucap Yuri sambil merapihkan rambut Sulli yang sudah tak berbentuk

"..hh.. aku tahu.. kita bukan keturunan berdarah murni sepertinya.. hiks.. tapi.. apakah.. hh.. kita berhak.. hiks.. mendapatkan perlakuan.. hiks .. tidak adil darinya? ..hiks.. hiks hiks… kita bukan hhh… budaknya kan ..hh..?" Sulli bertanya dengan sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya

-#####-

.

.

Sudah dua hari ini Taeyeon terus berusaha mengobati Siwon, namun masih belum ada perkembangan.. Siwon masih belum dapat melihat…

Sementara itu pasukan dari kerajaan utara kembali meneruskan perjalanannya. Mereka kini sudah tidak sekuat dulu.. kebutaan, kehilangan pendengaran, sampai tidak dapat berjalan adalah penghalang besar yang makin menghambat.

Perjalanan yang dilakukan tanpa mengetahui dengan pasti apa, kenapa, karena apa dan bagaimana… yang ada hanyalah pikiran untuk menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang...

Dengan dasar bahwa manusia tidak pernah bisa merasa puas, seseorang telah menyebabkan terjadinya kerusakan yang begitu mengguncang.. tidak peduli bagaimana kelak nasib orang lain, tak peduli penderitaan dan rasa sakit yang harus dialami oleh seseorang, tak peduli bahwa dosa yang dipikulnya makin terasa berat, waktu tetap berjalan...

Pembukaan hati akan diri kini sudah tak dapat di jangkau lagi. jauh dari itu, sang penguasa takdir dan waktu yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama terpisah. Pengkhianatan, kesedihan, kebencian, dendam, penyesalan dan dosa mampu membuat waktu yang telah berputar jauh, mendekap erat kembali masa lalu yang seharusnya tidak ditakdirkan untuk terjadi.

Kata "ada" dan "tiada" sangatlah tipis untuk bisa dibedakan. _Seseorang ada karena yang lain tidak ada_ dan _dua orang yang sama tidak bisa berada dalam waktu yang sama._ Namun manusia memang selalu serakah...

-#####-

.

.

_**Dua hari kemudian..**_

"Aku ada di dunia ini untuk menjadi penderitaanmu Siwon" kata-kata yang bahkan tak ingin Heechul ucapkan itupun tak bisa tertahankan. Keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya, Heechul mendapati bahwa pikirannya sungguhlah bodoh

"Heechul.. samar-samar aku sudah dapat melihatmu.." ucap Siwon tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Heechul

"Benarkah?" Tanya Heechul

"Aku tidak bisa berbohong padamu" jawab Siwon

"Kau tahu Siwon? dunia ini membenciku"

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti "Kau itu adalah wanita yang paling diagungkan. Semua orang menyukaimu" balas Siwon

Heechul menggeleng lalu tersenyum miris "Pandanganmu. Namun pandangan dunia ini berbeda. Semua yang ada di dunia ini membenciku. Kehadiranku sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi sebuah dosa. Tanah, api, air, dan udara, mereka semua membenciku. Tatapan mereka sering membuatku takut. Dosaku pada dunia ini sungguh amatlah besar" ucap Heechul. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya menatap langit-langit seperti apa yang selalu ia lakukan bila ia merasa bahwa di atas sana, akan ada yang sanggup menolong dirinya. Akan ada yang dapat menopang dan memikul semua dosa-dosanya. Akan ada yang bisa berkata padanya _"Ini bukanlah salahmu..."_

"Heechul, aku masih belum dapat melihatmu dengan baik.. bisakah kau mendekat padaku?" Tanya Siwon sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada bayangan Heechul yang dilihatnya. Yang bisa dilihat Siwon kini hanyalah bayangan hitam samar yang tak berbentuk

Heechul mendekati Siwon. Ia menyambut uluran tangan Siwon. Setelah merasa bahwa Heechul sudah menggenggam tangannya, Siwon lantas menarik tubuh Heechul lalu mendekapnya "Kenapa sih kau selalu membuat dirimu sedih seperti itu? aku tak habis pikir, kenapa kau tidak merasa bahagia sementara semua orang mendoakanmu agar kau bahagia?" Tanya Siwon "Kau selalu membuat otakmu berpikir serumit mungkin padahal dunia tak menekan dirimu untuk melakukan hal itu. kebencian yang kau katakan tadi hanyalah sebuah fenomena yang kau ciptakan sendiri dan juga kau rasakan seorang diri. Di dunia ini tak ada seorangpun yang membencimu, ratuku. Aku bisa pastikan itu" ucap Siwon sambil mencium pipi Heechul

"Andai saja itu benar. Aku sungguh akan bahagia Siwon" Gumam Heechul dalam hati "Siwon.. bisa kau berjanji satu hal padaku?" Tanya Heechul

"Asal kau tidak meminta agar aku membunuhmu. Asalkan janji itu tidak berarti bahwa itu akan membuat kita berpisah, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu" jawab Siwon

"Leeteuk.. kau dengar itu? Siwon sungguhlah orang yang baik. Aku tahu kau juga orang yang baik.. tapi.. salahkah bila aku memilih? tidak memiliki hak kah diriku untuk melakukan hal itu? bukan salahnya. Ini semua murni kesalahanku. Akulah yang mencintai dan membuatnya mencintaiku. Akulah yang melanggar takdir kita.. akulah yang mengkhianatimu. Aku menyayangimu Leeteuk.. tapi bukan sebagai rasa cinta… maaf.." lirih Heechul tak bersuara

"Kau menangis?" Tanya Siwon saat ia merasakan adanya air yang mengalir di pipi Heechul

"Kalau kelak aku mati, maukah kau menjaga anak-anakku?" Tanya Heechul

"Anak? maksudmu anak kita?" Tanya Siwon

Heechul sedikit tersenyum "Ya, anak kita" batin Heechul "Andai itu bukan anakmu, akankah kau tetap menjaganya?" Tanya Heechul

Siwon menghela nafasnya berat "Kau ingin aku menjaganya?" Tanya Siwon balik

"Ya. Jagalah anakku Siwon" pinta Heechul sembari membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Siwon

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ayah mereka? kenapa bukan dia saja yang menjaganya? kenapa kau harus menyerahkannya kepada orang lain sepertiku?" Tanya Siwon lagi

"Karena aku hanya percaya kepadamu" jawab Heechul

"Semua perintahmu adalah kesenanganku. Tapi kelak, aku tidak hanya akan menjaga anakmu, tapi juga dirimu. Tidakkah kau pikirkan bagaimana menderitanya mereka tanpa kehadiran seorang ibu? aku merasakannya Heechul, aku ditinggal oleh ibuku saat umurku baru 7 tahun. Dan aku sungguh sangat kesepian. Itulah kenapa aku berjanji bahwa aku akan selalu menjagamu" ucap Siwon

"Meskipun aku tidak menjadi permaisurimu?" Tanya Heechul

"Ahhh… tentu aku sangat berharap bahwa kau akan menjadi permaisuriku. Tapi bila nyatanya kau lebih merasa bahagia dengan orang lain.. aku.. aku akan bahagia apapun itu yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum bahagia. Kenapa aku bisa seperti ini ya? aku adalah seorang pembunuh. Biasanya aku tak peduli pada siapapun. Aku bahkan tidak peduli pada ratusan ribu orang yang telah kubunuh. Aku juga kadang tidak peduli pada Yoona adikku sendiri. Tapi entah.. rasanya lain bila menyangkut dirimu.. mungkin otakku memang bermasalah" canda Siwon sambil tertawa kecil namun terasa tak bahagia

Heechul makin menangis mendengarnya "Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi pada orang sebaik dirimu? keberadaanku memang sebuah dosa.. aku selalu saja membuat malaikat harus merelakan sayapnya.. sudah kubilang bukan? _jalanku adalah jalan berduri. Di setiap langkahku, aku akan terus meninggalkan duri yang dapat melukai siapapun yang masuk ke dalam jalan itu. karena waktu yang kubuat, adalah ruang hampa yang tak terlihat_" batin Heechul

.

.

.

To be continued..

.

.

.

* * *

**A/n: ampun~ UAS bikin pusing DX**

**nih saya update lagi**

**makasih buat kalian yang udah baca+review**

**hope you like this chap**

**ups~ and sorry kalo banyak typos ya**

**saya ngeditnya buru buru**

**dan maaf ga bisa balas review kalian, lagi #slap**

**semua pertanyaan akan terjawab chap per chap kok, sabar dan tunggu aja ya**

* * *

**Love,**

**Cndy**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Rescue Our Queen**

**Chapter: 14**

**Author: Cndy Prissycatice**

* * *

_Warning : Man character became woman_

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya._

_Satu lagi. Jika dari pertama anda sudah merasa tidak cocok dengan couple-nya, sebaiknya tidak usah melanjutkan membaca, karena anda akan merasa sangat kesal jika tetap membacanya._

* * *

"_Kembalikan kakakku sekarang!" bentak Jaejoong_

"_Kakakmu? si ratu super cantik yang kecantikannya masih kalah jauh denganku itu? dia sudah mati, bodoh!" bentak Sulli balik. Sesekali ia meringis menahan sakit akibat sulur pohon yang melilit tubuhnya. Perlahan, darah mulai keluar dari setiap bagian tubuhnya yang terikat oleh sulur-sulur itu_

_Jaejoong membulatkan matanya mendengar apa yang baru saja keluar dari bibir Sulli "Kau bohong!" teriak Yunho, Key, Junsu dan Victoria bersamaan. "Jae, jangan dengarkan dia!" ucap Yunho sambil merangkul tubuh Jaejoong_

"_Adik? siapa? dia?!" Tanya Yoona lebih menarik rambut Sulli "Dia bukan adikku! dia bukan keturunan murni seperti aku dan kakak! kalian juga! jangan sekali-kali mengaku-ngaku sebagai pemilik darah yang sama sepertiku!" dengan geram, Yoona melepaskan jambakan rambut Sulli dan membuat Sulli jatuh tersungkur di dekat kaki Yuri_

"_Sekali lagi kau melakukan kesalahan, bisa kupastikan bahwa kau tidak akan bisa merasakan udara!" ancam Yoona yang lalu pergi_

"_Kalau kelak aku mati, maukah kau menjaga anak-anakku?" Tanya Heechul_

"_Anak? maksudmu anak kita?" Tanya Siwon_

_Heechul sedikit tersenyum "Ya, anak kita" batin Heechul "Andai itu bukan anakmu, akankah kau tetap menjaganya?" Tanya Heechul_

_Siwon menghela nafasnya berat "Kau ingin aku menjaganya?" Tanya Siwon balik_

"_Ya. Jagalah anakku Siwon" pinta Heechul sembari membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Siwon_

* * *

Sudah cukup lama dan jauh mereka berjalan, namun pasukan utara belum juga berhasil menyentuh bahkan lingkaran pagar istana

"Kenapa terasa jauh sekali? padahal istana sudah terlihat begitu dekat. Tapi kenapa kita tidak juga sampai?" Key bertanya

Semua pasukan utara menatap lurus ke arah istana kegelapan yang nampak di depan mata mereka yang dikelilingi oleh hutan lebat

Yunho menyipitkan matanya "Ini memang aneh. Padahal hanya tinggal melewati satu hutan saja, tapi kenapa kita tidak juga sampai ke sana ya?"

Kyuhyun menarik lengan Changmin "Kyu? kau mau kemana?" Tanya Changmin. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan terus berjalan. Tanpa sengaja, kakinya tersandung oleh akar pohon dan dalam seketika, tubuh Kyuhyun oleng. Kalau bukan karena ada Changmin yang dengan refleks menangkap tubuhnya, Kyuhyun pasti sudah jatuh "Kau mau kemana sih?"

"Bawa aku mendekati salah satu pohon Min. aku harus memastikan sesuatu" jawab Kyuhyun. Changmin lalu menuntun Kyuhyun ke salah satu pohon besar yang ada di dekat mereka. kyuhyun segera mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pohon tersebut. Dengan cepat, beribu-ribu data masuk ke dalam otaknya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya walaupun sebenarnya dalam posisi terjaga pun ia tidak dapat melihat apa-apa selain warna hitam pekat.

"Ukh" rintih Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meremas pelan genggaman tangan Changmin. sudah bertahun-tahun Ia memiliki kekuatan Khusus yang di berikan oleh Heechul kepadanya, dan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Namun kali ini entah mengapa data yang masuk ke dalam Penampungan informasi di otaknya tidak dapat menerima materi yang di berikan oleh pohon yang tengah di sentuhnya saat ini. Kepala Kyuhyun serasa ingin pecah, namun ia masih mencoba untuk bertahan. Data-data itu berputar cepat di otaknya, membuatnya harus memberikan konsentrasi yang lebih

Setelah dirasa cukup, Kyuhyun menjauhkan tangannya dari tubuh pohon itu. nafasnya memburu tak teratur "Kyu? kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Changmin cemas

"Ternyata… hahh.. hutan ini.. telah disegel.. hhhh.. tepat seperti dugaanku" ucap Kyuhyun

"Disegel?!" kaget semuanya

"Ya.. kita tidak bisa keluar dari hutan ini.."

-#####-

.

.

"Hei ratu, kau sendirian?" Yoona bertanya pada Heechul dari ambang pintu kamar Siwon

Heechul yang sedang membaca sebuah buku tua di atas tempat tidurpun menoleh ke arah Yoona. Ia agak tidak percaya Yoona bisa menyapanya selembut itu. Heechul tersenyum manis "Kakakmu sedang keluar, entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang harus ia urus" ucap Heechul

Yoona berjalan mendekat dengan wajah angkuhnya "Tumben Ia mau meninggalkanmu tanpa perlindungan seperti ini" ucap Yoona

"Ah.. aku tidak mengerti kalau itu"

Yoona berhenti tepat di depan ranjang Siwon dimana Heechul duduk manis di atasnya. Yoona bersiap duduk tanpa ada Kursi ataupun sesuatu yang akan menumpu tubuhnya. Namun dalam sekejap saat ia benar-benar nampak ingin duduk, muncul sebuah kursi mewah khas 'raja' yang sudah menopang tubuhnya "Mau minum sesuatu?" Tanya Yoona sembari tersenyum

Agak lama Heechul memfokuskan matanya ke mata Yoona, kemudian tersenyum "Boleh saja" jawabnya

Yoona mengulurkan tangannya yang kosong kepada Heechul, dan sedetik kemudian sudah ada gelas cantik yang berisikan anggur merah di dalamnya di tangan Yoona "Silahkan"

Heechul mengambil gelas anggur tersebut "Terima kasih. Tumben kau bersikap seperti ini"

"Hanya sedang bosan saja" ucap Yoona "Ayo minum" ajaknya sembari mengulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam gelas lainnya

Heechul tersenyum lalu sedikit meneguk minuman itu "Rasanya agak .. Hmm.. sedikit pahit ya.." ucap Heechul

"Ah, masa?"

"Iy— uhuk!" tiba-tiba saja Heechul terbatuk. Heechul menutupi bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya karena ia tidak juga berhenti batuk-batuk, ada bercak darah di sana. Mata Heechul membulat tak percaya. Perlahan nafasnya terasa sesak "..hhhh… kenap.. ..hhhh…" Heechul mulai membungkuk, tak tahan dengan jantungnya yang semakin berdetak hebat tak karuan

"Wah, wah, sebegitu enaknya rasa anggur itu sampai kau seperti itu?" Tanya Yoona sambil tersenyum licik

Tubuh Heechul melemas, tangannya tak mampu lagi menahan bobot tubuhnya yang mungil dan ringan itu. seketika Heechul ambruk di atas tempat tidur Siwon. Heechul terus memegangi dadanya yang makin terasa sesak. Darah segar mengalir perlahan dari sudut bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda lembut. Tak sedikitpun udara yang masuk ke dalam paru-parunya dan membantunya untuk tetap bernafas. Heechul menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, berharap ia bisa menghirup udara banyak-banyak. Namun nihil, tak sedikitpun udara yang masuk bahkan ke dalam rongga hidungnya. "..hhh.. Kau.. menaruh ra.. cun di dal.. am.. minumanku.. hhh…" Heechul mencoba bicara walaupun ia tak sanggup bernafas

"Hebat juga bisa bertahan selama ini. kita lihat seberapa lama kau bisa bertahan tanpa menghirup udara" ucap Yoona

"..hhh.. ..hh.." pandangan mata Heechul kini mulai kabur. Heechul tak habis pikir, Ia meminum sangat sedikit anggur yang diberikan oleh Yoona tadi. Tapi kenapa efeknya sedahsyat ini?

Perlahan bayangan hitam gelap menyelubungi penglihatannya. Wajah Yoona pun kini sudah tak terlihat. Sepercik gambar kabur yang dilihatnya hanyalah bibir Yoona yang sedang menyunggingkan senyuman kemenangannya sebelum Ia benar-benar menutup rapat kedua kelopak matanya.

Yoona berdiri, menatap angkuh ke arah Heechul dan tersenyum "Kukira akan sesulit apa membunuhmu. Ternyata ratu utara pun tak dapat berkutik dengan racunku. Manusia tetap manusia bukan? memang tidak ada yang mampu menerima racun dari tubuhku, tidak terkecuali kau, Ratu sialan! Hahahaha" Yoona tertawa puas saat melihat Heechul memejamkan matanya. Yoona berjalan mendekati Heechul perlahan untuk memastikan bahwa Heechul memang sudah tidak bernyawa, dan benar, tak ada sedikitpun hembusan nafas dan deruan detak jantung yang terdengar dari sosok cantik yang terbaring lemas di atas kasur itu. masih belum yakin, Yoona memeriksa denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan Heechul. Dan.. semua memberikan bukti bahwa wanita terhormat yang sangat diagung-agungkan dan begitu dicintai oleh hampir seluruh masyarakat dari berbagai macam kerajaan itu kini sudah tinggal tubuh tanpa sedikitpun jiwa utuh di dalamnya

-#####-

.

.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? tidak adakah cara untuk bisa keluar dari sini?" Tanya Seohyun. Ia mencoba memanah pohon di hadapannya, namun panah itu lenyap begitu saja tanpa ada tanda "Percuma.."

"Ukh…" Taemin yang sedari tadi kehilangan kesadarannya akhirnya membuka matanya. Kepalanya terasa seperti baru saja menghantam batu yang sangat keras

"Taemin?" Tanya Key yang ada di sebelah Taemin "Taemin sadar! dia sudah sadar!" seru Key girang

Semua pasukan utara menoleh ke arah Taemin dan tersenyum senang saat melihat pria bertubuh mungil itu

"Taemin sudah sadar Min?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Changmin

"Ya Kyu, dia sudah sadar" jawab Changmin senang

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya "Syukurlah"

"Hae.. apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Key?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang tidak dapat mendengar apapun

Donghae segera memberitahu Eunhyuk dengan bahasa tangan yang diajarkannya

"Benarkah? syukurlah!" seru Eunhyuk senang

"Kak Key.. dimana kita? belum sampaikah?" Tanya Taemin sambil memegangi bagian belakang kepalanya

Key menggeleng cepat namun tetap tersenyum "Aku senang kau baik-baik saja Taemin!"dengan cepat, Key memeluk tubuh Taemin

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" Tanya Taemin bingung

"Kau ini jangan bikin kami khawatir terus dong Taemin" Yunho mengacak-acak rambut Taemin

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja Tae" ucap Jaejoong. Yunho mendudukkan Jaejoong tepat di hadapan Taemin

"Ada apa sih denganku?" Taemin makin bingung

"Apa yang sudah aku ajarkan padamu Taemin?" Tanya Changmin mendekati Taemin sambil menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun

"Guru? ah, ada apa dengan jendral Kyuhyun?" Tanya Taemin kaget saat melihat tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang kosong

"Bukan masalah besar kok" jawab Kyuhyun cepat

"Kyu.."

"Diam Min! Taemin baru sadar, jangan buat dia lebih panik!" Bisik Kyuhun pada Changmin

"Tae-tae! Syukurlah!" Eunhyuk melompat memeluk Taemin

"Kak Eunhyuk! aku tidak mengerti, tapi aku juga senang kalau kakak senang. Bagaimana? sudah mendapat tanda dari Ratu?" Tanya Taemin dengan tatapan cemas

Eunhyuk hanya memiringkan sedikit kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Tentu ia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang Taemin ucapkan, namun Taemin tidak mengerti

"Kak Eunhyuk?" sekali lagi Taemin mencoba bertanya

"Em.. begini Taemin.. ada sedikit masalah di sini. Yah, seperti yang kau lihat sekarang, beginilah keadaannya" ucap Donghae

"Maksudnya? aku tidak mengerti" jujur Taemin

"Kapan kau akan menjadi anak yang pintar Taemin?" Tanya Changmin

Taemin menundukkan kepalanya "Maaf guru" ucapnya

"Min! kau membuatnya merasa bersalah!" bisik Kyuhyun sembari mencubit lengan Changmin

"Begini Taemin. Jadi sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, kami menemukan bahwa kau sedang tidak berada di sini. Jiwamu. Kami juga tidak tahu pasti, tapi tatapan matamu selalu kosong" Yunho mencoba menjelaskan

Taemin tersentak kaget "Aku? kosong?" Tanya Taemin tidak percaya

"Ya, begitulah. Kami ajak bicarapun kau diam saja. Agak khawatir juga sih melihatmu seperti itu"

"Ma.. maaf!" dengan cepat, Taemin membungkukkan tubuhnya

"Sudahlah, toh bukan salahmu. Kami yakin kau bahkan tidak menyadarinya juga" ucap Junsu

"Dan selama kau terkurung dalam ruangan yang bahkan kami semua tidak tahu keberadaannya, pasukan dari kerajaan kegelapan menyerang. Dan.. mereka berhasil melumpuhkan kita" ucap Yunho

"Apa? melumpuhkan?"

"Ya, kini Eunhyuk tidak dapat mendengar, dengan kata lain, kini Ia tuli. Dan jendral Kyuhyun kehilangan penglihatannya. Begitu juga dengan.." Yunho melirik ke arah Jaejoong. matanya menatap iba tubuh rapuh kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu "Putri Jaejoong kini kehilangan keseimbangannya, Ia kini tidak dapat berdiri"

Jaejoong hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan air mata yang telah menggenang di kedua bola matanya

Mata Taemin membulat. Perlahan air mata keluar dari sudut matanya "Maaf.. maaf.. maafkan aku.. selama kalian harus berjuang.. aku malah tidak ada di sana.. aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.. hiks.. hiks.." rasa bersalah menyelimuti diri Taemin

Changmin berjalan lebih dekat lagi pada Taemin masih sambil menggenggam tanga Kyuhyun "Apa yang sudah kuajarkan padamu Taemin? Kenapa sih kau ini cengeng sekali?" Tanya Changmin

Taemin mendongak menatap wajah Changmin "Ta.. pi.. guru.. hiks.. hiks.."

"Jangan cengeng! masalah tidak akan selesai dengan menangis! kau pikir Dunia ini hanya membutuhkan tangisan dan kata Maaf?!" bentak Changmin. beginilah Changmin dalam mendidik anak didiknya, Selalu keras. "Lakukan sesuatu! tangisan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah!" tambahnya

Kata-kata itu masuk sempurna ke dalam kepala Taemin. Berputar bagaikan mesin pencuci otak yang perlahan memanipulasi otak Taemin. Dengan cepat Taemin manghapus air matanya. Ia berdiri "Aku mengerti guru!" ucap Taemin mantap

Changmin tersenyum melihatnya "Bagus! begitu baru muridku!"

Taemin menganggukkan kepalanya "Apa yang bisa kulakukan?" Tanya Taemin

"Sekarang kita terkurung dalam hutan ini. Kyuhyun bilang, ada pembatas pada pohon itu sehingga kita tidak bisa melewatinya" Changmin menjelaskan sambil menunjuk pohon yang dimaksud

Taemin berjalan mendekati pohon itu dan menyentuhnya "Aku.. Ratu pernah mengajarkan padaku.. tepat pada saat pertama kali kami bertemu.. keadaan yang sama.." memori kecil melintas dipikiran Taemin. Memori di mana pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Heechul. Di dalam hutan yang juga disegel. Dan Heechul mengajarkan kepada Taemin bagaimana cara untuk keluar dari situasi tersebut

Taemin segera berbalik dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya "Kurasa aku tahu bagaimana cara untuk keluar dari situasi seperti ini!"

Semua pasukan kerajaan utara langsung tersenyum, tak menyangka bahwa si kecil Taemin yang selama ini tidak bisa diandalkan bisa memberikan secercah harapan kepada mereka

"Aku perlu bantuan!" Seru Taemin semangat

.

.

.

To be continued..

.

.

.

* * *

**A/n: saya bahkan udah lupa jalan cerita ff ini saking lamanya XD**

**cuma inget endingnya doangan**

**yah pertanyaan kalian akan dijawab perchapter kok, makanya baca terus ya #promosi**

**untuk yang request ini itu..**

**aduh.. saya udah bilang ini ff lama, dan saya ga berniat ngubah jalan ceritanya**

**gomen ne~**

**dan makasih udah bersedia review~ :D  
**

* * *

**Love,**

**Cndy**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Rescue Our Queen**

**Chapter: 15**

**Author: Cndy Prissycatice**

* * *

_Warning : Man character became woman_

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya._

_Satu lagi. Jika dari pertama anda sudah merasa tidak cocok dengan couple-nya, sebaiknya tidak usah melanjutkan membaca, karena anda akan merasa sangat kesal jika tetap membacanya._

* * *

_Yoona berdiri, menatap angkuh ke arah Heechul dan tersenyum "Kukira akan sesulit apa membunuhmu. Ternyata ratu utara pun tak dapat berkutik dengan racunku. Manusia tetap manusia bukan? memang tidak ada yang mampu menerima racun dari tubuhku, tidak terkecuali kau, Ratu sialan! Hahahaha" Yoona tertawa puas saat melihat Heechul memejamkan matanya. Yoona berjalan mendekati Heechul perlahan untuk memastikan bahwa Heechul memang sudah tidak bernyawa, dan benar, tak ada sedikitpun hembusan nafas dan deruan detak jantung yang terdengar dari sosok cantik yang terbaring lemas di atas kasur itu. masih belum yakin, Yoona memeriksa denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan Heechul. Dan.. semua memberikan bukti bahwa wanita terhormat yang sangat diagung-agungkan dan begitu dicintai oleh hampir seluruh masyarakat dari berbagai macam kerajaan itu kini sudah tinggal tubuh tanpa sedikitpun jiwa utuh di dalamnya_

"_Sekarang kita terkurung dalam hutan ini. Kyuhyun bilang, ada pembatas pada pohon itu sehingga kita tidak bisa melewatinya" Changmin menjelaskan sambil menunjuk pohon yang dimaksud_

_Taemin berjalan mendekati pohon itu dan menyentuhnya "Aku.. Ratu pernah mengajarkan padaku.. tepat pada saat pertama kali kami bertemu.. keadaan yang sama.." memori kecil melintas di pikiran Taemin. Memori dimana pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Heechul. Di dalam hutan yang juga disegel. Dan Heechul mengajarkan kepada Taemin bagaimana cara untuk keluar dari situasi tersebut_

_Taemin segera berbalik dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya "Kurasa aku tahu bagaimana cara untuk keluar dari situasi seperti ini!"_

_Semua pasukan kerajaan utara langsung tersenyum, tak menyangka bahwa si kecil Taemin yang selama ini tidak bisa diandalkan bisa memberikan secercah harapan kepada mereka_

"_Aku perlu bantuan!" Seru Taemin semangat_

* * *

"Bagaimana aku harus membantumu Taemin?" Changmin bertanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Taemin

"Guru.. um.. kekuatan guru.. ah! Guru bisa mengendalikan angka-angka di pohon ini?" Tanya Taemin

"Ya, bisa. Lalu aku harus mengendalikan bagaimana?" Tanya Changmin

"Kendalikan saja agar pohonnya tidak berontak!" jawab Taemin

"Baiklah"

"Perlu bantuanku juga?" Yunho bertanya

"Tentu! nanti saat aku bilang sekarang, tolong semburkan api ke arah pohon ini ya!" Seru Taemin. Yunho mengangguk "Aku juga perlu bantuan Putri Seohyun dan kak Krystal!"

"Katakan saja" ucap Krystal dan Seohyun sambil tersenyum

"Lepaskan panah udara kalian saat aku katakan sekarang. Dan kak Key, tolong buat udara di sekeliling kita menjadi lebih dingin

"Itu urusan mudah!" Semangat Key

"Bagus, yang lain bersiap, akan ada sedikit ledakan!" ucap Taemin

-####-

.

.

Yoona yang telah berhasil melaksanakan apa yang telah Ia rencanakan selama ini mulai berjalan menjauh dari tempat tidur Siwon

_Sreeeeeetttttttt…_

Suara itu terdengar pelan namun berhasil masuk ke dalam pendengaran Yoona. Dengan cepat Ia menoleh ke arah tempat tidur Siwon. Tidak ada apa-apa, tidak ada yang berubah. Yang ada di sana hanyalah Tubuh Heechul yang tak berubah dari posisi sebelumnya seinci pun. Lalu suara apa yang barusan ia dengar?

"Apa aku salah dengar? Tapi tadi Aku yakin mendengar suara benda bergerak" Yoona menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat ke arah tempat tidur Siwon lebih jelas "Ah, mungkin Cuma perasaanku" dengan cepat Yoona membalikkan tubuhnya lagi

_Srreeeeeeeeeeetttttttt…_

Suara itu terdengar kembali, kali ini lebih jelas dari sebelumnya. "Ukh!" Yoona membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap tempat tidur Siwon kembali. Rasa cemas mulai menjalar di otaknya

_Sreeeeeetttttt….._

Tiba-tiba salah satu tangan putih Heechul terangkat ke atas. Yoona membulatkan matanya kaget. Tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa? ini pasti halusinasi!

Jari-jemari Heechul bergerak kaku. Kini tubuh Heechul yang terangkat ke atas secara tiba-tiba menyusul tangannya. Posisi Heechul kini duduk.

"Apa yang terjadi? mana mungkin! Dia sudah mati! ini pasti halusinasiku karena terlalu gembira!" pikir Yoona

Namun itu tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai halusinasi. Perlahan Heechul membuka matanya, memperlihatkan tatapan mata Iblis untuk pertama kalinya. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat Yoona menelan ludahnya cepat karena mata Iblis itu tengah menatap matanya. Wajah Heechul tidak terlihat jelas karena rambut panjangnya menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya. Heechul mulai menggerakkan kepalanya memutar. Ia bergerak layaknya seseorang yang tengah meregangkan tubuhnya setelah bangun tidur di pagi hari

Saat ini tidak ada lagi wajah Lembut Heechul yang terus menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya layaknya biasanya, yang ada hanyalah tatapan mata Iblis dengan bibir yang terus terkatup rapat

"Tidak mungkin.."

"Apanya?" Tanya Heechul. Yoona makin kaget mendengar suara Heechul "Oh.. maksudmu tidak mungkin aku bisa bergerak dan berbicara seperti ini?" Heechul kembali menggerak-gerakkan jarinya. Ia lalu menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya "Kenapa kau kelihatan takut seperti itu?" Heechul bertanya sembari menyunggingkan senyuman licik di bibirnya

"Kau sudah mati! kau sudah tidak bernafas! denyut nadimu pun tadi tidak ada! aku tidak mungkin salah! tadi aku sudah memastikannya sendiri!" bentak Yoona

Heechul menghela nafasnya "Kuakui racunmu memang racun terhebat yang pernah kuminum. Belum pernah kurasakan racun kuat seperti itu sebelumnya. Padahal hanya sedikit aku meminumnya, namun racun itu sudah menjalar dengan sangat cepat di tubuhku. Hanya sepersekian detik racun itu bisa melumpuhkan organ-organ tubuh yang penting" ucap Heechul "Racunmu menyerang organ fatal seperti Otak, jantung, hati, paru-paru dan Ginjal. Semua organ itu langsung berhenti bekerja. Benar-benar tidak menyenangkan saat merasakannya. Sakitnya pun tidak kira-kira lagi. sungguh Racun yang sangat berbahaya"

"Lalu bagaimana mungkin kau bisa hidup lagi?!" Yoona sudah mulai kehilangan kesabarannya

"Kalau orang biasa pasti sudah mati. Namun yang kau bunuh itu Aku. Seorang Ratu kerajaan Utara. Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku. Sudah kukatakan bukan? aku tidak akan mati sebelum aku benar-benar ingin mati" ucap Heechul santai

"Tidak mungkin.." Yoona menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Kau pasti sudah tahu kekuatanku kan? mengendalikan waktu adalah hal terbaik. Aku bahkan bisa mengatur waktuku sendiri. Sedetik setelah aku meminum teh yang kau berikan kepadaku, aku sudah menyadari bahwa ada racun di dalamnya. Saat itu aku langsung mengatur semua organ di tubuhku. Kuperintahkan mereka agar bekerja kembali setelah mereka berhenti. Jadi kau memang tidak salah. Aku memang sudah mati tadi. Semua organ tubuhku memang sudah berhenti bekerja"

"Ukh!"

Heechul memegangi dadanya "Sesaat tadi jantungku kembali memaksa dirinya untuk memompa darah ke seluruh tubuhku. Sebenarnya aku memang memutar waktuku kembali ke saat aku belum meminum racun darimu. Aku sudah sering sekali mati sebelumnya. Kau harus tahu, aku sudah hidup jauh lebih lama dari dirimu dan banyak sekali orang yang sudah berusaha untuk membunuhku. Aku bahkan telah lahir jauh sebelum kakakmu dilahirkan. Pengalamanku sudah banyak" ucap Heechul "Seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati padaku. Aku tidak sebaik kelihatannya loh" Heechul menyeringai menyeramkan, membuat Yoona mundur selangkah "Aku bahkan bisa membuatmu mati detik ini juga" bisik Heechul di telinga Yoona secara tiba-tiba.

"Ap?!" keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajah cantik Yoona. Tentu saja ia panik. Bagaimana tidak? tiba-tiba saja Heechul sudah berada di belakang tubuhnya. Tangan Heechul kini sudah mencekik leher Yoona. Yah, bukan mencekik sih, Heechul hanya memegangnya

"Le.. lepasakan!" dengan cepat Yoona berlari keluar dari kamar Siwon. Ia takut bukan main. Baru kali ini Ia takut terhadap sesuatu selain terhadap Siwon. Dengan langkah yang tidak teratur dan keringat dingin yang terus mengalir di wajahnya, Yoona mencoba menemukan kamarnya. Pikirannya kalut dan nafasnya memburu. Cepat-cepat Yoona masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Dengan kaki yang gemetar hebat, tubuhnya melemas dan ia jatuh terduduk di depan pintu.

"Hihi, dasar anak-anak, baru diajak main sebentar saja sudah keringat dingin seperti itu. lucu.." Heechul terkekeh

"Aku kembali.. loh? kenapa berdiri di sana?" Siwon yang baru saja kembali ke kamarnya agak heran melihat Heechul "Tidak biasanya" tambah Siwon

Heechul membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Siwon, tersenyum lalu berkata "Selamat datang paduka raja" perlahan, Heechul membuat kakinya melangkah ke tempat dimana Siwon berdiri. Tangannya terulur memeluk tubuh Siwon

"Wow, Tumben sekali? sambutan yang selalu aku inginkan. Permaisuriku ini merindukanku ya?" Tanya Siwon sambil membelai lembut rambut panjang Heechul "Rambutmu berantakan"

Heechul mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Siwon "Yah, Hari ini kau keluar lama sekali. Aku bahkan sempat mati karena menunggumu" Jawab Heechul

Siwon tertawa kecil "Masa sih selama itu? padahal hanya sebentar kok" balas Siwon. Dikecupnya pucuk kepala Heechul. Ia sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa apa yang diucapkan oleh Heechul itu benar-benar terjadi.

-####-

.

.

"Sekarang!" Teriak Taemin kencang. Yunho langsung menyemburkan api ke pohon yang di arahkan oleh Taemin. Seohyun dan Krystal langsung melepaskan panah udara mereka "Kontrol yang kuat guru!" Tambah Taemin

"Aku tahu! ukh!" Changmin sebisa mungkin menahan dan mengontrol angka di Pohon tersebut "Sial! kenapa sulit sekali mengontrolnya?!" Batin Changmin

"Biar kubantu!" ucap Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di samping Changmin. Kyuhyun meraba sekitarnya, dan tangannya berhenti begitu menemukan lengan Changmin. dipegangnya erat tangan Changmin

"Kenapa bisa sam—" ucapan Changmin terhenti ketika Ia melihat gaun bawah Kyuhyun yang robek dan Dengkul Kyuhyun yang berdarah "Kau jatuh?" Tanya Changmin kaget

"Kau pikir mudah menemukanmu? aku tidak bisa melihat bodoh!" jawab Kyuhyun "Sekarang diam dan biarkan aku membantumu"

"Baiklah"

"Kak Key! Sekarang!" Teriak Taemin

Key merentangkan tangannya, dan seketika udara di sekeliling mereka berubah drastis menjadi dingin

"Ukh!" Kyuhyun merintih

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Changmin cemas

"Ya, hanya terlalu dingin di sini" Jawab Kyuhyun

Semua memfokuskan kekuatan mereka, dan—

_Duuuuuuuaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr!_

Seketika itu juga, terjadi ledakan yang cukup hebat, semua pasukan kerajaan utara yang berada di dekat pohon yang telah di segel itupun terlontar jauh ke belakang

"YUNHO!" teriak Jaejoong saat melihat tubuh Yunho yang menghantam pohon

Onew langsung melompat menangkap tubuh Key dan Junsu langsung menangkap tubuh mungil Taemin. Dengan sangat baik, Changmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dan melindunginya. Jadi saat tubuhnya menghantam kasar tubuh pohon, tubuh Kyuhyun tidak terluka sama sekali. Eunhyuk menangkap tubuh Seohyun dan Donghae menangkap tubuh Krystal

"Ukh!" Yunho merintih

"Yun! kau baik-baik saja?!" Jaejoong bertanya cemas dengan air mata yang mengalir dari sudut kelopak matanya

Yunho tersenyum, dihapusnya darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya dan berjalan mendekati Jaejoong "Yah, aku baik-baik saja" jawab Yunho sembari berjongkok di hadapan Jaejoong untuk mensejajarkan dirinya

Dengan cepat Jaejoong memeluk tubuh Yunho "Jangan membuatku cemas!" serunya di tengah isak tangis

"Hei! kau baik-baik saja!? Min! lepaskan aku! min!" Kyuhyun memukul-mukul lengan Changmin. Ia mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya yang tengah dipeluk Changmin "Min? Min? Min! Katakan sesuatu!" Kyuhyun cemas bukan main. Ia terus memukuli lengan Changmin

"Sakit Kyu…" Rintih Changmin pelan

Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa saat sebelum Ia kembali memukuli lengan Changmin "Bodoh! bodoh! kukira kau sudah mati! dasar orang gila!" maki Kyuhyun

"Auw! sakit Kyu! Hentikan!" Rintih Changmin

"Jangan melindungiku lagi kalau hal itu akan membahayakan dirimu!" omel Kyuhyun

"Berhasil… Kita berhasil! Yeiy!" Taemin melompat-lompat senang

Seluruh pasukan utara langsung tersenyum "Kau hebat Tae-tae!" puji Eunhyuk yang langsung memeluk tubuh Taemin

"Jadi dulu kakakku melakukan hal yang sama untuk membebaskanmu dari hutan yang disegel itu?" Tanya Jaejoong. Ada rasa bangga pada diri Jaejoong mengetahui bahwa sang kakak telah melakukan hal sesulit ini seorang diri

"Um.. kalau waktu itu sih.. Ratu hanya menempelkan tangannya di pohon yang disegel itu, lalu segelnya lepas begitu saja" Jawab Taemin malu

Semua orang yang mendengarnya hanya bisa diam dengan mata yang membulat "Hanya dengan menempelkan tangannya segel itu bisa lepas?" Batin semua

"Apa tidak terjadi ledakan?" Tanya Seohyun

"Terjadi. Tapi waktu itu Ratu berkata 'Peluk tubuhku yang erat, dan jangan dilepas ya' Sambil tersenyum" ucap Taemin "Lalu saat segel itu meledak, Angin berhembus sangat kencang, aku terus memeluk erat tubuh ratu. Tubuhku hampir saja terbang seandainya Ratu tidak memegangi tanganku. Tapi yang anehnya, tubuh Ratu tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Seperti tidak ada apapun, tubuh Ratu tetap berdiri dengan sangat kokoh di tempatnya berdiri. Ratu bahkan berkata 'Sulit ya? sabar ya. Sebentar lagi juga akan berhenti' begitu" tambah Taemin. Dalam sekejap, ucapan itu berhasil membungkam mulut pasukan kerajaan utara

Setelah cukup lama…

"Astaga.. benar-benar hebat Ratu kita itu…" Puji Donghae

"Kakak iparku memang mengerikan" Ucap Yunho tidak percaya

"Ka.. kak.." Jaejoong tak bisa berucap

"Sudahlah! sekarang segel sudah terbuka. Kini kita bisa langsung menuju Istana Kegelapan!" ucapan Changmin langsung menyadarkan semuanya

"Ya!"

.

.

.

To be continued..

.

.

.

**A/n: hahaha saya baru sadar saat ngedit ff ini, ternyata ceritanya aneh banget ya. mana alurnya kecepetan XD**

**Yosh! pokoknya saya harap kalian menikmati~**

**sekali lagi, soal terlalu pendek atau anda request ini itu, maaf tapi ga bisa saya kabulkan karena ini ff lama yang sudah tamat dan saya sangat malas untuk mengeditnya kembali**

**terima kasih untuk semua yang bersedia baca dan super big thanks buat yang review**

**review kalian adalah suatu kehormatan bagi saya :)**

**maaf ga bisa balas review kalian satu persatu**

* * *

**Love,**

**Cndy**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Rescue Our Queen**

**Chapter: 16**

**Author: Cndy Prissycatice**

* * *

_Warning : Man character became woman_

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya._

_Satu lagi. Jika dari pertama anda sudah merasa tidak cocok dengan couple-nya, sebaiknya tidak usah melanjutkan membaca, karena anda akan merasa sangat kesal jika tetap membacanya._

* * *

"_Kalau orang biasa pasti sudah mati. Namun yang kau bunuh itu Aku. Seorang Ratu kerajaan Utara. Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku. Sudah kukatakan bukan? aku tidak akan mati sebelum aku benar-benar ingin mati" ucap Heechul santai_

"_Tidak mungkin.." Yoona menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya_

"_Kau pasti sudah tahu kekuatanku kan? mengendalikan waktu adalah hal terbaik. Aku bahkan bisa mengatur waktuku sendiri._

"_Berhasil… Kita berhasil! Yeiy!" Taemin melompat-lompat senang_

_Seluruh pasukan utara langsung tersenyum "Kau hebat Tae-tae!" puji Eunhyuk yang langsung memeluk tubuh Taemin_

"_Sekarang segel sudah terbuka. Kini kita bisa langsung menuju Istana Kegelapan!" ucapan Changmin langsung menyadarkan semuanya_

"_Ya!"_

* * *

"Wah, mereka sudah berhasil keluar. Sihir pelindungmu lemah juga ya Kibum. Hihihi" Sulli tertawa melihat apa yang disaksikannya dari cermin besar yang berada di kamarnya

"Sebenarnya itu cukup kuat. Aku heran, aku memang tahu ratu utara bisa membuka segel itu, tapi kenapa anak itu bisa mengerti? sihir itu sudah kubuat sesulit mungkin" ucap Kibum tetap tanpa ekspresi

"Sudahlah, yang penting kita harus memberi tahu Yoona tentang hal ini" Sulli mulai berjalan keluar dari kamarnya "Kau tidak mau ikut, Kibum?" tanyanya setengah membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kibum

Kibum hanya menatap Sulli dalam diam. Melihat itu, Sulli hanya menghela nafasnya lemah lalu berjalan riang keluar kamarnya

-#####-

.

.

"Pasukanmu sudah datang rupanya" Siwon berbisik

Heechul menatap Siwon dengan tatapan mata lemah "Aku.." kini ia menundukkan wajahnya "Aku.. akan membuatmu repot.." ucapnya sembari meremas baju siwon

Siwon mengangkat sebelah alis matanya "Maksudmu? oh, mereka. hm.. aku sama sekali tidak mau menyakiti mereka, tapi aku tidak menjamin bahwa saudara-saudara, terutama adikku Yoona bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyakiti mereka" balas Siwon. Ditariknya dagu Heechul ke atas, lalu ditatapnya mata Heechul lurus "Cantik.. kau tetap saja cantik.."

Mendengar ucapan Siwon, Heechul mulai mengembangkan senyuman di bibirnya "kau ini bicara apa sih? tidak nyambung tahu.. hihi.." Heechul memukul pelan dada Siwon

"Nah, begitu dong. Wajah sedih tidak cocok untukmu" ucap Siwon

-#####-

.

.

Tak perlu diberi tahu, semua anggota kerajaan kegelapan sudah bisa mengetahuinya. Mengetahui fakta bahwa pasukan kerajaan utara telah sampai di kerajaan mereka, tepatnya di wilayah istana. Bukan dengan melihat, namun mereka bisa mengetahui dari aroma darah yang tercium. Aroma yang berbeda dari semua masyarakat kerajaan kegelapan. Aroma darah khas yang hanya terdapat pada orang-orang tertentu yang memiliki kekuatan khusus —bukan vampire.

Pasukan kerajaan kegelapan mulai bersiap dalam arti tertentu. Bukan seperti orang-orang yang terlihat akan perang dengan membawa banyak senjata dan tameng untuk bertahan, tapi lebih ke etika santai yang sangat buruk. Dimana mereka hanya mempersiapkan diri untuk para 'tamu undangannya' dengan cara tersenyum manis, mempertajam kuku tersembunyi mereka, dan mungkin sedikit menjilati taring mereka masing-masing yang memang sudah jarang digunakan untuk menggigit, terutama untuk orang-orang seperti Kibum dan Yuri yang hanya meminum darah yang telah disimpan dan diendapkan selama beberapa tahun terakhir di gudang persediaan darah mereka

"Kenapa dari tadi kau gemetar Yoona?" Yoochun bertanya dengan tatapan aneh saat melihat tubuh gemetar Yoona

"ah? ah, aku tidak.. siapa yang gemetar?! dasar sampah!" Maki Yoona. sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud memaki, namun kata-kata kurang sopan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya, refleks karena ia tidak ingin siapapun melihat keadaannya yang sedang melemah

"Kan tidak perlu memakiku, aku cuma mengkhawatirkanmu" balas Yesung memajukan sedikit bibirnya. Yoona hanya berpura-pura menggerutu

-#####-

.

.

Setelah cukup lama mereka berjalan…

"Akhirnya.." ucap Taemin saat ia sudah berada di depan pintu gerbang kerajaan kegelapan

"Kakak… ah….!" Mata Jaejoong membulat seketika saat ia melihat ke arah atap tinggi kerajaan. "Lihat ke at.. as.." ucap Jaejoong sembari menunjuk ke puncak istana. Semua pasukan utara mengikuti arah kemana jari Jaejoong pergi

"Hallo~ mencari kami?" suara menggemaskan Sulli bergema dari ujung menara istana perlahan turun ke bawah lewat udara, mengalir sempurna ke telinga masing-masing pasukan utara

"Cih! sial!" gerutu Yunho menatap mereka yang tengah berdiri layaknya dewa di atas sana. Sulli mencondongkan tubuhnya hampir jatuh ke arah bawah menampilkan sosok dirinya yang imut. Yesung menjulurkan lidahnya. Yoochun hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Kyuhyun, namun karena Kyuhyun tak bisa melihat, tentu ia tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Tapi lain hal dengan Changmin yang tengah menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. saat dilihatnya Yoochun mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kyuhyun, Changmin langsung menyembunyikan Kyuhyun di balik tubuhnya

"Ada apa Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung

"Tidak ada, tadi ada serangga di depanmu" bohong Changmin. Namun mendengar hal itu, Kyuhyun refleks memeluk tubuh Changmin

"A-apa sudah pergi?" Tanya Kyuhyun takut

"Ya" jawab Changmin

Yuri sedang mencoba merapihkan rambut indahnya yang tertiup angin sambil melihat ke arah Changmin. Kibum seperti biasa, berdiri tanpa ekspresi. Dan sang putri tercantik—_Yoona _hanya memandang angkuh setiap makhluk yang berada jauh di bawahnya. Menatap mereka bagaikan hewan melata yang menjijikkan dan akan menularkan penyakit yang menjijikkan pula

"Berani sekali kalian menyentuh permukaan tanah rumahku yang suci ini, kecoak busuk" ucap Yoona. Sulli hanya tertawa mendengarnya

"Dimana Ratu kami?!" teriak Taemin

"Ratu? oh, wanita ular itu? Dia sudah M-A-T-I" jawab Yoona lagi

"Jangan bicara sembarangan kau **_rubah betina_**! kakakku masih hidup!" Jaejoong mulai tak sabar menghadapi Yoona

"Aku tak mau banyak bicara dengan sampah seperti kalian. Yesung" Yoona menatap Yesung. Yesung hanya mengkat bahunya, dan dalam sekejap semua permukaan tanah di sekitar istana bergetar hebat dan mulai retak. Sebagian terangkat dari tempatnya, sebagian longsor, dan sebagian meledak

Semua pasukan kerajaan utara langsung mencari tempat yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk berpijak. Sulit dan sangat tiba-tiba memang, namun mereka bukanlah orang biasa yang akan kalah hanya karena serangan seperti itu. mereka sudah dilatih, oleh seorang wanita agung bernama 'Heechul' dalam segala hal yang perlu mereka tahu

Satu persatu anggota kerajaan kegelapan mulai melompat turun dengan ekspresi tersendiri. seperti Sulli yang tertawa keras-keras, Yuri yang menjilat bibirnya, Kibum yang tetap tanpa ekspresi, Yoochun yang memperlihatkan taringnya, dan Yesung yang menuju langsung ke tempat Junsu. Sementara Yoona? ia hanya berdiam di tempatnya berdiri masih sambil menatap angkuh. Bukan karena ia takut, namun karena ia terlalu malas berhadapan dengan para 'kecoak' di bawah sana. Yah, paling tidak begitulah menurutnya

Masing-masing mulai mencari musuh yang menurut mereka pantas dan menyenangkan untuk mereka hadapi. Perlahan dan tanpa disadari, para pasukan kerajaan utara menjadi terpencar karena berusaha untuk menghindar dari serangan anggota kerajaan kegelapan.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun berhadapan dengan Yuri. Eunhyuk dan Donghae berhadapan dengan Sulli. Key, Taemin dan Onew berhadapan dengan Yoochun. Junsu dan Victoria berhadapan dengan Yesung. Krystal dan Seohyun berhadapan dengan Kibum. Sementara itu Yunho mencari tempat yang aman untuk Jaejoong

Dengan cepat Yuri mulai melancarkan serangannya ke arah Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Namun dalam sekejap, Kyuhyun telah membuat tameng pelindung tembus pandang yang membuat tubuh Yuri terpental ke belakang "Huh, cepat juga kau sadar" ucap Yuri sambil tersenyum licik dan mulai melesat mendekati Changmin kembali

"Dimana dia Min?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan cemas. Tanpa penglihatannya, Kyuhyun merasa sekitarnya tidak aman

"Tenang saja, dia di luar tamengmu" balas Changmin

"Uuuupppsss~ siapa bilang aku tidak bisa masuk ke dalamnya~" Yuri berucap genit sembari memasukkan satu tangan ke dalam tameng yang dibuat Kyuhyun secara perlahan

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?!"

"Sudah dimulai ya" suara manis Heechul terdengar cukup parau. Ditatapnya satu-persatu anggota kerajaannya yang tengah bertempur. Benar-benar ratu yang sungguh jahat. Di saat yang sama dengan apa yang sedang terjadi di halaman istana sekarang, Ia hanya berdiam diri di sebuah kamar mewah sambil memperhatikan bagaimana jalannya perang dari sebuah jendela besar. Bukankah Ia tidak berbeda dengan Yoona?

"Kau ingin turut meramaikan pertempuran itu?" Tanya Siwon

Heechul meremas tirai lembut yang biasa digunakan untuk menutupi jendela di hadapannya "Aku… hiks..." tanpa sadar Heechul meneteskan air matanya. Dengan cepat Siwon berjalan ke arah Heechul lalu disentuhnya wajah Heechul agak hati-hati

"Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin melihat mereka terluka?"

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya cepat "Aku.. aku benar-benar ratu yang jahat.. hiks.. aku memanfaatkan mereka.. h-hiks.. aku bahkan tidak mempedulikan keadaan mereka.."

"Ssssttt.. kau peduli.. kau sangat peduli terhadap mereka.. kalau kau tidak peduli, untuk apa kau meneteskan air mata? untuk apa kau melihat keadaan mereka setiap tengah malam? oh Heechul, kau adalah ratu terbaik yang pernah ada" Siwon mencoba menghibur. Dihapusnya air mata Heechul perlahan "Jangan menangis lagi.. apa aku perlu menghentikan perang ini? haruskah aku membunuh semua sanak saudaraku?" kali ini Siwon benar-benar serius. Mau tidak mau, tanpa paksaan dan tanpa bisa dibendung lagi, kini rasa bencinya terhadap adik sematawayangnya Yoona semakin besar. Adik yang begitu cantik dan disayangnya itu perlahan mulai berubah menjadi gadis yang sangat menjengkelkan. Sejujurnya Siwon sangat menyayangi Yoona. Apa sih yang tidak Siwon kabulkan apabila Yoona meminta? namun justru karena itu, karena Siwon terlalu memanjakan dirinya, Yoona tumbuh menjadi gadis yang besar kepala. Gadis yang egois dan tidak memikirkan apapun selain kebahagiaan dirinya sendiri

Mata Heechul membulat ketika mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Siwon. Dengan refleks diremasnya pakaian yang menutupi dada Siwon "Jangan Siwon! mereka saudaramu! kenapa kau bisa berpikir untuk membunuh mereka?!" Heechul pun tak habis pikir

"Karena mereka membuatmu menangis! mengerti?!" tanpa sadar Siwon membentak "Oh aku tak peduli! aku benci melihatmu menangis! Kau segalanya bagiku! tujuanku, satu-satunya yang kuinginkan di dunia ini adalah bisa hidup bahagia bersamamu selamanya!" Siwon bicara lepas, tak kuasa menahan apa yang selama ini disembunyikannya rapat-rapat.

**"_Itu benar"_**

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara dari belakang Heechul. Kaget, dalam sekejap Heechul langsung menghentikan waktu. Membuat semua deruan nafas baik di dalam maupun di luar istana berhenti. Dengan cepat Heechul membalikkan tubuhnya "Leeteuk?!"

"Halo permaisuriku~" Leeteuk menarik tangan Heechul lalu memeluk tubuhnya "Bagaimana kabarmu? baik?" Leeteuk menarik dagu Heechul sedikit ke atas

"Kenapa kau kemari?" Tanya Heechul waspada

"Pria itu.. Siwon! kasihan sekali.."

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kau tahu sejak kapan Ia menyukaimu? Ia menyukaimu saat ia pertama kali melihatmu. Saat umurnya masih 5 tahun. Saat kau dan aku berjalan berdua sebagai pasangan yang tengah berbahagia. Saat umurmu 50 tahun dan umurku 70 tahun. Tak kusangka bocah kecil itu bisa menghancurkan kehidupanku"

Mata Heechul membulat "Jadi? Siwon adalah Pria kecil yang dibawa oleh Raja dan Ratu kegelapan saat menghadiri pesta pertunangan kita itu!?" Kaget memang, Heechul sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal ini. Bocah kecil yang tersenyum padanya waktu Heechul menyapanya, bocah kecil yang memberikannya setangkai bunga sebagai ucapan selamat atas acara pertunangannya itu kini menjadi pria super hebat seperti ini?

"Aku memang sudah menyadarinya. Ia menatapmu begitu dalam saat acara itu. tatapan mata yang terpesona. Yah, aku memang tahu dirimu memang sungguh mempesona. Dan bukan hanya bocah itu yang terpana melihatmu. Tapi, hanya matanya yang mengandung ambisi besar untuk memilikimu. Aku tahu anak itu adalah sesuatu yang buruk, namun tidak pernah kusangka bahwa ia akan merebutmu dariku" Leeteuk menjilat pipi Heechul "Dia mengucapkan apa padamu saat memberimu bunga itu?" Tanya Leeteuk

"Dia hanya berkata 'kakak cantik sekali. Suatu hari nanti, aku akan memiliki permaisuri secantik kakak' begitu..." Heechul berusaha mengingat

"Dan kau tahu apa yang ia bisikkan kepadaku?" Tanya Leeteuk. Heechul menggeleng lemah "Dia berkata dengan satu senyuman licik di wajahnya 'Aku akan merebutnya darimu' begitu" kali ini jantung Heechul berdetak hebat. bagaimana bisa bocah sekecil itu berkata hal yang sungguh mengerikan?

Leetuk tersenyum licik "Sungguh dramatis bukan? dan akhirnya ia benar-benar merebutmu dariku. Setelah 53 tahun berlalu, ia tumbuh menjadi Pria hebat yang tak memiliki tandingan dan membuatmu terpesona."

Heechul menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya "Astaga.. Siwon…"

"Benar-benar bocah yang malang. Setelah bersusah payah Ia mengejarmu, hanya ini yang Ia dapatkan. Hanya penderitaan yang tak terbatas, perlahan, senyum bocah kecil yang manis itu akan pudar. Kasihan..." Leeteuk bicara dengan nada yang sedikit mengejek

Heechul masih ingat benar saat seorang bocah kecil yang memberikan bunga pada hari pertunangannya tersenyum begitu tulus tanpa dosa. Begitu bahagia. Begitu murni dan suci karena dirinya... dan sekarang? ia pula lah yang membuat senyum itu berubah menjadi tangisan penderitaan. Benar-benar wanita terkutuk!

Kaki Heechul melemas. Leeteuk mencoba menahan tubuhnya, namun heechul segera menepisnya, membuatnya jatuh terduduk di lantai. Hanya isak tangis yang terdengar. Sebuah isak tangis penyesalan dari seorang Heechul, ratu yang tak mampu menentukan jalan hidupnya, orang yang bahkan tidak bisa membahagiakan orang yang dicintainya..

Masih sambil menangis, Heechul berucap lirih "Maaf.. maafkan aku Siwon.. maaf.."

Leeteuk berjongkok "Kalau kau menangis, apa gunanya ia berusaha mempertahankan senyummu? kau pikir ini yang ia inginkan? tangisanmu? begitu? ayolah Heechul... senyumanmu adalah kebahagiaannya! dan... kebahagiaanku..." Leeteuk hampir tak bersuara saat mengucapkan kata 'kebahagiaanku'

"Tapi aku hanya menyusahkannya... aku membuatnya menderita..."

"Aku ke sini dan menyampaikan hal itu untuk membuatmu mengembalikan senyuman pada wajahnya! bukan malah menambah beban pikiran dalam otaknya!" Leeteuk berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk membuat Heechul berhenti menangis. Yang benar saja, Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan Siwon! persetan dengan orang yang telah merebut Heechul darinya, Leeteuk hanya ingin melihat Heechul tersenyum kembali seperti dulu, bahkan walau senyuman itu bukan untuk dirinya…

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, kalau **_Dia_** sampai tahu aku datang menemuimu, penderitaanmu akan semakin bertambah. Berhentilah menangis... untukku..." Dengan cepat Leeteuk menarik wajah Heechul lalu melumat bibir Heechul singkat "Aku pergi, jaga dirimu baik-baik.. aku mencintaimu.." lagi-lagi suara Leeteuk hampir tak terdengar di akhir kalimat. Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Leeteuk tersenyum lalu menghilang meninggalkan Heechul yang masih tak kuasa menahan isak tangisnya

.

.

.

To be continued..

.

.

.

* * *

**A/n: ga nyangka udah chappie 16**

**oh iya, yang minta diperbanyak adegan SiChul yang romantis, itu tidak bisa. karena ini ff jadul, ga akan saya edit ulang (kecuali untuk penulisan mungkin)**

**dan ini juga bukan ff romantis. ini ff tragedy loh**

**yah pokoknya semoga betah di ff ini XD**

**makasih buat readers yang udah baca+review**

**aku cinta kalian~! #bearhug**

* * *

**Love,**

**Cndy**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: Rescue Our Queen**

**Chapter: 17**

**Author: Cndy Prissycatice**

* * *

_Warning : Man character became woman_

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya._

_Satu lagi. Jika dari pertama anda sudah merasa tidak cocok dengan couple-nya, sebaiknya tidak usah melanjutkan membaca, karena anda akan merasa sangat kesal jika tetap membacanya._

* * *

_Satu persatu anggota kerajaan kegelapan mulai melompat turun dengan ekspresi tersendiri, seperti Sulli yang tertawa keras-keras, Yuri yang menjilat bibirnya, Kibum yang tetap tanpa ekspresi, Yoochun yang memperlihatkan taringnya, dan Yesung yang menuju langsung ke tempat Junsu. Sementara Yoona? ia hanya berdiam di tempatnya berdiri masih sambil menatap angkuh. Bukan karena ia takut, namun karena ia terlalu malas berhadapan dengan para 'kecoak' di bawah sana. Yah, paling tidak begitulah menurutnya_

_Masing-masing mulai mencari musuh yang menurut mereka pantas dan menyenangkan untuk mereka hadapi. Perlahan dan tanpa disadari, para pasukan kerajaan utara menjadi terpencar karena berusaha untuk menghindar dari serangan anggota kerajaan kegelapan._

_Changmin dan Kyuhyun berhadapan dengan Yuri. Eunhyuk dan Donghae berhadapan dengan Sulli. Key, Taemin dan Onew berhadapan dengan Yoochun. Junsu dan Victoria berhadapan dengan Yesung. Krystal dan Seohyun berhadapan dengan Kibum. Sementara itu Yunho mencari tempat yang aman untuk Jaejoong_

* * *

"_Pria itu.. Siwon! kasihan sekali.."_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Kau tahu sejak kapan Ia menyukaimu? Ia menyukaimu saat ia pertama kali melihatmu. Saat umurnya masih 5 tahun, saat kau dan aku berjalan berdua sebagai pasangan yang tengah berbahagia. Saat umurmu 50 tahun dan umurku 70 tahun. Tak kusangka bocah kecil itu bisa menghancurkan kehidupanku"_

_Mata Heechul membulat "Jadi? Siwon adalah Pria kecil yang dibawa oleh Raja dan Ratu kegelapan saat menghadiri pesta pertunangan kita itu?" Kaget memang, Heechul sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal ini. bocah kecil yang tersenyum padanya waktu Heechul menyapanya, bocah kecil yang memberikannya setangkai bunga sebagai ucapan selamat atas acara pertunangannya itu kini menjadi pria super hebat seperti ini?_

* * *

Waktu kembali berputar. Semua hembusan nafas kembali terdengar dan suara-suara gaduh peperangan kembali memenuhi udara. "Akh.. tadi aku seperti mendengar suara seorang laki-laki.." Siwon mengerutkan keningnya

"Mungkin suara dari luar.." jawab Heechul lemah

"Tidak.. aku pernah mendengarnya.. suara itu.. suara yang sangat familiar.." Siwon mencoba mengingat, namun gambaran orang itu tetap tidak nampak

"Sudahlah.. aku harusnya tidak membiarkan perang ini terjadi.. dalam sekejap aku bisa menghentikannya.. tapi.." Heechul tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Di dalam otaknya berputar semua memori yang tidak ingin dilihatnya. Dengan cepat Heechul menutup matanya dan memegangi kepalanya "Kau adalah wanita terkutuk.. kau telah menyalahi aturan takdir.. mulai sekarang dan seterusnya.. kau tidak akan bisa hidup bahagia.. dan kau tidak akan bisa mati.. sebelum orang yang kau cintai merasakan penderitaan yang sama.." suara itu bergema memenuhi pikiran Heechul "Hentikan.. kumohon.." tanpa sadar Heechul menggumamkan kalimat itu. matanya terpejam ketakutan.

"Heechul?" Siwon yang mendengar samar-samar suara Heechul mendekati Heechul

"Tidak akan ada yang bisa membunuhmu.. tidak dirimu, bahkan tidak dengan orang yang kau cintai.. tidak akan ada yang bisa membunuhmu kecuali anakmu. Anak dari hasil pernikahanmu dengan orang yang kau cintai. Dan selama kau hidup, kau hanya akan membawa bencana untuk setiap orang yang berada di dekatmu" kembali, suara dari ingatan yang ingin dikubur dalam-dalam oleh Heechul mengambil alih otaknya "Hentikan.. Hentikan.. kumohon hentikan.. tidak.."

Siwon yang melihatnya langsung memegang lengan Heechul "Hentikan apa? aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Heechul, kau kenapa? sadarlah.. hei, tidak ada apa-apa di sini"

"HENTIKAN! MAAFKAN AKU! jangan membuatnya menderita lebih dari ini!" Tiba-tiba mata Heechul terbuka. Air mata tidak berhenti mengalir dari kedua kelopak matanya. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal seperti habis berlari. "Siwon…" ditatapnya wajah Siwon lekat-lekat "Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku" Heechul mulai menangis tak terkontrol

"Apa, apa maksudmu? kenapa harus minta maaf? sudah kubilang tidak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan" walau tidak mengerti, dengan sekuat tenaganya Siwon mencoba menghentikan tangisan Heechul

"IBU! kakak terluka!" tiba-tiba sosok kecil Taeyeon muncul dari balik pintu kamar Siwon. Spontan Heechul dan Siwon menoleh ke arahnya. Taeyeon berlari ke arah Heechul dengan air mata yang menggenang di sudut kelopak matanya "Ibu! kakak bu! kakak terluka!" Taeyeon meremas kuat baju Heechul dengan tangan yang gemetar. Mata Heechul menerawang jauh tak bisa berpikir

"Apa maksudmu Taeyeon? kakak siapa? Yoona? tidak mungkin. Dan.. kenapa kau memanggilnya ibu..?" Siwon tak mengerti

"Ay—" belum sempat Taeyeon melanjutkan kalimatnya, Heechul memotongnya "Sebelah mana yang terluka?! Taeyeon, katakan padaku!" Heechul benar-benar kaget saat Taeyeon akan mengucapkan kalimat itu.. 'ayah' kalau sampai Siwon mendengar kata 'ayah', pasti akan ada segudang pertanyaan di benak Siwon untuk memperjelasnya

"Bolehkah aku menyembuhkannya bu? kakak bisa mati!"

"Tidak Taeyeon, kau tidak boleh ke sana, di sana sangat berbahaya, kau bisa terbunuh" larang Heechul. Heechul segera melihat keluar jendela, matanya melebar ketika melihat keadaan di luar "Taemin.." bisiknya.

"Apa kita harus diam saja?" Tanya Siwon. Sebenarnya Ia sama sekali tidak peduli, tapi Ia tidak tega melihat keadaan Heechul yang seperti ini

"Tidak.. akulah yang merancang perang ini. Aku yang membuatnya. Taemin harus belajar bagaimana cara membunuh. Taemin harus melakukannya agar kelak Ia dapat membunuhku!" begitulah batin Heechul berbicara "Tidak.. jangan pergi. Tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh menghentikan perang ini" ucap Heechul "Aku benar-benar egois.. aku mengorbankan semua orang demi kepentinganku.. aku… memang wanita terkutuk" Heechul meremas tirai jendela sembari menangis

.

_**-Luar Istana-**_

.

"Taemin!" Key berteriak nyaring menghampiri tubuh Taemin yang terkulai lemah bersimbah darah

"Bawa dia ke tempat yang aman!" perintah Onew tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah key dan Taemin. Ia fokus menghadapi serangan bertubi-tubi dari Yoochun

"Kak Key.. jangan pikirkan aku.. kau harus membantu.. ukh..!" Taemin menutupi luka di daerah perutnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Bagian perutnya sobek cukup lebar akibat serangan Yoochun

"Jangan bicara lagi! diam!" dengan segera, Key menempelkan telapak tangannya ke luka Taemin

"AKH!" Taemin mengerang keras saat Key perlahan membuat beku tubuhnya "Sakit kak! akh!" namun Key tidak peduli, Ia terus membekukan tubuh Taemin

"Kurasa ini cukup.. untuk sekarang, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan.. hhh.. aku sudah membekukan aliran darahmu di bagian ini, jadi kau tidak akan kehilangan banyak darah.. hhh.. istirahatlah! jangan kembali ke medan pertempuran!" setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Key langsung berlari menuju medan pertempuran dan melakukan apa yang setidaknya dapat Ia lakukan

-####-

.

.

"Wah wah, siapa ini yang datang..? Pangeran Yunho dari kerajaan Timur.. hahaha, mau apa kau mendatangiku?" Yoona bertanya angkuh kepada Yunho yang mendatangi tempatnya. Entah dari mana datangnya, namun sebuah kursi mewah sudah tersedia saat Yoona hendak duduk. Dengan sangat tidak peduli, Yoona mulai mengikir kukunya yang indah

"AKU KE SINI UNTUK MEMBUNUHMU!" teriak Yunho kencang

"Wah, sudah ada yang datang ke tempat Yoona, berani sekali.. ouch!" saat Sulli sedang melihat ke arah Yoona, Eunhyuk mencoba menyerangnya, namun dengan sangat cepat Sulli mengelak "Ternyata kau pintar juga ya, tapi sayang tidak kena~ weekkkk~" dengan nakal Sulli menjulurkan lidahnya meledek Eunhyuk

-####-

.

.

"Akh! minggir Kyu!" Changmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun saat Yuri mulai menyerangnya, dan tentu saja serangan Yuri akhirnya mengenai tubuh Changmin. Sementara itu tubuh Kyuhyun terbaring di tanah "Sial.. kenapa cewek ini kuat sekali?" batin Changmin sambil memegangi tangannya yang terluka

"Min! kau dimana!? biarkan aku ikut bertempur!" Kyuhyun mencoba meraba-raba tanah di dekatnya

"Diam saja di sana!" Teriak Changmin. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Changmin tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Yuri memang terlalu kuat. Sebenarnya, kerajaan kegelapan merupakan kerajaan terkuat sepanjang sejarah, namun Raja dan Ratu terdahulu tidak terlalu ingin berbuat jahat sehingga semua kerajaan bisa tumbuh dan hidup dengan damai.

"Hihihi, maaf ya Changmin, aku itu tidak mau membunuhmu, yang kuincar itu sebenarnya wanita menjijikkan itu. dia telah merebutmu dariku. Jadi, see ya~" secepat udara Yuri melesat menuju Kyuhyun. dan dengan cepat pula Changmin berusaha menghentikannya "Apa?!" Yuri tidak dapat bergerak, tubuhnya tiba-tiba kaku saat ia selangkah lagi hampir menyentuh tubuh Kyuhyun "Kenapa tubuhku.. ada apa ini!?"

"Hh.. hh.. tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuhnya.." dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal Changmin mendekati tubuh kaku Yuri

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" Bentak Yuri kesal

"Aku sudah bisa mengontrol tubuhmu.. sulit sekali.. datanya tidak jelas dan sangat berantakan.. hh.. tapi jika kau kira semudah itu dapat mengalahkanku, kau salah besar.. hhh.."

-####-

.

.

"Junsu dan Victoria kalah!" tiba-tiba saja Seohyun berteriak.. ia berlari secepat mungkin ke arah Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Mata Eunhyuk dan Donghae melebar "Aku sudah berusaha.. ukh!" Seohyun tidak sanggup bicara lagi, tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas, darah segar mulai mengalir keluar dari kepalanya "Krystal.. menyuruhku memberitahukan ini pada kalian.. dia sedang berjuang sendiri…" setelah mengucapkannya, Seohyun tidak sadarkan diri, tubuhnya ambruk menyentuh permukaan tanah

Melihat itu Eunhyuk langsung berlari mendekati Seohyun. Diguncang-guncangkannya tubuh Seohyun, namun tentu saja Seohyun sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Belum pernah melihat hal seperti ini, tubuh Eunhyuk langsung gemetar ketakutan, mulutnya terbuka namun tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ia mulai menangis meraung-raung sambil memegangi kepalanya

"Kalian.. membuatku MARAH!" Donghae murka, urat-urat kemarahan mulai timbul disekeliling lehernya. Dan dalam sekejap, Sulli terlihat seperti tertampar, sebuah tanda telapak tangan perlahan muncul di pipi kirinya, tanda itu perlahan mulai memerah. Tubuh Sulli diam terpaku, matanya membulat besar. Dengan tangan yang gemetar ia menyentuh pipinya

"Apa yang… terjadi…?" ucap Sulli lemah. Tidak ada yang menyerangnya. Jarak Donghae dan Eunhyuk sangat jauh darinya. Lalu siapa yang barusan mendaratkan tamparan di pipinya?

"Aku tidak akan diangkat sebagai panglima kalau kekuatanku hanya sebatas sampah" Donghae mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk yang gemetar saat memandangi Seohyun "Sudah, jangan menangis lagi, semua akan baik-baik saja" ucap Donghae pada Eunhyuk "Sayangnya Ratu sungguh licik, Ia memasukkan kekuatan ini ke tubuhku, namun kekuatan ini dikuncinya sehingga aku tidak pernah bisa menggunakannya, namun Ratu berkata 'kekuatan itu akan bisa kau gunakan saat kau sudah benar-benar marah' dan itulah masalahnya. Aku bukan orang yang mudah marah. Namun kali ini kalian benar-benar membuatku marah" Donghae menatap Sulli dengan tatapan yang cukup menakutkan. Hal itu memang benar, Donghae tidak pernah marah. Ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk tersenyum, namun tentu saja ada pengecualian di saat-saat tertentu kan?

"Maksudmu.. AKH!" dalam sekejap tubuh Sulli terkapar di tanah. Tubuhnya mengejang dan dari mulutnya mengeluarkan busa "Jadi.. ini.." belum selesai Sulli mengakhiri kalimatnya, tubuhnya sudah kaku dan tak dapat bergerak, Sulli sudah kalah..

Donghae menggendong tubuh Eunhyuk yang masih terus gemetar sambil menangis "Ssshhh…" Donghae menempelkan bibirnya di kepala Eunhyuk "Dan yang lebih menyebalkan adalah.. kekuatan itu hanya bisa kugunakan sekali saat aku benar-benar marah.. Ratu memang sungguh kejam" masih dalam posisi menempelkan bibirnya di kepala Eunhyuk, Donghae tersenyum.

-####-

.

.

"Gyah!" tubuh Yesung terlempar saat tanpa disadarinya, sebuah sulur pohon besar menghempaskan tubuhnya

Krystal langsung menoleh ke berbagai arah, dan senyumnya langsung melebar ketika ia melihat sosok Jaejoong yang terduduk di bawah salah satu pohon "Aku akan membantumu" ucap Jaejoong

"Terima kasih!" ucap Krystal terharu

"Sial.. padahal keadaannya sudah lumpuh.." Yesung mengelap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya "Lagipula kemana perginya Si bocah bisu itu?!" batin Yesung kesal. Yang Yesung maksud adalah Kibum. Tadi setelah Yesung selesai membereskan Junsu dan Victoria, ia berniat membantu Kibum, namun di tengah-tengah pertarungan melawan Krystal dan Seohyun, Kibum malah menghilang

-####-

.

.

"Lepaskan dia" suara Kibum terdengar jauh di belakang Changmin

Changmin segera menoleh ke belakang "Kenapa bertambah satu lagi?" batin Changmin

"Kubilang lepaskan dia"

"Kibum!" Yuri berteriak gembira "Dia membuat tubuhku kaku!"

Dalam sekejap, Kibum sudah berdiri tepat di belakang Changmin. Mata Changmin membulat dan "Ukh.." darah segar tumpah dari mulut Changmin. lututnya lemas dan membuatnya berlutut di tanah sambil memegangi perutnya. Changmin terus memuntahkan darah dengan tubuh yang gemetar "Apa yang dia lakukan padaku? perutku.. sial.." batin Changmin yang bahkan tidak mampu mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas

Memang tidak bisa melihat, namun Kyuhyun menyadari apa yang terjadi, air mata terus mengalir membasahi pipinya "Min.. Changmin!" Teriak Kyuhyun histeris sambil meremas gundukan tanah yang ada di bawah tubuhnya

"Kyu.. maafkan aku.." batin Changmin yang masih terus memuntahkan darah

"Apa yang dilakukannya padamu? aku tidak bisa membuatmu bergerak kembali" ucap Kibum heran saat Ia menyentuh tubuh Yuri, Ia sudah berusaha membuat tubuh Yuri kembali normal, namun percuma, tubuh Yuri tetap kaku di tempatnya berdiri

"Jadi maksudmu aku akan seperti ini selamanya?!" histeris Yuri tidak rela

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin Taeyeon bisa mengobatinya.. UKH!" tiba-tiba tubuh Kibum terpental jauh ke belakang

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Changmin..? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA?!" Kyuhyun berteriak histeris sambil mencoba berdiri. Air matanya masih mengalir deras, tangannya terjulur ke depan. Kyuhyunlah yang tadi mendorong Kibum. Walau sulit, namun setelah berkonsentrasi, akhirnya Ia dapat membedakan yang mana musuh dan kawan lewat tanah yang disentuhnya. Data dari pijakan kaki mereka mengalir melalui tanah dan Kyuhyun dapat merasakannya

Dengan cepat tangan Kibum terlihat seperti terpelintir, Kyuhyun terus menggerakkan tangannya membuat putaran "AKH! Apa ini?!" Kibum hanya bisa merintih. Walaupun jarak Kyuhyun dan Kibum jauh, Kyuhyun masih dapat melakukannya karena Kibum masih menyentuh tanah sehingga Kyuhyun bisa mengontrol tubuhnya. Kyuhyun terus memutar tangannya dengan cepat. Semakin cepat Kyuhyun terlihat seperti sedang menggulung sesuatu, semakin keras pula teriakan Kibum dan _"Kraaakkk!" _Suara itu terdengar nyaring seiring dengan teriakan keras Kibum. Rupanya Kyuhyun telah berhasil mematahkan salah satu lengannya. Tangan kanan Kibum terjuntai lemas ke bawah, dan darah mengalir menutupi permukaannya. Kibum hanya bisa mengerang dan berguling-guling di tanah menahan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya

"KIBUM!" teriak Yuri yang bahkan tidak dapat membalikkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan saudaranya itu

Dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal, Kyuhyun mendekati Yuri dan menampar pipi gadis cantik itu sekuat tenaga "Diam kau! siapa yang tadi bilang mau membunuhku hah?!"

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku di sini? kau kan buta!" heran Yuri

Satu tamparan keras kembali mendarat di pipi Yuri "Aku juga tidak sudi melihatmu!" bentak Kyuhyun. Ingin sekali Yuri membalas tamparan itu, namun tubuhnya sudah terlanjur kaku. "Min.. kau di mana? Min.." Kyuhyun mulai mencari Changmin

"_Bruuukkk!" _tubuh Kyuhyun dengan cepat terdorong ke belakang dan menghantam sebuah pohon besar

"Wanita sialan.. Jangan kira semuanya sudah berakhir!" Teriak Kibum yang terus memegangi lengan Kanannya

.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

.

* * *

**A/n: hehe maaf ya lama ga update, pulsa modem saya abis XD**

**ok, balasan review~**

* * *

**-apa Siwon akan mati di tangan Leeteuk?** um... saya ga tau juga deh #slap

**-bahagia dulu baru menderita?** fufufu kalian pasti tau nanti kalau setia membaca

**-yang penting happy ending kan?** saya ga bisa jamin hal itu~

**-ada berapa chapter?** sekitar 20 chapter lebih

**-jadwal updatenya kapan?** ga pasti sih. saya akhir-akhir ini sibuk. maaf ya

**-I like this** ~ thank you~ I love you

**-Chullie maunya gimana sih?** waduh, saya juga ga tau tuh #digeplak

**-tiap hari ngecek ke sini terus** ~ aduh mian mian, saya beneran sibuk deh. ngepost ffnya juga harus gantian. mian ne dan gomawo udah setia sama saya~ #eh

**-apa bakal sad ending?** bisa iya bisa enggak :D

* * *

**terima kasih ya semuanya, review kalian bikin saya semangat. dan maaf juga karena updatenya sangat lama**

**sekali lagi terima kasih banyak**

* * *

**Love,**

**Cndy**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: Rescue Our Queen**

**Chapter: 18**

**Author: Cndy Prissycatice**

* * *

_Warning : Man character became woman_

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya._

_Satu lagi. Jika dari pertama anda sudah merasa tidak cocok dengan couple-nya, sebaiknya tidak usah melanjutkan membaca, karena anda akan merasa sangat kesal jika tetap membacanya._

* * *

"_Wah wah, siapa ini yang datang..? Pangeran Yunho dari kerajaan Timur.. hahaha, mau apa kau mendatangiku?" Yoona bertanya angkuh kepada Yunho yang mendatangi tempatnya. Entah dari mana datangnya, namun sebuah kursi mewah sudah tersedia saat Yoona hendak duduk. Dengan sangat tidak peduli, Yoona mulai mengikir kukunya yang indah_

"_AKU KESINI UNTUK MEMBUNUHMU!" teriak Yunho kencang_

"_Maksudmu.. AKH!" dalam sekejap tubuh Sulli terkapar di tanah. Tubuhnya mengejang dan dari mulutnya mengeluarkan busa "Jadi.. ini.." belum selesai Sulli mengakhiri kalimatnya, tubuhnya sudah kaku dan tak dapat bergerak, Sulli sudah kalah.._

_Donghae menggendong tubuh Eunhyuk yang masih terus gemetar sambil menangis "Ssshhh.." Donghae menempelkan bibirnya di kepala Eunhyuk "Dan yang lebih menyebalkan adalah.. kekuatan itu hanya bisa kugunakan sekali saat aku benar-benar marah.. Ratu memang sungguh kejam" masih dalam posisi menempelkan bibirnya di kepala Eunhyuk, Donghae tersenyum._

_Dalam sekejap, Kibum sudah berdiri tepat di belakang Changmin, mata Changmin membulat dan "Ukh.." darah segar tumpah dari mulut Changmin. lututnya lemas dan membuatnya berlutut di tanah sambil memegangi perutnya. Changmin terus memuntahkan darah dengan tubuh yang gemetar "apa yang dia lakukan padaku? perutku.. sial.." batin Changmin yang bahkan tidak mampu mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas_

_Memang tidak bisa melihat, namun Kyuhyun menyadari apa yang terjadi, air mata terus mengalir membasahi pipinya "Min.. Changmin!" Teriak Kyuhyun histeris sambil meremas gundukan tanah yang ada di bawah tubuhnya_

"_Kyu.. maafkan aku.." batin Changmin yang masih terus memuntahkan darah_

* * *

"Taeyeon, pergilah bersembunyi di suatu tempat" Siwon berkata "Cari tempat yang aman karena mungkin istana ini akan segera hancur" tambahnya

"Tapi…"

Heechul memegang kedua pipi Taeyeon "Ssttt… sayang, lakukan apa yang diperintahkan paduka, bersembunyilah di tempat yang aman" ucap Heechul. Dengan air mata yang menggenang dan mau tidak mau, akhirnya Taeyeon menganggukkan kepalanya dan berlari keluar dari kamar Siwon "Maafkan aku yang mulia.. aku membuat banyak sekali kekacauan di istanamu.." Heechul menatap sedih Siwon

Siwon mendekati Heechul dan menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuh ramping Heechul "Aku tidak peduli, aku tidak peduli istana ini akan hancur, aku akan membangun yang lebih bagus untukmu" ucap Siwon sembari memberikan senyuman termanisnya

"Tapi sanak saudaramu juga terluka gara-gara aku…" Heechul menunduk

Siwon menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Heechul, membuat Heechul dengan perlahan menatap wajah Siwon "Aku ini raja kegelapan. Kau tau, semua anggota kerajaan kegelapan tidak mempunyai hati yang suci, begitu pula denganku. Mungkin aku ini manusia yang paling tidak punya hati, karena merasa mereka tidak penting, bahkan aku tidak peduli kalau mereka sampai terbunuh. Asalkan kau ada di sisiku, semua akan baik-baik saja. Ya, semua akan sempurna" Siwon mengecup singkat bibir mungil Heechul

"Hiks.." Heechul menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Entahlah.. bukan karena sesuatu yang besar, bukan juga karena sesuatu yang terlalu menyedihkan, namun entah mengapa rasa bahagia mulai menyelimuti hatinya, Membuatnya tak dapat berkata-kata dan hanya bisa menyembunyikan tangisan di balik telapak tangan yang kini menjadi pelindung untuk bisa menyempurnakannya. Hanya beberapa kalimat, bukan, hanya satu kalimat yang diucapkan dari bibir Siwon saja sudah cukup untuk membuatnya merasa bahagia 'asalkan kau ada di sisiku semuanya akan baik-baik saja' cukup dengan kalimat itu. Bukankah Heechul adalah wanita yang akan memberikan malapetaka bagi siapapun yang berada di dekatnya? tidak apa-apa.. meskipun itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan juga tidak apa-apa... Ia ingin sekali mendengar kata-kata seperti itu. Kata-kata pertolongan yang tidak pernah sekalipun menyentuh telinganya sebelumnya

"Kenapa malah menangis? aku menyakiti hatimu lagi? hm?" Siwon membuka telapak tangan Heechul dan memperhatikan baik-baik wajah seorang wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu. Heechul menggeleng lemah dan hal itu membuat Siwon tersenyum "Aku ingat betapa dulu kau selalu melarangku untuk menyentuh bibirmu. Untuk mengecupnya meskipun hanya sekali. Tapi sekarang kau bahkan tidak pernah menolaknya" Siwon menarik dagu Heechul lalu melumat bibirnya

-####-

.

.

"AKHH!" teriakan Yunho bergema nyaring memenuhi permukaan udara. Semua pasukan utara tersentak kaget, terutama Jaejoong, tubuhnya langsung gemetar hebat, air mata memenuhi dinding putih bening matanya, namun dengan cepat Jaejoong menggeleng sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya "Tidak apa-apa, dia akan baik-baik saja, Yunho'ku kuat. Aku tidak boleh menangis, aku harus membantunya!" batin Jaejoong. Dengan air mata yang mengalir ia mulai memfokuskan diri untuk kembali melawan Yesung

"Putri Jae…" Krystal bergumam lirih, tidak tega melihat Jaejoong

"Hahaha! si bodoh itu! dia mencoba melawan Yoona sendirian? cari mati!" Yesung menyeringai

"Diam kau! cepat selesaikan urusan kita!" bentak Jaejoong

-####-

.

.

Yunho memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang tersobek cukup lebar. Dengan cepat ia membakar pergelangan tangannya sendiri. Dengan mata terpejam merasakan sakit yang amat sangat, Yunho berusaha menghentikan aliran darah yang terus mengalir keluar. Perlahan lukanya menutup "Sial.. kenapa saat ingin menyentuhnya tiba-tiba pergelangan tanganku sobek? padahal ia masih sibuk mengikir kukunya! ukh!" Yunho tak habis pikir

"Kenapa? sakit ya? uh kasian… mau kujilat? sekalian kuhabiskan darahmu di sini" Yoona tersenyum mengerikan sambil mengatakannya

-####-

.

.

Kibum mendekati tubuh Kyuhyun yang terkulai lemas di dekat pohon yang dihantamnya. Dengan cukup kencang ditendangnya tubuh Kyuhyun "Wanita sialan!" kesal kibum

"Berhenti menendangnya!" teriakan Changmin itu cukup untuk membuat Kibum terdiam. Perlahan ia menoleh ke arah Changmin yang sedang mencoba berdiri

"Masih hidup? kukira sudah mati. Hebat juga kau bisa bertahan" ledek Kibum "Hentikan apa? memperlakukan kekasihmu seperti ini?" Kibum menginjak tubuh Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya

Mata Changmin membulat melihatnya. Ia sudah benar-benar marah sekarang "BUUUKKK!" tiba-tiba sebuah kepalan tangan mendarat mulus di pipi Kibum. Changmin entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sampingnya. Pukulan itu sekuat tenaga Changmin hantamkan ke pipi putih Kibum, membuatnya berbekas cukup dalam dan mampu membuat tubuh Kibum terlempar

"Akh… ukh…" Kibum memegangi pipinya "Sial! rahangku patah!" batin Kibum setelah merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan tulang pipinya

"Kyu.. aku akan melindungimu.." bisik Changmin kepada Kyuhyun yang kini sudah tak sadarkan diri

-####-

.

.

"Kenapa ini harus terjadi? hiks.. ratu.. engkau dimana? aku tau kau bisa mendengar suaraku.. kenapa tidak menolong kami? hiks…" Taemin mengelap air mata yang terus-menerus keluar dari kelopak matanya. Taemin mencoba berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan tak tentu arah "Harus kukatakan berapa kali padamu?! jangan cengeng!" suara Changmin bergema di kepala Taemin "Guru?" Taemin memutar tubuhnya untuk mencari Changmin karena ia tidak sadar bahwa itu hanyalah sepercik ingatannya "Taemin laki-laki.. Taemin tidak boleh menangis! Taemin akan melindungi semuanya!" Seru Taemin menyemangati dirinya sendiri lalu mulai berlari masuk ke medan pertempuran

"Kak Key, aku akan membantumu!" cukup cepat, Taemin sudah berada di samping Key yang sudah nampak kelelahan

"Taemin?!" Key tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya "Sudah kubilang untuk tidak masuk ke medan pertempuran kan?! lukamu…." Mata Key membulat. Ia menyentuh tempat dimana Taemin mendapatkan luka yang cukup parah sebelumnya "Lukamu.. sembuh?" Key meraba perut Taemin "Tidak mungkin.. tadi besar sekali… walaupun sudah kubekukan.. seharusnya masih berbekas.." gumam Key

"Aku juga tidak tau, tapi aku tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Sudahlah, aku akan membantu!" Taemin berlari menghampiri Onew yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan Yoochun

Sementara itu Key terdiam di tempatnya berdiri "Tidak mungkin… ilmu pengobatanpun tidak akan bisa menyembuhkan luka separah itu secepat ini.. ini aneh.. kalau dengan kekuatan pengobatan yang dimiliki Ryeowook memang bisa, namun itu memerlukan kekuatan khusus. Lagipula para pemilik kekuatan seperti itu tidak akan bisa mengobati diri mereka sendiri.." Key terus berpikir. Ia memang seperti itu, Key tidak akan bisa menerima suatu hal begitu saja "Tunggu… Ryeowook pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa kekuatan itupun ditanamkan oleh ratu di tubuhnya.. dan dia juga pernah bilang bahwa.. Ratu bisa mengobati lukanya sendiri.. ya, hanya satu orang yang memiliki kekuatan seperti itu di dunia.. dan itu adalah Ratu… tapi tidak mungkin Taemin bisa melakukannya juga kan? atau jangan-jangan…" Key tidak dapat berucap.. semua logikanya bertumbuk menjadi satu dan mencoba mengumpulkan seluruh diagnosis yang ada

-####-

.

.

"Biar kubantu" Donghae menghampiri Yunho yang bahkan tidak sedikitpun bisa menyentuh tubuh Yoona

"Aku tidak mengerti.. ..hh.. tapi aku tidak dapat menyentuhnya sama sekali… ..hhh…"

"Sudahlah, percuma saja, berapa orangpun tetap tidak akan bisa" Yoona meniup kukunya

"Tidak akan tahu kalau belum dicoba kan?" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum. Donghae menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu dengan cepat ia mengarahkan sebuah tendangan yang tepat menuju ke wajah Yoona. Dengan kekuatan penuh Donghae melakukannya, namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya terlempar ke belakang

"Sudah kukatakan percuma"

-####-

.

.

"Berapa jam lagi sampai semua ini berakhir?" Tanya Siwon kepada Heechul

"Sebentar lagi.." jawab Heechul sambil menutup matanya

"Bisakah kita bercinta dulu sampai saat itu tiba?" Tanya Siwon lagi

Dengan sangat cepat wajah Heechul memerah dan sontak matanya terbuka "A-apa yang kau katakan!?" ucap Heechul tak jelas

"Habisnya aku bosan sekali" balas Siwon "Duduklah di sini. Kau dari tadi berdiri di sana terus" Siwon menepuk-nepuk ranjangnya. Dengan wajah yang masih merah Heechul mulai berjalan mendekati Siwon dan naik ke ranjang. Siwon tersenyum lalu ia menempatkan kepalanya di paha Heechul sembari merebakan tubuhnya "Tadi aku hanya bercanda. Mana bisa melakukan hal seperti itu saat di luar sedang sangat ribut"

"A-aku tahu kau bercanda" gugup Heechul

Siwon tertawa pelan "Tau tapi wajahmu merah seperti itu" ledek Siwon sambil mencubit pipi Heechul

"Aish! beberapa hari saja di sisimu aku sudah terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini!" ucap Heechul malu

"Itu berarti aku berhasil kan?" Tanya Siwon bangga "Kau lebih cocok seperti ini. lebih cocok tidak berpura-pura kuat seperti dulu"

Heechul menghela nafasnya "Aku memiliki banyak hal yang melarangku melakukan hal itu" kini suara Heechul kembali terdengar layaknya seorang Ratu

"Kenapa kembali bersuara seperti itu lagi? ah.. aku lebih suka suara gugupmu tadi" protes Siwon

"Ah kau ini kebanyakan protes yang mulia paduka raja Kegelapan!" Heechul menunduk cepat lalu mengecup bibir Siwon

-####-

.

.

Kibum yang sudah sangat marah karena perbuatan Kyuhyun dan Changmin mulai melancarkan serangan tanpa henti yang terus menerus mengenai tubuh Changmin "Aku adalah panglima kerajaan terkuat setelah Yoona. Bodoh sekali kalau kau berpikir bisa mengalahkanku" sombong Kibum setelah Changmin jatuh terkapar di tanah. Tubuhnya sudah babak belur dengan darah dimana-mana

Kibum menghampiri tubuh kaku Yuri "Aku akan membawa Taeyeon ke sini" ucapnya. Kibum mulai berjalan menjauh "Ah sial.. rahangku.."

"T.. unggu…" suara serak Changmin terdengar

Kibum menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya membulat "Kau masih hidup?!" kesal Kibum sambil menggeram

Changmin berusaha bangkit "Sudah saatnya…" bisiknya

"Saatnya apa? saatnya kau mati?" ledek Kibum

Ia benar-benar berdiri dengan tubuh yang sempoyongan dan nafas yang sangat jarang keluar dari bibirnya "Akhirnya bisa.."

"Beginilah kalau orang sudah mau mati. Bicaranya tidak jelas" ucap Kibum

Changmin menyeringai, dengan seluruh tubuh dan wajah yang berlumuran darah seperti itu, Changmin terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Changmin mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan "Kreeett…" kulit leher Kibum tersayat dan langsung menyemburkan darah. Dengan sangat panik Kibum langsung menutupi lehernya sambil terus merintih. Changmin menggerakkan jari telunjuknya lagi dan kali ini lengan kanan Kibum terpotong sebatas sikunya

"A-AAARGGHH!" Kibum histeris melihat tangannya sendiri yang tinggal separuh, lalu ia melihat ke tanah di bawahnya, terdapat potongan lain lengannya di sana

Kembali, Changmin menggerakkan jarinya lagi dan kali ini perut Kibum tersobek cukup dalam "Fufufu.." Changmin tersenyum senang melihatnya "Kau tahu..? kekuatan ini ditanamkan oleh ratu ditubuhku… dan hanya bisa kugunakan saat aku sudah hampir mati…" Changmin berbicara sendiri. Jarinya terus meliuk-liuk bagaikan sedang mengikuti alunan lagu, dan tubuh Kibum semakin banyak tersayat "Ini pertama kali aku melakukannya.. terima kasih telah membuatku bisa merasakan kesenangan seperti ini.." Changmin melebarkan senyumnya, senyuman iblis yang tidak memiliki rasa kasihan lagi, tidak ada rasa peduli lagi

Sedetik setelah Kibum sudah tergeletak di tanah, Changmin menunjukkan senyum kemenangannya. Kibum sudah kalah, tubunya sudah tersayat di berbagai tempat. Tanah yang merupakan tempat berbaringnya kini pun telah berubah menjadi sebuah kolam darah

"Aku ini paling suka mengendalikan tubuh orang, apalagi memutilasinya.." Changmin sudah seperti orang yang tidak memiliki akal sehat. Ia berbalik menghampiri Yuri "Kau juga mau merasakan hal yang sama?" Tanya Changmin sambil membelai pipi Yuri. Yuri hanya mampu menangis ketakutan, ia bahkan sudah tak dapat bicara lagi. Changmin menampar pipi Yuri kencang "Ini balasan untuk apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepada Kyuhyun'ku" ucapnya. Changmin lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Diangkatnya sedikit, di usapnya dahi Kyuhyun lembut "Aku mencintaimu nona jendral..." ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum. Kali ini bukan senyuman menyeramkan, tapi lebih ke senyuman penuh kasih sayang yang tidak pernah Changmin perlihatkan kepada siapapun sebelumnya. Dikecupnya bibir Kyuhyun singkat lalu direbahkannya kembali dengan sangat hati-hati "Selamat tinggal…" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, tubuh Changmin pun ambruk. Senyuman bahagia masih menghiasi wajahnya, menggantikan nafas yang tidak akan pernah berhembus lagi dari hidung ataupun mulutnya. Changmin meninggal dengan perasaan bahagia setelah ia menepati janjinya kepada Kyuhyun

.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

.

**Hallow lagi~!**

**sorry** ga bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu. jadwal saya padaaaaattt **#digampar**

**Ryeowook mana?** eh? dia ga ada ya? saya juga lupa dia ada di mana. mahap **:O**

pokoknya makasih banyak buat kalian yang udah **baca+review :D**

* * *

**Love,**

**Cndy**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: Rescue Our Queen**

**Chapter: 19**

**Author: Cndy Prissycatice**

* * *

_Warning : Man character became woman_

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya._

_Satu lagi. Jika dari pertama anda sudah merasa tidak cocok dengan couple-nya, sebaiknya tidak usah melanjutkan membaca, karena anda akan merasa sangat kesal jika tetap membacanya._

* * *

_Kembali, Changmin menggerakkan jarinya lagi dan kali ini perut Kibum tersobek cukup dalam "Fufufu.." Changmin tersenyum senang melihatnya "Kau tahu..? kekuatan ini ditanamkan oleh ratu di tubuhku… dan hanya bisa kugunakan saat aku sudah hampir mati…" Changmin berbicara sendiri, jarinya terus meliuk-liuk bagaikan sedang mengikuti alunan lagu, dan tubuh Kibum semakin banyak tersayat "Ini pertama kali aku melakukannya.. terima kasih telah membuatku bisa merasakan kesenangan seperti ini.." Changmin melebarkan senyumnya, senyuman iblis yang tidak memiliki rasa kasihan lagi, tidak ada rasa peduli lagi_

_Sedetik setelah Kibum sudah tergeletak di tanah, Changmin menunjukkan senyum kemenangannya. Kibum sudah kalah, tubunya sudah tersayat di berbagai tempat, tanah yang merupakan tempat berbaringnya kini pun telah berubah menjadi sebuah kolam darah_

"_Aku ini paling suka mengendalikan tubuh orang, apalagi memutilasinya.." Changmin sudah seperti orang yang tidak memiliki akal sehat. Ia berbalik menghampiri Yuri "Kau juga mau merasakan hal yang sama?" Tanya Changmin sambil membelai pipi Yuri. Yuri hanya mampu menangis ketakutan, ia bahkan sudah tak dapat bicara lagi. Changmin menampar pipi Yuri kencang "Ini balasan untuk apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepada **Kyuhyun'ku**" ucapnya. Changmin lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Diangkatnya sedikit, diusapnya dahi Kyuhyun lembut "Aku mencintaimu nona jendral.." ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum, kali ini bukan senyuman menyeramkan, tapi lebih ke senyuman penuh kasih sayang yang tidak pernah Changmin perlihatkan kepada siapapun sebelumnya. Dikecupnya bibir Kyuhyun singkat lalu direbahkannya kembali dengan sangat hati-hati "Selamat tinggal.." setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, tubuh Changmin pun ambruk, senyuman bahagia masih menghiasi wajahnya, menggantikan nafas yang tidak akan pernah berhembus lagi dari hidung ataupun mulutnya. Changmin meninggal dengan perasaan bahagia setelah ia menepati janjinya kepada Kyuhyun_

* * *

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Suara teriakan Eunhyuk bergema nyaring memenuhi ruang hampa di udara. Jaejoong tersentak kaget mendengarnya dan teriakan Eunhyuk membuat Krystal lengah dengan serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Yesung "Aaaaakkhhh!" Krystal meringis saat Yesung berhasil merobek kulit lengannya

"Krystal!" teriak Jaejoong kaget saat melihat Krystal

-####-

.

.

"HAAAAEEEE! HAEEEEE!" Eunhyuk berbegas menghampiri tubuh Donghae yang sudah terkapar di hadapan Yoona. Tanpa peduli dengan adanya Yoona di sana, Eunhyuk berlutut dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Donghae. Butiran air mata tidak berhenti mengalir deras membasahi pipinya

"Huh, dasar bodoh" ucap Yoona angkuh

Yunho hanya terpaku berdiri di tempatnya. Ia tidak dapat bergerak, tubuhnya terasa kaku. Masih hangat dalam ingatannya bahwa sedetik yang lalu Donghae terkena serangan Yoona karena berusaha melindungi dirinya. Di saat Yunho sedang kelelahan karena berusaha menembus dinding pertahanan yang dibuat oleh Yoona, Yoona berusaha menyerang dirinya, namun tiba-tiba Donghae berteriak dan langsung berdiri di hadapan Yunho untuk melindungi tubuh Pangeran dari kerajaan timur itu. dan dengan cepat tubuh Donghae langsung ambruk menyentuh permukaan tanah

Eunhyuk masih tetap menangis sambil terus memanggil nama orang yang dicintainya itu "Bangun! bangun Hae! bangun!"

"Sudahlah, toh dia sudah mati. Karena kukira akan mengenai Yunho, aku memberikan racun yang sangat berbahaya, eh ternyata malah kena orang yang tidak penting" ucap Yoona. Ia melihat ke arah Eunhyuk yang tetap menangis meraung-raung sambil membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Donghae "Ah aku lupa, kau kan tuli ya" Yoona memutar kedua bola matanya "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut menyusul kekasihmu ke sana?" Tanya Yoona sambil tersenyum licik. Dan dengan cepat ia melayangkan tangannya ke arah Eunhyuk yang masih membenamkan kepalanya

_CRAAASH!_

Mata Yoona membulat saat serangannya berhasil dihentikan oleh Yunho "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyakitinya!" bentak Yunho

"Oh, ada yang merasa bersalah rupanya" ledek Yoona sambil menatap Yunho dengan mimik wajah merendahkan

"Ukh.." tidak bisa dipungkiri, Yunho memang merasa bersalah kepada Eunhyuk. Biar bagaimanapun Donghae meninggal karena berusaha melindungi dirinya "Aku akan membunuhmu"

"Oh, kutunggu saat kematianku" ucap Yoona dengan nada angkuhnya

-####-

.

.

"Hilang.. sudah banyak suara yang hilang.." Heechul bergumam lirih sambil memejamkan matanya

Siwon menyandarkan kepala Heechul di bahunya "Hal seperti itu pasti akan terjadi dalam peperangan, hal biasa" ucap Siwon tidak terlalu peduli

"Siwon.. kau tahu di mana ruangan Ryeowook dan Jessica disekap?" Tanya Heechul sambil membuka matanya

"Hm? entahlah, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan oleh sanak saudaraku" jawab Siwon

Heechul turun dari ranjang besar Siwon dan mulai berjalan ke arah pintu

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Siwon

"Mencari Ryeowook dan Jessica" jawab Heechul

Dalam sekejap mata, Siwon sudah berada di samping Heechul "Biar kutemani" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

-#####-

.

.

"AARGH!" tubuh Onew terlempar jauh saat serangan Yoochun berhasil mengenai tubuhnya

"Panglima!" teriak Taemin

"Sudahlah, aku sudah bosan bermain dengan kalian. Harusnya saat ini aku sedang bercumbu dengan nona Kyuhyun" ucap Yoochun sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya

"Diam! kau harus membunuhku dulu kalau mau melakukannya!" geram Taemin

"Oh baiklah, akan segera kulakukan" ucap Yoochun

"Taemin! apa yang terjadi? dimana pangli—" Key tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat tubuh Onew yang sudah terbaring lemas dengan darah yang mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan cepat Ia menutup bibirnya dan langsung berlari ke arah Onew

"Kak Key! AWAS!" Taemin berteriak saat Yoochun tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di samping Key sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap untuk menjatuhkan Key. Dengan mata membulat kaget, Key menoleh ke arah Yoochun dan—_Buuuukkkkkk_ tubuh Key menghantam sebuah pohon besar dan langsung tidak sadarkan diri

"Peraturan pertama dalam membunuh adalah menyerang musuh yang paling lemah dan sedang lengah" ucap Yoochun angkuh

Taemin berusaha menahan air matanya melihat keadaan Key "Kau harus membayarnya!" dengan cepat Taemin berlari menghampiri Yoochun, namun dengan cepat Yoochun menghilang

"Mencariku?" Tanya Yoochun yang kini berada tepat di belakang tubuh Taemin. Mata Taemin membulat, namun sebelum ia berhasil membalikkan kepalanya, Yoochun sudah bersiap untuk menyerangnya

-####-

.

.

"Kau tahu di mana mereka?" Tanya Siwon sambil berjalan di samping Heechul

"Kurasa ya. Aku bisa merasakan hawa tubuh mereka" jawab Heechul

"Hebat sekali" Siwon mengecup pipi Heechul

"Hentikan itu" ucap Heechul dengan suara penuh wibawa "Tidak ada waktu untuk bermain lagi sekarang" tambahnya

"Oh ayolah, aku paling benci melihatmu yang terlalu serius seperti ini, kau harus lebih rileks"

"Mereka ada di sini" Heechul berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu besar. Heechul mendorong pintu itu, membuat pintu itu sedikit terbuka

"Kenapa kelihatan ragu seperti itu?" Tanya Siwon, ia membantu Heechul mendorong pintu itu sampai terbuka. Dan dengan perlahan Heechul menutup matanya.

Di dalam sana tubuh Ryeowook dan Jessica berada bersebelahan tidak jauh dari satu sama lain. Tubuh mereka menempel erat pada dinding dengan kedua tangan yang terlentang dan kedua kaki yang berhimpitan satu dengan yang lainnya dengan posisi terikat kawat berduri. Pergelangan tangan mereka ditusuk paku besar yang langsung menembus tembok. Kepalanya tertunduk. Darah segar yang mulai membeku dan bergerak menghiasi pergelangan tangan, kaki, dan tembok yang berada di belakangnya. Posisi mereka bagaikan Yesus yang tengah disalib.

Siwon menoleh ke samping, tepat ke arah Heechul yang masih menutup matanya "Kau sebenarnya sudah mengetahui semua ini kan?" Tanya Siwon

"Ya" jawab Heechul sambil menghembuskan nafasnya lemah

"Kalau begitu kenapa bersikeras untuk mencari mereka?" Tanya Siwon lagi

"Hanya ingin memastikan.. bahwa kedua orang yang bisa membantu untuk menyelamatkan pasukanku sudah mati" jawab Heechul. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap pilu tubuh Jessica dan Ryeowook yang sudah tidak bernyawa

"Menyelamatkan pasukanmu?" Tanya Siwon

"Ya.. tidak kusangka mereka disalib seperti ini. padahal mereka berdua adalah penyeimbang pertarungan ini. sepertinya adikmu cukup pintar" jawab Heechul

"Bukan. Kalau ada yang bisa membacanya sampai sejauh itu. itu pastilah Kibum"

"Siapapun itu.. kuharap.. Taemin bisa segera belajar.." ucap Heechul lemah "Aku tidak ingin ada korban lagi.." batin Heechul

-#####-

.

.

"JANGAN!" Si kecil Taeyeon berlari menghampiri Yoochun dan memeluknya dari belakang

"Apa-apaan kau Taeyeon!? Lepaskan!" Yoochun jadi menghentikan serangannya dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Taeyeon

"Jangan, kumohon. Jangan sakiti dia" pinta Taeyeon sambil merengek

"Apa sih maksudmu? pria kecil ini musuh tahu! musuh!" Yoochun mencekik leher Taemin dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi

"Ukh.. akh.." Taemin berusaha bernafas

"Jangan! turunkan dia! turunkan!" Taeyeon menarik-narik baju Yoochun

"Aish berisik!" Yoochun mendorong tubuh Taeyeon. Biar bagaimanapun, ia tidak ingin melukai adik kecilnya itu "Sana pergi! Di sini berbahaya!" bentak Yoochun

"Tidak sebelum kau melepaskannya!"

"Apa yang salah sih denganmu? sudah sana! kau berisik!" Yoochun cukup heran juga dengan tingkah laku Taeyeon "Oh iya, tumben kau banyak bicara. Ah, biar kuselesaikan yang satu ini dulu" Yoochun kembali menatap Taemin yang sudah mulai kehabisan nafas

"Kubilang hentikan!" dengan cepat Taeyeon mengigit lengan Yoochun kencang-kencang dan berhasil membuat Yoochun melepaskan cekikannya hingga Taemin jatuh ke tanah dan terbatuk-batuk

"Aaarrgghh! apa-apaan kau Taeyeon!? sakit tahu!" Yoochun mengelus-elus lengannya di mana terdapat bekas gigitan Taeyeon

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Taeyeon menghampiri Taemin. Dengan nafas tak beraturan Taeyeon bertanya, dia sangat mencemaskan keadaan sang kakak. Taemin mengangguk pelan masih sambil mencoba menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Dan dengan cepat Taeyeon langsung memeluk tubuh Taemin erat-erat sambil menangis. Sebenarnya Taemin agak bingung juga. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal anak yang tengah memeluknya ini. Tapi kenapa ia merasa sudah mengenal anak itu cukup lama?

Yoochun kesal melihat keadaan itu. Taeyeon adalah anak yang sangat jarang mau berbicara dengan orang lain, tapi kenapa dia begitu akrab dengan Taemin? Di kerajaan kegelapan, semua orang ingin mendapatkan perhatian Taeyeon. Taeyeon begitu disayang, namun Taeyeon tidak mau bicara kecuali dengan Siwon dan Kibum. Tentu saja kini Yoochun jadi sedikit cemburu, biar bagaimanapun Yoochun sudah menganggap Taeyeon seperti adiknya sendiri. Kenapa Taeyeon lebih memilih Taemin daripada dirinya?

"MINGGIR!" Yoochun yang kesal mendorong kuat tubuh Taeyeon ke samping dan langsung mengepalkan tangannya yang diselimuti oleh cahaya ungu gelap, mengarahkannya langsung ke tubuh Taemin

"KAKAK!" dengan cepat Taeyeon berlari ke arah Taemin dan "Akh…" suara lemah Taeyeon terdengar saat kepalan tangan Yoochun tepat bersarang di perutnya. Warna ungu gelap yang tadi menyelimuti tangan Yoochun kini mulai menjalar cepat ke seluruh tubuh Taeyeon. Mata Taemin dan Yoochun membulat ketika melihatnya

"TAEYEON!" teriak Yoochun nyaring. Sementara itu tubuh Taemin mulai gemetar. Yoochun menguncang-guncang tubuh mungil Taeyeon "Bodoh! kenapa malah berlari ke arahku?! Bertahanlah!"

"Ka..kak.." butiran air mata mengalir dari kelopak mata Taeyeon. Butiran air mata terakhir sebelum Taeyeon menutup kedua matanya

"TAEYEON!" Yoochun berteriak kencang. Kini ia pun tidak kuasa menahan tangis

-####-

.

.

Seketika Heechul tersentak "Taeyeon" bisiknya lemah

"Kenapa? ada apa dengan Taeyeon?" Tanya Siwon

Heechul langsung menggenggam tangan Siwon "Aku tidak bisa mendengar suara Taeyeon! Siwon! Taeyeon!" Heechul mulai meremas kuat tangan Siwon sambil menangis

"Sshh tenanglah! Taeyeon baik-baik saja! dia baik-baik saja!" ucap Siwon berusaha menenangkan

"Tidak Siwon! suaranya menghilang! aku tidak bisa mendengar hembusan nafasnya!" seketika lutut Heechul melemas. Ia terduduk di lantai dengan tangan yang masih berada di genggaman Siwon "Tae..yeon..?" pandangan mata Heechul kosong, air mata tidak berhenti mengalir dari kelopak matanya, menyentuh pipinya, dan jatuh turun membasahi lantai melalui dagunya

-####-

.

.

"Kau mem..bunuh..nya.." Taemin bicara dengan suara parau. Tubuhnya terus gemetar, air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Perasaan sedih yang amat sangat menyelimuti hatinya "Kenapa aku harus menangis karena anak itu? aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya.. tapi kenapa rasanya sedih sekali..?" batin Taemin

"Aku.. aku.." Yoochun mulai memandangi telapak tangannya sendiri. Tangannya mulai gemetar

"KAU MEMBUNUHNYA!" teriak Taemin kencang. Darah di dalam tubuhnya bergolak, jantungnya berdetak cepat, nafasnya menderu. Pikirannya sudah tidak dapat terkontrol lagi. Ia terus memandangi tubuh mungil Taeyeon. Perlahan bola mata putih Taemin dilingkupi oleh warna merah, warna merah darah. Kuku jarinya mulai memanjang dan meruncing. Taemin mulai mendesis. Keempat gigi taringnya mulai memanjang walau tak terlihat dari luar

"Aku.. A—" Yoochun menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat Taemin. Matanya membulat besar "Ti..tidak mungkin.. tidak.." suara Yoochun pun mulai bergetar. Ia mundur beberapa langkah "Ha..hanya Siwon.. hanya Siwon yang dapat berubah seperti itu.. kenapa anak ini.. tidak.. ini salah.. pasti salah.. hanya keturunan darah murni calon rajalah yang bisa berubah seperti itu!"

.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

.

**A/n: maaf ya lama, lagi banyak tugas kuliah nih**

**makasih buat semua yang udah baca+review+suka sama cerita ini**

**pertanyaan kalian akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita. so dibaca aja terus ya :)**

* * *

**Love,**

**Cndy**


	20. He is come

**Title: Rescue Our Queen**

**Chapter: 20**

**Author: Cndy Prissycatice**

* * *

_Warning : Man character became woman_

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya._

_Satu lagi. Jika dari pertama anda sudah merasa tidak cocok dengan couple-nya, sebaiknya tidak usah melanjutkan membaca, karena anda akan merasa sangat kesal jika tetap membacanya._

* * *

"_Kau mem..bunuh..nya.." Taemin bicara dengan suara parau. Tubuhnya terus gemetar, air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Perasaan sedih yang amat sangat menyelimuti hatinya "Kenapa aku harus menangis karena anak itu? aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya.. tapi kenapa rasanya sedih sekali..?" batin Taemin_

"_Aku.. Aku.." Yoochun mulai memandangi telapak tangannya sendiri. Tangannya mulai gemetar_

"_KAU MEMBUNUHNYA!" teriak Taemin kencang. Darah di dalam tubuhnya bergolak. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, nafasnya menderu. Pikirannya sudah tidak dapat terkontrol lagi. ia terus memandangi tubuh mungil Taeyeon. Perlahan bola mata putih Taemin dilingkupi oleh warna merah, warna merah darah. Kuku jarinya mulai memanjang dan meruncing. Taemin mulai mendesis. Keempat gigi taringnya mulai memanjang walau tak terlihat dari luar_

"_Aku.. a—" Yoochun menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat Taemin. Matanya membulat besar "Ti..tidak mungkin.. tidak.." suara Yoochun pun mulai bergetar. Ia mundur beberapa langkah "Ha..hanya Siwon.. hanya Siwon yang dapat berubah seperti itu.. kenapa anak ini.. tidak.. ini salah.. pasti salah.. hanya keturunan darah murni calon rajalah yang bisa berubah seperti itu!"_

* * *

"Sudah lahir! bayinya sudah lahir!" seorang pengawal istana bersorak-sorak bahagia. Semua masyarakat yang mendengarnya pun turut bahagia. Mereka bersorak-sorai sambil menebarkan kelopak bunga. Raut bahagia terpancar dari setiap wajah orang yang mendengarnya. Bukankah bayi itu sangat diberkati?

"Wajahnya mirip dengamu. Apa benar dia laki-laki?" ayah dari sang bayi mengangkat kain yang menutupi tubuh bayi pertamanya

Sang istri yang sedang menggendong putranya tersebut langsung menepuk lengan suaminya "Kau ini genit sekali sih Wonnie" ucapnya meledek

"Aish. Aku hanya heran kenapa wajahnya malah mirip dengamu, padahal dia kan laki-laki. Makanya aku ingin memastikan" Siwon membela diri

…

Seorang bocah kecil berparas manis tengah berlari sambil tertawa riang "Kena kau!" tiba-tiba seseorang menangkapnya dari belakang

"Hahaha, ayah! Ayah curang! hahaha" bocah itu tertawa sangat bahagia ketika sang ayah mengangkat tubuhnya tinggi-tinggi ke udara

"Pangeran kecil ayah ini bicara apa? ayah tidak curang kok" ucap sang ayah membela diri

"Siwon, Taemin, sedang apa di sana? sudah saatnya makan siang" ibu dari anak itu memanggil dari kejauhan

"Ayah, ayo ke tempat ibu" ucap bocah kecil bernama Taemin itu. Siwon tersenyum dan dalam sekejap mereka sudah berada di samping wanita cantik yang merupakan ibu dari Taemin "Ibu~" Taemin mengulurkan tangannya kepada sang ibu "Tadi ayah curang" adunya

"Hm? curang kenapa?"

"Tadi ayah menangkapku. Jelas saja aku tertangkap, tubuh ayah kan besar!" kata-kata Taemin yang sangat polos itu membuat kedua orangtuanya tertawa

…

"Chullie…" Siwon memanggil manja nama istrinya

"Hm?"

"Bukankah sudah saatnya Taemin memiliki adik?" Tanya Siwon sambil mengerling nakal

"Aish kau ini!"

…

"Ibu, kenapa perut ibu menjadi besar?" Taemin menempelkan telapak tanganya di perut sang ibu yang sedikit maju

"Di dalam sini ada adiknya Taemin" ucap Siwon menjelaskan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk perut istrinya

"Adik?"

"Ya, adik mungil yang manis"

"Apa nanti kalau adik lahir ayah dan ibu akan menyayanginya?" tanya Taemin

"Tentu saja!" jawab Siwon

Taemin langsung menggembungkan pipinya dan turun dari ranjang kedua orangtuanya "Taemin tidak mau punya adik! ayah dan ibu jahat!" lalu ia pun berlari keluar

"Loh?" Siwon menjadi heran sendiri

"Hihi.. anak itu hanya takut kita tidak akan memperhatikannya, dia sedang dalam keadaan 'cemburu' pada adik kecilnya yang bahkan belum kulahirkan ini"

…

"Taemin, coba lihat ini. adikmu sudah lahir" Siwon menggendong tubuh mungil seorang bayi perempuan yang lucu dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sangat bahagia

Dengan pipi yang masih menggembung sebal Taemin mulai berjalan mendekat. Siwon berjongkok agar Taemin bisa melihat adiknya. Perlahan raut wajah Taemin berubah saat ia melihat sosok mungil adik kecilnya itu. Pipinya tidak lagi menggembung, dan tatapan kesal matanya perlahan berubah menjadi tatapan mata yang tengah mengagumi sesuatu "Manis kan?" Tanya Siwon

"Manis sekali… pipinya merah jambu.." ucap Taemin. Perlahan jarinya tergerak untuk menyentuh bibir mungil adik perempuannya yang tidak berhenti bergerak "Bibirnya lembut.. ayah..."

"Hm?"

"Taemin suka punya adik.." ucapnya. Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya "Manis ya… dia adik Taemin loh.."

"Iya, dia adik Taemin loh. Sekarang kan usia Taemin sudah 7 tahun, Taemin harus menjaga adik Taemin dengan baik ya, harus sayang" ucap Siwon

"Iya ayah.. namanya siapa?" Tanya Taemin

"Namanya? hm.. ayah dan ibu belum memikirkannya"

"Bagaimana kalau Taemin saja yang memberinya nama?" Tanya sang ibu

"Bolehkah?" Tanya Taemin menatap kedua orangtuanya. Kedua orangtuanya hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum

"Kalau begitu.. Taeyeon.. namanya Taeyeon!"

"Heechul… Heechul.. Heechul!"

Tubuh Heechul tersentak. Ditatapnya wajah Siwon yang tengah memandangnya dengan cemas. Heechul langsung melihat sekelilingnya "Ini di… istanamu?" tanyanya

"Tentu saja! Kau dari tadi hanya menatap kosong ke depan, kau membuatku takut!" Siwon meremas bahu Heechul "Sudah kupanggil beberapa kali namun kau tetap tidak menyahut, sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Siwon cemas

"Ah.. ti..tidak.. tidak ada apa-apa.." jawab Heechul "Suara gaduh peperangan itu masih terdengar.. kalau begitu yang tadi itu hanya memoriku.. kenapa aku harus mengingat kenangan indah dari masa depan itu di saat seperti ini? aku harus fokus" batin Heechul

"Wajahmu pucat" Siwon menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kedua pipi Heechul

"Apa.. Taeyeon baik-baik saja?" Tanya Heechul

Siwon hanya diam. Sebenarnya ia tahu jelas bahwa Taeyeon sudah tidak bernyawa. Siwon tidak bisa mendengar hembusan nafasnya lagi. Tapi sebisa mungkin ia tidak ingin memberitahukannya kepada Heechul tentang kenyataan ini walau ia sendiri tahu dengan pasti bahwa Heechul juga sebenarnya sudah mengetahuinya "Dia.. Taeyeon.."

"Bagaimana kalau saat ini kukatakan bahwa Taeyeon adalah putri kita?" Tanya Heechul. Mata Siwon langsung membulat besar mendengarnya "Apakah kau akan menangisi kematiannya? apakah kau akan membunuh orang yang telah membunuhnya?!" kini Heechul bertanya histeris. Air mata kembali membasahi pipinya

-####-

.

.

"Tidak mungkin.. anak ini.. siapa… tidak.." Yoochun masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tubuhnya kini seakan mati rasa karena terlalu kaget atas apa yang sedang terjadi di depan matanya saat ini

Taemin masih tidak berhenti mendesis layaknya ular. Nafasnya masih menderu hebat. detak jantungnya makin tidak terkontrol. Kini ia tidak dapat berpikir lagi. Sel-sel diotaknya tidak lagi mau menuruti apapun perintahnya. Taemin sudah tidak bisa lagi mengontrol tubuhnya sendiri

-####-

.

.

Masih dalam keadaan kaget, tubuh Siwon tiba-tiba tersentak. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela besar yang langsung berhubungan dengan halaman luar istana yang terdapat pada kamar itu "Tidak mungkin…" bisiknya

"Tidak mungkin apa?" Tanya Heechul "Aku tahu kau tidak akan mempercayai bahwa Taeyeon adalah anakmu semudah itu" batin Heechul

"Ada.. ada orang lain yang memiliki darah murni keturunan raja selain aku di sini" jawab Siwon masih dengan mimik wajah tidak percaya

"Tentu saja. Kau ini bicara apa? Yoona juga memiliki darah yang sama sepertimu kan?"

"Bukan.. laki-laki.. ikatan darah yang sama.. aliran darah yang sama.. Jantung yang sama.." gumam Siwon

Heechul mencoba berpikir. Dan dengan cepat ia tersadar "Taemin!" batinnya

"Aneh.. di setiap generasi kerajaan kegelapan hanya akan ada satu pewaris tahta raja, dan di masa sekarang hanya aku yang memilikinya. Aku tidak punya saudara kembar.. akulah putra satu-satunya yang dimiliki dan dilahirkan oleh keturunan darah murni.. sshhh.." Siwon mulai mendesis, taringnya mulai memanjang "Detak jantung yang sama.. aku bisa merasakannya" kini Ia meremas dada kirinya

-#####-

.

.

"Ber-berhenti bercanda!" bentak Yoochun ketakutan

"Ukh.." tiba-tiba saja Taemin merintih. Ia memegangi kepalanya. Perlahan warna matanya yang sudah merah berubah lagi menjadi putih, normal seperti sebelumnya. Namun kuku jarinya masih panjang dan taringnya masih ada "Apa yang—?" Taemin tidak dapat berpikir, kepalanya terlalu pusing, pandangan matanya pun kini buram. Sekelilingnya terasa bagaikan berputar. Yoochun bisa sedikit bernafas lega ketika melihatnya

-####-

.

.

"…berhenti.. detak jantungnya hilang.." Siwon mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi

"Tidak mungkin.. padahal sebentar lagi.." batin Heechul. Dengan cepat Heechul menarik wajah Siwon agar melihat ke arahnya. Nafasnya terdengar tidak teratur "Satu-satunya cara.." pikirnya

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Tanya Siwon bingung melihat raut wajah Heechul

Dengan cepat Heechul menarik wajah Siwon mendekati lehernya. Namun dengan cepat pula Siwon menarik kembali kepalanya ke belakang. Ia tidak akan tahan kalau sudah sedekat itu dengan kulit Heechul apalagi pada bagian lehernya, dimana aliran dan aroma darah yang pekat sangat menggodanya "Apa yang—?!"

"Minum darahku!" pinta Heechul

Siwon langsung mundur selangkah "Jangan bercanda.. aku pernah melakukannya kepadamu dan kau hampir mati karena hal itu!" bentak Siwon marah. Bukan marah kepada Heechul, tapi ia marah kepada dirinya sendiri yang hampir membunuh Heechul pada saat itu

"Kita tidak punya waktu lagi! Dia sudah hampir berubah, kalau ia kembali seperti semula, akan sulit untuk mencari waktu yang sama!"

Siwon menatap Heechul bingung. Ia tidak mengerti dengan arti dari ucapan Heechul "Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi" ucapnya

"Kau harus! ukh!" dengan cepat Heechul melukai telapak tangannya sendiri dengan benda yang ada di ruangan itu (banyak benda tajam yang terdapat di ruangan itu) dan secepat mungkin Heechul melumurkan darahnya sendiri pada lehernya yang seputih susu "Aku harus cepat sebelum Taemin kembali" batinnya

"Apa yang… aahhh… ukh!" Siwon mencoba mengontrol emosinya saat bau darah Heechul yang sangat menyengat mulai menggoda menggelitik hidungnya "Jangan Siwon" gumamnya memperingatkan dirinya sendiri sambil memejamkan matanya

Heechul langsung menarik kepala Siwon dan menempelkannya di lehernya "Hisap darahku" ucapnya. Dengan cepat taring Siwon mulai memanjang lagi. Aroma darah Heechul terlalu menyengat dan mulai menguasai pikirannya "MINUMLAH DARAHKU!" bentak Heechul. Dan pikiran Siwon yang sudah tidak terkontrol membuat tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Dengan cepat Siwon menusukkan taringnya dalam-dalam pada leher Heechul dan sekuat mungkin tanpa terkontrol, Siwon mulai meminum darah Heechul dengan sangat rakus

-####-

.

.

"AKH! AH!" Taemin kini merasa kepalanya lebih pusing dari sebelumnya. Nafasnya kembali menderu. Ia meremas dada kirinya sendiri "AKH!" perlahan tapi pasti matanya kembali dilingkupi oleh warna merah darah yang begitu mencolok. "ARGH! AARGH!" tubuhnya berlutut di tanah

"Ja-jangan.. tidak.. kenapa seperti ini lagi? tidak mungkin.. hentikan.."

-####-

.

.

"Ahh… akh…." Heechul berusaha mengirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Perlahan wajahnya mulai memucat, tubuhnya terasa lemas. Sudah Siwon peringatkan berkali-kali bahwa ia tidak akan bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri jika sudah berhadapan dengan darah Heechul. Persis seperti apa yang dikatakannya, Siwon benar-benar sudah kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berpikir dan hanya terus meminum darah Heechul sebanyak yang ia bisa

"Ngh…. Ahh…." Heechul berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengangkat tangannya dan menempelkannya di belakang kepala Siwon. Ia memejamkan matanya yang meneteskan sebutir air mata lalu tersenyum "A..ku.. mencintai..mu.." ucapnya sedetik sebelum ia tidak sadarkan diri

"Aarrgghh!" setelah merasa puas, Siwon mengeluarkan taringnya dari dalam leher Heechul dan mengelap sisa darah yang membasahi bibir dan dagunya. Dan pada saat yang sama, tubuh Heechul ambruk menyentuh permukaan lantai. Agak lama sampai Siwon menyadarinya, matanya terbelalak begitu melihat keadaan Heechul. Darah segar masih belum berhenti keluar dari kedua lubang yang dibuat Siwon di lehernya "Hee.. Heechul?" Siwon mengangkat tubuh Heechul dan terus memperhatikan wajahnya dengan cemas "Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Siwon segera menjilat kedua lubang di leher Heechul dan kedua lubang itu langsung tertutup "Heechul?! Bangun!"

-####-

.

.

"He-henti—" belum selesai Yoochun bicara, kepalanya sudah terlepas, terpisah dari tubuhnya. Kepala itu jatuh ke permukaan tanah begitu juga dengan tubuhnya yang ikut menyusul

"Berisik" Taemin yang kini sudah sepenuhnya berubah menjadi sosok iblis bicara sambil menjilat jari telunjuknya yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk memenggal kepala Yoochun. Mata Taemin yang biasanya memancarkan rasa semangat itu kini berubah 180° menjadi mata yang menyiratkan rasa haus darah. Pandangan mata yang tajam dan tidak memiliki rasa belas kasihan

"Akhirnya bisa keluar juga" ucap Taemin sambil meregangkan tubuhnya "Cukup lama juga aku terkurung dalam pikiran anak super polos itu. Cih!" Taemin berdecak "Tapi sekarang aku sudah kembali. Biar kuberitahu padamu apa arti dari kesenangan yang sebenarnya bocah" Taemin bicara sembari menyunggingkan senyuman licik di bibirnya

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

**A/n: ok, maaf lama update. tugas kuliah numpuk sih**

**oh iya, semangat buat yang UN ya :D**

* * *

**Love,**

**Cndy**


	21. Chapter 21

**makasih buat semua yang udah review chapter kemarin :D**

* * *

**Title: Rescue Our Queen**

**Chapter: 21**

**Author: Cndy Prissycatice**

* * *

_Warning : Man character became woman_

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya._

_Satu lagi. Jika dari pertama anda sudah merasa tidak cocok dengan couple-nya, sebaiknya tidak usah melanjutkan membaca, karena anda akan merasa sangat kesal jika tetap membacanya._

* * *

"_He-henti—" belum selesai Yoochun bicara, kepalanya sudah terlepas, terpisah dari tubuhnya. Kepala itu jatuh ke permukaan tanah begitu juga dengan tubuhnya yang ikut menyusul_

"_Berisik" Taemin yang kini sudah sepenuhnya berubah menjadi sosok iblis bicara sambil menjilat jari telunjuknya yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk memenggal kepala Yoochun. Mata Taemin yang biasanya memancarkan rasa semangat itu kini berubah 180° menjadi mata yang menyiratkan rasa haus darah. Pandangan mata yang tajam dan tidak memiliki rasa belas kasihan_

"_Akhirnya bisa keluar juga" ucap Taemin sambil meregangkan tubuhnya "Cukup lama juga aku terkurung dalam pikiran anak super polos itu. Cih!" Taemin berdecak "Tapi sekarang aku sudah kembali, biar kuberitahu padamu apa arti dari kesenangan yang sebenarnya, bocah" Taemin bicara sembari menyunggingkan senyuman licik di bibirnya_

* * *

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Siwon merasakan detak jantung yang sama, dengan hembusan nafas yang sama, aliran darah yang sama. Matanya mencari keberadaan sosok itu, sesuatu yang mengusik dirinya. Naluri vampir berdarah murni itu kuat. Setiap vampir dari keturunannya akan memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama karena memiliki garis keturunan yang tidak akan bisa terhapus oleh siapapun, bahkan oleh apapun

Siwon meremas dada kirinya. Jantungnya berdegup pelan, senada dengan degup jantung orang lain yang bahkan belum diketahuinya. Ia mulai mendesis, taringnya mulai memanjang. Entah mengapa waktu sepertinya menjadi sangat lambat berjalan. Nafas yang terbagi itu membuatnya menjadi agak sulit bernafas. Padahal udara sebanyak ini, namun kenapa rasanya menjadi sesak?

"Siapa? siapa orang yang berbagi nafas yang sama denganku?" Tanya Siwon dengan suara yang bercampur dengan hembusan nafas yang berat

Perlahan, Heechul terbangun dari tubuhnya yang sudah mati. Hidup berulang kali bukanlah hal sulit untuknya. Kematian sudah berkali-kali datang menghampirinya, namun Heechul akan terus memaksa jantungnya untuk bergerak kembali, berkali-kali, beribu-ribu kali, karena Heechul tidak akan mati sebelum saatnya. Heechul menatap Siwon yang tengah memeluknya. Matanya menyiratkan rasa sedih yang begitu dalam. Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri untuk menahan air mata yang sudah berusaha keluar dari kedua sudut kelopak matanya _"Apa yang harus kukatakan sekarang? aku tidak bisa membiarkannya bertemu dengan Taemin untuk saat ini"_ batin Heechul

-####-

.

.

"Menyerah sajalah. Kekuatanmu tidak seimbang denganku putri Jaejoong. Aku tahu kau itu kuat, tapi kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku. Kemampuanmu jauh, ah bukan, tidak akan bisa disamakan dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki kakakmu itu. Sebenarnya aku cukup heran kenapa kakakmu tidak melarikan diri dari istana kami. Kalau dia memang benar-benar diculik oleh Raja kami dan ingin kembali bertemu dengan kalian, bukankah seharusnya dia bisa membunuh kami semua? aku tahu dia memiliki kekuatan yang sangat hebat dan satu-satunya di dunia, jadi coba pikirkan baik-baik, mungkin saja dia tidak ingin berkumpul kembali dengan kalian?" Yesung mulai mengemukakan pendapatnya. Sedikit bicara dengan lawan terakhirnya tidak apa-apa kan? dia sudah berhasil mengalahkan Krystal dan tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia juga memerlukan sedikit waktu untuk mengumpulkan tenaganya kembali

Jaejoong mengeluarkan setetes air mata dari salah satu kelopak matanya. Ia tahu, ia sudah berpikir berkali-kali tentang hal itu. kenapa Heechul tidak kembali? atau mungkin ia memang tidak ingin kembali? tidakah ia merindukan adik sematawayangnya ini yang sangat merindukan dirinya? apakah dirinya tidak berarti untuk orang seperti Heechul? seberapa besarpun ia tahu kemungkinan itu, ia tetap berusaha untuk mengabaikannya. Lebih baik berpura-pura tidak tahu, lebih baik tetap berpikir bahwa Heechul tengah di sana, menanti adik yang sangat disayanginya ini untuk menjemputnya. Kebohongan kecil seperti ini mungkin akan membuatnya lebih bahagia. Meskipun harus mati di sini, Jaejoong ingin mati dengan pikiran bahwa di sana Heechul tengah mengulurkan tangannya, menunggu kehadiran dirinya. Ikatan darah itu lebih kental dari pada apapun yang ada di dunia ini. jadi pemikiran Jaejoong itu tidak salah bukan?

"Kau itu sebenarnya sangat cantik, kenapa kau harus ikut ke medan pertempuran ini? lebih baik kau duduk manis dan menunggu di istanamu yang sangat mewah itu. untuk apa kau membuang-buang waktumu untuk hal sepele seperti ini? kalau kau dan kakakmu mati di sini, itu berarti penerus dari kerajaan kalian sudah tamat. Tidak ada lagi simbol dua kecantikan abadi dari kerajaan utara yang selalu dihormati semua orang. Tombak yang membuat semua orang ingin sekali datang ke sana. Dua kekuatan besar yang selalu membuat para rakyat kuat dan merasa bisa melakukan apapun. Seharusnya kau tetap di sana, menikah, dan hidup bahagia. Paling tidak, akan ada penerus untuk kerajaan kalian" kembali, suara Yesung masuk memenuhi telinga Jaejoong. kata-kata yang sangat bijak untuk para pecundang yang memikirkan dirinya sendiri itu terus bergema di kepala Jaejoong

"Tutup mulutmu dan lanjutkan pertempuran kita" akhirnya Jaejoong angkat bicara sebelum kata-kata dari Yesung mempengaruhi pikirannya

-#####-

.

.

"Apa kau sangat mencintainya? sebenarnya untuk apa kau membantunya?" Yoona bertanya angkuh kepada Yunho

"Itu bukan urusanmu" jawab Yunho

Tiba-tiba saja Eunhyuk menerjang ke arah Yoona. Masih dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir, dan dengan perasaan ingin membunuh, ia mencoba membalas apa yang telah dilakukan Yoona kepada orang yang sangat dicintainya

_Buuuukkk!_ Eunhyuk terlempar beberapa detik sebelum ia berhasil menyentuh Yoona "Sudah kukatakan percuma, kalian ini hanya para sampah" ucap Yoona bahkan tanpa melihat ke arah Eunhyuk

"Eunhyuk!" belum sempat Yunho sampai ke tempat Eunhyuk yang tengah berusaha berdiri, Yoona sudah mendahuluinya. Dicengkramnya wajah Eunhyuk kuat-kuat, lalu dengan sangat cepat Yoona menusukkan kuku-kukunya yang panjang pada wajah Eunhyuk. Berdarah memang, dan Eunhyuk juga langsung berteriak kesakitan "Lepaskan dia!" Yunho menyemburkan api ke arah Yoona dengan kepalan tangannya. Dalam sekejap, Yoona sudah tidak berada di sana "Eunhyuk! kau tidak apa-apa!?" Yunho bertanya cemas

Perlahan wajah Eunhyuk membiru. Rupanya Yoona telah memasukkan racun berbahaya ke wajah Eunhyuk dari kuku-kukunya. Yunho menjadi panik, apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Eunhyuk pun hanya bisa memegangi lehernya, ia bahkan kini sudah tidak dapat berbicara dan hanya berusaha untuk bernafas

-#####-

.

.

"Siwon, kau mau kemana?" Heechul menjadi panik saat Siwon berjalan menuju pintu sambil menggendong tubuhnya

"Kau sudah bangun?" Siwon terlihat senang "Syukurlah, kukira kau sudah mati" Siwon menciumi seluruh wajah Heechul berkali-kali untuk memastikan bahwa Heechul masih hidup dan ada di sana, di dalam pelukannya

"Tentu aku hidup" jawab Heechul "Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Heechul dengan raut wajah cemas

"Aku mau mencari tahu siapa orang yang tengah berbagi nafas denganku" jawabnya. Mata Siwon mulai memerah, rupanya hal ini telah membuatnya menjadi agak kesal dan sedikit marah

"Tunggu, tunggu dulu" Heechul menahan lengan Siwon saat Siwon sudah keluar dari ruangan tersebut "Ia pasti berniat untuk membunuh Taemin" pikir Heechul ketakutan

Siwon menoleh ke arah Heechul "Aku harus mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" ucapnya

Heechul menjadi panik "Ke medan pertempuran!? kau gila!"

"Kau akan aman selama kau bersamaku" ucap Siwon. Ia sudah benar-benar ingin mengetahui siapa orang yang telah merebut separuh nafasnya, separuh jantungnya, dan sepruh aliran darah yang sama dengannya

"_Dia akan membunuhnya!"_ batin Heechul

-#####-

.

.

"Kerajaan ini.. Ayah ya" Taemin memandangi sekelilingnya, menatap berbagai tempat dengan tatapan matanya yang dingin

"Sudah lama sekali tidak melihatnya. Pohon pertama kali aku jatuh saat berusaha memanjat" Taemin menempelkan telapak tangannya pada sebuah pohon yang sangat besar, pohon paling besar yang ada di kerajaan itu "Ternyata umurmu cukup lama juga ya, kau masih bisa bertahan sekokoh itu saat aku lahir" Taemin memandangi langit di atas kepalanya "Pertama kali aku ke sini aku ketakutan sekali. Tidak ada cahaya. Walaupun ada matahari tetap saja gelap. Mungkin karena aku terus dibesarkan di istana Ibu. Hahaha, lucu sekali mengingat masa kecilku"

Taemin terus berjalan. Menikmati setiap pemandangan yang ada di istana itu

* * *

"Ibu, Taemin takut.. hiks.." Taemin kecil yang tengah berada di dalam gendongan Heechul itu memeluk erat leher ibunya. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia diajak ke tempat tinggal sang ayah dahulu. Wajar saja ia takut, Taemin tumbuh dan dibesarkan di istana Heechul yang selalu penuh warna dan pemandangan yang indah, tidak seperti kerajaan kegelapan yang dimanapun kau memandang hanya akan ada warna hitam kelam

Heechul tersenyum "Taemin sayang, tidak apa-apa, ini rumah ayah" ucap Heechul

"Rumah ayah?" Tanya Taemin menatap Heechul

"Masa jagoan ayah menangis sih? payah ah" ledek Siwon

"Ayah berisik! Taemin takut tahu!" Taemin memeluk leher Heechul lebih erat

"Ah, kenapa Taemin tidak cadel sih? padahal ayah senang dengan anak yang cadel, huuuu Taemin menyebalkan" Siwon menggosok-gosokkan hidung mancungnya dengan hidung Taemin

"Ih ih ayah!" Taemin mendorong wajah Siwon "Geli tahu" taemin mengusap-usap hidungnya dengan tangannya yang mungil

"Makanya harusnya kau jadi anak yang cadel saja" Siwon tertawa kecil sambil mengacak-acak rambut Taemin

"Ih kan bagus kalau tidak cadel! berarti Taemin hebat!" protes Taemin sambil menepuk-nepuk tangan Siwon agar berhenti mengacak-acak rambutnya

"Iya deh, dari pada nanti nangis lagi" ledek Siwon yang lalu berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Heechul dan Taemin

"Ibu, kenapa sih ayah mau Taemin jadi anak yang cadel?" Tanya Taemin kesal sambil merapihkan rambutnya

"Hihi, karena ayah mau lebih banyak meledek Taemin" jawab Heechul sambil membantu merapihkan rambut Taemin dengan salah satu tangannya

"Yack! ayah menyebalkan!" dumel Taemin. Heechul tertawa mendengarnya

* * *

"Aduh! huuuueeeeeeee…!"

Heechul dan Siwon yang mendengar tangisan Taemin langsung mencari sosok anak sematawayangnya. Dan mereka menemukan Taemin yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon terbesar yang ada di istana kegelapan "Kenapa sayang? wah, berdarah" Heechul menyentuh dengkul Taemin yang berdarah

"Aduh sakit, huuuuueeeeeeeeee!"

"Kenapa bisa berdarah? ah jagoan ayah jangan nangis dong" Siwon mengusap-usap lembut rambut Taemin

"Taemin jatuh dari pohon jelek ini!" Taemin memukul pohon itu cukup keras "Aduh tangan Taemin sakit! Huuuuuueeeeee!" Taemin semakin kencang menangis

Heechul dan Siwon menahan tawa melihat tingkah laku anak mereka "Sebentar ya Taemin, ibu mau menyembuhkan luka Taemin dulu, jangan bergerak" Heechul menempatkan telapak tangannya tepat di atas luka Taemin, namun tidak menyentuhnya. Seberkas cahaya putih menyelimuti tangan Heechul, dan perlahan luka Taemin tertutup dan sembuh "Sekarang perlihatkan tangan Taemin yang sakit kepada ibu" Taemin segera mengulurkan tangannya yang sakit, Heechul meniupnya beberapa kali lalu mengusap-usapnya "Nah, sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Heechul, Taemin mengangguk

"Taemin kan masih kecil, kalau mau belajar memanjat, panjat saja pohon yang kecil dulu, nanti baru yang besar" ucap Siwon

"Tapi ayah, Taemin suka pohon ini. besar dan kuat, sama seperti ayah" Taemin mengelus-elus tubuh pohon besar itu

"Taemin sangat suka ayah ya?" tanya Heechul sambil tersenyum. Taemin mengangguk

"Heh, walaupun suka, tapi kenapa ayah disamakan dengan pohon hah? Taemin jeleeekkkk" Siwon mencubit pipi Taemin

* * *

"Hhmmpppffftttt…. Kenangan yang indah, hahaha" Taemin tertawa saat mengingat masa-masa kecilnya

"Hah, sudah kukatakan kalau kau tidak akan bisa menang melawanku" suara Yesung berhasil menyentuh telinga Taemin yang rupanya sudah mendekati tempat dimana Jaejoong, Krystal dan Yesung berada. Yesung tengah mengatur nafasnya

"Bibi Jae?" batin Taemin saat ia melihat sosok Jaejoong yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Jaejoong sudah terbaring di tanah dengan darah segar yang terus mengalir dari kepalanya. Kemudian ia melihat ke arah Yesung yang tengah mengatur nafasnya "Paman Yesung?" batin Taemin lagi

Yesung yang menyadari keberadaan Taemin langsung melihat ke arah Taemin "Rupanya masih ada lagi, hhh… menyebalkan, kenapa lawanku banyak sekali sih?" kesal Yesung

"Hm.. dia rupanya tidak mengenaliku. Yah wajar sih, saat ini aku kan belum dilahirkan" batin Taemin "Apa yang kau lakukan pada gadis itu?" Tanya Taemin sambil menunjuk Jaejoong

"Gadis itu? bukannya kau salah satu sekutunya?" bingung Yesung "Ah! tidak mungkin… mata itu.." mata Yesung membulat saat ia benar-benar telah fokus melihat sosok Taemin

"Kenapa denganku? ada yang salah?" Tanya Taemin dengan nada angkuh

"Tidak mungkin.. Kau calon penerus tahta Raja?!" Yesung tidak habis pikir, setahunya hanya Siwon yang bisa berpenampilan seperti itu. Mata merah itu, dan tatapan mata itu, tidak ada orang lain selain Siwon yang pernah ditemuinya seperti ini. Tanpa mau memikirkan lebih jauh, Yesung langsung melancarkan serangan ke arah Taemin

"Hm?" dengan cepat Taemin menghindar "Mau membunuhku?" pikir Taemin. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya malas "Menarik sekali seandainya kau memang bisa membunuhku" ucap Taemin yang langsung mencekik leher Yesung dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dengan sebelah tangannya "Selamat tinggal paman" batin Taemin, dan sedetik kemudian, ia langsung menempelkan telapak tangannya yang lain ke wajah Yesung dan seperti dentuman keras, kepala Yesung terdorong kebelakang untuk beberapa saat, dan nafasnya langsung berhenti setelah itu

"Maaf ya paman, aku sedang dalam mood yang buruk saat ini, jadi malas bermain berlama-lama denganmu" ucap Taemin saat melepaskan tubuh Yesung yang langsung ambruk menyentuh permukaan tanah. Ditatapnya tubuh Yesung tanpa ekspresi lembut sedikitpun

"Apa sih ini? permainan yang dibuat ibu ya?"

-#####-

.

.

_Bruuusssshhh_ Yoona mengeluarkan banyak kelopak bunga berwarna merah muda terang dari telapak tangannya "Kau lihat ini?" Tanya Yoona kepada Yunho yang tengah menangisi kepergian Eunhyuk

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyelamatkan siapapun.. aku benar-benar tidak berguna.." Yunho masih berkutat hebat dengan pikirannya. Ia yang seorang pangeran dari kerajaan timur bahkan tidak bisa menyelamatkan siapapun, beban mental yang sangat berat tengah dirasakannya saat ini. cemoohan yang ditujukannya kepada dirinya sendiri mulai memperburuk kondisi diri dan mentalnya

"Kalau kelopak bunga ini kutebarkan dari atas sini, semua orang yang ada di bawah akan mati" ucap Yoona. Yunho langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Yoona _"Semua orang akan mati. Semua orang akan mati"_ kata-kata itu terus bergema di dalam kepala Yunho

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Yunho dengan suara parau. Ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik lagi untuk saat ini. Mentalnya telah hancur bersama dengan rasa bersalah yang amat sangat yang bahkan tidak seharusnya ditanggung olehnya hingga seperti ini. Rasa tanggung jawab yang terlalu besar malah membawanya ke dalam kehancuran

"Kelopak bunga ini mengandung racun yang akan tersebar lewat udara. Kau juga bisa mati loh" jawab Yoona tenang seakan tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang menakutkan. Dan dengan sangat santai, ia menebarkan kelopak bunga beracun itu. Mata Yunho menatap kosong kelopak bunga yang berjatuhan itu, hanya menatap tanpa melakukan apapun. Dunia Yunho sudah tidak berada dalam dimensinya…

-#####-

.

.

"Hm? apa ini? kelopak bunga?" Taemin mengambil satu kelopak bunga yang menghampirinya. Saat tangannya menyentuh kelopak bunga itu, terasa ada sedikit sengatan listrik yang menjalar di tangannya. Taemin mendekatkan kelopak bunga itu ke hidungnya "Bibi Yoona rupanya" ucapnya sambil tersenyum licik "Racun yang sangat kuat, untung tubuhku bisa refleks menetralkan racunnya, kalau orang biasa pasti sudah mati"

Taemin mulai berjalan menuju tempat Yoona "Kita akan mulai bermain, bibi"

.

.

.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**A/n: maaf lama update**

**banyak tugas kuliah. mian ne~**

* * *

**Love,**

**Cndy**


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: Rescue Our Queen**

**Chapter: 22**

**Author: Cndy Prissycatice**

* * *

_Warning : Man character became woman_

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya._

_Satu lagi. Jika dari pertama anda sudah merasa tidak cocok dengan couple-nya, sebaiknya tidak usah melanjutkan membaca, karena anda akan merasa sangat kesal jika tetap membacanya._

* * *

"_Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Heechul dengan raut wajah cemas_

"_Aku mau mencari tahu siapa orang yang tengah berbagi nafas denganku"_

"_Dia akan membunuhnya!" batin Heechul_

_Bruuusssshhh Yoona mengeluarkan banyak kelopak bunga berwarna merah muda terang dari telapak tangannya "Kau lihat ini?" Tanya Yoona kepada Yunho yang tengah menangisi kepergian Eunhyuk_

"_Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyelamatkan siapapun.. aku benar-benar tidak berguna.." Yunho masih berkutat hebat dengan pikirannya. Ia yang seorang pangeran dari kerajaan timur bahkan tidak bisa menyelamatkan siapapun, beban mental yang sangat berat tengah dirasakannya saat ini. cemoohan yang ditujukannya kepada dirinya sendiri mulai memperburuk kondisi diri dan mentalnya_

"_Kalau kelopak bunga ini kutebarkan dari atas sini, semua orang yang ada di bawah akan mati" ucap Yoona. Yunho langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Yoona "Semua orang akan mati. Semua orang akan mati" kata-kata itu terus bergema di dalam kepala Yunho_

"_Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Yunho dengan suara parau. Ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik lagi untuk saat ini. mentalnya telah hancur bersama dengan rasa bersalah yang amat sangat yang bahkan tidak seharusnya ditanggung olehnya hingga seperti ini. rasa tanggung jawab yang terlalu besar malah membawanya ke dalam kehancuran_

"_Kelopak bunga ini mengandung racun yang akan tersebar lewat udara. Kau juga bisa mati loh" jawab Yoona tenang seakan tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang menakutkan. Dan dengan sangat santai, ia menebarkan kelopak bunga beracun itu. mata Yunho menatap kosong kelopak bunga yang berjatuhan itu, hanya menatap tanpa melakukan apapun. Dunia Yunho sudah tidak berada dalam dimensinya…_

"_Hm? apa ini? kelopak bunga?" Taemin mengambil satu kelopak bunga yang menghampirinya. Saat tangannya menyentuh kelopak bunga itu, terasa ada sedikit sengatan listrik yang menjalar ditangannya. Taemin mendekatkan kelopak bunga itu ke hidungnya "Bibi Yoona rupanya" ucapnya sambil tersenyum licik "Racun yang sangat kuat, untung tubuhku bisa refleks menetralkan racunnya, kalau orang biasa pasti sudah mati"_

_Taemin mulai berjalan menuju tempat Yoona "Kita akan mulai bermain, bibi"_

* * *

"Siwon, tunggu, berhenti" sebisa mungkin Heechul berusaha untuk menjauhkan Siwon dari Taemin.

Siwon menatap Heechul bingung "Kenapa? Kau sakit? Apa karena aku menghisap darahmu terlalu banyak tadi?" tanya Siwon cemas

Heechul berusaha memutar otaknya. Mencari suatu alasan yang tepat agar Siwon bisa berhenti berjalan menuju ke tempat di mana Taemin berada. "Aku.. merasa bahwa kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan" bohong Heechul

Siwon yang mendengarnya tentu langsung kaget bukan main. Akhirnya dengan kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Heechul itu Siwon berhenti berjalan. "Maaf.." ucapnya lirih. Ditatapnya Heechul lekat-lekat "Maafkan aku…"

Heechul P.O.V

Bukan.. harusnya akulah yang meminta maaf padamu. Maaf untuk terus membohongimu. Maaf untuk membuatmu merasa bersalah. Maaf untuk semua akibat yang ditimbulkan oleh perang ini. maaf untuk membuatmu sedih. Maaf untuk segalanya.. maaf…

Aku terus menatapnya, mata bening yang indah itu bisa menjelaskan dengan sangat jelas bahwa Siwon merasa sangat bersalah atas apa yang kuucapkan tadi. Tenanglah Siwon, itu hanya sebuah kebohongan. Kakiku tidak apa-apa, aku masih bisa menggerakkannya. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu berhenti berjalan ke tempat di mana Taemin berada. Aku tidak ingin kau marah melihat dirinya. Hanya itu. aku tahu kau pasti akan membunuhnya karena dia telah membunuh saudara-saudaramu. Tapi aku yakin kau pasti lebih membencinya karena seseorang yang tidak kau kenal sama sekali telah merebut separuh nafasmu, separuh jantungmu, dan aliran darah yang sama dengan aliran darahmu. Andai kau tahu bahwa Taemin adalah anak kita. Anak kau dan aku.

Putra mahkota yang kau tunggu-tunggu. Yang selalu kau gendong dengan rasa bangga saat ia telah lahir. Yang selalu bisa membuatmu tersenyum. Yang selalu engkau harapkan agar ia tumbuh menjadi seperti dirimu kelak saat ia dewasa. Yang selalu kau do'akan setiap malam sebelum tidurmu. Andai kau tahu semua itu…

Tapi kau tentu tidak tahu. Taemin belum lahir pada zaman ini. dan seharusnya dia memang tidak ada sekarang ini, pada tahun ini, bulan ini, bahkan detik ini. akulah yang membawanya ke sini. Dengan mencuri waktu dan melanggar takdir yang telah dibuat oleh mantan tunanganku sendiri—_Leeteuk_. Sebuah dosa besar memang, dan aku dikutuk karena hal itu.

"Takdir tidak dapat diubah" sebenarnya itu memang benar. Tapi entahlah.. aku bisa mengubahnya. Hanya karena aku mencintai dirimu. Entah kudapatkan kekuatan dari mana sehingga dengan sangat liciknya aku bisa mempermainkan takdir. Sebenarnya itu tidak akan bisa terjadi andai aku tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk mengendalikan waktu. Aku cukup heran.. kenapa 'Ia' memberikanku kekuatan seperti ini? ialah pengatur segalanya. Kalau 'Ia' tahu aku akan mengubah takdir yang dikehendakinya, seharusnya 'Ia' tidak memberikan kekuatan ini kepadaku. Atau memang sejak awal aku harus dilahirkan menjadi seorang wanita yang terkutuk?

P.O.V end

-######-

.

.

"Ukh….." Kyuhyun mulai sadar dari pingsannya. Ia menyentuh keningnya yang terasa sakit. Saat merasakan ada cairan di sana Kyuhyun langsung melihat jemarinya "Darah?" ucapnya bingung. Tapi dengan cepat Kyuhyun tersadar "Aku.. bisa melihat? Aku bisa melihat kembali?" dengan sangat tidak percaya dan rasa senang yang membuncah menjadi satu, Kyuhyun terus melihat jemarinya yang berselimutkan darah. Tidak dipedulikannya lagi rasa sakit yang terasa di tubuhnya

"Min! Aku bisa meli—" Kyuhyun tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat ia melihat tubuh Changmin yang telah terbaring di tanah dengan kulit yang sobek di mana-mana dan darah yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya. Air mata mulai mengalir lagi membasahi pipinya yang sudah kering.

"CHANGMIN!" teriaknya nyaring

Dengan langkah gontai Kyuhyun mendekati Changmin. Digenggamnya telapak tangan Changmin erat-erat. "Kenapa kau tidur disaat seperti ini? Ayo bangun, kau bisa mati" sambil terus menangis, Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata-kata itu "Kau lihat? Kau terluka, ayo kita ke tempat Ryeowook, minta dia untuk mengobati luka-lukamu"

Kyuhyun menyibakkan poni Changmin dari dahinya "Kepalamu berdarah bodoh. Kau nanti jadi tambah bodoh kalau dibiarkan. Kenapa kau malah tidur saja? Dasar kudanil! Ayo bangun, kenapa kau bisa tidur setenang ini? kenapa kau malah tersenyum? Kenapa…" Kyuhyun sudah mulai tidak bisa mengontrol pikirannya sendiri. "…aku tidak bisa merasakan denyut nadimu?"

Kyuhyun menempelkan telapak tangan Changmin yang tengah digenggamnya ke pipinya. Kyuhyun tidak peduli walau tangan Changmin berlumuran darah, ia bahkan tidak peduli pipinya harus kotor terkena darah Changmin. Kyuhyun hanya berharap bahwa Ia masih bisa merasakan kehangatan dari sana. Namun nihil, semua tubuh orang yang telah mati akan dingin, tidak lagi hangat seperti dulu, seperti saat Changmin masih menggenggam tangannya sambil berkata "Tidak apa-apa"

Perlahan kelopak bunga yang disebarkan oleh Yoona mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih menangisi kepergian Changmin. saat ada sebuah kelopak bunga yang jatuh di hadapannya, Kyuhyun langsung menatap langit "Kelopak..bunga..?" tanyanya. Sebuah kelopak bunga jatuh tepat di dahi Kyuhyun "Wangi…" ucapnya. Dengan cepat racun yang sangat berbahaya itu masuk melalui pori-pori kulit Kyuhyun dan menyebar dengan sangat cepat ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya

Sebenarnya saat kelopak bunga itu berhasil menyentuh keningnya, Kyuhyun sudah tahu bahwa ada racun di dalamnya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menyingkirkannya, ia malah tersenyum. Kemudian kembali menengok ke bawah untuk menatap Changmin. kelopak bunga itupun jatuh. Tapi sayangnya racun itu sudah menyebar di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Min, kau yang memberikan penglihatan ini padaku ya? Untuk apa kau memberikannya bodoh? Untuk melihatmu mati seperti ini?" Kyuhyun tertawa kecil saat mengatakannya "Aku akan kesana, ke tempatmu. Kau harus menyambutku ya. Jangan pernah lepaskan genggaman tangan ini lagi. Aku takut tahu saat kau melepaskannya. Pokoknya kau harus terus menggenggam tanganku atau aku akan marah" ucap Kyuhyun sembari memberikan senyuman termanisnya kepada Changmin, lalu ia pun menutup matanya masih dalam posisi tersenyum. dua detik setelah Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata-kata itu, racun Yoona membuat laju kerja jantung Kyuhyun berhenti. Tubuh Kyuhyun perlahan jatuh menimpa tubuh Changmin. wajah Kyuhyun tepat berada di atas dada bidang Changmin. Kyuhyun sudah mati. Kyuhyun mati dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya dan dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat tangan Changmin.

-#####-

.

.

"Sepertinya semua orang di bawah sudah mati" ucap Yoona tanpa rasa iba. "Kau tahu? Aku membuat pelindung di sekitar kita, jadi kau tidak mati. Kau harus berterima kasih kepadaku pangeran Yunho" Yoona tersenyum meremehkan ke arah Yunho.

Mata Yunho masih menatap kosong ke depan "Mati..?" tanyanya "Jae… mati?"

Sebenarnya otak Yunho bekerja, namun alam bawah sadarnya tengah terguncang hebat saat ini. jadi Yunho tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun saat ia mengucapkan semua kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Hati dan otaknya tahu bahwa hal buruk yang menyedihkan tengah terjadi saat ini. Tapi apa yang Yunho bisa perbuat saat alam bawah sadarnya tidak mengizinkannya bahkan sekedar untuk meneteskan sebutir air mata?

"Ya, kekasihmu itu sudah mati. Semuanya. Kau benar-benar tidak berguna ya" cela Yoona "Apanya yang pangeran dari kerajaan Timur? Kau bahkan tidak bisa menyelamatkan satupun nyawa orang-orang yang berarti untukmu"

Tahu alasan mengapa Yoona masih membiarkan Yunho hidup? Itu karena Yoona lebih suka _'menyiksa seseorang secara perlahan sampai orang itu mati'_ bukan membuat orang itu langsung mati begitu saja.

Yoona menikmati saat saat seperti ini. Saat di mana ia bisa menghancurkan mental seseorang hanya dengan kata-kata yang diucapkannya. Yoona bahkan akan sangat senang kalau orang itu menjadi gila. Bukan orang gila tanpa pikiran, tapi orang dengan mental hancur yang terus terbebani pikirannya sehingga ia tidak pernah tidak merasa bersalah.

Biasanya Yoona akan mengurung orang-orang seperti itu di penjara bawah tanah dan dia akan mengunjunginya sekali setiap hari untuk melihat betapa menderitanya orang itu. Yoona juga kadang akan berbaik hati untuk memberikannya sedikit makanan dan minuman agar orang itu tetap hidup. Tentu saja agar Yoona bisa melihatnya menderita lebih lama lagi. Tapi kebanyakan orang yang memiliki beban mental yang berat akan sangat jarang yang mau makan, sehingga orang itu akan cepat mati. Dan Yoona akan membiarkan mayatnya membusuk di sana sampai mayat itu berubah bentuk menjadi tulang belulang. Setelah menjadi tulang, Yoona akan menyebarkan racunnya yang berbau sangat harum yang memiliki kadar membunuh yang sangat amat rendah. Setelah itu ia akan memasukkan orang berketerbelakangan mental lainnya dan begitu berulang-ulang

"Aku akan dapatkan peliharaan yang bagus kali ini" batin Yoona senang "jadi ingin tahu selama apa pangeran kerajaan timur bisa hidup dengan beban mental yang dideritanya. Fufufu" pemikiran yang sangat kejam. Bagaimana kau bisa senang saat melihat orang lain tersiksa? Yah, memang kadang ada orang yang seperti itu, mereka senang hidup di atas penderitaan orang lain.

"Hei wanita cantik yang ada di sana" tiba-tiba saja Taemin muncul dibelakang Yoona dan berbisik di telinga Yoona.

Dengan cepat Yoona berbalik dan menatap kaget taemin. Yoona menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Taemin "Siapa dia? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak merasakan hawa kehadirannya? Padahal sedekat ini" pikir Yoona bingung.

"Wah wah, tidak perlu menyambutku sampai seperti itu kan. Biasa saja lah" ucap taemin sambil tertawa kecil.

Yoona berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ia menelah ludahnya lalu kembali memasang mimik wajah angkuhnya "siapa kau?" tanyanya kepada Taemin

"Aku?" Taemin dengan sangat santai menunjuk wajahnya "Cuma seorang penggemarmu saja" ucap Taemin sambil memberikan senyuman termanisnya

"Dari mana kau datang?" Tanya Yoona yang kali ini menatap serius Taemin. Wajar bukan kalau Yoona bertanya seperti itu? pasalnya ia baru saja menebarkan kelopak bunga beracun dan ia hanya membuat pelindung di sekitarnya saja, jadi kalau Taemin hidup, Yoona berpikir bahwa sejak tadi, sebelum ia menebarkan kelopak bunga beracun itu, Taemin sudah berada di dalam pelindung yang dibuatnya?

"Hm? Dari bawah" jawab Taemin

.

Yoona P.O.V

.

Bawah? Dia bilang dia dari bawah? Bagaimana bisa. Seharusnya kalau dia memang benar-benar dari bawah sana, dia sudah mati. Tidak mungkin racunku tidak bekerja. Lagipula yang kumasukkan ke dalam kelopak bunga itu bukan racun sembarangan. Itu racun yang cukup berbahaya, yang bisa membuat orang mati hanya dalam beberapa puluh detik

Atau jangan-jangan anak ini memiliki kekuatan khusus? Tapi siapa dia? Salah satu anggota pasukan kerajaan si ratu brengsek itu?

Tunggu! Matanya…

.

P.O.V end

.

"Matanya merah?" batin Yoona melihat kedua bola mata Taemin. "Tidak mungkin.. hanya kakakku seoranglah di dunia ini yang memiliki mata berwarna merah darah seperti itu. hanya calon pewaris tahta raja lah yang memilikinya. Walaupun dengan kekuatan khusus, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa memiliki mata merah darah itu. siapa anak ini!?"

Sementara Yoona masih bergelut hebat dengan pikirannya. Taemin menemukan sosok Yunho yang masih terus berada di alam bawah sadarnya dengan mata yang terbuka "Hm? Ini kan suaminya bibi Jae. Pangeran Yunho itu kan? Ada apa dengannya?" batin Taemin saat melihat keadaan Yunho "Keterbelakangan mental ya? Hahh.. kebiasaan buruk bibi Yoona belum berubah. Upsss! Ini kan masa lalu ya?"

-######-

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa menyembuhkanmu.. apa yang harus kulakukan?" untuk pertama kali seumur hidupnya Siwon menundukkan kepalanya untuk menahan tangis. Ia menurunkan Heechul di lantai. Sebisa mungkin Heechul berusaha untuk tidak menggerakkan kakinya.

Siwon berjongkok di hadapan Heechul masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf… kami tidak punya tabib di sini… jadi aku tidak tau harus.."

"Sssttt…" Heechul memotong ucapan Siwon. "Aku yang menyuruhmu melakukannya. Ini bukan salahmu"

Siwon mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk untuk menatap Heechul "Tapi.. kau tidak bisa berjalan.. karena aku.."

"Jangan bodoh Siwon. Kalau aku tidak memancingmu untuk melakukannya, kau tidak akan melakukannya. Jadi jangan salahkan dirimu"

"Biar bagaimanapun hal ini terjadi karena aku menghisap darahmu! Aku tidak pernah bisa mengontrolnya saat lidahku sudah mengecap rasa darahmu. Tidak seperti kepada orang lain aku bisa menghentikan diriku"

"Maafkan aku Siwon… semuanya hanya dusta. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu" batin Heechul

-######-

.

.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Yoona

"Hm? Sudah kubilang aku hanya penggemarmu kan" jawab Taemin santai

"Kau bisa lolos dari racunku"

"Oh kelopak bunga itu? aku tidak menyentuhnya"

"Itu racun yang menyebar lewat udara"

"Begitukah? Berarti aku sedang beruntung"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya!? Kenapa kau bisa memiliki mata berwarna merah darah itu!?"

.

.

.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**A/n: makin sedikit aja yang baca. tapi aku senang beberapa dari kalian masih mau membaca ff abal ini :D**

**terima kasih banyak**

* * *

**Love,**

**Cndy**


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: Rescue Our Queen**

**Chapter: 23**

**Author: Cndy Prissycatice**

* * *

_Warning : Man character became woman_

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya._

_Satu lagi. Jika dari pertama anda sudah merasa tidak cocok dengan couple-nya, sebaiknya tidak usah melanjutkan membaca, karena anda akan merasa sangat kesal jika tetap membacanya._

* * *

"_Aku tidak bisa menyembuhkanmu.. apa yang harus kulakukan?" untuk pertama kali seumur hidupnya Siwon menundukkan kepalanya untuk menahan tangis. Ia menurunkan Heechul di lantai. Sebisa mungkin Heechul berusaha untuk tidak menggerakkan kakinya._

_Siwon berjongkok di hadapan Heechul masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf… kami tidak punya tabib di sini… jadi aku tidak tau harus.."_

"_Sssttt…" Heechul memotong ucapan Siwon. "Aku yang menyuruhmu melakukannya. Ini bukan salahmu"_

_Siwon mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk untuk menatap Heechul "Tapi.. kau tidak bisa berjalan.. karena aku.."_

"_Jangan bodoh Siwon. Kalau aku tidak memancingmu untuk melakukannya, kau tidak akan melakukannya. Jadi jangan salahkan dirimu"_

"_Biar bagaimanapun hal ini terjadi karena aku menghisap darahmu! Aku tidak pernah bisa mengontrolnya saat lidahku sudah mengecap rasa darahmu. Tidak seperti kepada orang lain aku bisa menghentikan diriku"_

"_Maafkan aku Siwon… semuanya hanya dusta. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu" batin Heechul_

_-######-_

"_Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Yoona_

"_Hm? Sudah kubilang aku hanya penggemarmu kan" jawab Taemin santai_

"_Kau bisa lolos dari racunku"_

"_Oh kelopak bunga itu? aku tidak menyentuhnya"_

"_Itu racun yang menyebar lewat udara"_

"_Begitukah? Berarti aku sedang beruntung"_

"_Siapa kau sebenarnya!? Kenapa kau bisa memiliki mata berwarna merah darah itu!?"_

* * *

"Kau apakan pria ini?" tanya Taemin sembari menunjuk Yunho

"Bukan urusanmu. Siapa kau?" Yoona balik bertanya.

"Dari tadi kau menanyakan hal yang sama terus, aku bosan" ucap Taemin. Perlahan Taemin mendekati Yoona. Dan secara refleks, Yoona juga memundurkan tubuhnya menjauhi Taemin. "Hahaha. Kenapa? Kau takut?" tanya Taemin

"Jangan main-main denganku! Untuk apa aku takut pada kecoak sepertimu!?" Yoona membentak. Ia memang tidak takut. Yoona tidak pernah takut kepada apapun kecuali kepada Siwon. Tapi berkat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, Yoona juga menjadi tidak berani macam-macam terhadap Heechul. Cukup sudah ia melihat sosok mayat yang bisa hidup kembali. Yoona bahkan masih merinding saat ia kembali mengingat kejadian itu.

Taemin menyunggingkan senyuman licik di bibirnya. "Lalu kenapa kau mundur saat aku melangkah maju?" tanya Taemin.

"Itu karena aku tidak mau terlular penyakit yang disebarkan oleh kecoak menjijikkan sepertimu!" jawab Yoona.

Taemin membulatkan mulutnya. "Wowowow~ keren tuh" kata Taemin. "Aku tidak mau terlular penyakit yang disebarkan oleh kecoak menjijikkan sepertimu" Taemin mengulangi kata-kata Yoona. "Biar kubalas" Taemin berpikir sejenak "Aku juga tidak mau menularkannya kepada orang yang jauh lebih menjijikkan seperti dirimu"

"Ukh!" Yoona tidak bisa menerima kata-kata penghinaan itu. Ia tidak pernah dihina! Tidak pernah. Yoona mengepalkan tangannya dengan geram. "Kurang ajar!" bentaknya. Dengan cepat Yoona memanjangkan kukunya yang sangat runcing ke arah Taemin.

Taemin yang menyadarinya langsung melompat berputar dan mendarat di belakang Yoona. "Wah, bahaya tuh. Ujung kukumu beracun kan?" bisik Taemin di telinga Yoona.

Mata Yoona melebar sempurna saat mengetahui bahwa Taemin sudah berada tepat di belakang tubuhnya. Yoona menggeser tubuhnya dengan cepat menjauhi Taemin. "Bocah ini gerakannya cepat sekali" batin Yoona.

"Aku paling senang bermain denganmu loh" Taemin tersenyum licik lalu melesat ke tempat Yoona.

"Heh!" Yoona turut tersenyum licik. "Aku tidak sudi bermain dengan sampah!" ucapnya. Saat Taemin sudah berada sangat dekat dengan tubuhnya. Yoona langsung mengeluarkan banyak kelopak mawar berwarna hitam dari telapak tangannya dan melemparkannya dengan keras ke arah Taemin.

Taemin kaget melihat serangan tak terduga itu. Ia berusaha untuk menghindar dengan cara memundurkan tubuhnya. Namun terlambat. Yoona melemparkan kelopak bunga itu dengan sangat cepat dan kencang. Kelopak-kelopak bunga itu sukses menghantam seluruh tubuh Taemin yang langsung menimbulkan ledakan hebat dengan bunyi yang sangat keras.

-#####-

.

.

.

**_BUUUMMMMMMMM!_**

Bunyi ledakan itu sampai ke tempat di mana Siwon dan Heechul berada. Keduanya langsung menoleh ke sumber suara

"Suara Ledakan?" tanya Heechul. Wajahnya terlihat cukup cemas.

"Yoona" ucap Siwon. "Suara ledakan itu akibat ulah Yoona" tambahnya.

"Yoona… Taemin!?" Heechul langsung panik. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini hanyalah putra sulungnya itu. Heechul tahu Taemin masih belum sepenuhnya memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan yang dimiliki Siwon. Ia tahu Taemin masih terbilang lemah dan payah.

Lalu? Bagaimana kalau dirinya sampai terkena ledakan? Tubuhnya pasti tidak akan bisa bertahan. Heechul panik memikirkannya. Bagaimana kalau Taemin sampai mati di kehidupan ini? bagaimana ia akan kembali ke masa depan tanpa Taemin? Ia sudah kehilangan putri kecilnya, Taeyeon. Bagaimana ia akan menjelaskannya kepada Siwon yang berada di masa depan?

Dia akan bilang _"Aku membawa Taemin dan Taeyeon kembali ke masa lalu dan membunuh mereka berdua"_ begitu? Jangan bodoh!

"Hei tenanglah" Siwon menggenggam tangan Heechul. "Apa anak yang bernama Taemin itu begitu penting untukmu?" tanya Siwon.

"Siwon! Kau tidak mengerti! Dia.. dia.." Heechul sudah tidak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya. Air mata kembali menggenang di kedua sudut matanya. Tangannya gemetar membayangkan bahwa ia telah kehilangan kedua putranya.

"Dia bahkan lebih penting dari Jaejoong? adikmu sendiri?" tanya Siwon lagi. ia tidak habis pikir. Kenapa Heechul bisa sangat terpukul ketika anak yang bernama Taemin itu terluka? Siapa sebenarnya anak itu?

"Kau tidak mengerti Siwon.. kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti…" Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Air matanya mulai menyeruak keluar membasahi pipi putih susunya.

Dengan cepat Siwon memegang kedua pipi Heechul "Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku! Katakan! Siapa sebenarnya anak itu!?" Siwon menatap tajam Heechul. Ia sudah muak. Ia sudah muak untuk tidak mengetahui apapun. Siwon ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Siapa anak bernama Taemin itu dan kenapa Heechul ingin sekali melindunginya.

-#####-

.

.

.

Tubuh Taemin terkapar bersimbah darah. Bahkan kini bagian tubuhnya sudah tidak lengkap. Ledakan yang tepat mengenai tubuhnya secara langsung itu telah menghilangkan sebagian besar bahu dan wajahnya.

Memang kali ini Yoona tidak main-main. Ia benci melihat Taemin. Pertama, karena anak itu bisa bertahan hidup dari racunnya. Tapi yang paling membuat Yoona membencinya adalah bahwa ia memiliki mata yang sama dengan Siwon! Yoona benci melihatnya, sangat benci. Kenapa anak yang tidak dikenalnya bisa memiliki warna mata yang sama sementara Yoona tidak? Siwon adalah segalanya untuk Yoona. Ia ingin memiliki apa yang Siwon miliki, semuanya. Ia terlalu mengagumi sang kakak sampai-sampai struktur di otaknya menjadi sangat bermasalah. Tidak ada yang boleh menyamai Siwon selain dirinya. Dan Yoona benci melihat ada orang yang bisa menyamai Siwon sementara ia tidak bisa!

Kelopak bunga beracun yang biasanya diterbarkan oleh Yoona berwarna merah muda. Dan dalam warna itu terdapat racun yang cukup berbahaya. Racun itu bahkan bisa membunuh orang sepersekian puluh detik bahkan hanya dengan menghirup aromanya.

Tapi apa? Kali ini warnanya bukan lagi merah muda, melainkan hitam. Itu berarti racun yang terkandung di dalamnya bukanlah racun sembarangan. Lihat tadi? Racun itu bahkan bisa membuat ledakan hebat. Racun itu akan masuk melalui pori-pori kulit dan mengalir lewat pembuluh darah. Menempel pada berjuta-juta sel darah merah dan mengubahnya menjadi sebuah bom waktu dengan sangat cepat, Lalu akan meledakkan tubuh sang pemilik. Jadi ledakan itu bukan berasal dari luar, melainkan dari dalam tubuh orang tersebut.

Suara ledakan itu masuk sempurna ke dalam telinga Yunho yang langsung tersentak kaget. Ia melihat ke berbagai arah dan matanya terhenti ketika melihat sosok Yoona yang sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum melihat sesosok mayat yang Yunho tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. "Siapa itu?" batinnya.

-######-

.

.

.

"Dia.. orang yang telah merebut separuh napasmu.. separuh detak jantungmu…" akhirnya Heechul mengucapkannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin Siwon tahu. Tapi sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi menyembunyikan semuanya dari Siwon. Untuk apa?

Siwon kaget bukan main. Matanya menatap Heechul tidak percaya. "Tidak mungkin.. anak itu..?" Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan sejuta ketidak percayaan dalam benaknya.

"Aku tidak bohong… kau bisa merasakannya kan? Aliran darah yang sama… detak jantung yang sama…" Heechul bicara masih sambil terisak. Ia menempelkan telapak tangannya di dada Siwon kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana bisa..? aku bahkan tidak mengenal anak itu!"

-######-

.

.

.

Yunho berdiri lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Yoona. Yoona yang menyadarinya langsung berbalik menatap Yunho. "Hm? Kau sudah sadar rupanya?" tanya Yoona "menyebalkan sekali" tambahnya.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Yunho menunjuk ke arah Taemin. Ia tidak dapat mengenali sosok Taemin yang hanya tinggal separuh wajah dalam keadaan tertutupi darah kental.

"Dia? Cuma kecoak. Sama sepertimu" jawab Yoona sambil menendang tubuh Taemin.

Yunho memperhatikan baik-baik sosok itu. ia merasa mengenalnya. Walau wajah itu hanya tinggal separuh, tetap saja terasa familiar. Yunho terus memperhatikan seluruh bagian tubuhnya dan tersadar saat ia melihat baju yang dikenakan oleh sosok itu "TAEMIN!" teriaknya kencang.

"Hm? Oh, jadi namanya Taemin? Jelek sekali namanya. Cocok, kecoak memang tidak perlu nama yang bagus" angkuh Yoona.

Yunho langsung berlari mendekati tubuh Taemin. "Taemin… tidak mungkin…" Yunho mengepalkan tangannya geram lalu berbalik menatap Yoona. _"Yunho, berjanjilah kau akan membunuhnya. Dia telah membunuh semua orang yang tidak berdosa, ia bahkan membunuh kekasihmu sendiri!"_ Yunho mengomandoi dirinya sendiri.

Perlahan Yunho berjalan mendekati Yoona. "Wow, dendam nih? Biasa sajalah. Toh semua orang akan mati" ucap Yoona sambil menyunggingkan senyuman licik di bibirnya.

"Diam kau!" bentak Yunho.

**…_..Sssshhh…_**

"Hm? Suara ini?" Yoona teringat kembali saat Heechul bangkit setelah kematiannya. Dengan cepat matanya membulat. Ia mencari sosok Taemin. Yoona melihatnya dengan jelas. Dibelakang tubuh Yunho, walau sedikit tertutup, Yoona bisa melihat darah-darah disekeliling tubuh Taemin seperti terhisap dan berkumpul. "Tidak mungkin" batin Yoona.

Tubuh Taemin yang tidak lengkap itu terangkat ke atas sehingga membuatnya berdiri. Perlahan mata Taemin terbuka kembali. Yunho tidak menyadarinya, ia masih terus berjalan mendekati Yoona yang semakin mundur karena ketakutan melihat sosok Taemin.

Perlahan darah-darah di sekeliling Taemin naik keatas lalu membentuk bagian tubuh Taemin yang hilang. Mungkin seperti amoeba yang memiliki daya degenerasi yang tinggi, tubuh Taemin kini sedang melakukan hal yang sama. Darah itu terus terserap masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Kini tubuh Taemin sudah utuh seperti sedia kala, bahkan sangat bersih tanpa sedikitpun noda darah. Taemin menjilat bibirnya sendiri sambil terus menatap Yoona.

"Jangan.. tidak mungkin…" Yoona terduduk lemas di tempatnya.

"Hm?" Yunho menaikkan sebelah alis matanya bingung. kenapa tiba-tiba Yoona terlihat takut terhadapnya? Tapi ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang bergerak di belakangnya, jadi Yunho menoleh ke belakang. Namun belum sepenuhnya menoleh, kepala Yunho sudah tidak berada di tempatnya. Kepala itu terjatuh begitu saja meninggalkan tubuhnya yang masih tetap berdiri.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Yoona berteriak histeris karena ketakutan saat melihatnya. Baru kali ini Yoona melihat langsung pemenggalan kepala. Ia memang kejam, tapi Yoona tidak pernah memisahkan bagian tubuh orang lain seperti itu. perlahan tubuh Yunho ambruk dan tepat menimpa tubuh Yoona yang masih terduduk. "Kyaaaaaaaa! Kyaaaaaaa!" Yoona berusaha secepat mungkin untuk memindahkan tubuh Yunho yang sudah tanpa kepala itu. darah Yunho kini sudah membasahi pakaian yang dikenakan Yoona. Bahkan sampai ada darah yang terciprat ke wajahnya yang cantik.

"Aku benci pengganggu" Taemin mendesis. Matanya menatap angkuh pada tubuh Yunho. "Mari kita lanjutkan permainan kita bibi" bisik Taemin sembari menjilat kuku-kukunya yang berselimutkan darah yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk memenggal kepala Yunho.

Yoona tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Taemin. Ia terlalu sibuk untuk ketakutan dan masih berusaha untuk menyingkirkan tubuh Yunho dari atas tubuhnya. Tangannya sudah gemetar hebat. tepat di depan matanya terdapat bagian leher Yunho yang sudah terpotong. Yoona bisa melihat dengan jelas daging-daging dan darah di dalamnya.

Dalam sekejap perut Yoona serasa dikocok hebat. ia mual bukan main melihat apa yang tertangkap oleh matanya saat ini. dengan seluruh kekuatannya Yoona mendorong tubuh Yunho dan kali ini berhasil. Tubuh Yunho sudah tidak berada di atas tubuhnya. Yoona langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Ia mencoba menutup mulutnya tapi tidak berhasil menahan seluruh makanan yang sudah naik ke atas tenggorokannya.

Yoona mulai muntah-muntah. Bagaimana tidak? Jelas sekali bau darah yang menyengat menempel di wajahnya. Daging di dalam leher Yunho, tulang-belulang disela-selanya, darah yang mengucur hebat dari dalamnya. Siapapun pasti akan mengalami hal yang sama bila hal itu terjadi pada dirinya.

Taemin memutar malas kedua bola matanya "Ayolah. Kau kan sudah sering membunuh, masa dengan yang begitu saja kau sampai muntah-muntah tidak karuan seperti ini?" ledek Taemin.

Lagi-lagi Yoona tidak bisa mendengarnya. pikirannya sedang kalut. Ia tidak dapat lagi mencerna kata-kata dengan baik. Perutnya masih terus mual dan ia masih muntah-muntah hebat.

"Bibi payah juga nih. Padahal senang menyiksa. Ah tunggu, menyiksa dan membunuh itu dua hal yang berbeda ya? Sampai lupa"

Taemin berjalan mendekati Yoona yang masih terus muntah "Kau jorok sekali" jijik Taemin melihat muntahan Yoona. "Kasihan, baru pertama lihat yang seperti ini ya?"

Yoona sudah lemas. Kejadian tadi membuatnya shock bukan main. Taemin bosan melihat reaksi seperti ini walaupun baru pertama kali ia melihatnya. Ia menjentikkan jarinya dan tiba-tiba saja pergelangan tangan Yoona sobek. "Arrrgghhh!" Yoona langsung memegangi pergelangan tangannya.

"Temani aku bermain!" bentak Taemin

"Akh! Akh!" Yoona masih terus merintih. Ia tidak bisa berpikir lagi bagaimana ia bisa menghentikan darah yang terus menerus mengalir keluar dari pergelangan tangannya. "Tolong! Tolong aku! Tolong!" entah kepada siapa, tapi Yoona terus memohon pertolongan. Walau matanya tidak menatap, Yoona terus berteriak. Ia bahkan tidak bisa memikirkan nama seseorang, yang terlintas di dalam pikirannya adalah satu kata itu. ya, hanya kata _"Tolong"_ lah yang masih bisa tercerna dengan sedikit agak baik.

"Diam dan cepat bermain denganku!" bentak Taemin lagi. kali ini wajah Yoona juga tergores. Lagi-lagi Yoona hanya bisa merintih. Taemin tidak suka perkelahian tanpa serangan balik seperti ini. ia mencengkram leher Yoona lalu mendesis tepat di depan wajahnya _"Temani aku bermain atau mati?"_

.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

.

* * *

**A/n: maaf kelamaan ya? tugas kuliah numpuk sih**

**maaf ya~**


	24. Chapter 24

**Title: Rescue Our Queen**

**Chapter: 24**

**Author: Cndy Prissycatice**

* * *

Warning : Man character became woman

Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya.

Satu lagi. Jika dari pertama anda sudah merasa tidak cocok dengan couple-nya, sebaiknya tidak usah melanjutkan membaca, karena anda akan merasa sangat kesal jika tetap membacanya.

* * *

"_Hm?" Yunho menaikkan sebelah alis matanya bingung. kenapa tiba-tiba Yoona terlihat takut terhadapnya? Tapi ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang bergerak di belakangnya, jadi Yunho menoleh ke belakang. Namun belum sepenuhnya menoleh, kepala Yunho sudah tidak berada di tempatnya. Kepala itu terjatuh begitu saja meninggalkan tubuhnya yang masih tetap berdiri._

"_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Yoona berteriak histeris karena ketakutan saat melihatnya. Baru kali ini Yoona melihat langsung pemenggalan kepala. Ia memang kejam, tapi Yoona tidak pernah memisahkan bagian tubuh orang lain seperti itu. perlahan tubuh Yunho ambruk dan tepat menimpa tubuh Yoona yang masih terduduk. "Kyaaaaaaaa! Kyaaaaaaa!" Yoona berusaha secepat mungkin untuk memindahkan tubuh Yunho yang sudah tanpa kepala itu. darah Yunho kini sudah membasahi pakaian yang dikenakan Yoona. Bahkan sampai ada darah yang terciprat ke wajahnya yang cantik._

"_Aku benci pengganggu" Taemin mendesis. Matanya menatap angkuh pada tubuh Yunho. "Mari kita lanjutkan permainan kita bibi" bisik Taemin sembari menjilat kuku-kukunya yang berselimutkan darah yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk memenggal kepala Yunho._

* * *

"_Temani aku bermain!" bentak Taemin_

"_Akh! Akh!" Yoona masih terus merintih. Ia tidak bisa berpikir lagi bagaimana ia bisa menghentikan darah yang terus menerus mengalir keluar dari pergelangan tangannya. "Tolong! Tolong aku! Tolong!" entah kepada siapa, tapi Yoona terus memohon pertolongan. Walau matanya tidak menatap, Yoona terus berteriak. Ia bahkan tidak bisa memikirkan nama seseorang, yang terlintas di dalam pikirannya adalah satu kata itu. ya, hanya kata "Tolong" lah yang masih bisa tercerna dengan sedikit agak baik._

"_Diam dan cepat bermain denganku!" bentak Taemin lagi. kali ini wajah Yoona juga tergores. Lagi-lagi Yoona hanya bisa merintih. Taemin tidak suka perkelahian tanpa serangan balik seperti ini. ia mencengkram leher Yoona lalu mendesis tepat di depan wajahnya "Temani aku bermain atau mati?"_

* * *

Yoona menatap horor Taemin dengan mata yang masih terus mengeluarkan air mata. Detak jantungnya berdetak sama dengan detak jantung Taemin meskipun jantung Yoona berdetak lebih kuat karena ia sedang dalam keadaan ketakutan. Mulut Yoona tidak pernah tertutup, ia berusaha mencari oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Ayo kita bermain bibiku yang paling cantik." Bisik Taemin di telinga Yoona.

"Kumohon.. jangan bunuh aku.. haahh… hiks…"

"Aku tidak bilang aku akan membunuhmu kan?" tanya Taemin. "Sebenarnya aku itu menyukaimu. Sayang saja kau bibiku." Taemin memutar malas kedua bola matanya.

"Hh… Lepaskan aku.. biar..biarkan aku pergi…" pinta Yoona masih sambil menangis.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku bisa menyentuhmu. Kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja? Sudah lama aku memperhatikanmu dari dalam tubuh bocah ini. 17 tahun! Dengar?! 17 tahun aku hanya bisa melihat tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa!" bentak Taemin.

Yoona yang tidak mengerti apa maksud dari kata-kata Taemin hanya bisa terus menangis. "Kumohon.. hiks…"

-#####-

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa? Heechul, kau tahu segalanya kan? Beritahu, beritahu aku" ucap Siwon. "Dia putra ayahku? Putra dari lain ibu? Argh! Aku tidak mengerti!"

Heechul tetap diam. Haruskah ia menceritakan semuanya? Ia sebenarnya tidak punya beban lagi untuk memberitahunya, tapi otak Heechul yang terlalu pintar terus memaksanya untuk tidak memberitahu siapa sebenarnya Taemin. Jika Siwon yang di masa ini telah mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Taemin dan Taeyeon, masa depan akan kembali berubah. Heechul telah merubah masa depan sekali dan ia dikutuk karena hal itu. haruskah ia kembali mengubah masa depan dan mendapatkan lebih banyak hukuman?

Sebenarnya Heechul tidak pernah keberatan untuk menerima hukuman apapun. Tapi 'Dia' yang tahu segalanya tentu tidak sebaik itu memberikan hukuman yang tidak berarti kepada orang yang telah melakukan dosa besar seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Heechul. Heechul telah mengacaukan sistem di dunia. Semua takdir yang telah disusun rapi oleh Leeteuk atas perintah'nya' menjadi kacau dan berantakan. Orang yang seharusnya mati menjadi tetap bernyawa. Orang yang harusnya bernyawa, malah tiada. Orang yang seharusnya menjadi pasangan malah saling membenci. Sistem reinkarnasi menjadi kacau. Hewan berubah wujud menjadi manusia. Seseorang yang harusnya menjadi anak malah terlahir untuk menjadi istrinya. Dunia sangat kacau saat itu dan butuh waktu yang tidak sedikit untuk memperbaiki semua kekacauan itu.

Hukuman yang diterima Heechul, yang diyakini Heechul bahwa ia akan sanggup menanggungnya ternyata berbanding terbalik menjadi penderitaan terbesar bagi dirinya. Kutukan itu adalah dimana Heechul akan terus memberikan malapetaka tidak berujung bagi siapa saja yang berada di dekatnya terutama bagi orang-orang yang dicintainya. Tidak masalah sebanyak apapun ia harus terluka, tapi Heechul paling tidak bisa melihat orang-orang yang dicintainya menderita. Kutukan yang sangat hebat telah terkunci di dalam tubuhnya. Sebuah kutukan yang pantas untuk seseorang yang telah mengacaukan sistem dunia.

"Tu-tunggu.." Siwon meremas dada kirinya. "Detak jantung itu… kembali.. detak jantung anak itu kembali" gumam Siwon. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Anak itu hidup kembali? Tidak mungkin.. tidak ada manusia yang bisa kembali hidup setelah mereka mati!" batin Siwon

-#####-

.

.

"Serang aku" ucap Taemin

Yoona hanya bisa menggeleng "Kumohon.. hiks.. lepaskan aku.. kumohon.. kakak…" sepertinya Yoona berharap Siwon akan datang untuk menolong dirinya.

"Segitu cintanya sama ayah ya? Cih menyebalkan!" batin Taemin. "Hei, kalau menangis terus, kau kubunuh nih" ancam Taemin.

-#####-

.

.

"Aku harus ke sana" Siwon berdiri dan langsung berjalan menjauhi Heechul. Sontak saja Heechul kaget dan langsung mengejar Siwon.

Heechul menangkap lengan Siwon "Kau tidak boleh ke sana!" larangnya.

Siwon langsung berbalik menatap Heechul dengan mata yang membulat. "Kau.. bisa berdiri?" tanyanya.

"Aah.." Heechul baru sadar ia telah melupakan sandiwaranya.

"Kakimu? Kau bilang padaku kau tidak bisa menggerakkan kakimu! Kau berbohong kepadaku…" Siwon mendesis. Ia marah. Atas dasar apa Heechul membohonginya? Membuatnya cemas setengah mati bahkan sampai membuatnya berlutut.

Dalam sekejap, jantung Heechul berhenti berdetak. Ia takut bukan main. Bukan takut mengetahui Siwon marah dan bisa saja membunuhnya, tapi Heechul lebih takut Siwon membencinya. Ia terlalu mencintai sang raja kegelapan itu.

"Kau yang telah membuatnya hidup. kaulah yang menjadikannya tetap hidup. kenapa Heechul? Ada apa ini? siapa anak itu? apa yang tidak kuketahui? Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Heechul masih sambil mendesis. Tatapannya menyiratkan kemarahan.

Memang tidak sampai berubah warna menjadi warna merah darah, tapi tatapan tajam itu tak pernah Heechul lihat tertuju kepada dirinya. Heechul semakin takut. Ia semakin cemas memikirkan bagaimana kalau Siwon sampai membenci dirinya? Bagaimana kalau ia hidup tanpa tangan yang terus menghangatkan tangannya? Bagaimana ia harus melewati hari-hari tanpa senyum itu di sisinya?

"Jawab Heechul. Katakan padaku." Siwon bicara perlahan. Napasnya terdengar berat. Sebisa mungkin ia mencoba menahan amarahnya.

Heechul menutup matanya, meremas gaun yang menutupi lututnya dan mencoba mengontrol perasaannya. Heechul kembali membuka matanya, menatap lurus-lurus mata orang yang kelak akan menjadi suaminya di masa depan lalu berkata "Apa.. yang harus kukatakan padamu? Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa"

"KAU BOHONG!" Siwon membentak.

Refleks Heechul menutup matanya. Tangannya mulai gemetar. "Jangan.. jangan pernah membentakku.." gumam Heechul dengan suara serak yang sangat pelan. Air mata sudah terkumpul di balik kelopak matanya yang masih tertutup. Heechul yakin jika ia membuka mata dan melihat Siwon, air mata itu tidak akan bisa terbendung lagi.

"Ah.." siwon langsung memegang dahinya "Maaf.. maafkan aku… aku terlalu kesal.. aku kesal sekali.. anak itu telah merebut separuh napasku. Menggunakan jantung yang sama denganku. Tapi aku lebih kesal karena ia sangat penting bagimu melebihi pentingnya diriku!" Siwon memukul dinding di sampingnya dengan sangat keras sampai membuat dinding itu hancur.

"Tidak.. kau salah. Tidak ada yang lebih penting darimu. Bagiku, tidak ada apapun yang melebihi pentingnya dirimu Siwon.. aku hidup untukmu. aku mengubah takdir hanya demi bisa hidup bersama denganmu." Batin Heechul. Dipeluknya tubuh Siwon. "Tapi.. nafasku adalah racun bagimu.. diriku adalah kesengsaraan yang harus kau jauhi.." gumam Heechul

"Berhenti bicara seperti itu!" Siwon kembali membentak. "Kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku menunggumu? Kau tahu apa saja yang kukorbankan untuk bisa mendapatkanmu? Kau tahu betapa bahagianya aku saat setiap aku membuka mataku di pagi hari wajahmulah yang selalu kulihat?" tanya Siwon. "Kau adalah kebahagiaanku" Siwon menarik dagu Heechul, membuat kedua bola matanya bertemu dengan kedua bola mata Heechul.

Heechul menatap dalam diam mata suami masa depannya. Ia tersenyum lalu kembali menempelkan wajahnya di dada bidang Siwon dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kita ini pasangan yang sama-sama bodoh. Rela menghancurkan dunia hanya untuk bisa hidup bersama. Pasangan yang sama-sama jahat. Rela mengorbankan apapun demi kebahagiaan pasangan masing-masing. Hihi.. terima kasih Siwon, aku bahagia" batin Heechul.

"Aku rasa.. sebenarnya semua ini sia-sia" ucap Siwon sambil membelai rambut Heechul

"Ya" jawab Heechul. Ia memejamkan matanya mendengarkan detak jantung Siwon.

"Kau dan aku saling mencintai"

"Ya" Siwon tertegun. Ia berhenti membelai rambut Heechul. Membuat Heechul mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Siwon "Kenapa?" tanya Heechul bingung.

"Kita berdua saling mencintai"

"Ya" balas Heechul. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Siwon jadi bersikap aneh.

"Kau mencintaiku Heechul! Kau mencintaiku!" dengan kegembiraan yang membuncah, Siwon mengangkat tubuh Heechul dan memutarnya. Senyuman lebar terukir jelas di bibir Siwon. Ia tidak percaya. Setelah sekian lama ia mencoba mendapatkan hati pujaan hatinya, akhirnya rasa itu terbalaskan.

Heechul tertawa. Sepertinya ia lupa akan apa yang sedang terjadi. "Ya, aku mencintaimu. Haha."

Siwon berhenti memutar tubuh Heechul "Jadilah istriku!"

Semburat kemerahan muncul di kedua pipi Heechul. Padahal ia sudah pernah mendengarnya, tapi tetap saja rasanya malu sekaligus bahagia. "A-apa pantas kau melamarku pada suasana seperti ini? di luar sedang terjadi pertempuran dan banyak mayat yang berserakan." Ucap Heechul

"Oh iya aku sampai lupa. Hahaha. Habisnya aku senang sekali!" Siwon tersenyum gemas dengan mata yang terpejam. "Kau harus menjawab lamaranku saat pertempuran ini selesai. Mengerti!?" tanya Siwon

"Baiklah" jawab Heechul sambil tertawa kecil.

**"_kurasa sudah cukup Heechul"_** suara Leeteuk masuk dengan cepat ke telinga Heechul

"Leeteuk.." gumam Heechul

"Hm? Apa? Siapa?" tanya Siwon yang tidak mendengar suara Heechul dengan jelas.

**"_Kau yakin aku bisa menghentikannya sekarang? Apa Taemin sudah bisa membunuhku?"_** Heechul berbicara dengan Leeteuk melalui pikirannya.

**"_Kau lihat saja sendiri"_** balas Leeteuk

**"_Baiklah"_**

_Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnngggg…_

Dalam sekejap waktu berhenti. Semua kembali tenang. Tidak ada lagi deruan napas ataupun suara. Heechul menurunkan tubuhnya dari gendongan Siwon.

"Aku senang mendengarmu melamarku sampai dua kali" Heechul tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Siwon. "Aku akan kembali nanti" setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Heechul menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Sudah kuduga, ternyata ibu" ucap Taemin setelah Heechul muncul secara mendadak di belakangnya.

"Taemin.."

Taemin melepaskan cengkraman tangannya yang masih berada di leher Yoona lalu berbalik menghadap Heechul. Ia memperlihatkan senyuman iblisnya lalu berjalan mendekati Heechul. "Merindukanku bu?" tanyanya.

Heechul menarik tubuh Taemin ke dalam pelukannya "Selamat datang ke dunia sayang"

"17 tahun. Ibu terus mengurungku di dalam tubuh bocah polos itu. waktu yang sangat lama" balas Taemin.

"Kalau kau keluar sejak dulu, ibu tidak akan bisa merasakan punya anak kecil yang menggemaskan" Heechul meregangkan pelukannya lalu tersenyum menatap Taemin.

"Cih! Jadi dia lebih penting dari pada aku?" Taemin menatap kearah lain dengan wajah kesal.

"Kalian itu satu tubuh. Kau harus bisa bersahabat dengan kembaran jiwamu. Kalian berdua sama-sama anak ibu"

"Kenapa Yoona harus terlahir sebagai bibiku?" tanya Taemin.

"Kau masih menyukainya?"

"Ibu tahu dari dulu aku selalu menyukainya!"

Heechul tertawa kecil "Tapi Taemin yang lain tidak menyukai Yoona" Heechul menempelkan telapak tangannya di dada Taemin.

"Lagi-lagi anak itu. sampai kapan aku harus mengalah untuknya?"

"Kau tidak bisa menikah dengan Yoona sayang. Dia bibimu. Jadi kali ini kau memang harus mengalah"

"Aku benci takdir" Taemin mendesis

"Begitu juga dengan ibu" balas Heechul yang masih terus tersenyum

"Jadi, untuk apa ibu membawaku ke sini?"

"Untuk membawamu ke dunia" jawab Heechul.

Taemin mengangguk dengan ogah-ogahan. "Bocah itu memaksaku untuk membunuhnya" Taemin melepaskan pelukan Heechul lalu memandang ke arah Yoona.

"Kau menurutinya?" tanya Heechul

"Mana mungkin! Ibu tahu aku sangat mencintainya!" geram Taemin "Kenapa bagian diriku yang lain sangat membencinya? Kenapa tidak bisa menyukainya juga?" Taemin memegang dadanya sendiri.

"Kalau dia menurutimu, ibu yang akan campur tangan untuk menghalangimu mencintainya" balas Heechul sambil tersenyum licik kepada putranya

"Ibu memang menyebalkan" Taemin menggembungkan kedua pipinya

"Ternyata tidak semuanya beda" Heechul tertawa kecil

"Apa? Sifat manjaku? Jiwa kami mungkin sudah tergabung karena aku terlalu lama diam!" balas Taemin

"Taemin. Ada yang mau ibu bicarakan" kali ini Heechul menatap serius Taemin

"Hm?" Taemin mengangkat sebelah alis matanya

"Saat kembali ke masa depan nanti, kau harus membunuh ibu"

Mata Taemin membulat mendengarnya. apa ini? perintah pertama saat ia datang ke dunia adalah untuk membunuh ibunya sendiri?

.

.

.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**A/n: wehew! saya dateng nih**

**mumpung UAS masih rabu nanti XD**

**btw, ini yang pada follow kemana ya? dikit amat yang review :O**

**tapi gapapa lah, makasih ya semua yang udah mau ngikutin plus review ff ini**

**#bearHug**


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: Rescue Our Queen**

**Chapter: 25**

**Author: Cndy Prissycatice**

* * *

_Warning : Man character became woman_

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya._

_Satu lagi. Jika dari pertama anda sudah merasa tidak cocok dengan couple-nya, sebaiknya tidak usah melanjutkan membaca, karena anda akan merasa sangat kesal jika tetap membacanya._

* * *

"_Bocah itu memaksaku untuk membunuhnya" Taemin melepaskan pelukan Heechul lalu memandang kearah Yoona._

"_Kau menurutinya?" tanya Heechul_

"_Mana mungkin! Ibu tahu aku sangat mencintainya!" geram Taemin "Kenapa bagian diriku yang lain sangat membencinya? Kenapa tidak bisa menyukainya juga?" Taemin memegang dadanya sendiri._

"_Kalau dia menurutimu, ibu yang akan campur tangan untuk menghalangimu mencintainya" balas Heechul sambil tersenyum licik kepada putranya_

"_Ibu memang menyebalkan" Taemin menggembungkan kedua pipinya_

"_Ternyata tidak semuanya beda" Heechul tertawa kecil_

"_Apa? Sifat manjaku? Jiwa kami mungkin sudah tergabung karena aku terlalu lama diam!" balas Taemin_

"_Taemin. Ada yang mau ibu bicarakan" kali ini Heechul menatap serius Taemin_

"_Hm?" Taemin mengangkat sebelah alis matanya_

"_Saat kembali ke masa depan nanti, kau harus membunuh ibu"_

_Mata Taemin membulat mendengarnya. apa ini? perintah pertama saat ia datang ke dunia adalah untuk membunuh ibunya sendiri?_

* * *

"Ibu ini bicara apa?" tanya Taemin dengan mimik bingung namun sekaligus menahan marah.

"Kau harus membunuh ibu begitu kita pulang ke masa depan." Jawab Heechul

Taemin mengerutkan keningnya. Ia meraih tangan Heechul. "Jangan bercanda bu. Untuk apa aku membunuh ibu?" tanya Taemin lagi.

"Karena.. takdir.."

Taemin menggeretakkan gigi-giginya "Argh! Terkutuk takdir!" bentak Taemin

"Taemin.. tidak boleh bicara seperti itu.." Heechul mencoba menenangkan anak sulungnya.

"Yang benar saja bu! Aku baru saja muncul di dunia dan ibu bilang aku harus membunuh ibu!?" tanya Taemin. "Jangan bercanda!"

"Taemin tenanglah.. ibu memang ditakdirkan seperti itu. itu jalan hidup ibu." Heechul memeluk Taemin lalu mengusap-usap rambutnya.

Taemin sebenarnya ingin kembali marah. Tapi niatnya itu terhenti ketika ia mencium aroma dari leher Heechul. "Ibu, aku ingin minum darah ibu." Bisik Taemin.

Mata Heechul membulat. Dengan cepat ia mendorong tubuh Taemin menjauhi tubuhnya. "Jangan Taemin." Ucap Heechul. Matanya menatap takut mata Taemin. "Kau tidak boleh meminum darah ibu."

"Ayolah bu. Aku tahu darah ibu adalah darah dengan rasa terlezat. Sedikit saja. Menciumnya saja sudah membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat." Dalam sekejap Taemin sudah ada di hadapan Heechul lalu menjilat leher Heechul.

Heechul kembali mendorong tubuh Taemin. "Taemin! kau tahu kalau kau meminum darah ibu kau akan mati!" Ucap Heechul. "Darah ibu adalah racun untukmu."

"Makanya aku bilang terkutuklah takdir! Kenapa hanya ayah yang boleh merasakan nikmatnya darah ibu? Menyebalkan!" gerutu Taemin. "Tidak ada darah seenak darah ibu kan? Kenapa aku tidak boleh merasakannya!?"

"Sssttttt Taemin. Kau ini sama saja dengan ayahmu. Cemburu satu sama lain terus kerjaannya. Ayahmu cemburu padamu karena ibu terlalu memperhatikanmu. Kamu cemburu pada ayah karena cuma ayah yang pernah merasakan darah ibu. Aduh, buah memang jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya ya." Heechul menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Di dalam tubuhku memang terdapat darahnya kok."

"Sudahlah.." ucap Heechul. "Minho, aku memanggilmu" Heechul berbisik.

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup sangat kencang. Taemin yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi langsung memeluk tubuh Heechul dan berusaha melindunginya. "Ada apa ini?" batin Taemin. "Ibu, jangan keluar dari dekapanku."

Heechul tersenyum senang mendengar kata-kata Taemin. Betapa Taemin sangat menyayangi dirinya. Heechul balas memeluk tubuh Taemin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Taemin. Angin itu cukup lama bertiup dan terbilang cukup kencang juga. Lalu muncullah sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi di hadapan Taemin dan Heechul.

"Minho!?" kaget Taemin.

"Anda memanggilku yang mulia?" Minho membungkukkan tubuhnya, memberi hormat kepada sang ratu tertinggi.

Heechul melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Taemin. "Ya, aku memanggilmu Minho."

"Kenapa ibu memanggilnya segala? Heh Minho! Urusi saja sana rumahku!" ucap Taemin agak sakratis.

Minho hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Taemin. "Anda sudah bebas rupanya tuan muda." Minho mencoba mengontrol emosinya.

"Heh? Ngapain itu? nahan marah? Hahaha. Kenapa? Ga berani ya di depan ibu?" tanya Taemin. "Ibu! Nih, si sialan ini! dia selalu menjitakiku! Menjewer telingaku! Menendang pantatku!" Taemin menunjuk Minho dengan tidak sopan.

* * *

"Belajar yang benar! Begini saja tidak bisa!" Minho memukul kepala Taemin kecil.

"Aduh! Ibu.. sakit.. huuuweeeeee" Taemin memegangi kepalanya dan mulai merengek.

"Jangan cengeng! Lihat ini! apaan ini? bagaimana cara menyebrangi sungai Zia tanpa perlu basah? Menaiki jerapah? Yang benar saja!" kesal Minho sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jawaban Taemin di buku soalnya.

"huweeee… kalau naik di atas kepala jerapah yang lehernya panjang kan memang tidak akan basah.. hiks.." Taemin membela dirinya.

Sekali lagi Minho memukul kepala Taemin "Bodoh! Pakai sihir dong! Sihir!"

* * *

Duk! Minho menendang pantat Taemin cukup kencang

Taemin langsung jatuh tersungkur di atas tanah dan.. "Huweeeeeeeeee!" ia mulai menangis

"Yang benar dong! Panah yang benar! Papannya tuh di depan! Kenapa panahnya malah kena aku yang ada di sampingmu hah!?" bentak Minho. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk pipinya yang tergores dan berdarah akibat terkena anak panah yang dilempar Taemin.

"Huweeeeeeee maaf… kan Taemin baru belajar.. huweeeee…."

"Hm? Ada apa ini Minho? Taemin?" Heechul yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat anaknya menangis langsung menghampiri Taemin dan Minho.

"Ah, yang mulia.." pipi Minho langsung bersemu merah saat melihat Heechul. Dengan cepat ia membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat.

"Huweee ibu!" Taemin berlari dan memeluk Heechul.

"Hm? Kenapa Taemin?" Heechul mengelus-elus rambut putra kecilnya. "Wah? Minho? Pipimu berdarah" Heechul menyentuh pipi Minho.

"Ah.. ini ti-tidak apa-apa kok yang mulia." Minho mulai gelagapan.

Tangan Heechul mulai diselimuti oleh seberkas cahaya putih dan perlahan luka Minho sembuh. "Nah, sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa" ucap Heechul sambil tersenyum, membuat Minho tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan matanya dari wajah Heechul. "Nah Taemin sayang, jangan menangis ya. Kak Minho itu hanya ingin Taemin jadi hebat. makanya Taemin harus belajar yang benar ya." Heechul mencium pipi Taemin. "Sekarang ibu harus pergi. Ayo berusaha!" Heechul menyemangati Taemin.

Taemin menatap Heechul dengan mata yang berbinar-binar lalu berseru "Ayo berusaha!"

* * *

"Anda sudah pintar bicara ya yang mulia" Minho sekuat tenaga mencoba untuk menahan urat-urat kekesalannya dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang Minho." Ucap Heechul. "Taemin, ingat kau harus membunuh ibu di masa depan" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Heechul menyentuh kening Taemin dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Apa yang…" dalam sekejap Taemin jatuh pingsan. Sebelum ia ambruk, Minho berhasil menahan tubuhnya.

"Minho.. wajahmu agak pucat. Kau lelah menjaga dan mengurusi Taemin?" tanya Heechul

"Aku sudah mengurusnya selama 17 tahun" jawab Minho.

"jadi, kau mau berhenti mengurusnya?" tanya Heechul lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak…" jawab Minho sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Heechul tersenyum lebih manis dari sebelumnya. "Kalau begitu tolong jaga dia ya. Dia anak yang masih belum bisa mengontrol emosinya." Heechul mengusap-usap kepala Taemin.

"Apa.. anda benar-benar akan mati?" Minho bertanya dengan mata yang menyiratkan rasa sedih yang mendalam.

"Hm?" Heechul mendongak menatap Minho. "Ya. Aku akan benar-benar mati kalau Taemin yang membunuhku." Jawab Heechul. "Ada apa Minho?" kini Heechul yang balik bertanya. Sebenarnya Heechul sudah tahu kenapa Minho bersikap seperti itu. tapi karena pada dasarnya Heechul adalah ratu yang sangat jahil, jadi ia tetap menanyakannya.

"Anda memang sangat kejam." Gumam Minho. "Anda mengetahui perasaanku kan?"

Heechul memejamkan matanya "Ya, aku tahu" balas Heechul.

"Anda sudah tahu sejak dulu kalau aku akan selalu menuruti perintah anda dan tidak akan pernah membantah apapun yang anda perintahkan. Sejak pertemuan pertama yang sudah lama berselang, anda langsung menyadari kalau aku yang masih kecil itu menyimpan perasaan pada anda…"

"Kau adalah orang yang selalu bisa kuandalkan Minho, terima kasih." Ucap Heechul. "Tapi kau juga sudah tahu kan kalau aku tidak pernah bisa mencintai orang lain selain raja Siwon?"

Minho menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ya, aku tahu.." jawab Minho

Minho adalah seorang putra dari keturunan pengabdi di kerajaan yang Heechul pimpin. Keluarga Minho memang turun-temurun sudah dipercaya oleh Heechul untuk menjadi pengurus kerajaannya. Heechul mempercayai keluarga itu karena kemampuan hebat yang akan terus diwariskan melalui darah pendahulunya. Dengan otak yang selalu bisa diandalkan dan dengan kemampuan yang luar biasa serta pengabdian yang kuat, Heechul bisa menyerahkan segala hal yang sulit kepada mereka. sebenarnya Minho merupakan adik dari Changmin. Changmin lebih tua 12 tahun dari Minho. kedua kakak adik yang sangat Heechul percaya untuk melatih orang-orang pilihan Heechul.

Sejak kecil, Changmin dan Minho sudah dibebankan pekerjaan yang sulit. Changmin diangkat menjadi penasehat kerajaan dan Minho diangkat menjadi wakil perdana menteri. Bertumpuk-tumpuk tugas harus mereka kerjakan. Selain itu mereka juga harus melatih kemampuan sihir dan kemampuan bertempur mereka. Heechul sendirilah yang mendidik mereka.

Sejak berusia 4 tahun, kedua anak itu sudah diserahkan oleh orangtua mereka kepada Heechul. Tapi Heechul agak berbeda memperlakukan Changmin dan Minho. Changmin dididiknya dengan sangat keras dan kejam. Tidak ada sedikitpun kelembutan saat Heechul mengambil alih waktu Changmin. Ia menyukai anak itu. Tatapan tidak mau kalah dan terlalu berambisi itu membuat Heechul agak terobsesi mengerjai anak itu. Setiap pulang berlatih dengan Heechul, tidak pernah tidak ada luka di tubuh Changmin. Tapi Changmin merupakan anak yang keras kepala dan tidak mau menyerah, dan hal itu selalu membuat Heechul semakin senang mendidik Changmin dengan keras. Bisa dibilang, Changminlah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui sifat asli Heechul di dunia ini.

Sementara saat Heechul pertama kali bertemu dengan Minho, Heechul tidak merasakan ambisi itu. Tatapan anak itu berbeda dengan tatapan yang dulu diperlihatkan oleh Changmin. Tatapan mata Minho adalah tatapan seorang anak yang tengah jatuh cinta. Heechul tidak tega mendidik Minho dengan keras. Ia memperlakukan Minho seperti ia memperlakukan Jaejoong sewaktu Jaejoong masih kecil. Perasaan yang menjadi rahasia antara Heechul dan Minho itu membuatnya menjadi pendidik yang sangat lembut dihadapan Minho.

Changmin seringkali heran melihat Minho yang pulang tanpa luka sedikitpun setelah berlatih dengan Heechul. Ia sering bertanya _"Apa kau benar-benar berlatih dengan Ratu?"_ dan Minho selalu mengangguk. Changmin akan mengerutkan keningnya bingung setelah itu lalu berpikir _"Apa yang diajarkan oleh ratu iblis itu kepada Minho hanya ilmu yang payah?"_

Heechul menarik wajah Minho dan mengecup pipinya singkat "Ucapan terima kasih karena kau sudah mau repot-repot mengurus Taemin."

Mata Minho membulat ketika merasakan bibir Heechul menyentuh pipinya. Perlahan Minho mengangkat tangannya yang bebas untuk menyentuh pipinya. "Anda.. selalu mempermainkanku" Minho langsung merengut namun dengan pipi yang merona merah.

Heechul tertawa kecil "Bawalah Taemin kembali"

"Bagaimana dengan anda?"

"Aku akan membereskan situasi di sini dulu. Nanti aku juga akan kembali. Tidak perlu terlalu menghawatirkan diriku Minho, aku bisa menjaga diri" Heechul tersenyum kepada Minho

Minho semakin malu. "Kalau anda membutuhkan sesuatu, panggil saja aku"

"Ya. Baiklah." Heechul mulai berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Minho dan Taemin. Gaunnya yang panjang menyapu setiap permukaan yang dipijaknya.

Minho menatap kepergian Heechul lalu menunduk menatap Taemin "Kalau kau bukan anaknya, aku tidak akan pernah mau repot-repot mengurusmu" gumam Minho.

"Hihihi aku bisa mendengar suaramu Minho~" Teriak Heechul. Minho langsung menelan ludahnya dan langsung menghilang bersama Taemin. "Anak itu lucu sekali" gumam Heechul. Heechul berjalan dan memperhatikan sekitarnya. Terdapat darah di mana-mana dan beberapa tubuh tanpa nyawa. Ia menghela napasnya lalu memejamkan matanya. Angin mulai berhembus dengan perlahan. Tubuh-tubuh semua mayat yang ada di istana kerajaan kegelapan itu terangkat lalu cahaya putih yang terlihat seperti kabut menutupi tubuh mereka dan kabut itu perlahan seperti terserap ke dalam tubuh Heechul.

Sebenarnya, Heechul sedang menyerap ingatan dan semua luka mereka. ia berniat menghapus semua ingatan tentang perang ini dari dalam pikiran orang-orang yang terlibat langsung di dalamnya. Heechul bahkan memutar waktu kembali ke masa di mana semua korban perang masih hidup. Nyawa mereka kembali, detak jantung mereka, napas mereka…

Heechul menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri lalu muncul di hadapan Siwon. ia menatap Siwon sambil tersenyum "Aku menerima lamaranmu Siwon. Aku akan menjadi istrimu" Heechul kembali mengecup bibir Siwon, tersenyum, lalu kembali menghilang dari tempatnya.

Heechul mendekati tubuh anak bungsunya — _Taeyeon_, yang masih tergeletak di tanah lalu menggendongnya. "Taeyeon, sudah waktunya kembali" bisik Heechul.

Perlahan mata Taeyeon terbuka "Ibu…" bisiknya lemah. Heechul tersenyum dan dalam sekejap keduanya menghilang dari tempatnya berada. Semuanya kembali seperti keadaan semula. Tidak ada bangunan runtuh, tidak ada darah, dan tidak ada mayat. Semua pasukan kerajaan utara kembali ke kerajaannya tanpa sedikitpun ingatan mengenai perang.

Semua kembali berjalan sesuai waktu, sesuai dengan takdir yang sudah ditentukan…

.

.

.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Guest**: kapan endingnya? sebentar lagi kok :)

**YeChun**: di chapter terakhir semuanya akan terbongkar. hohoho

**hyona rae**: sebentar lagi kok :)

**Kang Hyun Yoo**: dalam 1 tubuh ada dua jiwa

**Galtrisia**: di masa depan, Yoona tetep tantenya Taemin kok. kan dia adiknya Siwon

**KyuChul**: tante dan keponakan

**HJ**: begitu? baiklah :D

**fikyu**: ?

**ChoiMerry-Chan**: bentar lagi tamat kok :)

**kim heera**: ok~

**lovelovechulie**: kan OOC XD

**HaeHyuk Baby's**: sippo~


End file.
